Mi primo perfecto
by Amante Robsten
Summary: Bella es adoptada por Carlisle y Esme, Edward es su primo adoptivo pero ellos quieres ser más que primos. Adv. tiene contenido sexual y lenguaje soez si eres menor de edad o no te gusta este tipo de contenido no entres. Es mi primer fic sean buenas juro que mejorare
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

Hola mi nombre es Bella Swan tengo 22 años vivo con Esme y Carslile son mis tutores desde que tenía 7 años ya que mis padres se murieron en un accidente que nunca quedo muy claro pero no me gusta pensar en ese asunto mucho, me iban a mandar a un orfanato pero una amiga de mi mamá llamada Elizabeth le comento de mi situación a su hermana Esme y ya que ella no podía tener hijos me adoptaron ahora vivo en Los Ángeles estoy estudiando la carrera de administración de empresas y soy muy feliz mi infancia fue un poco traumática pero después conocí a mi primo Edward que es el hijo de Elizabeth y Edward que es primo de Carlisle, mis tíos, desde que nos conocimos hemos sido muy unidos, nos protegemos mutuamente claro que la mayoría de veces es él quien me protege a mí, de hecho es muy sobre protector conmigo el tiene 25 años está a punto de terminar su carrera de medicina, nos vemos todos los días.

**EPOV**

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen tengo 23 años vivo en mi casa con mis padres Elizabeth y Edward tengo a los tíos mas geniales sus nombres son Esme y Carslile pero sobretodo tengo a mi prima favorita y mas hermosa mi Bella esa niña es encantadora la mejor, me encanta cuando se pone celosa cuando llego a tener alguna novia pero ahí algo que odio de ella y es el estupido de su novio el perro ese que ella llama Jake espero algún día abrirle los ojos y hacerla ver el cerdo asqueroso que es, ella es tan inocente para darse cuenta de que ese solo quiere acostarse con ella.

**BPOV**

- Esme tengo un examen hoy así que probablemente llegue tarde no te preocupes Jake me traerá a casa- siempre tengo que aclarar eso por que si no Esme se pone sobre protectora con migo.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que hoy vienen tus tíos a cenar… recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez que vino Jacob- como Edward a Esme tampoco le caía muy bien mi novio pero respetaba mi opinión.

Salí de la casa me subí en mi pequeño mini Coupper y conduje hasta la facultad donde me esperaba Jake me sentía muy segura con él además con él tuve mi primera y segunda vez desde entonces no he querido estar con él por que me di cuenta de que no lo amo, lo quiero si pero no es amor y quiero hacer el amor no tener sexo.

- Hola amor como despertaste- me dijo Jake mientras se acercaba a mí.

- Pues bien nada del otro mundo oye mmm crees poderme acompañar a casa después del examen es que ya sabes como es Esme.

- Solo quieres que te lleve o quieres otra cosita- me dijo mientras me abrasaba por la cintura y besaba mi cuello

- Jake…- le dije pero antes de poder continuar me tomo de la mano y me jalo

- Lo se quieres ir más despacio ¿cierto?- me dijo no muy convencido.

Al entrar a la primera clase me senté con Ángela como siempre y comenzamos a hablar hasta que llego el profesor Barnner.

- Bella crees que… pueda hablar contigo más adelante- me dijo Ángela un poco avergonzada.

- Si claro Áng. Al rato hablamos.

Llegamos a la hora del almuerzo y busque a Ángela para que me dijera lo que quería decirme y la encontré me senté con ella, estaba sola su novio Ben no estaba con ella.

-¿Qué hay Áng De que quieres hablarme?- le dije despreocupada ya que sabía que este tema le apenaba.

- Se que tu ya tuviste tu primera vez con Jacob por que tu me lo dijiste así que…- agacho la cabeza ahora veía por que se avergonzaba hablar.

- Si…si entiendo pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que quieres hablar- también agache la cabeza por que debo de admitir que soy algo inexperta en este tema.

- Lo que pasa es que Ben y yo decidimos que queríamos intentar nuestra primera vez y… pues yo quiero que sea súper especial, muy lindo y quería pedirte un consejo.

- Ya veo mira recuerdo que mi primera vez fue hace un año con Jake, fue en su casa, en su cuarto sucedió de repente… mira lo importante no es donde si no con quien- o eso es lo que yo quería hacerme creer se que fue lindo de cierta forma Jake en todo momento me cuido, pero yo me imaginaba otra cosa sobre todo cuando mi primo Edward me platico como preparo la primera vez con su ex el se porto tan lindo con ella que siempre quise que fuera con… alguien como mi primo.

-Bella, Bella te estoy hablando

-¿Qué? Perdón es que me quede pensando en lo especial que fue mmm creo que mmm es importante que se de espontáneo que planeen en donde hacerlo para que le de el toque que buscan.

-Amor que haces te he estado buscando debí imaginarme que estabas aquí con Ángela.

-Perdón nos quedamos platicando y se nos pasó el tiempo anda vamos a la siguiente clase- dije un poco apenada por el tema que estuvimos hablando.

- Y de que hablabas con Ángela

- Oye son cosas de mujeres amor, no seas chismoso

-Ok mmm te veo cuando salgas al rato de tu examen para acompañarte a tu casa de acuerdo.

- Sip te veo al lado del carro adiós- lo bese y me metí en el salón donde ya había uno que otro compañero.

En realidad no preste atención a esa clase ya que estaba pensando en lo que Ángela me dijo a la hora del almuerzo ella quería que su primera vez fuera hermoso, perfecto pero toda chica lo quería y la mía había sido por que creía que era lo que quería en ese momento como explicarlo… había sido por calentura como decimos ahora pero lo peor es que no lo había disfrutado por que estaba nerviosa todavía no estaba preparada para eso pero en fin ya paso. Por fin el timbre sonó hora de regresar a casa y ver a… mi adorado primo, era el mejor chavo del mundo de eso pueden estar seguros.

- ¿Qué tal tu clase Bella?- Jacob estaba recargado en el auto con su mochila en el hombro.

- Mmm bien, lo normal explicaciones una que otra pregunta, anda vamos que estoy ansiosa- dije tirando de él para que se metiera en el carro.

- Supongo que ha de ir tu querido primo el chupasangre- dijo un poco irritado.

- Si y ya te dije que no le digas así voy a dejarte en la entrada para que no sufras una convulsión al verlo de acuerdo- le dije molesta no me gustaba que hablara así de Edward.

Al llegar Jacob se bajo y se despidió de mi con un beso apasionado que correspondí al inicio pero después se volvió salvaje y me molesto, me separe de él y le dije adiós y fue cuando lo vi y entendí la actitud de Jacob había visto a Edward y por eso me beso de esa manera ya que sabía que eso era lo que más le molestaba a Edward así que me baje y corrí a los brazos que se abrieron inmediatamente para darme la bienvenida.

- Bella, mi Bella- me dijo mientras me cernía a su cuerpo con sus brazos de una forma posesiva como siempre lo hacía cuando veía a Jacob.

- Edward te extrañe mucho por que no me hablaste- le dije mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro.

Se empezó a reír- Pero Bella si me viste anteayer, y te hable ese mismo día, pero entiendo quien no va a extrañarme- comenzó a reír de nuevo y lo golpee pero me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero si ahí esta Belly Bu- me dijo Emmet mientras me estrechaba en sus brazos con una gran fuerza.

-Me estas apretando- le dije soltando el poco aire que me quedaba.

-Suéltala la estas lastimando- le dijo mi protector como siempre defendiéndome por eso lo amaba.

- No esta bien, solo me demuestra su cariño no de la mejor forma pero lo hace no es así primito- le dije mientras se sonrojaba por haberle dado un beso en la mejilla.

**EPOV**

-Apúrate Emmet, ya es tarde probablemente Bella ya esta en la casa- le dije mientras veía con que lentitud manejaba, me estaba sacando de mis casilla.

-Tranquilo Eddie, ya la veras se que quieres mucho a nuestra primita pero Dios santo tu desesperación es insoportable.

Al llegar a la casa de mi magnifica tía Esme vi que no estaba el carro de Bella probablemente todavía no llegaba de la escuela pero eso significaba que…

- Mira Edward, Bella no ha llegado de seguro esta con ese perro de su novio- en cuanto dijo eso sentí que me reventaba la cabeza no sabía como era posible que alguien tan perfecta como ella estaba con ese.

- Vamos adentro a esperarla quizá Esme sepa por que esta tardando en volver.

- Hijos como han estado sus padres tardaran un poco en volver ya ven como es mi hermana- dijo Esme mientras nos saludaba a mi y a mi hermano.

-¿Dónde esta mi tío Esme?- pregunto Emmet, pero lo que yo quería que preguntara era donde estaba mi Bella.

-Esme mmm no veo a Bella en ¿Dónde esta?- le dije buscando a Bella.

-Mmm esta en la escuela, me dijo que Jacob la iba a acompañar- cuando dijo eso escuche el ruido del carro de Bella y salí a recibirla pero cuando lo hice vi al perro de su novio, y lo que hizo después me enfureció lo vi besando a mi prima de una manera poco educada y después salvaje y como supuse mi prima lo separa eso era demasiado salvaje para sus gustos.

Ella me vio le lanzo una mirada envenenada que me alegro y corrió hacía mi donde abrí mis brazos para recibir su calido y frágil cuerpo en ellos, comenzamos a hablar pero llego mi querido hermano para apretujarla de inmediato la defendí pero ella me dijo que estaba bien y le dio un beso en la mejilla y sentí un enojo el deseo de haber sido yo el que recibiera el beso de su parte.

-¿Y que tal tu día hermosa?- le dije mientras veía como se marchaba Jacob y la tomaba de la mano.

-Muy bien ahora que te veo- eso me hizo sentir de maravilla- quiero pedirte un favor.

-Dime sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa- le dije de la manera más atenta y sincera

-Crees que mañana puedas ayudarme a estudiar, ya sabes que soy pésima con las matemáticas y como sé que mi súper primo es un genio en todo pues…- claro cómo olvidar cuando mis tíos me pedían que le ayudara para sus exámenes pero para mí era más que un placer estar con ella me hacía sentir completo.

-Por supuesto que si sabes que para mí es un placer ayudar a esta hermosa jovencita- le dije mientras tomaba una de sus manos y con mi otra mano le acariciaba la mejilla, no sé porque siempre que la tocaba algo se movía en mi interior, su piel siempre tan suave y con ese olor a fresa que me encantaba.

-Bien, no podía esperar menos de mi guapo primo… anda vamos a comer lo que Esme ha preparado- me dijo mientras tiraba de mi adentro de la casa.

-Hola Elizabeth, Anthony que tal- les dijo a mis padres.

-Bella ¿Cómo has estado? Ves Edward tu prima está bien, solo estaba con su novio ni que se la fuera a comer- dijo mi padre mientras abrasaba a Bella y lo que dijo no me hizo sentir muy bien que digamos.

-Pues casi he papá, hubieran visto como la besaba- claro tenía que ser Emmet el que saliera con sus babosadas como siempre.

-Emmet es mi novio que quieres claro que me besa- en ese momento le solté la mano.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

En cuanto dije eso Edward me soltó la mano pero es que él es tan celoso siempre me ha sobreprotegido desde que lo conocí, por eso no me sorprendió, pero en ese momento le sonó el celular y se puso feliz al ver quien era de seguro que era uno de sus compañeros… pero por que se pone tan feliz.

-Holaaa Tanya pero que sorpresa no me digas que estas de regreso en Chicago, si es así dime donde estas para irte a ver…- siguió hablando con esa tal Tanya, por que le hablaba así, con esa confianza tenía que saberlo

-Hey Emmet quien es esa chava con la que habla Edward- le dije casi en un susurro.

-Tanya es la mejor amiga de Edward se fue exactamente cuando tu ibas llegando- no sé por qué lo que me dijo no me gustó ni la tal Tanya.

En ese momento Edward colgó se veía muy feliz, me preguntó qué es lo que significaba para él la tal Tanya y si él quería que fueran algo más que amigos, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que Edward llego por atrás y me abraso y beso mi mejilla muy feliz.

-A que no sabes Em, Tanya ha regresado de su viaje a Italia voy a verla ¿me acompañas?- dijo Edward mientras tomaba una manzana.

-No Eddie creo que es mejor que vayas solo, ya sabes quizá de esa forma ella se anime a decirte que te ha amado todo este tiempo- en cuanto dijo eso me gire hacia Emmet no me agradaba nada eso y si mi primo la aceptaba mi primo ya no pasaría tanto tiempo con migo.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad solo somos grandes amigos, pero sabes que se enojara si no vas, pero allá tu.

-Mmm oye Edward, eso quiere decir que ya te vas ¿no?- le pregunte tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Si preciosa mañana vengo para que estudiemos de acuerdo- me contesto mientras me abrazaba.

Se despidió de todos y salió de la casa, después comimos entre bromas y bromas de Emmet cuando subí a mi habitación comenzó a sonar mi teléfono y reconocí el número inmediatamente.

-Alice que sorpresa ¿Cómo has estado duende?- conteste alegre después de Edward ella era mi prima favorita.

-Bella ya te he dicho que no me llames así, has hecho que Jazz se ría de mi- ya me imaginaba el puchero que estaba haciendo.

-Lo siento Alice, dime qué novedades me tienes.

-Ok te lo voy a decir, voy a regresar por fin junto con Jazz pero primero tengo planeado algo y espero que aceptes, de mis hermanos ya me encargare después, mira quiero que vayamos a un campamento a las afueras de la ciudad para relajarnos, es más te dejo que lleves a Jacob anda vamos ¿sí?

-Está bien pero ¿Cuándo? digo me falta poco para salir de vacaciones, pero todavía falta una semana.

-No te preocupes ya reserve para dentro de dos semanas- esa pequeña duende ya tenía todo planeado.

-Alice ya tenías todo planeado eres perversa- conteste mientras fingía enojarme con ella.

-Sip, bien te veo dentro de dos semanas Bella- me colgó, bufe como era posible que ella y Edward tuvieran el poder de hacer que yo hiciera todo lo que ellos querían.

EOV

Ya faltaban tres días para que nos fuéramos al tal campamento, en esta semana y media que he ayudado a Bella con sus exámenes sobre todo por eso de que se va a graduar antes si es así solo le queda el próximo semestre pero no me sorprende ella es muy dedicada a sus estudios y es muy inteligente. También estuve conversando con Tanya mi amiga desde hace años y seguiría siendo mi mejor amiga si no hubiera conocido a mi Bella, hemos estado platicando de todo lo que nos ha sucedido en este tiempo deseo que conozca a mi prima aunque creo que a pesar de que Bella no conoce a Tanya no le agrada mucho o eso me parecía cada vez que le decía que iba a ver o acababa de ver a Tanya. Ahora iba a ver a mi prima para su último examen.

Cuando llegue a la casa de mi prima ahí estaba el carro de su novio así que preferí entrar por atrás y me encontré a Esme cocinando.

-Esme ¿Qué cocinas?, huele muy bien- le pregunte a mi tía mientras la abrasaba por atrás.

-Hola cariño estoy cocinando un poco de espagueti, al parecer al novio de Bella no le gusta como cocino o eso me parece.

-Ese tipo no sabe de nada si en verdad no le gusta tu comida es porque no está acostumbrado a lo bueno y supongo que esta con Bella pero ¿en donde esta?

-En el despacho, y sabes que Carlisle no quiere que Jacob entre en la habitación de Bella, sabes que él no está en contra de todo eso pero Jacob no le agrada- eso me gustaba de mi tío pero yo sabía que Bella sería incapaz de acostarse con él.

-De acuerdo, voy con ella, hoy es el último día de que estudia para sus exámenes-la verdadera razón de que estuviera tan apresurado de ir con ella era para evitar que estuviera con el perro eso. Al acercarme al despacho respire profundo y toque la puerta y una voz me dijo "adelante".

-Hola Bells vengo a ayudarte para tu último examen- le dije mientras entraba en el despacho-Jacob- salude a su novio con la cabeza.

-Chupasangre- me saludo tan cordial como siempre.

-¡Hey Jacob!- le dijo Bella mientras le golpeaba en el brazo.

-Lo siento, nos vemos mañana bebe- ¿bebe? Qué carajo con ese tipo como le decía así a mi prima.

Cuando salió del despacho me acerque a mi prima y le bese las manos mientras me sentaba a su lado, su aroma siempre me embriagaba.

-Hola pequeña, ¿qué tal tu día? Por lo que veo bien estas muy feliz solo espero que no tenga nada que ver con tu noviecito.

-Si estoy feliz pero no todo tiene que ver con Jake, más bien con que hoy es el último día que estudio, después solo iré a la escuela para arreglar los papeles para que me gradué el próximo semestre junto con Ángela.

-Bien entonces hay que apurarnos para que todo termine pronto y podamos disfrutar de la tarde te parece- le dije a mí también me alegraba que fuera su ultimo día de estudio por lo menos de este semestre.

-Oh supongo que tienes que ir a ver a tu amiguita Tanya, entonces hay que apurarnos, no quiero que por mi culpa llegues tarde a tu cita-me dijo con su tono celoso, me encantaba que se pusiera celosa pero tenía que detenerla cuando decía que teníamos que apurarnos no me refería a eso sino a que quería pasar la tarde con ella.

-No niña boba lo que quería decir es que te mereces un descanso por toda esta semana de exámenes y…

-¡Tú quieres que pasemos la tarde juntos!- lo dijo saltándome encima- te adoro sabía que me preferías a mí- esto lo dijo mientras me besaba las mejillas.

-Por supuesto que sí ¿Cómo no te voy a preferir?, pero hay que apurarnos.

Pasamos tres horas y media en el despacho de mi tío encerrados, estudiando y riéndonos, siempre me la pasaba tan feliz al lado de mi Bella que el tiempo se me hacía demasiado corto para mi desgracia.

-Bien hemos terminado, ¿qué te apetece hacer ahora?- le pregunte siempre me importaba lo que ella quisiera.

-Te parece si vamos al cine hace mucho que no vamos, es mas podríamos llamar a Emmet para que vaya con nosotros.

-No la verdad es que preferiría que solo fuéramos nosotros hace dos semanas que no compartimos tiempo juntos, digo es cierto que hemos estudiado juntos pero tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí pero no es por culpa mía o sí, tú eres el que se ha olvidado de mí por estar con tu amiguita- me dijo enojada en serio pero en serio no creí que le molestara tanto que estuviera compartiendo algo de tiempo con Tanya.

-Pero claro es obvio ella es tu mejor amiga desde que eras un niño y yo solo tu prima, no hay punto de comparación verdad- ahora el enfadado era yo quien se creía para decir si ella sabía que lo más importante para mí era ella, como se atrevía a decir eso.

-Isabella como puedes decir eso tu sabes que tú eres lo más importante y que estas sobre y ante todo, como puedes dudar de eso más bien el que debería de dudar de lo importante que soy para ti soy yo siempre prefieres a tu novio si así se le puede llamar- pare para tomar aire por que ya me estaba enfadando de verdad- sabes mejor lo dejamos para otro día que estemos más tranquilos adiós pequeña- le di un beso en la frente y me gire para salir de ahí no me gustaba lo que sentía en ese momento, me sentía fatal por saber que ella podría preferir a Jacob que a mí.

-¡Noo Edward! No es así- en ese momento me tomo del brazo y me gire cuando vi que Bella se tropezó con la alfombra, estuvo a punto de caer pero la tomé en brazos para que no sucediera, cuando giro su cara quedo a escasos centímetros de la mía y algo me sucedió me dieron unas ganas inmensas de besarla, de probar sus labios rosados, probar su sabor… ¡pero qué diablos me pasaba! Digo no es mi prima realmente pero es mi familia.

-Edward no quiero que pienses eso, tú también eres lo más importante para mí, daría mi vida porque tú fueras feliz- me abrazo con una ternura inmensa, mostrándome todo su cariño que me daba, pero aun seguía contrariado por la sensación que había tenido hace unos segundos, así que lo único que pude hacer fue corresponder su abrazo y demostrarle todo mi cariño también.

Cuando me recupere le conteste- Bella lamento haberte hecho sentir mal eres especial para mí, te quiero demasiado mi Bella demasiado.

-Lo siento Edward, en verdad lo siento- me contesto sollozando, yo alce su cara y limpie sus lagrimas con mis labios, no podía dejar de tocarla, necesitaba sentir su piel, oler su aroma tan peculiar.

Nos sentamos en el sofá abrazándonos para consolarnos, como era posible que nos peleáramos por eso si ambos sabíamos que nos queríamos más que a nada en el mundo, era ridículo que pensáramos en eso.

-Bella ya se hizo tarde creo que…-en ese momento me di cuenta de que Bella se había quedado dormida así que la cargue y la lleve hasta su habitación.

-Buenas noches Bella, descansa- le bese en la frente y la observe durmiendo era algo fascinante verla descansar sin que nada la perturbara y volvió esa sensación de besarla, y no solo eso si que necesitaba sentir que ella también lo deseara, así que decidí salirme de ahí. Al salir me encontré a Carlisle sentado en la sala leyendo un libro.

-Mmm Bella se quedo dormida y la subí a su habitación, era de suponerse después de una semana dura de estudios…- dije entre un bostezo- nos vemos Carlisle tengo algo de sueño.

-Me imagino estudiar con Bella es pesado, sobre todo cuando se le mete en la cabeza la idea de que no logra entender algo- rio Carlisle por su comentario.

-Sip pero la adoro con todo y sus berrinches- le conteste mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, al llegar al carro solo podía pensar en lo que había sentido en esa tarde y conduje así hasta llegar a casa sin dejar de pensar en poder besar a Bella.

No pode dormir en toda la noche porque justamente pensaba o soñaba con besar a Bella, porque de repente tenía esas sensaciones porque también de repente sentía la necesidad de siempre estar al lado de Bella, digo siempre he querido estar a su lado porque soy feliz pero nunca con esta intensidad como si de ello dependiera mi vida solo podía preguntarme ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?... quizá solo deba descansar pero como si cuando dormía solo soñaba con besar a Bella… solo pensaba en ella.

BOV

Cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación por un momento pensé ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?, después recordé que me había quedado dormida en los brazos de Edward, claro él era el que me había traído quien más, pero después me puse nerviosa al recordar lo que había soñado y sentido de repente, mientras estaba dormida soñaba con que Edward y yo estábamos en una playa acostados uno al lado del otro pero desnudos… teniendo sexo y lo peor de todo disfrutaba de ese sueño quería que algún día se hiciera realidad pero no solo por deseo había algo mas pero no sabía que era solo que deseaba que mientras yo tuviera sexo me trataran como Edward me estaba tratando en mi sueño, lo añoraba tanto; y de colmo cuando estuve a punto de caer y mi súper primo me rescataba sentí una electricidad corriendo por todo mi cuerpo antes lo había sentido pero no con esa intensidad solo quería que no me soltara, quedarme con él para siempre, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidas cuando Esme abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días hija, perdón sí te desperté te traigo el desayuno- siempre tan consentidora no se por qué no se le había dejado tener hijos propios ella sería una madre perfecta siempre tan dulce y consentidora pero no por eso dejaba a un lado educar bien, tenía mano a su manera claro cuando era necesario- No digas nada hoy es tu último examen así que déjame consentirme ¿de acuerdo cariño?

-De acuerdo- pero como decir que no cuando te hablaba de esa forma.

Me di una ducha y me puse unos jeans con una blusa negra de botones y me recogí el cabello en una coleta dejando un mechón de cabello suelto sabía que a Edward le encantaba jugar con ese mechón cuando estaba cerca, salí de la casa con dirección a mi escuela la próxima semana tendría que arreglar las cosas para poder graduarme el próximo semestre y por fin hacerme cargo yo misma de las expresas de mi padre, por el momento quien se estaba haciendo cargo de estas era un amigo de Carlisle que también era amigo de mi padre el señor Aro ese señor me daba miedo y no es que se portara groseramente sino su forma de hablar siempre tan formal y a veces de una manera antigua. Al llegar a la escuela logre ver a Ángela con su novio y se acerco a recibirme.

-Hola Bella ¿preparada para nuestro último examen?, pero que pregunta la mía siempre lo estas y sobre todo porque tu primo te ayuda no es así- me dijo mientras me abrazaba- yo quisiera tener un primo tan guapo como el tuyo sabes- cuando Ángela dijo eso me puse de nuevo celosa con la necesidad de saber que solo era para mí pero ¿que me sucedía? Él es mi primo, bueno casi Esme y Carlisle son mis tutore así que él no es mi primo técnicamente pero siempre lo he visto así ¿o no?

-¡Heyy¡ recuerda que estoy presente amor- le dijo Ben a Ángela mientras este le daba un beso en la mejilla y ella reía nerviosamente.

-¿No saben en donde esta Jacob, ahí está su carro pero no lo veo?- les pregunte mientras buscaba en el estacionamiento a mi novio.

-Sip está adentro, dijo que hacía mucho calor que mejor te esperaba adentro, ya sabes cómo es- no me sorprendió casi nunca me esperaba y cuando lo hacía la mayoría de las veces era porque necesitaba que le hiciera un favor, no siempre pero así era.

-Bien lo voy a buscar- les dije mientras entraba a buscarlo.

En cuanto me vio fue a encontrarse con migo, bien era ahora o nunca tenía que preguntarle por lo del campamento de la próxima semana, quería saber si le agradaría ir al campamento con mis primos y con migo.

-Jacob quiero preguntarte algo mmm ¿te gustaría ir a un campamento con mis primos y con migo? No es obligatorio- había algo en mi que quería y deseaba que no fuera para estar con Edward pero Jake no se merecía eso, debía de sacar de mi cabeza esos pensamientos.

-Claro así podre estar más tiempo contigo aunque eso signifique soportar a tus primitos.

-Jake no empieces de acuerdo, si vas es porque también quiero que intentes llevarte bien con ellos- en verdad quería que fuera así porque se me hacía muy difícil seguir con esto, los enfrentamientos constates eran insoportables.

-Bien hare lo que pueda pero en cuanto tu primito y ya sabes a quien me refiero comience a molestarme no dudare en defenderme-se notaba que era lo que más deseaba, solo esperaba que ese viaje terminara bien.

Todo el día me la pase concentrándome en el examen no quería que como era el ultimo saliera mal así que me concentre en contestar el examen y porque no quería recordar mi sueño que solo provocaba que me humedeciera y me hacía sentir mal y era por el hecho de que ni siquiera con mi novio podía hacerlo de esa manera, pero bueno cuando llego la hora de el examen estaba segura de lo que contestaba y todo gracias a mi querido y adorado primo es que el me proporcionaba tanta confianza en mí misma, al terminar el examen fui hacia el estacionamiento para esperar a Jacob porque sabía que era imposible que hubiera terminado su examen, no es que dude de su inteligencia pero nunca se le había dado muy bien eso de estudiar.

-Hola preciosa- sentí unos brazo rodearme la cintura por detrás por desgracia no eran los brazos que yo añoraba pero que me pasaba el era mi novio así que decidí olvidarme de eso y disfrutar de la compañía de mi novio.

-¿Qué tal tu examen, espero que no se te haya dificultado?- le dije mientras rodeaba su cintura y recargaba mi cabeza en su pecho, todavía me sorprendía su altura.

-Mmm ya sabes todo lo dejo al destino- no sabía cómo es que podía bromear con sus estudios cuando yo me moría por salir adelante.

-Sí y gracias a ello estas repitiendo año no es así- le dije molesta me enfadaba que tuviera esa actitud.

-Eso solo fue un poco de mala suerte- en cuanto dijo eso me gire para subirme a mi auto esto era el colmo- espera, espera, no te enojes de acuerdo, perdón prometo que pondré más dedicación a mis estudios de acuerdo- me pregunto y después me dio un pequeño pico en los labios.

-Bien- le dije no muy convencida que fuera a cumplir, pero era él- entonces si vas a ir al campamento.

-Si por supuesto.

-Bien planeamos luego las cosas, te dejo, nos hablamos después de acuerdo, ah no ya se al rato te hablo- le dije y después le di un beso en los labios.

Conduje hasta casa mientras escuchaba el disco que mi primo me había regalado con todas sus composiciones, amaba como tocaba el piano, me relajaba y no es por presumir pero la canción que mas me relajaba era mi canción que me tarareaba desde pequeña cuando me quedaba dormida en sus brazos, esa era mi canción favorita.

-Esme- salí al patio donde se encontraba haciendo la jardinería, ella amaba esas flores, eso me encantaba de ella y de Carlisle a pesar de ser más ricos que nada disfrutaban de hacer cosas sencillas de hecho las preferían que cosas que hacían los ricos eso se los agradezco haberme enseñado a disfrutar de esas pequeñas cosas- aquí estas ¿quieres que te ayude?

-No querida ya termine, solo las estoy regando; mejor cuéntame cómo te fue en tu examen- me dijo mientras me abrazaba –no me lo digas de seguro te fue genial como siempre.

-Sip, ahora tengo que ir a comprarle un regalo a Edward por haberme ayudado como siempre.

-Sabes que no es necesario, tu primo lo hace con todo gusto- eso yo ya lo sabía pero quería agradecerle.

-Si lo sé pero quiero agradecerle por esto, ya sabes me haría sentir mejor.

-¿Quieres comer hija?- me pregunto mientras se quitaba los guantes de jardinería.

-No se me hace que voy en este momento al centro comercial, ya sabes que me tardo demasiado comprando un regalo- me levante de la silla de playa y le di un beso en la mejilla a Esme- te prometo que comprare algo en el centro comercial.

-De acuerdo, oye por cierto Aro hablo y me dijo que iba venir a verte- me comento mientras entrabamos a la casa.

-¿Pasa algo con la empresa?- le pregunte un poco preocupada.

-No pequeña solo quiere verte, hace mucho que no te ve, supongo que quiere saber cómo has estado y cómo vas con tus estudios.

-Si está bien, te prometo que me apresurare para estar aquí para su visita- tome las llaves del auto y salí directo al centro comercial.

Al llegar al centro comercial me volví loca al pensar que podía comprarle conozco casi todo de él pero que podría comprarle o ya se una colección de discos que Debussy, si eso le iba a comprar así que me dirigí a la tienda de discos lo busque y en cuanto lo encontré fui a pagarlo.

-Aquí tiene gracias por su compra- me dijo la señorita mientras me entregaba mi tarjeta y la caja con los discos.

Ahora directo al estacionamiento, llegue al auto y me subí y al momento de encenderlo este no cedió y me pregunte que podría tener y como siempre se me había olvidado ponerle gasolina ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer?, claro llamar a Edward; saque mi celular y marque su número pero me contesto una mujer así que colgué.

-Quizá me equivoque al marcar el número- volví a marcar el número cuidando de no marcar un número erróneo.

-Bueno- otra vez una mujer cheque la pantalla y aparecía la foto donde estábamos Edward y yo abrazados así que sí era su número- ¿Quién habla?

-Si soy Bella se encuentra por ahí Edward- quien era esa tipa que tenía el celular de mi primo.

-Oh Eddie si claro en un momento te lo comunico- ¿Eddie? Le decía ¿Eddie? Si mi primo odiaba que le dijeran de esa forma esta tipa no conocía en nada a mi primo- cariño te hablan creo que es tu prima- le dijo ¿cariño?

-¿Bella?-me contesto entonces estaba cerca, pero por qué motivo la tipa esta le había dicho cariño.

-Si lamento molestarte pero… -me interrumpió, no me dejo terminar de decirle lo que quería decirle.

-Sabes que tu nunca me molestaras ¿de acuerdo?, dime que necesitas- me pregunto un poco enfadado por lo que había dicho.

-No te burles de acuerdo, estoy en el centro comercial es que se me olvido ponerle gasolina al auto y ya no arranca- escucha su suave risa al otro lado del teléfono- te dije que no te burlaras.

-Lo siento, pero es que es algo tan típico de ti, una pregunta ¿cuántas veces van que te ocurre esto?- se estaba burlando de mi.

-No lo sé, muchas creo, pero necesito tu ayuda o al menos que quieras que mejor le llame a Jake- le pregunte sabiendo que se enojaría por eso.

Gruño y me contesto- por supuesto que no voy para allá- y me colgó, ups creo que se enojo, pero quien era la mujer que me contestó ¿y si era su novia?, le había dicho cariño ¿no?, pero le dijo Eddie todos quienes conocen a mi primo saben que no le gusta que lo llamen de esa manera.

Me senté al lado del carro a esperar cuando vi el Jeep de Emmet, no puede ser esto me lo iba a estar recordando por el resto de mi vida ¿Por qué demonios Edward lo había traído?

-Belly, Belly, Belly que no te han dicho que un carro funciona con gasolina y cuando está a punto de terminarse hay que acudir a la gasolinera y ponerle más- comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de mí, mientras yo fulminaba con la mirada a Edward ¿por qué lo había traído?

-Él quiso venir y no hubo poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión cuando supo que estabas en problemas, ni siquiera quiso quedarse cuando Tanya le ofreció invitarlo a comer- lo dijo como un perrito regalado, un momento dijo ¿Tanya?, ¿ella era la que me había contestado?, ¿la que le había dicho cariño a Edward?

-Y me hubiera quedado de saber en qué problema estaba Bella- dijo después de haber llamado a una grúa para que viniera por el auto- por cierto hay que decirle al tío Carlisle que mejor le contrate un chofer a Bella para que no le sucedan estas cosas.

-Muy gracioso Emmet- no me dejara en paz por el resto de mi vida, se va convertir en un fastidio.

-Lo siento juro juradito que tratare de hacer lo que pueda para que no te moleste- me lo dijo con una cara de disculpa, que partía mi corazón.

-Bien supongo que ni tu podrás hacer eso posible, ahora a esperar a la grúa- mientras esperábamos Emmet se la paso haciendo comentarios acerca de mi falta de atención hacia el coche.

-Ahí viene anda vamos, mmm Emmet llévate a Bella a su casa mientras yo arreglo todo lo del auto, después me iré en un taxi-ahora me sentí más culpable por hacer que él tuviera que arreglar todo mientras yo me iba hacia mi casa.

-No yo me quedo ya ambos hicieron suficiente con esperarme en verdad yo me quedo-insistí aun sabiendo que eso iba ser inútil conociendo a mi queridísimo primo Edward.

-No y esa es mi última palabra.

Emmet me cargó como siempre que me subía a su Jeep y me llevo a casa claro que iba burlándose de mi yo quería mucho a Emmet pero en verdad a veces llegaba a fastidiarme.

-Bien princesa hemos llegado a su palacio y con gasolina- siempre Emmet.

-Jaja Emmet… dile a Edward que me llamé por favor o si está muy ocupado- pensé en que tal vez querría estar con Tanya- me llamas por favor ¿sí?

-No es un bebé pero está bien yo le diré o te hablaré- y me baje de un salto para irme a casa, en cuanto entre encontré una nota de Esme diciéndome que se iría a cenar con Carlisle así que me fui directo a mi cuarto y me metí al baño para darme una ducha, cuando salí escuche mi celular y conteste.

-Hola Bella ya estoy aquí en casa no te preocupes amor, tu carro estará mañana en la tarde así que yo voy a llevarte a la escuela ¿de acuerdo?

-Sip te espero hasta mañana, descansa y gracias por todo.

-Por nada mi ángel, buenas noches y sueña con migo… y con migo- escuche el grito de Emmet y solté una risita- y con Emmet adiós.

Esa noche soñé con que alguien me tocaba, me desvestía, me besaba, me acariciaba lentamente hasta llegar a mi sexo, donde me acaricio suavemente y yo necesitaba más fricción, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí y ahora, cuando vi su cara era Edward. No otra vez no era la segunda noche que tenía ese tipo de sueños y con nadie había tenido ese tipo de sueños… un momento este tipo de sueños lo había tenido una vez hace como unos dos años y había sido con Edward pero lo había dejado pasar, pensaría en eso después en este momento estaba entusiasmada porque Edward vendría por mí para llevarme a la escuela, así que me metí a bañar y cuando salí me dirigí al vestidor y busque y busque mi ropa hasta que encontré unos jeans blancos a la cadera y ajustados con una blusa sin mangas rosa y me puse unas balerinas.

-Buenos días Esme, Carlisle- les di un beso en la mejilla y me puse a desayunar.

-Edward nos llamo y nos conto lo de tu pequeño incidente con el carro- era obvio que se estaba conteniendo por que se veía que quería reírse pero no lo hacía.

-Si lo sé algo muy típico de Bella, mejor me apuro porque Edward va a venir por mí ya que me van a traer el carro hasta la tarde.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Esme fue a abrir, pero yo ya sabía quién era él era muy puntual.

-Hola Esme, ¿Bella ya esta lista?

-Ya ahorita voy deja me despido de Carlisle- le di un beso en la mejilla a Carlisle y salí de la cocina para encontrarme con un radiante Edward, llevaba unos jeans con una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, se veía perfecto como siempre.

-Mira ahí estas preciosa- me acerque para saludarlo y le di un beso en la mejilla y él me abrazo pero esta vez lo sentí distinto, simplemente era algo diferente ahora estaba segura que lo que sentía no era un cariño de primos si no algo mas mucho mas pero no sabía exactamente qué era, pero me gustaba.

-Nos vemos Esme- le di un beso en la frente y salimos, Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Bien, derechito a la escuela de finanzas- lo dijo mientras arrancaba el carro, en el transcurso del camino hablábamos de cualquier cosa pero para nosotros era importante, después se me ocurrió preguntarle si Tanya era su novia pero no me atreví por la respuesta que probablemente podría darme y eso me aterraba así que preferí estar ingenua en ese asunto.

-Hemos llegado, solo te aviso yo voy a venir por ti, así que dile a tu noviecito que yo vendré por ti antes de que él se proponga y mas te vale venirte con migo- esto último lo dijo mirando hacia enfrente.

-Sip aquí estaré esperándote pero no llegues tarde al menos que estés ocupado con Tanya- lo dije mientras me bajaba del carro y escuche un "No, espera…" pero ya no lo deje continuar cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la escuela donde adentro me esperaba Ángela y Jacob.

-¿Qué hay chicos?- les dije mientras me acercaba para saludarlos.

-Veo que tu primo te trajo a la escuela puedo saber ¿por qué?, o es asunto de familia- me gire para ver como Edward se subía a su auto y se marchaba.

-No es solo que ayer se me quedo el auto sin gasolina y él se ofreció a traerme a la escuela y al rato va a pasar por mí, eso es todo- al ver la cara de Jacob de inmediato supe que a él no le agrado la idea pero Edward era mi primo y no lo iba a dejar plantado solo porque a mi novio no le agradaba la idea.

-Mmm era de imaginarse, tu primo siempre tan preocupado por ti, qué lindo, sino fuera porque sé que son primos te podría asegurar que el cariño que él te tiene es mas de primos es más podría decir que es amor- ese comentario de Ángela me agrado pero después me puse a pensar en mis sueños, los celos que presentaba cuando me hablaba de Tanya, el quererlo y necesitar que estuviera siempre cerca de mí, no yo no podía amar a Edward ¿o sí?


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de S. Meyer a la cual le agradezco por su hermosa creación, sobre todo por mi Edward.

Gracias a las chicas hermosas que me dieron su opinion por medio de sus reviews. Ire actualizando tan pronto como pueda, solo pido paciencia.

* * *

**EPOV**

Hoy voy a ir por mi Bella para llevarla a su escuela con eso de que su carro se lo van a dejar hasta en la tarde no quise que anduviera pidiéndole favores a su noviecito y él fuera a recogerla para irse juntos a la escuela, esa idea me ponía demasiado celoso porque si ya me había dado cuenta que me ponía celoso cuando ese perro le ponía una mano encima a mi prima, pero me había dado cuenta que no eran celos que puede tener un primo, eran celos de un hombre que gustaba de una mujer pero todavía no estaba seguro de que fuera eso lo que provocaba esos celos en mi solo que cada vez que la tocaba sentía esa corriente eléctrica que siempre me recorre el cuerpo cuando lo toco solo que ahora estaba más consciente de eso y esas ganas inmensas de saciar mi sed de sus labios, de tenerla entre mis brazos y la necesidad de protegerla de tenerla siempre ahí al lado pero eso último siempre lo había sentido no se quizá no solo sea que me guste sino algo mas fuerte pero ¿qué?, bueno no era momento para preguntar ahora debía de prepararme para ir por ella, me subí a mi volvo y conduje hasta la casa de mis tíos que la mayoría de veces se portaban más como mis padres que mis propios padres pero en fin, al llegar a casa de mis tíos me dirigí a la puerta y toque lo primero que me recibió fue el abrazo de Esme.

-Hijo que alegría de verte- me dio un beso en la mejilla así era Esme llena de cariño para todos bueno casi todos, sonreí al pensar en la forma tan distinta que tenía de tratar al novio de Bella pero ella no tenía la culpa todos detestaban a Jacob.

-Hola Esme ¿Bella ya esta lista?

-Ya ahorita voy deja me despido de Carlisle- escuche su voz en la cocina

-Estaba desayunando y platicando lo que paso ayer con el carro.

-¿No sabes que estaba haciendo ella sola en el centro comercial?- Esme no me pudo contestar porque en eso apareció Bella con un pantalón blanco un poco ajustado para mi gusto pero se veía…sexy.

-Mira ahí estas preciosa- le dije mientras la abrazaba se sentía demasiado bien sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío no quería dejarla ir pero tenía que hacerlo y ese beso en la mejilla se sintió demasiado bien, nos despedimos de Esme y nos fuimos a su escuela, haciendo bromas, platicando de cosas que tal vez para los demás eran cosas insignificantes para nosotros era importante cualquier platica que tuviéramos.

Cuando llegamos a su escuela le deje bien claro que no quería que se fuera con Jacob que yo iba a ir por ella pero me contesto algo que me dejo anonado.

-Sip aquí estaré pero no llegues tarde… al menos que estes ocupado con Tanya.

-No espera…- pero no me dejo, me puse a pensar quizá la había desatendido por estar con Tanya pero… me baje del auto para alcanzarla pero vi como Jacob se acercaba a ella y no pensaba ver como devoraba los labios de Bella, así que mejor me subí al carro y regrese a casa.

-Mamá solo vine a recoger mis cosas y me voy a la escuela, para ver lo de mis prácticas- le dije mientras subía las escaleras e iba a recoger mi bata y mis cosas de la escuela y de ahí al hospital para mis prácticas.

Cuando llegue al hospital de Carlisle me encontré con una ex compañera de Bella del bachillerato que se había metido a la carrera de medicina por seguirme digo no estoy presumiendo pero ella misma me lo había dicho cuando entro prácticamente desnuda a mi cubículo que tenía en la escuela y cuando se lo dije a Bella ella al principio se murió de la risa pero después se enfado mucho.

Me era muy fácil esto de la medicina principalmente atender a los niños, me encantaba estar con ellos, saber que podía hacer que su vida fuera mejor mejorando su salud y eso me alegraba poder salvar vidas de personas tan puras.

-Edward hoy por fin vas a poder estar en el área de pediatría y conseguí que tus horarios coincidieran con los de Bella sé que eso es lo que querías- me dijo Carlisle mientras se acercaba a mí, y esa noticia era la mejor que pudo haberme dado sobre todo el día de hoy que quería ir a recogerla.

-Genial tío de esa forma voy a poder ir a recogerla el día de hoy- le dije mientras lo saludaba.

-Cierto supongo que no te agrada la idea de que sea su novio quien la lleve a casa y para serte sincero prefiero que lo hagas tu, no es que tenga nada en contra de Jacob, es solo que me siento más seguro que esa pequeña este contigo.

-Si yo también- le dije y no solo eso sino hacía que no me sintiera frustrado por la idea de que estuviera con él y no conmigo- bien ya me voy a cumplir mi deber.

-Espera tengo que advertirte que la compañera de Bella la que te acosaba-lo dijo entre pequeñas sonrisas para evitar reírse de mi problema- está precisamente en esa área y por desgracia no te puedo cambiar.

-Oh no… bueno tendré que soportarlo, solo espero que se controle por ser esta tu clínica- pero a quien engañaba sabía que nada controlaría a Jessica.

-Buena suerte hijo- me dijo mientras me dirigía al área de pediatría.

Al entrar en esa área lo primero que encontré fue a Jessica, no podía tener tan mala suerte en verdad que no podía.

-Hola Edward, no puedo creer que estés en esta misma área- lo dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo educadamente la aparte.

-Hola Jessica no sabía que te habías especializado en pediatría- le dije porque hasta donde yo sabía ella se había especializado en gastroenterología algo que daba gracias ya que de esa forma no estaría tan cerca de mí por eso me sorprendía que estuviera en esta área.

-No tontito tu sabes en lo que me especialice, igual que yo se que esta es tu especialidad y es por eso es que ¡estoy aquí!- sabía que tenía que ser por eso en que royo me había metido.

Todo el día me la pase aprendiendo todo lo que tenía que ver con el manejo de esa área, no era tan diferente como el área de cardiología donde estaba Carlisle pero había pequeñas diferencias que aprendí rápidamente en eso me di cuenta de que ya era hora de ir por Bella así que firme en mi hoja de horarios y me dirigí a mi volvo para ir por mi prima, y de nuevo volví a pensar en todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ella solo que esta vez me estaba dando cuenta que estos sentimientos que no sabían que eran con exactitud siempre los había tenido solo que no estaba prestando mucha atención para darme cuenta todos esos pensamientos estaban cruzando por mi cabeza mientras llegaba a la escuela de Bella y cuando llegue ella estaba en una banca sentada con Ángela una de su amigas así que me baje para recogerla.

-Hola Ángela- le dije mientras la saludaba de beso y después me volteaba hacia Bella.

-Hola Bella- le dije mientras la abrasaba y le daba un beso en la frente- espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

-Nop para nada- me dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento y me abrasaba como solo ella lo hacía.

-Bien vámonos- le dije mientras cargaba su mochila que no pesaba nada.

-Es que…

-¿Qué?

-Todavía no sale Jacob de sus prácticas pero está bien, luego le hablo- me dijo mientras miraba hacia la escuela. Odiaba lo que iba a decir pero con tal de que este contenta.

-¿Quieres irte con él?- que diga que no, que diga que no por favor.

-Nop, prefiero irme contigo solo quería despedirme de él, supongo que ahora es su turno de buscarme- su respuesta me agrado, me prefería a mí que al perro ese.

-Bien entonces vámonos- le dije mientras la giraba hacía mi Volvo.

Al llegar al auto le abrí la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrara, espere hasta que se subiera y me dirigí a la cajuela para colocar ahí su mochila después me subí al auto.

-Y bien ¿Qué tal tu día?- le pregunte para comenzar una plática con ella y porque siempre me interesaba lo que le pasaba en su día así fuera para alegrarme de sus logros o para consolarla cuando lo necesitara.

-Genial un poco de travesuras con Ángela, pasar tiempo con ella y Ben es genial te divierte tanto sus pequeñas peleas.- eso significaba que no había pasado tanto tiempo con Jacob pero tenía que preguntar.

-¿Así que no estuviste mucho con Jacob?- le pregunte mirando hacia la carretera mostrándome indiferente.

-No, con todo eso de que esta en sus prácticas con el equipo de futbol está un poco ocupado.

-Pero cuando yo estaba en el equipo de basquetbol siempre tenía tiempo para ti y eso es porque siempre has sido mi prioridad número uno- le dije mientras la miraba y ella a mí me encantaba que tuviéramos ese contacto visual, así que me orille y estacione el carro para hablar con ella.

-Bella quiero ofrecerte una disculpa se que probablemente desde que llego Tanya te he descuidado un poco y… no me puedo perdonar el haber dejado a la personita más especial para mí en un segundo plano, en verdad discúlpame sabes que te quiero, que te adoro y sobre todo te necesito- no se sentía que a esas palabras les faltaba algo que explicara que es más intenso lo que siento por ella.

-¿Edward en verdad?- me dijo mientras me abrazaba me sentía tan bien teniéndola entre mis brazos quisiera tenerla siempre a mi lado.

-Por supuesto, sabes que eres lo más importante para mí desde que apareciste en mi vida- le di un pequeño beso en la frente en ese momento me di cuenta que solo me importaba que ella fuera feliz y esa iba a ser mi misión en la vida.

-Te adoro Edward, te adoro

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mis tíos me baje del auto para abrirle la puerta y me acorde que tenía que contarle lo de Jessica era preferible que yo se lo contara a que alguien más lo hiciera y se enojara conmigo.

-Mmm Bella tengo que decirte algo que lo más seguro es que no te guste nada.- la mire porque quería que se diera cuenta que se lo quería contar para que no hubiera malos entendidos entre nosotros.

-Edward me asustas, dime que pasa te prometo que no me voy a enojar así que dime- me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-Bien, hoy logre que me dejaran entrar en el área de pediatría y me di cuenta que en esa misma área esta Jessica y ahora tengo que trabajar cerca de ella y preferí decírtelo para que después no te enojes.

-¿Qué? Es una broma sabes que Jessica se muere por ti y teniéndote tan cerca va a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que termine siendo tu novia y…

-Sabes que yo jamás voy a hacerle caso se que quizá se escuche mala onda pero jamás podría hacerle caso a alguien como ella y menos ahora que…-que demonios estuve a punto de decir, no podía decir eso, no cuando todavía no estaba seguro.

-¿Ahora qué…?-Bella me insistió en que continuara pero obviamente no podía decirle todavía.

-Ahora que estoy ya en mis practicas y me falta poco para graduarme.

* * *

Les dejo un muy pequeño adelanto ya que esta vez tardare más en subir el capi.

_Yo también quería participar así que me incorpore y me hinque, desabroche su pantalón y lo iba bajar pero él me detuvo y lo mire confusa._

_-No pequeña, yo soy el que te dará placer esta noche así que disfruta Bella._

_Esas palabras me encantaron, el se quito los pantalones y me recostó en la cama comenzó a besar mis piernas fue subiendo hasta mi ingle sin perder contacto visual._

_-Disfruta mi ángel- después de decir eso comenzó a acariciar mis pliegues._


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen los tome de la maravillosa obra de S. Meyer.

Bueno me han preguntado por ahí que cuando llegan los lemmons, bueno pues en este capítulo hay un adelantillo. Pero ojo primero quiero comentarles algo, si son de las personas que no les gusten palabras como: polla, coño, culo, tetas, testículos ó bien se sienten incomodas con este tipo de contenidos no lean los lemmons de esta historia ya que son muy apasionados, eróticos y salvajes. Algunos podrían verlo como vulgar.

* * *

**BPOV**

La respuesta que me dio Edward no me gustaba lo conocía muy bien y me estaba mintiendo, había algo que no me quería decir y me asustaba lo que pudiera ser y si ese ahora que quería decir que el ya tenía novia y era Tanya y no me lo quería decir porque vio mi reacción pero la verdad no iba a insistir una porque quería que él me lo dijera cuando estuviera listo y segunda porque la verdad no quería escucharlo decir que ya tenía novia porque tan solo imaginarme que la abrazaba a ella y no a mí, que la besaba a ella y no a mí me enfadaba mucho, me ponía celosa porque era obvio que los celos que sentía no eran celos de prima eran más que eso pero no podía decírselo y no precisamente porque fuéramos como primos porque estaba segura que eso no sería una razón para separarme de él eso no me importaba a mí sino mas bien que no quería escuchar que para él solo soy su primita y cuando mucho que me quería como una hermana más.

-Bien pero te advierto que si me entero de que Jessica vuelve a intentar algo como lo de tu cubículo ahora si va a saber quién es Bella de acuerdo- le dije mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Mi prima esta celosa?- como preguntaba algo así, que le decía, obviamente no le iba a decir que mis celos eran de algo más de una amiga, así que le dije lo primero que seme ocurrió.

-Sabes que siempre he sido así contigo- me acorde de cómo me puse cuando Emmet me dijo que iba a pedirle a Rosalie que fuera su novia- e incluso con Emmet, pero el punto es que no la quiero cerca de ti- estuve a punto de decirle que ni a ella ni a nadie más, pero tampoco quería que me viera como una loca posesiva con su primo y mucho menos que se diera cuenta que me gusta.

-Si lo sé y me encanta que defiendas lo que es tuyo… digo me refiero que defiendas a tus primos- que acababa de decir.

-Creo que es hora de que entres a tu casa, yo tengo que irme a mis prácticas y te prometo que no me acercare a ella de acuerdo.

-Promételo por tu garrita- le dije mientras le extendía mi dedo meñique para que enredara el suyo y así quedara sellada su promesa.

-Te lo prometo por mi garrita- enredo su dedo en el mío y nos vimos fijamente, cualquiera podría decir que esa manera de prometer era una babosada pero para nosotros era algo sagrado.

-Ahora si ya me voy, tratare de verte al rato sino descansas y que el resto de tu día sea mejor- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, entre en la casa hasta que ya no vi su volvo.

Cuando entre en la casa me encontré con una visita que jamás hubiera esperado, bueno sabía que iba a venir pero a lo que me refiero es que no me acordaba y me tomo por sorpresa.

-Isabella, ¿Cómo has estado?, por lo que veo muy bien- me acerque a saludar a Aro lo más seguro es que quisiera consultarme algo de la empresa y no tanto saber cómo había estado recientemente.

-Aro que sorpresa ¿pasa algo con la empresa de mis padres?- de una vez ir al grano para que seguir con las cortesías, aunque esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

-No es nada malo pero esa no es la única razón por la que estoy aquí, también quería ver cómo has estado y como te va en la escuela.

-Todo va muy bien, hablando de la escuela mmm tengo que hacer las practicas ya sabes y que mejor que las haga en la empresa de esa manera me relaciono más con todos los asuntos de esta- en cierta forma me alegraba de que estuviera aquí ya que así no tendría que ir a verlo para que arreglara todo para mis practicas.

-¡Excelente! Dime cuando quieres o más bien cuando debes de comenzar con tus prácticas- creo que se emociono mucho con esa idea probablemente porque de esa forma ya no tendría tanto compromiso con la empresa.

-Yo creo que dentro de mes y medio lo que pasa es que como ya te había comentado voy a graduarme un año antes y ya me están pidiendo que comience con las prácticas- estaba emocionada por eso aunque si hacía eso significaba que dejaría a Jacob, pero quien lo manda a reprobar, solo porque siempre tenía otras prioridades.

-Me parece perfecto, hoy mismo comienzo con los arreglos en la empresa y en todas las sucursales para que estén preparados por si decides ir a una que no sea la que está en Los Ángeles- eso era innecesario porque yo no me iría de Los Ángeles ya que aquí se encontraba todo lo que quiero- hablando de sucursales quiero informarte que…- ya sabía yo que su visita tenía que ver con algo de la empresa- la sucursal en Italia ya está a punto de abrir, solo avísame si quieres ir a la inauguración.

-De acuerdo yo te aviso o le digo a Carlisle que te avise.

-Bien sin más por el momento tengo que irme porque tengo que checar los arreglos de la inauguración.- se levanto y me abrazo para despedirse, fue a la cocina para despedirse de Esme y salió, yo solo me deje caer en el sillón. En ese momento salió Esme y me saludo con un abrazo.

-Hola cariño ¿arreglaste tus cosas?

-Sip a partir de hoy soy libre, bueno no por mucho ya que iremos a el campamento pasado mañana, así que dentro de tres días me convertiré en la muñeca de Alice- Esme soltó una pequeña risa, yo adoro a Alice pero odio cuando juega a la barbie con migo.

-Voy a darme un baño, estoy un poco cansada con todo eso de los exámenes y los arreglos para graduarme en el próximo semestre- corrí a mi habitación pero ya que estaba cerca entre a la habitación de Edward, la casa de mis tutores era demasiado grande por lo tanto cada uno de mis primos tenía su habitación y la Edward estaba en el tercer piso enfrente de la mía así que eche un vistazo me acosté en su cama y abrace su almohada era increíble que todavía tuviera su aroma. Salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la mía me acosté un rato y me quede dormida.

_Estaba en la cama desnuda, Edward entro y solo llevaba un pantalón avanzo a donde yo estaba y se acostó a mi lado comenzó a acariciar mis brazos mientras yo doblaba una pierna por el placer que me dejaba su roce, después se acerco a mis senos y los acariciaba como si pudieran quebrarse pero jamás tocaba mis pezones y eso era lo que yo quería que hiciera._

_Yo también quería participar así que me incorpore y me hinque, desabroche su pantalón y lo iba bajar pero él me detuvo y lo mire confusa._

_-No pequeña, yo soy el que te dará placer esta noche así que disfruta Bella._

_Esas palabras me encantaron, el se quito los pantalones y me recostó en la cama comenzó a besar mis piernas fue subiendo hasta mi ingle sin perder contacto visual._

_-Disfruta mi ángel- después de decir eso comenzó a acariciar mis pliegues._

_-Estas húmeda amor mmm tus jugos debes de ser un manjar que probare después- encontró mi clítoris y comenzó a acariciarlo con vehemencia yo solo gemía, el placer que me estaba dando con sus dedos era inmenso y eso que solo eran sus dedos, de repente introdujo dos dedos en mi vagina, movía sus dedos en circulo dentro de mí mientras que con su pulgar seguía acariciando mi clítoris._

_-Anda mi ángel córrete, quiero que te vengas en mi mano- en ese momento sentí en mi interior el mejor de los placeres, un orgasmo fantástico._

_-Edward eres increíble- saco sus dedos y se los llevó a su boca saboreando mis jugos y después me beso con pasión y amor._

_-Edward…_

_-¿Si amor?_

_-Quiero tenerte dentro, déjame sentir tu miembro dentro de mí por favor_

En el momento en que sentía la punta de su miembro en mi entrada me desperté y salte de la cama, otra vez ese tipo de sueños, esta vez lo sentí diferente la lujuria y la pasión seguían ahí, pero en este sueño sentía amor por parte de ambos sé que es ridículo pensar que Edward me ame pero y si eso es lo que en verdad siento por él, ni siquiera por Jacob siento este deseo y esta necesidad por él y de él, saque mi ropa para meterme a bañar y cuando me quite mi ropa interior note lo húmeda que estaba, tenía que "desahogarme", no podía quedarme así, por lo tanto me masturbe mientras me bañaba, cuando salí baje a ayudarle a Esme con la mesa y escuche cuando Carlisle abría la puerta.

-¿Cómo están las reinas de esta casa?- me sorprendía que Carlisle me tratara de esa manera digo siempre me ha tratado como a una hija pero era increíble que lo hiciera como si hubiera salido del vientre de Esme.

Los dos días siguientes se fueron volando en ambos había estado platicando por teléfono con Alice y me comento que ya estaba preparado mi equipaje que solo llevara las cosas personales, de limpieza y eso y uno que otro conjunto indispensable para mí pero que ella ya tenía toda mi ropa lista y que Edward junto con Emmet pasarían por mí, no me imaginaba como sería la reacción de ambos al ver que llevaría a Jacob pero ya me las arreglaría para que los tres se comportaran. Así que el día llego y prepare una pequeña maleta ya que me imaginaba lo que Alice había estado haciendo con las compras desde que planeo este viaje.

Jacob fue el primero que llego, él solo llevaba un par de maletas pequeñas era sencillo con los equipajes salió del taxi y camino hacía donde estaba yo, en ese momento salió Carlisle así que Jacob tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de lanzarse y abrazarme así que solo se acerco más despacio.

-Buenos días señor, Bella- cuando llego a mi lado solo me tomo de la mano y la otra se la extendió a Carlisle para saludarlo.

-Jacob ¿Qué tal? amm tus primos llamarón para decir que apenas vienen para acá, lo que pasa es que Rosalie acaba de llegar a su casa y con toda y además la camioneta que contrataron llegó un poco tarde.

-De acuerdo, pero lo más seguro es que se tarden un poco metiendo todas la maletas de la rubia- comento Jacob, se me olvidaba el por qué no juntábamos a Rosalie con Jacob.

-No lo creas Edward es caracterizado por conducir demasiado rápido- le dije conocía a Edward y si era él quien conducía la camioneta en unos cuantos minutos estarían aquí.

Entramos a la casa, Jacob saludo a Esme me preguntaba ¿Por qué él nunca se había llevado bien con alguno de mis tutores, ni con mis primos, ni con sus parejas? Eso me llevo a una segunda pregunta ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido invitarlo a venir con nosotros en este viaje?, en fin pasara lo que tenga que pasar.

-Voy por mi equipaje, ahora regreso.

-Si quieres te acompaño ya sabes para ayudarte- lo dijo mientras me atraía hacía su cuerpo y rodeaba mi cintura con sus manos, me mordió un poco brusco debo de decir el lóbulo de oreja y me beso el cuello.

-Creo que eso no será posible Jacob, ya sabes las reglas no puedes subir a su habitación- a veces Carlisle exageraba esa parte, Edward siempre estaba en mi habitación, dormía en ella e incluso una vez nos quedamos dormidos y él no había dicho nada claro que Edward no era mi novio.

-Mmm si lo lamento señor- me dio gracia como se comportaba Jacob ante Esme o Carlisle así que mejor le di un beso en la mejilla y subí las escaleras, en cuanto tome la pequeña maleta escuche como se cerraban las puertas de un auto y baje corriendo para recibirlos y porque quería ver a Rosalie hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía. En cuanto baje corrí a la puerta a abrirles a la primera persona que vi fue a Rosalie y la abrace.

-Bella ¿Cómo has estado?- correspondió mi abrazo y dio un paso atrás- lamento no haber venido antes y haberte llamado pero ya sabes el trabajo, pero después del viaje estaré más relajada y podremos ir de compras con Alice- no de compras no dije para mis adentros, en ese momento vi como bajaba otra chava de la camioneta no sabía quién era pero ya me lo imaginaba, era alta, de un cabello rubio rojizo, con un cuerpo escultural, no tanto como el de Rose pero… fui interrumpida cuando Rosalie comenzó su típica mini-discusión con Jake.

-Miren la barbie está de regreso.

-Mira perro yo no soy como Alice así que yo que tú me callaba- ya no escuche su conversación porque Edward se acerco y me abrazo.

-Bella mi flaquita… ¿Invitaste a Jacob? Dime que no por favor- ups ya me había olvidado de eso.

-Tú invitaste a una amiguita- olvido el desconcierto de haber visto a Jacob y me tomo de las manos.

-Oh si quiero presentarte a alguien, se que te caerá muy bien- lo dudo si es quien creó quien es, me llevo escaleras abajo del porche y nos acerco a ella.

-Tanya ella es Bella mi persona favorita de este mundo, Bella ella es Tanya.

-Mucho gusto Bella, hasta que por fin conozco a la famosa Bella de la que tanto me habla Eddie- tomo la mano de Edward; otra vez Eddie que esta tipa no entiende que no le gusta que lo llamen así.

-Hola Tanya, perdón yo no he oído hablar mucho de ti- le dije mientras extendía mi mano y ella solo la estrecho, al parecer no le gusto mucho que su "Eddie" no hable mucho de ella como lo hace conmigo y eso es porque como dijo ah si soy su persona favorita en este mundo, en ese momento me di la vuelta y avance hacía Jake tome de su mano y lo bese, no me importo quien estuviera solo quería olvidar estos celos que me estabas matando.

-Jacob recuerda que es mi prima, así que quiero ver tus manos de acuerdo niño-le dijo Emmet mientras lo señalaba, Jacob solo resoplo.

-Jacob por lo menos respeta la casa de mis tíos- comento Edward un poco molesto nunca le había caído bien pero vi como cerraba los puños, quizá le enfado mas el que Jacob "no respetara" la casa de Carlisle.

-Mejor ya nos vamos no creen- dije para calmar las cosas porque ya conocía esto y al final iba a terminar siendo una pelea desagradable.

-¿Dónde están tus cosas Bella?- me pregunto Edward.

-Aquí- le señale al lado de la puerta y el las tomo.

-Edward ella tiene a su novio, deja que sea él quien las cargue ¿no es así Bella?- dijo Tanya mientras tomaba su mano en serio estas vacaciones iban a ser las peores.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por los reviews =) y sobretodo gracias por seguir la historia, eso me anima a seguir adelante. Ahora ando nostalgica porque mañana vere la última peli y eso me pone triste. Pero siempre pertencere a este gran mundo mágico y perfecto 3


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen los tome de la obra de S. Meyer. Solo los tome para esta loca idea de mi cabeza. =)

* * *

**EPOV**

-Edward ella tiene a su novio, deja que sea él quien las cargue ¿no es así Bella?- dijo Tanya, gracias no me lo hubieras recordado pensé para mis adentros, estas iban a ser las peores vacaciones, yo quería disfrutar de estas vacaciones con Bella sin su novio, solo quería tenerla para mí porque para que seguir negándolo amo a Bella la amo y es el sentimiento más hermoso que he tenido y no me arrepiento de amarla pero no solo me di cuenta de eso sino que siempre la había amado solo que ella lo tenía a él.

-Cierto Edward mejor ayúdala a ella- jalo a Jacob y paso a mi lado sin decirme nada, era obvio que Tanya y ella no se iban a llevar tan bien como creía.

-Vamos Eddie, estoy ansiosa por comenzar estas vacaciones- odiaba que me dijera Eddie pero no encontraba la manera más educada de decírselo sin que se ofendiera.

Antes de que se subiera tome el brazo de Bella y la gire- Bella ¿está todo bien?- me preocupaba que se hubiera enojado conmigo y lo peor de todo es que si fuera así no se el porqué de su enojo

-Claro por qué tendría que estar algo mal- lo dijo mientras se subía en la parte de atrás con Jacob a su lado, eso hizo que se me subiera la sangre a la cabeza.

-Edward creo que es mejor que tú manejes, la duendecillo ya llamo para decirme ¿Dónde estábamos? Y es mejor que lleguemos en cuanto antes- eso sí daba miedo mi hermana podía ser pequeña pero cuando se enojaba cuidado con ponerte en su camino.

-Bien- dije a regañadientes tomando las llaves.

Cuando subí a la camioneta vi por el espejo como Bella me miraba y no una mirada muy contenta, pero en cuanto se cruzo con mi mirada la aparto y volteo hacia la ventana.

-Yo me voy con Edward enfrente- dijo Tanya subiéndose en el asiento de copiloto.

Cuando todos estaban arriba arranque la camioneta y comencé a conducir directo al campamento, durante el recorrido echaba una que otra miradita por el espejo para asegurarme que Jacob se estuviera comportando y así me la pase todo el maldito recorrido. En cuanto llegamos vi al duende dando saltos porque nos vio llegar y se acerco a toda velocidad mientras Jasper venía detrás de ella, me alegraba que mi hermana encontrara a una persona que la amara como él lo hacía y que aguantara el ritmo de ella.

-Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward qué bueno que ya llegaron ¿por qué…? Oh Tanya estás aquí- lo dijo mientras nos miraba a Emmet y a mí, no sé por qué a Alice nunca le cayó bien Tanya.

-¡Alice me alegro de verte!- Bella corrió para abrazar a Alice, ellas eran las mejores amigas así que me imaginaba lo que estaban sintiendo ambas después de no verse durante siete meses.

-¡Bella!- Alice salto hacía Bella y se abrazaron y comenzaban a girar dando saltitos.

-¿Alguien vio un jardín de niños?- dijo Emmet mientras Bella y Alice le sacaban la lengua.

-¿Y para mí no hay un saludo igual de cariñoso?- le dijo Jacob a Alice mientras se bajaba de la camioneta.

-Claro que si can ven acá, ¡a ver quién es la mejor mascota del mundo, ven acá Puppy!

-¡Alice!

-De acuerdo lo siento, anden vamos les voy a mostrar sus cabañas, son para dos así que tendremos que dormir en parejas- no se pero esa parte no me gusto teniendo en cuenta que Bella venía con su… pareja.

-Perfecto yo me duermo con Rosalie de esa forma aprovechamos este tiempo que me has dejado solito bebe- dijo Emmet mientras envolvía la cintura de Rosalie con sus brazos.

-Emmet créeme nadie quiere saber de su vida sexual-dijo Tanya- Yo puedo dormir con Edward ¿verdad?- en ese momento no se por qué pero me gire para ver a Bella que estaba a mi derecha y su cara estaba molesta creo que la idea de Tanya no le había gustado y para ser sinceros a mí tampoco.

-Bien así podre dormirme con Jacob- ¿qué? Bella no pudo haber dicho eso, en ese momento tomo la mano de Jacob y la llevo a su cintura y lo beso, no esto ya era demasiado.

-Ah no eso si que no, por ningún motivo ustedes dormirán juntos- les dijo Emmet en estos momentos amaba a mi hermano.

-Pero Edward si puede dormir con ella ¿verdad?- pregunto mi Bella enojada mientras señalaba a Tanya.

-Bien entonces asunto arreglado Bella yo me duermo contigo y Jacob se duerme con Tanya- le dije mientras me soltaba del agarre de Tanya y caminaba hacía Bella- ¿te parece bien?- acaricie su mejilla y el enojo que se veía en sus ojos se esfumo.

-Si me parece bien.

-Pero Edward…

-Tanya ya dije me voy a dormir con Bella y tú con Jacob.

-Edward por favor son novios- me dijo Tanya

-No, yo estoy de acuerdo con Edward es mejor que estén separados si quieren que tenga salud mental, no puedo imaginarme a Bella encima de…

-¡Emmet basta!- le dije entre dientes no quería seguir escuchando.

Alice nos llevo a nuestras cabañas, nosotros fuimos los primeros en entrar a la nuestra y cargue la pequeña maleta de Bella y entramos en la cabaña era una maravilla todos los muebles eran de caoba, todo tenía un diseño tan silvestre, Bella observaba maravillada y se giro para toparse con mi mirada y se acerco y me arrebato la maleta, creo que su enojo volvió.

-Bella ¿Qué tienes, por qué estas enojada?- no me gustaba que se enojara conmigo y menos cuando no conozco las razones.

-¡Estas vacaciones debían de ser únicamente para nosotros! ¿Por qué la trajiste, por qué Edward? Pero anda ve y disfruta tus vacaciones- eso si me molesto se atreve a reclamarme por traer a Tanya cuando ella trajo a su novio, ¿que pretendía estar con los dos al mismo tiempo?

-¡Claro tu puedes traer a Jacob tu novio y yo no puedo traer a Tanya! Eso es lo que planeabas para las vacaciones que debían ser "únicamente para nosotros"- avance hacia ella y la tome del brazo- pero que me dices si tú ya te venias divirtiendo con Jacob en el camino, pero claro siempre eres tan egoísta no piensas en mí- y no me refería a que necesitara a alguien con quien disfrutar, sino porque no pensaba en los malditos celos que me daban al verla con ella- sabes que olvídalo- y salí de la cabaña, necesitaba tranquilizarme, no es que me hubiera enojado tanto porque me reclamara sino porque estaba con Jacob, necesitaba saber que solo era mía pero eso era imposible.

-Edward, ya te iba a buscar, vamos a dar un paseo de acuerdo, quiero platicar contigo a solas- me dijo Tanya mientras me tomaba de la mano y caminábamos.

-Sip porque no- le dije mientras seguíamos avanzando quizá así se me pasaría todo esto- bien de qué quieres hablar.

-¿Edward estás molesto?- ¿en verdad se me notaba?

-No es solo que… olvídalo, mejor dime qué quieres decirme.

-Estos años que he estado fuera te he extrañado mucho, me di cuenta que eres primordial para mi…- no me gustaba a donde se dirigía esto, en ese momento paramos y se giro hacia mí- nunca encontré a alguien tan sexy como tú, que me prendiera como tú lo haces, Edward casi todas las noches soñaba contigo ya sabes donde solo éramos nosotros… Edward te amo- no podía creer lo que acababa de decir y menos lo que pasó después me beso con una urgencia que me extraño.

-Edward solo… lo siento no quería interrumpir- me separe de Tanya, mi Bella salió corriendo, tenía que ir detrás de ella, no podía dejar que creyera que hay algo entre Tanya y yo.

-Bella espera- en ese momento Tanya me tomo del brazo para detenerme y eso me enfado- no Tanya suéltame.

* * *

Sé que es un capi pequeño, en estos momentos me encuentro muy atareada en la universidad, prometo subir otro capi pronto antes de que empiece examenes.

Bueno ¿qué les parecio el capi? ¿qué piensan de la historia?

Dejen Reviews que me encantan leerlos.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya saben la historia es una loca idea de mi cabecita, pero los personajes son la hermosa creación de S. Meyer.

Perdon por tardar mucho en subir, he estado un poco atareada con mis examenes en la uni, y creo que no podre subir otro capi hasta dentro de una semana y media =(

* * *

**BPOV**

No podía dejar las cosas así, él tenía razón yo no tenía derecho de reclamarle de haber traído a su novia cuando yo hice los mismo, porque era obvio que ella era su novia ya no aguantaba más si era cierto lo amaba, lo amaba más que a mi propia vida y me mataba saber que él era feliz al lado de alguien más, pero no quería que estas vacaciones termináramos peleándonos todo el tiempo así que salí a buscarlo. Camine por todos los lados que pude a pesar de que no conocía el lugar muy bien me caí un par de veces debido a mi torpeza, seguí caminando y lo vi de lejos así que me acerque.

-Edward solo…- sentí como si me hubieran golpeado y derribado mi Edward besando a otra, esa otra que quisiera ser yo- lo siento no quería interrumpir- y me fui era demasiado para mí esto era la confirmación… ellos eran novios, camine como loca ni siquiera sé cómo es que recordaba el camino a la cabaña lo único que quería era regresar a casa, alejarme de esto, alejarme de este maldito dolor de mierda, entre a la cabaña y me dirigí al baño, en eso escuche el ruido de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse momentos después.

-Bella cariño sal de ahí- lo dijo mientras tocaba la puerta del baño, como podía decirme cariño cuando tenía a Tanya, sentí mis ojos comenzar a humedecerse con las lagrimas, pero no podía permitir que me viera así, me levante y limpie mi rostro y mis manos, respire profundamente y salí.

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia Edward?, ¿Necesitas el baño?- le dije mientras avanzaba hacia la cama.

-Bella quiero hablar contigo con respecto a lo que viste hace unos momentos- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y se sentaba en cuclillas tomando mi mano, me aclare mi garganta para que no saliera ningún maldito sollozo delatador.

-No tienes que explicarme nada, solo besabas a tu… novia- le dije mientras giraba la mirada hacia la ventana.

-¿Novia?... no Bella no, Tanya no es mi novia, ella solo me estaba diciendo sobre sus sentimientos y me beso- lo sabía esa tipa quería estar con Edward… un momento dijo que no era su novia ¿cierto?... ¡Siiii!- pero para serte sincero creo que más bien está confundida- ¿Por qué mi primo era tan ingenuo con esas cosas? Era obvio que esa tipa quería saber lo que se sentía tenerlo dentro de ella, que sentía ser follada por Edward…oh por Dios que acababa de decir estos malditos celos terminaban sacando lo peor de mí.

-Créeme no es así, ella en verdad quiere algo contigo quizá no serio pero quiere algo contigo- le dije ya más tranquila, la verdad no podía enojarme con él.

-Ese tono de voz significa que ya me perdonaste ¿Verdad Bells?, anda no me gusta que te enojes conmigo- me dijo mientras nos paraba y me acariciaba la mejilla.

-Sabes que sí, pero no abuses de acuerdo- le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Te prometo que estas van a ser unas de las mejores vacaciones, preciosa perdón por haber traído a Tanya supongo que debía preguntarte- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mentón y levantaba mi cara para que lo viera.

-No perdóname tu a mí por reclamarte por algo que yo también hice- me beso la mejilla y volvimos a abrazarnos.

-Dejen los arrumacos para después, vamos a comenzar con las actividades que solo tenemos una semana y media y para eso debo de entregarles a todos la ropa que les traje- dijo Alice mientras entraba y me separaba de Edward.

-No crees que es muy pronto además debemos de descansar un poco, Alice tengo un poco de sueño.

-Isabella la noche se hizo para dormir, anda vamos después puedes darte una ducha y dormir, pero eso sí mañanas nada de pretextos- me sacó de la cabaña y nos condujo a mí y a Edward a su cabaña que estaba como a unos 300 metros de la nuestra ahí ya estaban todos hasta Jacob lo cual me sorprendió pero lo más seguro es que Alice este tramando algo.

-Hola a todos- dije mientras subía las escaleras de la cabaña y me acercaba a Rosalie.

-Bella puedes imaginarte las cosas hermosas que nos trajo Alice, me hubiera encantado haber ido con ella de compras, visitar tantas tiendas y elegir que blusa o falda queda mejor- porque todas mis amigas adoraban ir de compras no le veía el chiste de ir de tienda en tienda adquiriendo ropas, accesorios eso es lo que me gustaba de Ángela no era como estas dos compradoras compulsivas.

-Entren perdón por el desorden pero tenía que acomodar los grupos de ropa- nos dijo mientras entraba dando saltitos, algún día le preguntaría a Elizabeth si había consumido demasiados dulces cuando estaba embarazada de Alice porque cuanta energía tiene ese duende.

-¿Grupos de ropas?- pregunto Jacob.

-Claro tenía que separar la ropa de cada quien… daaah-Alice se giró y le dirigió una mueca graciosa a Jake, solo me gire y le sonreí.

Después de una eternidad viendo la ropa que Alice nos compro, se sentó al lado de Jasper y miraba la ropa orgullosa del producto de sus idas de compras.

-Oh se me olvidaba para que veas que de ti si me acuerdo Jacob también te traje algo- se levanto de su asiento y tomo una bolsa de donde extrajo una collar para perros con una placa y se lo aventó a Jacob.

-Oh gracias duende, siempre tan atenta- Alice se acerco amenazadoramente.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme duende en tu vida!- cuando Alice quería era amenazadora.

.-Pero los demás lo hacen- le dijo Jacob con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Los demás son personas importantes en mi vida, tú… no lo eres- eso no me gusto mucho, a veces Alice se pasaba con Jake, así que me acerque a él y tome su mano.

-Yo también te quiero ALICE- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y bien ¿Cuándo regresas a Madrid?- pregunto Tanya.

-No, nosotros ya no regresamos a ningún lugar que no sea casa, Alice ya se graduó prácticamente de la escuela de diseño, solo hace sus prácticas en la casa de modas de mamá, manda su informe cuando termine y va a arreglar algunas cosas y listo, así que nos quedamos- contesto Jasper.

-¿En serio?- pregunte es que de verdad necesitaba a Alice cerca y la idea de que ya no se fuera era algo increíble.

-Sip Bella, ¿puedes imaginarte a nosotras tres yendo de compras?- me pregunto mientras se acercaba a Rosalie y la abrazaba esa era la parte que iba a odiar, mientras yo gemía de miedo por eso ella y Rosalie saltaban de alegría.

Después de platicar unas cuantas horas con mis amigas me fui a mi cabaña con Jacob ya que Edward se había ido primero porque tenía mucho sueño.

-Mmmh Bella quisiera dormirme contigo, estar en tu cama- no sé por qué pero eso no me gustaba, me beso comenzó con un beso lento y lo fue intensificando hasta que escuche que alguien carraspeaba y me gire, era Edward- es increíble no nos deja un momento para nosotros- murmuro Jacob.

-Buenas noches Jake descansa- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Sueña conmigo, buenas noches Cullen- le dijo a Edward mientras se giraba y se marchaba, me gire hacia Edward y vi como miraba a Jake.

-Bien perdón creo que te hemos despertado.

-No, no te preocupes- se giro y entro en la cabaña y recordé su regalo así que se lo iba a entregar.

-Hey Edward tengo una sorpresa para ti- le dije mientras entraba.

-¿Una sorpresa?

-Bueno es más como un agradecimiento ya sabes por ayudarme con mis exámenes finales…-

-Bella no tienes que agradecerme nada lo hago con mucho gusto

-Esme me dijo eso, pero déjame agradecerte ¿sí?

-De acuerdo

-Cierra los ojos- le dije mientras tomaba mi maleta y sacaba su regalo- extiende tus brazos- lo deposite en sus manos y en eso abrió sus ojos.

-Y bien ¿qué te parece?- le dije temiendo que no le gustara sé que lo conozco pero siempre que le compraba un regalo me ponía así.

-Bella eres grandiosa por qué siempre me regalas algo que me fascina- me dijo mientras veía los discos.

-Porque yo siempre sé lo que quieres- le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama- ya tengo sueño- tome mi pijama que Alice me había comprado- voy a cambiarme- y me dirigí al baño.

Me cambie y me di cuenta la pijama que había agarrado era una pijama rosa con crema, un short que más bien parecía ropa interior y un tipo blusón pequeño sin mangas, pero ni modo que saliera y cogiera otra, así que me la puse, no se me veía mal pero me daba un poco de pena salir así lo bueno es que en el baño encontré una bata y me la puse, al salir del baño me quede anonada Edward estaba con su pantalón de pijama y sin camisa Dios por qué lo hiciste tan perfecto, se veía hermoso, se dio cuenta que lo veía así que mejor me dirigí a la cama y Edward lo complico todo porque se acerco a mí cama.

-Vamos a dormir- me dijo mientras me tomaba de las manos y me acostaba en la cama y comencé a imaginar como siempre.

_-Bella en este momento solo quiero hacerte mía, follarte hasta que ambos saciemos la sed que tenemos- me recostó en la cama y él se acostó a mi lado- déjame mostrarte lo que siento- me fue acariciando sobre mi pijama mientras yo gemía por el placer que me provocaban sus caricias, metió su mano por debajo de mi pequeño blusón haciendo círculos en mi estomago, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mis pezones los cuales acaricio con su pulgar, después los pellizco provocando un dolor placentero, yo quería que me los chupara, que los acariciara con su lengua húmeda._

_-Edward… por favor lame mis pezones- le dije mientras agarraba su nuca y dirigía su cabeza a mis senos, en ese momento me quito el pequeño blusón y se dirigió a mis pezones, los lamía despacio, tortuosamente pero dando un placer delicioso provocando que casi me corriera ahí mismo._

_-¡Mas fuerte! Muérdemelos- le dije mientras lo jalaba un poco de los cabellos pero manteniéndolo más cerca de mí._

_-Bella como me encanta que hables así, pero sobre todo me encanta comerme tus tetas son deliciosas- en ese momento les dio un roce delicioso con sus dientes y comenzó a jalarlos mientras dirigía sus manos a mi sexo._

_-_Bella… Bella… Tierra llamando a Bella- en ese momento reaccione, Dios me había humedecido, tenía que ir al baño.

-Lo siento, ahorita regreso- me levante y me dirigí al baño, al llegar ahí me baje el diminuto short y mis bragas y me di cuenta que la había humedecido un poco así que las limpie un poco y salí y cuando lo hice me di cuenta que había olvidado poner la bata pero continúe hasta mi cama donde Edward me estaba esperando.

-¿Qué sucedió?- me pregunto mientras me subía a la cama.

-Solo que me sentí un poco mal de repente, pero ya me siento bien- le explique tratando de que no se diera cuenta de que mentía sobretodo porque él me conoce mejor que nadie.

-Bien entonces me voy a quedar aquí contigo- lo dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama- ven aquí- palmeo la cama al lado de él para que me acostara a su lado, esa no era muy buena idea teniendo en cuenta mis sueños, pero no me importaba solo quería sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor.

-De acuerdo pero solo si me tarareas mi canción- le dije mientras me acostaba a su lado.

-Claro- me rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a tararear mi canción, me sentía muy cómoda ahí en ese lugar era como si mi cuerpo estuviera hecho a la medida para encajar en sus brazos, me fui quedando dormida de a poco en sus brazos.

Cuando me desperté estábamos los dos en mi cama cobijados, me alegro saber que se había quedado a dormir conmigo no era la primera vez que lo hacíamos pero si la primera en la que ya me daba cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacía él y por él, en eso él se despertó y vio que lo observaba así que como era de esperarse me sonroje y escondí mi cara en su pecho y aproveche para aspirar su delicioso aroma.

-Bella no te escondas es agradable tu sonrojo- me dijo mientras me movía para poder verme- dime ¿qué veías?

-Solo observaba como dormías, es que parecías un ángel- le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-Se que están ahí así que abran- dijo Alice, Edward se levanto y fue a la puerta a abrirle, Alice entro dando saltitos y nos vio confusa y después un poco enojada.

-Todavía estaban acostados, bien, no me importa solo les digo que los quiero en 45 minutos en la cafetería me oyeron en 45 minutos- salió de la habitación.

-Creo que va a ser mejor que nos apuremos, anda metete a bañar- me dijo Edward, me levante rápido y saque mi ropa.

-Mmm bien te juro juradito que me apurare- le dije mientras entraba al baño.

Cuando salí de bañarme me seque rápido y puse crema en el cuerpo y me coloque mis braguitas y mi sujetador, después tome el pantalón de mezclilla de tres cuartos y me lo puse y por último me puse una blusa blanca de tirantes pequeños y encima una blusa negra de botones y salí.

-Bien el baño es todo tuyo- le dije, él tomo una toalla y se metió al baño.

Yo me termine de arreglar, me cepille mi cabello y lo agarre en una cola de caballo dejando unos pequeños mechones en sueltos, cuando salió Edward salió secándose el cabello con la toalla y con unos pantalones color café con bolsas a los costados y sin camisa, ¡Dios! Que afición de este hombre de andar sin camisa.

-Listo, solo deja que me ponga mi playera y nos vamos- se puso una playera blanca que se ceñía a sus músculos haciendo que se viera más irresistible.

Salimos de la cabaña y nos dirigimos a la cafetería donde encontramos a Jasper sentado en una mesa mientras Alice golpeaba el suelo con el pie.

-Ya era hora, les dije 45 minutos y llegan con un minuto y medio de retraso.

-Tranquila Alice- le dijo Edward mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo y la despeinaba- además los demás no llegan.

-Si va a ser mejor que vallamos por ellos, así que ustedes dos vallan por Rosalie y Emmet y nosotros vamos por Tanya y Jacob- dijo Alice mientras jalaba a Jasper y este nos veía pidiendo disculpas- los quiero aquí en 10 minutos.

Salimos en busca de Rosalie y Emmet, mientras íbamos caminando nos tomamos de la mano e íbamos caminando mientras cantábamos nuestras canciones favoritas y de pronto escuchamos unos gemidos.

-Oh, uhhg, Dios que rico se siente- esa era la voz de Emmet.

-Córrete bebe quiero probarte- y esa era la voz de Rosalie.

-Me encanta tener mi polla en tu boca sentir tu lengua chupando la punta- Dios esto era demasiado pero a la vez excitante, nos dirigimos hacía su cabaña y vimos a Rosalie dándole sexo oral a Emmet.

-Ven aquí princesa quiero probar tu néctar- Rosalie se voltio colocando su centro en la cara de Emmet mientras ella tenía su boca en la polla de Emmet.

-Oh Emmet sigue, sigue follame más duro- creo que era suficiente.

-Edward…

-Si vámonos- me dijo mientras me jalaba de la mano y corríamos.

-No voy a tener dulces sueños hoy.

-Ni que lo menciones- me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa de la cafetería, desayunamos todos juntos y se nos paso la incomodidad que sentíamos con Rosalie y Emmet.

-Bien vamos a la tirolesa- nos dijo Jasper.

-No bebe primero quiero que vayamos a dar una vuelta al bosque.

-De acuerdo pero que alguien le agarre la mano a Bella ya saben que ella y las raíces de los árboles no se llevan bien- le saque la lengua en cuanto dijo eso.

-Para eso tiene a su novio- me dijo Jacob mientras me tomaba de la mano y salimos de la cafetería.

Comenzamos a caminar con un guía del campamento Jasper iba cargando a Alice en la espalda, Emmet iba abrazando a Rosalie por detrás y Tanya iba agarrando el brazo de Edward algo que me enfadaba no era su novia ya sé que es lo que ella buscaba pero estoy segura que Edward jamás la vería así.

-Edward ¿puedes cargarme es que ya me canse?- le dijo esa zorra mientras ponía un pequeño puchero.

-Mmm si eso es lo que quieres- Edward se inclino para que ella se subiera en su espalda, después que no pregunte el por qué estoy enojada.

-Bella este bosque es hermoso- me dijo Jacob mientras se colocaba detrás de mí y sentí su erección en mi espalda baja ¡Dios no!- y si nos perdemos un rato y ya sabes… follamos entre los árboles no crees que sería excitante- no sé porque pero follar en sus labios no se escuchaba nada bien, no la verdad si sé y es porque él no era Edward.

-Creo que será después además todos se darían cuenta- le dije esperando que no se diera cuenta de mi mentira pero es que no se me ocurría algo mejor que decirle no podía decirle "lo que pasa es que no me excitas, deseo mejor follar con Edward".

-Lo prometes hace mucho que no tenemos sexo- me dijo en mi oído, yo solo sonreí un poco tímida.

-Mmm… cl-claro- le dije ahora tenía que pensar que le iba a decir.

Durante el resto del recorrido agradecí que Alice y Edward no me dejaran a solas con Jake íbamos bromeando entre todos aunque ya me estaba hartando de las bromas de Tanya, cuando terminamos el recorrido de regreso fuimos a comer y mientras lo hacíamos Jacob comenzó a acariciarme la pierna debajo de la mesa.

-¡Jacob qué demonios estás haciendo!- grito Edward y me di cuenta que él vio lo que Jacob estaba haciendo y salí corriendo de la vergüenza de que Edward viera eso sobre todo él.

-Bella espera… espérame- me grito Edward y me alcanzo- princesa ¿qué te pasó, por qué saliste corriendo?

-Todavía preguntas por qué- Edward dije mientras lo abrazaba y escondía mi cara en su pecho.

-Bella quien debe de avergonzarse es él no tú, no tienes por qué avergonzarte yo sé que te incomodaba lo que hacía se veía en tu cara- me dijo mientras me acariciaba mi cabello- Bella tú no hiciste nada.

-Bella ¿podemos hablar?- me dijo Jacob yo solo oculte hundí mi cara en el pecho de Edward.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas perro- le dijo Edward, ya podía imaginarme como apretaba los dientes.

-No estoy hablando contigo y no vuelvas a llamarme perro- le dijo Jacob.

-Pero eso es lo que eres-le dijo Edward mientras lo empujaba, Jacob lo empujo más fuerte haciendo que él me jalara.

-¡Noo esperen!- les dije mientras me separaba de Edward- déjame hablar con él.

-¿Segura?

-Sip, voy a estar bien- me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

-Bella no se me por qué reaccionaste así- me dijo Jacob mientras se acercaba más a mí.

-¿Cómo que por qué?, me estabas acariciando la pierna enfrente de mis amigos Jake, ¿sabes lo que podrían pensar de mí?, no claro que no sino no lo hubieras hecho.

-Bella lo siento no creí que te fueras a enfadar porque te demostrara que deseo estar contigo y ya sabes a lo que me refiero, mira Bella se que quieres ir despacio pero mi cuerpo ya no aguanta quiere estar dentro de ti- me dijo.

-Jake en el recorrido te había dicho que estábamos con mis amigos y que sería más adelante y a ti se te ocurre empezar a tocarme enfrente de ellos- le dije mientras me giraba.

-De acuerdo lo siento, prometo que cuando mi cuerpo te vuelva a reclamar te lo hare saber cuando estemos los dos solos- me dijo mientras me abrazaba esa idea no me hizo sentir mejor, pero tenía que seguir adelante así que lo perdone.

Esa tarde jugamos un poco, obviamente me caía varias veces pero como siempre ahí estaba mi Edward para ayudarme a levantarme, él tiempo paso demasiado rápido y cuando m di cuenta ya solo faltaban tres días para regresarnos.

-Buenos días preciosa- me dijo Edward mientras salía del baño como siempre sin camisa solo llevaba un pantalón deportivo negro que hacía que se viera más sexy de lo que es- creo que mejor te metes a bañar porque si Alice te ve así cuando llegue te meterá a bañar con agua fría- me sonrió.

-Tienes razón- le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y me dirigí a mi maleta para sacar mi ropa y meterme a bañar al salí hice mi rutina de baño y me vestí con un pantalón tres cuartos de color beige con bolsas a los costados y una blusa lila sin mangas.

-Bien lista para irnos- me dijo Edward cuando termine de peinarme.

-Sip- le dije mientras él me extendía su mano y yo gustosa la tomaba, salimos de la cabaña tomados de la mano.

-Edward…

-Dime

-Mmm, Aro me dijo que la sucursal de Italia ya esta lista y me dijo que podía ir pero no quiero hacerlo sola así que me gustaría que todos ustedes vengan conmigo… bueno excepto…

-Tanya- me dijo mientras me veía.

-No me lo tomes a mal pero creo que no nos llevamos muy bien y quiero pasarla bien con ustedes- le dije y la verdad no creo que algún día me callera bien si ella buscaba acostarse con él.

-Sip no te preocupes, ¿ya se lo dijiste a los demás?- me pregunto.

-No tú eres él primero en saberlo como en casi todo.

-Estaré ahí señorita Swan.

Ese día fuimos a la tirolesa Jacob insistió en subirse con migo y cuando lo hice pude sentir de nuevo su erección en mi trasero así que en cuanto estuvimos abajo trate de alejarme lo más que podía sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando todos terminamos les dije que iba a darme un baño. Mientras me estaba bañando escuche como se abría la puerta del baño y lo que hice fue taparme mi sexo y mis senos con las manos.

-Eso no es necesario Bella conozco tu cuerpo- me dijo Jacob mientras vi como entraba a la bañera conmigo estaba desnudo y vi su erección y ataco mis labios, me separe.

-Jake ¿qué demonios haces?- le dije mientras trataba de alejarlo de mí.

-Bella solo quiero follar contigo, eres mi novia.

-Jake- me salí de la bañera y me puse una bata- no lo voy a hacer en este momento yo te diré cuando quiera, así que sal ahora mismo de ahí… no, espera voy a salir a vestirme y tú vístete aquí- me dirigí hacía la puerta, la abrí y me gire- no quiero que salgas así te lo advierto Jacob- salí lo más rápido que pude y de esa forma me vestí después cuando salió Jacob me ofreció una disculpa y salió.

No puedo creer lo que Jacob hizo ¿qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza al hacer eso?, no iba a poder continuar con esto mucho tiempo y la verdad es que a mí no se me antojaba tener sexo con Jacob no desde que empecé a tener mis sueños con Edward yo sabía que eso era imposible él probablemente y lo más seguro era que me viera como su hermana pero con eso me conformaba y en cuanto a Jacob tenía que pensar seriamente si seguir con él o terminar de engañarme a mí y a él mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Edward entro.

-Bella vengo por ti para que vayamos a comer mmm… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Amm si dime.

-¿Te peleaste con Jacob? Es que lo vi que iba de esta dirección e iba furioso- me dijo un poco divertido pero como siempre con su voz consoladora.

-Ah sí tuvimos una pequeña discusión pero Jacob exagero.

-Ven aquí- me dijo y no dude en hacerlo, corrí a sus brazos sin duda el lugar en donde me sentía más segura.

-¿Por qué será que a tu lado me siento tan bien?- le dije mientras lo ceñía más a mi cuerpo.

-Porque soy yo pequeña- me separe y le pegue en su pecho a lo cual el respondió con una risa entre dientes y me acercaba a su pecho.

-Anda vamos a comer a eso venías- le dije mientras tomaba su mano y salíamos.

Fuimos a comer a la cafetería y ahí estaban todos incluido Jacob quien en cuanto me vio se levanto y se acerco, me alejo de Edward y susurro en mi oído un "lo siento" yo solo asentí y me condujo a la mesa, el resto del día paso volando entre una y otra actividad que realizamos, la noche estaba cayendo y a Alice se le ocurrió que hiciéramos una pequeña fogata a la cual todos accedimos ir.

-Abrígate bien Bella se ve que va a hacer un poco de frio- me dijo Edward mientras él se ponía una chaqueta de cuero en la cual se veía increíblemente sexy.

-Mmm no se qué chamarra ponerme ¿me ayudas?- le dije mientras le mostraba la chamarra negra de cuero y una chamarra blanca un poco gruesa.

-Esa- dijo señalando la chamarra de cuero.

Para la fogata me puse un pantalón de mezclilla con unas botas sobre este y una blusa larga a cuadros negra con blanco y arriba mi chamarra a cuadros junto con un pequeño gorro tejido; Edward traía un pantalón de mezclilla con unos zapatos casuales, una camisa negras, arriba su chamarra y una bufanda que yo le había regalado hace como dos años, salimos rumbo a la reunión ahí ya se encontraban todos, Edward y yo nos sentamos juntos ya que no quería estar cerca de Jacob en definitiva tenía que hablar con él y terminar con todo esto.

-Vaya ya era hora de que llegaran- exclamo Emmet- ya casi íbamos por ustedes.

-Emmet dales tiempo que no ves que a Bella le cuesta llevar el paso de los demás sin unas cuantas caídas, digamos que su torpeza hace acto de presencia- comento Tanya, en verdad pronto iba a terminar en el suelo sino se callaba con sus comentarios "amistosos".

-Su torpeza como tú lo llamas Tanya es parte del encanto de Bella- como siempre Edward me defendía pero esta vez me gusto mucho más ya que me defendía de su "amiga".

-Bien chicos vamos a disfrutar de esta fogata, miren lo que compramos Jazz y yo- dijo Alice mientras sacaba un par de bolsas de malvaviscos- ¡vamos a quemar malvaviscos y comer hasta reventar!

-Creo que eso va a ser imposible con Emmet y Jacob aquí sobre todo por el can- dijo Rosalie obviamente preferiría que él no estuviera aquí.

-Bien chicos tengo que decirles algo… bueno Edward ya lo sabe- les dije.

-Una pregunta Belly- dijo Emmet- ¿por qué siempre Edward es el primero en saber?

-Ah eso es fácil- contesto Edward- es porque me quiere más a mí.

-Bien me dejan continuar- les dije- la nueva sucursal de la empresa es en Italia y ya están a punto de inaugurarla así que ¿les gustaría acompañarme a Italia?- les dije con una sonrisa.

-Bella hablas de ir a Italia ¿crees que te diría que no?, además eres mi amiga obvio que voy, cuenta conmigo- me dijo Rosalie.

-Si va mi gatita obvio voy yo- dijo Emmet mientras besaba a Rosalie.

-Cuenta conmigo y con Jazz ¿verdad?- comento Alice mientras se giraba hacia Jasper y este asentía.

-Bella eres mi novia tengo que ir- dijo Jacob yo solo pude sonreírle, pero ya no estaba tan segura de que quisiera que él fuera.

Continuamos platicando, quemando malvaviscos en la fogata cuando Edward y yo giramos y vimos a Emmet y Rose besándose apasionadamente, obviamente vinieron a nuestra mente las imágenes y todo lo demás de días anteriores, no pudimos fingir la incomodidad que de pronto sentimos ya que ellos se dieron cuenta.

-Oigan pueden decirnos ¿por qué ambos se pusieron así al vernos?- nos preguntó Emmet mientras acariciaba el muslo interno de Rosalie.

-Oh Dios ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso?, fue suficiente con haberlos visto- ¡Dios! No me digas que acabo de decir lo que creo que dije.

-¿Habernos visto?- no, no puede ser, escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward.

-Si cuando hagan ese tipo de cosas tengan la amabilidad de ser más callados y cerrar puertas y ventanas para que la gente no vea esas cosas desagradables- como siempre Edward a mi resácate, levante mi cara y creí que esos dos estarían muertos de la vergüenza pero que ingenua soy estaban orgullosos.

-¿Cuándo fue…? No ya se cuando, fue cuando estábamos dándonos sexo oral mutuamente Rose- esto era demasiado.

-Lalalalala- no podía seguir escuchando eso era demasiado para mi, Edward coloco sus manos a ambos lados de mis oídos y cuando dejaron de hablar de eso me quito sus manos de mis iodos.

-Esas son cosas naturales Bella, no tienes por qué sentirte incomoda por oír eso- dijo Tanya, aquí venía un comentario desagradable- ah no como quiero que esto sea natural para ti si la pequeña y dulce Belly nunca ha tenido experiencias como estas, nunca ha disfrutado de un orgasmo- que carajo sucedía con esta tipa.

-Ni te creas eso no es lo que pareció las últimas veces que ustedes saben ella y yo… sexo, Bella puede llegar a ser salvaje en la cama- no daba crédito de lo que Jacob acababa de decir ¿Qué ocurría con él?, Edward se aparto de mi muy furioso apretó sus puños a tal grado que se veían sus nudillos blancos y se fue a un paso demasiado rápido.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio el capi? ¿Merezco un tomataso o un aplauso? jeje dejen sus reviews!

Y como puede que tarde en subir capi les dejo un pequeño avance.

_Estuve un momento tarareando su nana y baje la miraba se veía mejor que un ángel y en ese momento entro Alice al ver que ella estaba dormida se acerco lo más silenciosa y se sentó en la otra cama._

_-Solo quería saber cómo estaban las cosas, se que te afecta el saber que tu prima favorita…_

_-Alice es nuestra única prima._

_-Si los se pero estoy segura que si tuviéramos más ella seguiría siendo tu prima favorita._

_-Eso es verdad- le dije mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Bella quien sonrió al instante de sentir mi contacto._

_-Edward lamento que te hayas enterado de esa manera, Jacob es un sinvergüenza esa no era la manera de anunciar que él y ella ya habían…_

_-Alice- la interrumpí no quería que continuara esto todavía era difícil para mí._

_-Está bien, pero por lo que veo ya todo está bien me alegro… bien los dejo dormir- se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta- descansa hermano- y salió._


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son parte de la hermosa creación de S. Meyer, yo solo los use como inspiración para esta idea. Espero que les esté agradando la historia.

Bueno lamento tanto la tardanza por fin soy libre de la uni, así que espero actualizar cada semana al menos que mis padres me secuestren en vacaciones y me lleven a un pueblo olvidado por la civilización jeje. Los quiero, gracias por cada review

* * *

**EPOV:**

Pobre de mi Bella tener que pasar por las declaraciones sinvergüenzas de mí hermano, ella tan inocente…

-Esas son cosas naturales Bella, no tienes por qué sentirte incomoda por oír eso- dijo Tanya- ah no como quiero que esto sea natural para ti si la pequeña y dulce Belly nunca ha tenido experiencias como estas, nunca ha disfrutado de un orgasmo- que le sucedía a Tanya Bella era todavía inocente en esos temas claro que para ella no era natural hablar de algo así pero no por eso tenía que decir eso, Bella no se iba acostando con medio mundo.

-Ni te creas eso no es lo que pareció las últimas veces que ustedes saben ella y yo… sexo, Bella puede llegar a ser salvaje en la cama- ¿QUÉ?... Bella y él… no ella no, necesito aire, no de seguro escuche mal, no ella no pudo haber hecho el amor con Jacob, no puedo creer que no me lo haya contado ¡hay a quien engaño! Si estoy así no es porque no me lo haya contado sino me daba rabia saber que ella ahora si le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a él, que él tenía lo que yo nunca podre tener pero me daba más rabia imaginarme a Bella entre sus brazos gimiendo su nombre, amaneciendo entre sus brazos, no podía seguir ahí tenía que irme de ahí.

Cuando llegue a la cabaña me solté a llorar por todo por la rabia de saber que él ya la había tocado, que ya conocía su cuerpo, lloraba por la tristeza de saber que todo su amor le era para él un amor que yo jamás tendré y comencé a tirar todo lo que encontré saque la ropa de mi maleta y la tire en toda la habitación saque su regalo y lo avente, en eso escuche abrir la puerta y cerrarse casi inmediatamente.

-En este momento no quiero hablar con nadie- dije a quien quiera que fuera, solo sentí como mis ojos se volvían a llenar de lagrimas que cayeron por mis mejillas.

-Edward escúchame por favor- me dijo Bella mientras me giraba para que la viera, vio que estaba llorando y trato de limpiar mis lágrimas con sus manos pero yo no se lo permití- Edward por favor, sé que para ti es difícil saber que tu prima pequeña ya creció- la cosa no se acercaba ni una mínima parte a eso- siempre me has protegido y por eso entiendo que esto sea difícil de aceptar para ti.

-Bella tú no sabes nada.

-No Edward déjame terminar no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… él siempre me cuido y…

-¡Para! ¿Qué no ves que me haces daño?- le dije al borde de las lagrimas nuevamente.

-Pero… no entiendo ¿en verdad te afecta tanto esto?- me contestó, la tome de ambos brazos y la empuje lentamente a la pared para que me viera.

-¿Qué no ves que me destroza saber que eres de él y no mía?, te amo Bella… te amo y me muero de la rabia saber que le perteneces… saber que lo amas a él y no a mi-bien ya se lo dije, le había abierto mi corazón, dejaba que hiciera con todo este amor lo que ella quisiera.

-Edward yo… - no deje que continuara, me acerque lentamente y por fin probé sus labios, comencé a mover los míos probando su sabor, su esencia esperando que ella me alejara pero jamás sucedió, ella alzo sus brazos y enredo sus dedos en mi cabellos acercándome más a ella, lamí su labio inferior pidiendo acceso a su boca el cual ella me dio gustosamente y entre en su boca, comencé a recorrer su boca con mi lengua descubriendo hasta el rincón más pequeño degustando su sabor embriagante y me separe de ella ya que la falta de aire comenzó a pasar factura.

-Te amo más que a mi propia vida Bella, ¿entiendes por qué me afecta saber que estuviste con él?- ya no aguantaba más le dije lo que sentía por ella, me sentí liberado mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

-Yo…no sé- y salió de la cabaña corriendo y medite lo que acababa de pasar, era obvio que por lo menos yo le gustaba por la forma en que me regreso el beso, pero estaba decidido a que iba a hacer lo que ella quisiera, si ella me pedía que olvidara esto que sucedió lo haría aunque me muriera por dentro lo haría todo para que ella estuviera bien, para no crearle más problemas.

Después de un rato comencé a recoger las cosas que había tirado, arregle mi ropa y recogí el regalo que me dio mi Bella que afortunadamente no sufrió daño alguno, en ese momento escuche como cerraban la puerta, me gire y encare a Bella.

-Supongo que vienes a decirme que dejemos esto atrás, que lo amas a él y que no quieres complicaciones en tu relación- le dije mientras sentía como se desgarraba mi corazón- no te preocupes me voy a hacer a un lado, voy a seguir siendo tu primo, siempre te voy a apoyar y jamás te volveré hablar de…

-Edward no…

-Si Bella, sabes que eres mi prioridad número uno y yo no quiero que esto te complique tu relación con él.

-Edward ¿puedes escucharme?, yo no sé qué hacer, tu declaración me sorprendió jamás se me cruzo por la cabeza que tu pudieras llegar a amarme y en cuanto a que amo a Jacob eso no es tan verdad yo ya no sé por qué estoy con él todo este tiempo me he sentido mal por qué ya no encuentro el querer estar con él solo quiero que todo esto pare, quiero, quiero, ya no sé lo que quiero, me encuentro confundida.

-Me estás diciendo que no sabes si lo amas- le dije eso me lleno de esperanzas quizá todavía podía luchar por su amor, me lo iría ganando poco a poco.

-No lo que en realidad quiero decir es que ya no sé si algún día lo ame, quizá solo me gustaba pero eso no es suficiente- me dijo pero entonces ¿Por qué…?

-No entiendo si es así ¿por qué hiciste el amor con él?, digo tú siempre has dicho que la primera vez de una chava es muy especial- le dije tratando de que no sonara a insulto.

-Es que yo nunca hice el amor con él, solo era sexo y solo la primera vez lo disfrute, después ya no… Edward podemos dejar ese tema a un lado… o te interesa mucho…tu amor se reduce a eso- me dijo ¿Cómo podía decir eso, como cuando le acababa de decir que la amaba?

-No Bella por supuesto que no, yo te amo por ser quien eres- en ese momento bostezo-Vamos a dormir ha sido un día muy largo- le dije- antes quiero decirte algo.

-Dime- me dijo antes de que se le saliera un segundo bostezo.

-Voy a luchar por tu amor Bella, voy a demostrarte que nadie te amara como yo lo hago- le dije muy seguro de lo que sentía.

-Edward… solo dame tiempo, tengo que aclarar todo lo que siento o no siento por Jacob- la conduje hasta su cama y la recosté, le quite sus botas y la cobije.

-Edward quiero que te acuestes conmigo, no quiero tener pesadillas- me dijo mientras se ruborizaba.

-Duerme tranquila yo espantare tus pesadillas- me acosté a su lado y la recosté en mi pecho, comencé a tararear su nana y se quedo profundamente dormida, mientras yo pensaba, ella me había pedido tiempo para arreglar todo con Jacob y yo se iba a dar, sabía que también corría el riesgo de que ella me rechazara pero estaba dispuesto a correrlo.

Estuve un momento tarareando su nana y baje la miraba se veía mejor que un ángel y en ese momento entro Alice al ver que ella estaba dormida se acerco lo más silenciosa y se sentó en la otra cama.

-Solo quería saber cómo estaban las cosas, se que te afecta el saber que tu prima favorita…

-Alice es nuestra única prima.

-Si los se pero estoy segura que si tuviéramos más ella seguiría siendo tu prima favorita.

-Eso es verdad- le dije mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Bella quien sonrió al instante de sentir mi contacto.

-Edward lamento que te hayas enterado de esa manera, Jacob es un sinvergüenza esa no era la manera de anunciar que él y ella ya habían…

-Alice- la interrumpí no quería que continuara esto todavía era difícil para mí.

-Está bien, pero por lo que veo ya todo está bien me alegro… bien los dejo dormir- se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta- descansa hermano- y salió.

Al poco rato me quede dormido con Bella entre mis brazos esa era mi forma favorita de dormir. Cuando estaba a punto de despertar sentí una mirada en mí, así que abrí lentamente os ojos y ahí estaba Bella observando cómo dormía.

-Te ves muy bien durmiendo- me dijo mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba sobre sus piernas.

-Eso es porque dormí muy bien contigo entre mis brazos- le dije y como me lo imaginaba se sonrojo.

-Creo que es hora de levantarnos o al menos que quieras que Alice venga a bañarte- me dijo mientras se paraba y buscaba la ropa, actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado eso no era buena señal y si ya se había dado cuenta y no quería alejarse de Jacob.

-Bella ¿en verdad te incomoda tanto lo que te dije ayer que prefieres actuar como si no te hubiera dicho nada?- le dije mientras la giraba para que me viera a los ojos- sabes que tienes razón es mejor olvidar me gire y salí.

¿Por qué se lo había dicho? Me era insoportable que ella se comportara de esa manera como si no le hubiera dicho nada, no podía creer que para ella le resultara tan indiferente para que actuara de esta forma pero ingenuo yo que creyó en que quizá ya no sentía nada por su novio, me senté en las escaleras del porche de la cabaña analizando todo cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Edward ¿estás bien?- me dijo Jasper mientras alzaba la mirada para verlo.

-No la verdad que no Jasper ¿Cómo se supone que debe sentirse uno cuando se entera que la mujer que ama ya le pertenece a otro en cuerpo y alma, que le resultas tan indiferente que actúa como si nada hubiera pasado después de declararle tu amor, como, como debo de estar?- le dije mientras cerraba los puños.

-Edward no te entiendo nada, ¿de quién me hablas?- me pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-De Bella, Jasper la amo y al parecer a ella no le interesa- ya no podía ocultar esto y cuando se lo dije a Jasper no pensé en nada pero yo sabía que Jasper guardaría el secreto por lo menos hasta que estuviera listo a que los demás lo supieran.

-Wow Edward… supongo que era de esperarse, digo la forma en que la tratabas era obvia que era un cariño muy grande pero jamás creímos que fuera algo más… yo creo que no debes adelantarte a las cosas que Bella actué así no significa que le seas indiferente puede haber diferentes razones solo dale tiempo a que asimile que la ames y para serte sincero creo que a la mayoría nos haría feliz de que mande a volar a Jacob y este contigo- Jasper siempre encontraba las palabras perfectas para calmar a las personas o bien para hacerlas enojar.

-Tienes razón no debo de esperar que de la noche a la mañana asimile todo esto- le dije mientras me levantaba.

-Alice me mando por ustedes le diré que ya van ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo y se alejo, era hora de entrar y cuando lo hice me quede petrificado Bella estaba parada solo son una toalla a su alrededor húmeda veía como caían gotas por sus pies tenía el cabello suelto que caía en sus hombros, se veía tan… tan sexy.

-Bella- susurre y me acerque no pude evitarlo, estampe mis labios con los de ella volví a probar su sabor que me embriagaba, me hacía anhelar más y más, pedí acceso a su boca mientras lamía su labio inferior el cual no pudo negarme porque abrió su boca dejándome degustar de cada rincón de esta, tome su pequeña cintura y la acerque más a mí tenía unas ganas inmensas de quitarle la toalla y hacerla mía en ese instante, ella comenzó a gemir me encantaba saber que yo era el que provocaba esto no Jacob, se estremeció entre mis brazos y tuve que separarme de ella a regañadientes ya que tanto a ella como a mí nos estaba faltando el aire este había sido sin duda el mejor beso que había tenido en mi vida.

-Edward- dijo en un susurro mi pequeño ángel.

-Sssh… no hay nada que decir, ahora sé que no te soy indiferente- le dije mientras veía esos hermosos ojos chocolate.

-Nunca lo has sido- me dijo mientras suspiraba.

-Alice quiere que nos apuremos, voy a meterme a bañar- le dije mientras me dirigía a mi maleta y posteriormente al baño- una cosa más Bella perdón por besarte así pero no me arrepiento- y se extendió una sonrisa en su rostro me metí a bañar feliz de ver que correspondía a mis besos.

Cuando salí de bañarme vi a Bella sentada en la cama con un pantalón blanco, unos converse y un suéter delgado azul como me encantaba ver ese color en ella.

-¿Listo para que vayamos a desayunar?- me dijo con una voz tímida, pase una mano por mi cabello para peinarlo un poco y guarde mis cosas.

-Ahora si- le dije mientras abría la puerta para que ella saliera primero, después de que lo hizo inspire profundamente su perfume que dejo en el aire y salí.

Caminamos en silencio y cuando nos acercábamos a la cafetería Tanya se acerco a mí y me tomo de la mano.

-Buenos días baby, espero que ya estés bien no tenías por qué ponerte así al saber que tu prima ya no es virgen- ¿en qué momento ella se había vuelto tan desagradable?

-No me gusta que hagas esos comentarios- le dije serio e intente soltarme de su mano pero me resulto imposible.

-Lo siento bebe- lo dijo y después me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y en ese momento Bella se alejo de mi para encontrarse con Jacob, claro él era su novio yo casi un primo que esperaba pero en eso me di cuenta que tenía una abertura en el labio inferior y un ojo morado.

-¿Sabes que le paso a Jacob?- le pregunte a Tanya.

-Oh notaste sus golpes… bien digamos que tu hermano reacciono de una manera más agresiva en cuanto te fuiste vimos como Emmet se acercaba amenazadoramente a Jacob y de repente estaban en el piso, un chico y Jasper los separaron después todos le reclamaron a Jacob, debo de admitir que la forma en que dio a conocer que Bella ya no era la inocente Bella no fue la mejor yo…

-¡Tanya basta!

-Bien pero no te enojes la que anduvo haciendo travesuras en casa de su novio no fui yo- me solté nada educadamente de su mano y la encare.

-¡Dije basta!- avance hacía donde estaban los demás pase al lado de Jacob rosando su espalda, tenía la mano de Bella entre las suyas solo espero que este pidiendo disculpas por ventilar intimidades de ella.

Entré a la cafetería y me encontré con la mirada de todos fui por mi desayuno, me senté y comencé a comer pero todos seguían con su mirada en todos menos Jasper así que no aguante mas.

-Todo está bien… ahora ¿pueden dejar de mirarme y dejarme disfrutar de mi desayuno?- les dije mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa para que todos se tranquilizaran. Jasper me pregunto que si todo estaba bien solo con los labios yo solo asentí.

-Me entere de lo que le hiciste ayer a Jacob y hermano eres mi ídolo- le dije mientras extendía mi puño para que él lo chocara.

-Ya ni me digas que haces que el coraje vuelva a mí y quiera ir a partirle el resto de la cara a ese pendejo- dijo Emmet con los puños cerrados.

-Ya recibió su merecido créanme que yo también quería partirle la cara pero por ahí no va la cosa- dijo Jasper como siempre el más tranquilo de todos.

-Ese perro se merecía lo que Emmet le hizo yo no sé por qué lo detuvieron hubiera sido agradable que le destruyera esa cara que tiene- dijo Rosalie.

En ese momento Emmet, Alice y Rosalie vieron hacía la entrada por lo tanto Jasper y yo giramos hacía la puerta y los vimos Bella venía tomada de la mano de Jacob, respire profundamente para girarme no quería verlos juntos.

-Buenos días a todos- saludo Bella.

El resto de los días que estuvimos ahí se hicieron un poco incómodos Bella cada vez más se alejaba de Jacob y eso me hacía sentir feliz de igual forma aprovechaba cada momento que tenía para besarla, todo transcurrió demasiado las actividades… todo, ya estábamos de regreso al primero que fuimos a dejar fue a Jacob que en cuanto bajo del vehículo me sentía aliviado, podía bajar la guardia lastima que dentro de tres semanas tendría que volver a mi tortura de ver a Bella con él, fuimos a casa de mis tíos para que Alice los saludara ya que llevaban tanto tiempo son verla y ellos la adoraban al igual que a todos nosotros a veces me decía a mi mismo que ellos parecían más nuestros padres que mis papas ellos casi siempre están de viaje.

-¡Hola, Hola! Ya llego la alegría de esta casa- dijo Alice mientras entraba a la casa dando pequeños saltos.

-¡Oh Alice! Hija mía no sabes lo que te hemos extrañado- dijo Esme mientras corría para estrechar a Alice entre sus brazos.

La tarde paso llena de alegrías, comimos todos juntos, platicamos de los días que pasamos en el campamento ese bueno claro dejando a un lado algunos detalles obviamente todos los desagradables en los cuales estaba involucrado Jacob además mis tíos no tenían por qué enterarse de cosas desagradables, después vimos una película en el estudio y estábamos todos muy cómodos como me encantaría que Bella fuera mi novia y pudiéramos compartir estos momentos como pareja por el momento tenía que aguantarme con tenerla a mi lado con su cabeza recostada en mi hombro.

-Bella te estás muriendo de sueño, anda vamos a la cama, vamos a que te duermas- le dije mientras me giraba para verla.

-No estoy...- dio un bostezo- bien… quiero quedarme aquí con ustedes.

-Te estás cayendo de sueño, te voy a llevar a tu cuarto- iba a comenzar a contradecir cuando me levante y la cargue- despídete de todos.

-Buenas noches a todos los espero mañana- les dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro y como suponía a los pocos minutos se quedo dormida.

Subí las escaleras haciendo el menor movimiento para que Bella no se despertara y perdiera el sueño cuando llegue al tercer piso no sabía si acostarla en su habitación o en mi habitación al final decido acostarla en su habitación, al entrar en su habitación su aroma me embargo toda su habitación tenía su aroma ese sería mi lugar favorito de todo el mundo dormiría muy bien respirando esa fragancia que me llenaba de paz, camine hasta su cama y la deposite con sumo cuidado, después tome una manta y la cobije, le di un pequeño beso en la frente y salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras y me senté en donde momentos antes me encontraba con Bella recargada en mí.

-Así que la Bella durmiente ya está en su lecho- dijo Emmet.

-Así es- seguimos viendo la película cuando el sueño ya me estaba alcanzando y decidí mejor irme a dormir- oigan ya tengo sueño me voy a quedar a dormir- di un bostezo- nos vemos mañana.

-Edward ¿mañana vamos a desayunar?- me dijo mi hermana.

-No lo sé, tengo que trabajar duro estas tres semanas para reponer las horas de prácticas de estas pequeñas vacaciones que me tome y para el viaje a Italia, pero te prometo que comeremos juntos ¿vale?- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía del estudio, subí las escaleras con mucho cansancio.

-No Jake quiero que entiendas… Jake- esa era la voz de Bella ¿acaso se había despertado?, no lo más seguro es que estuviera hablando en sueños, así que entre en su habitación para corroborar y así era Bella estaba soñando pero estaba muy inquieta así que me acosté y la abrace y a los pocos segundos se quedo quieta por lo tanto que me quede a dormir con ella.

Cuando me desperté tenía a Bella entre mis brazos a regañadientes me separe de ella y cheque la hora en mi celular ya eran las 6:30 solo tenía media hora para salir y quince minutos más para llegar al hospital, me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación me metí a bañar y en cuanto salí del baño me baje corriendo Esme y Carlisle ya estabas despiertos.

-Hola Esme, hola Carlisle- les dije mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo que Esme me había servido.

-¿Se te hizo tarde?- pregunto mi tía Esme.

-Sip… le dan los buenos días a Bella de mi parte cuando despierte- les dije y salí corriendo ¡Diablos! No tenía mi carro aquí.

-Edward llévate el BMW ten aquí están las llaves- me dijo Carlisle mientras lanzaba las llaves del auto como es que siempre me saca de los apuros.

Salí a toda prisa en dirección a mi casa para recoger mi bata y mis cosas solo me quedaban unos 10 minutos pero teniendo en cuenta mi "habilidad" para conducir rápido podía lograrlo. Al llegar a casa encontré todo tipo de ropa en la sala, tuve que cubrir mis ojos Rosalie y Emmet se encontraban en la sala de seguro se encontraban un poco cansados después de su pequeño encuentro como para irse a la habitación de mi hermano, entre lo más rápido que puse uno porque no quería seguir viendo esa pequeña escena desagradable y dos porque en verdad tenía prisa, conduje rápido hasta el hospital donde ya se encontraba mi tío.

-Veo que en esta ocasión te salvo tu manía por la velocidad- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Créeme no quieres estar en casa cuando lo primero que vez es a tu hermano con su novia en la sala en una situación com…

-Está bien entendí… vamos te espera un largo día-me dijo mientras caminábamos directo a la puerta del hospital.

* * *

Hasta aquí este capi. Diganme que les parecio, un aplauso o un jitomatazo jeje. Bueno dejen sus reviews me encanta leerlos y ahora si tendre tiempo para responderlos. Gracias ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Ya saben estos hermosos personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de S. Meyer. Espero les agrade este capi.

* * *

**BPOV**

En la noche había terminado rendida a pesar de que todos los días que estuvimos fuera había dormido bien estaba agotada con todo lo que paso con Jacob y es que todavía no lograba entender el por qué de su actitud en estos días ¿por qué se comportaba de esa forma, en la que parecía que solo quería acotarse conmigo? Entre la actitud de Jacob, mis sentimientos de culpa por amar a Edward y estar con Jacob y sobretodo la declaración de Edward en verdad me habían dejado exhausta, tenía que dejar todo en claro dentro de mí, no podía dejar a Jacob así como así era obvio que amaba a Edward y que lo deseaba pero no lo sé, si aceptaba todo esto teníamos que guardar en secreto nuestra relación. Cuando me desperté me desilusione un poco por un momento juraba que Edward se había dormido conmigo entre sus brazos pero cuando me desperté me sentí vacía por no sentirlo cerca, me levante y me di una ducha hoy tenía el día libre pero mejor aprovecharía para ir yo misma por las invitaciones a la inauguración.

-Buenos días hija- me saludo Esme mientras yo entraba a la cocina- Edward me dijo que te diera los buenos días de su parte.

-¿Edward se quedo a dormir aquí?- le pregunte.

-Sip al parecer ayer le gano el sueño y prefirió quedarse aquí- eso significaba que probablemente no fue producto de mi imaginación sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí.

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy?- me pregunto Esme.

-Tengo planeado ir por las invitaciones a la empresa no quiero que Carlisle se salga de su trabajo mejor voy yo- comencé a desayunar y como siempre a pesar de que ella se había levantado más temprano se espero y desayuno conmigo, en ese momento tocaron la puerta Esme fue a abrir.

-Hola hermana querida- a pesar de que mis primos eran las personas más agradables del mundo no aguantaba a su mamá les tenía aprecio ya que gracias a ellos yo no había ido a un orfanato pero nada más me enfadaba que ella y Edward me refiero a mi tío siempre prefirieran estar de viaje que con sus hijos aún recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños ellos siempre se quedaban aquí porque sus padres siempre andaban de viaje.

-¡Elizabeth que sorpresa!- como es que su hermana no se daba cuenta de que a Esme no le hacía tanto entusiasmo verla y no es que Esme sea mala de hecho es todo lo contrarío pero a Esme nunca le pareció la forma en que ella y su esposo trataban a sus hijos he de decirlo si ellos eran así era porque Esme y Carlisle siempre habían estado con ellos.

-Si lo sé, se supone que Edward y yo deberíamos estar en Las Bahamas pero no sé qué paso que las reservaciones fueron canceladas- mejor me iba la verdad no quería escuchar sobre sus viajes y los problemas que tuvo en todas las tiendas, Alice se parecía en eso a ella.

-Adiós Esme- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y tomaba mis llaves de la mesita que estaba en la entrada- Adiós tía Elizabeth- le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós hija- me contesto Esme- cuídate por favor.

-Bella hasta luego- se despidió la tía Elizabeth- que bueno que Dios te recompenso el no haber podido tener hijos con esta muchachita tan linda- eso era lo que más me enfadaba de ella que siempre le recordara algo tan desagradable como eso a Esme, salí de la casa y me fui directo a la empresa hacía más de ocho meses que visitaba mi propia empresa.

Al llegar a esta vi todos los cambios que había tenido llevaba más de ocho meses que no iba a darme una vuelta, me baje del auto y entre me di cuenta que la antigua recepcionista ya no estaba que la lastima Sue me caía muy bien me dirigí a los elevadores.

-Disculpe no puede pasar al menos que se identifique y llene estos datos- me dijo la nueva recepcionista mientras señalaba una computadora que estaba encima del recibidor.

-Lo siento es que…

-Tiene que registrarse para poder pasar al menos que trabaje aquí y no la hace ya que yo no la he visto- esta mujer se estaba poniendo un poco difícil.

-¡Isabella, que gusto que estés aquí!- me gire y me encontré con Aro- ¿vienes a checar como esta tu empresa pequeña?

-Nop, vengo por las invitaciones para la inauguración- le dije mientras me acercaba para saludarlo.

-Lauren quiero presentarte a tu verdadera jefa- le dijo- ella es Isabella Swan la heredera de todas las franquicias de esta empresa, de hecho te aviso de una vez probablemente dentro de un mes la veas diario ya que vendrá a hacer sus prácticas- la chica se quedo como piedra al escuchar eso.

-Buenos días señorita- su tono decía que no le daba nada de gusto que yo fuera algo así como su jefa.

-Vamos a mi oficina Isabella ahí tengo tus invitaciones- me dijo Aro mientras señalaba los elevadores.

Entramos al elevador y Aro presiono el botón donde se encontraba su oficina ambos íbamos en silencio un poco incomodo pero lo prefería así, la presencia de Aro no me incomodaba pero tampoco me sentía del todo en confianza, cuando el elevador se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas Aro extendió una mano para invitándome a pasar.

-Y bien ¿Cuántas personas van a ir contigo?- me pregunto Aro mientras sacaba una cajita donde se encontraban las invitaciones.

-Nueve, mis padres, mis primos con sus parejas y Jacob- le dije mientras iba subiendo los dedos para contarlos.

-Jacob es tu novio- no lo dijo como pregunta ya lo estaba firmando.

-Sip- le conteste mientras el sacaba las invitaciones de la caja, me las extendió y yo las tome.

-Bien entonces te esperamos a ti y a toda tu familia dentro de tres semanas en Italia.

-Gracias mmm… bien a esto era lo único a lo que venía nos vemos- le dije mientras me levantaba y le extendía mi mano para despedirme de él.

-Hasta luego Isabella- no entendía su afán por decirme Isabella está bien que sea italiano pero él sabía que odiaba que me dijeran así.

Cuando salí me encontré con Lauren limándose las uñas en cuanto me vio dejo de hacerlo y se puso a trabajar.

-Hasta luego Lauren un gusto haberte conocido- le dije mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Hasta pronto señorita Swan- ja como si en verdad quisiera verme.

Me subí a mi auto ahora iba de regreso a la casa a penas era medio día que es lo que podía hacer, por lo mientras iría a casa dejar las invitaciones porque con lo despistada que soy de seguro que las perdería al llegar a casa me alegre que mis tíos ya no estuvieran.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- le grite a Esme y subí a mi recamara para dejar las invitaciones en mi habitación, en el momento en que pasaba por la habitación de mis papás y escuche a Esme llorando me preocupe y entre llorando.

-Esme ¿Qué tienes?- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella, ella se encontraba enfrente del ventanal de su habitación.

-Nada, solo que odio que mi hermana venga a recordarme mis momentos trágicos- ya éramos dos odiaba que siempre le recordara que ella si había podido tener hijos- hoy vino a recordarme él día más obscuro de mi vida- ¿el día más obscuro? No entendía.

-¿Tu día más obscuro?- le pregunte.

-Lo siento, olvídalo- se separo del ventanal y se puso a recoger algunas cosas que estaban en el piso.

-Esme ¿por qué no me dices todo? No confías en mí- le dije quería que me dijera que es lo que la atormentaba, ayudarla.

-Claro que confió en ti pequeña pero nadie sabe esto solo mi hermana, su esposo, Carlisle y yo- me dijo.

-¿Es un secreto?- pregunte si era así entonces lo entendería.

-No por supuesto que no- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

-No es necesario que me lo digas, yo solo quería saber qué es lo que atormentaba a mi mamá- ¿le había dicho mamá? Mientras veía como se le salía una lágrima analizaba lo que había dicho y era verdad ella era mi madre o por lo menos la veía así.

-¿Me has…- tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar-… dicho mamá?

-Si MAMÁ, eso es lo que eres para mí- le dije mientras sentí como corrían por mis mejillas un par de lagrimas.

-Hija no sabes cuánto he esperado por escuchar esa palabra- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me llenaba de besos cálidos.

-Pues entonces mamá… mamá… mamá- la volví a abrazar.

-Te quiero tanto niña mía… hija mía- me dio un beso en la frente fuimos a sentarnos en la cama y nos abrazamos, en ese momento me llego un mensaje.

-Anda lee tu mensaje- me dijo mientras se separaba lentamente de mí y se limpiaba las mejillas.

-Sip- saque mi celular y vi que era Alice donde me decía que me invitaba a comer- es Alice quiere que vaya a comer.

-Ve no la hagas esperar ya sabes cómo se pone cuando la hacen esperar- me dijo mientras nos levantábamos de la cama.

-No, le voy a decir que no puedo que me disculpe hoy prefiero pasar el resto del día al lado de mi mamá- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

El resto del día nos la pasamos de maravilla vimos una película juntas, preparamos la comida y comimos juntas Carlisle llamo para decir que tenía una operación de emergencia y que lo sentía por lo tanto comimos solas, después le ayude a Esme en su jardín con su flores, le ayude a recoger un poco la cocina no me había equivocado en decirle mamá es cierto que se me hacía raro tenía tiempo que no utilizaba esa palabra pero a partir de hoy lo haría más seguido aunque a veces la llamaría Esme por la costumbre, de hecho había estado pensando acerca de decirle papá a Carlisle y lo haría estaba segura que Charlie y René no se enojarían porque lo hiciera al contrarío, poco más tarde comenzamos a ver otra película la cual nos hizo llorar a ambas y escuchamos como se habría una puerta.

-Mis mujeres favoritas están llorando ¿puedo saber qué es lo que provoco esto?- dijo Carlisle.

-Amor esa película es muy conmovedora- le dijo Esme, Carlisle solo se rio entre dientes de la causa.

Nos levantamos y fui a saludar a Carlisle para pasar al comedor para disfrutar de la cena que habíamos preparado durante la cena Carlisle se nos quedaba viendo con un poco de curiosidad pero a la vez con alegría hasta que ya no pudo más.

-¿Me pueden decir por qué tanta alegría? No es que me disguste pero me gustaría compartir esa alegría- dijo Carlisle.

-Lo que pasa es que…

-No, deja que yo lo diga ¿sí?- le dije a Esme y ella solo asintió.

-Lo que pasa es que Esme es mi mamá y hoy se lo hice saber ¿cierto mamá?- dije mientras me giraba hacia Esme.

-¡Si Carlisle hoy me dijeron mamá por primera vez y que mejor que mi hija!- dijo Esme al borde de las lagrimas.

-¡¿En serio?!- dijo Carlisle y nos abrazaba a ambas debido a que estábamos juntas.

-Sip… papá- le dije mientras me paraba para verlo.

-Bella ¿me has dicho papá?- me pregunto Carlisle

-¿No te gusta?- le dije con un poco de temor la verdad.

-¡Claro que sí! ven aquí- me dijo mientras me extendía ambos brazos a los cuales yo me lance.

-Desde que te conocimos has sido nuestra hija y quiero que te quede muy claro siempre lo vas a ser- me dijo y en ese instante Esme se unió a nuestro abrazo.

-Vaya el día de hoy ha sido muy emotivo para mí- les dije, el resto de la noche pasamos jugando Scrable hasta que me dio sueño y me fui a dormir.

Cuando me desperté ya eran las diez de la mañana así que me levante pronto tome lo primero que encontré para vestirme y salí directo a darme una ducha una vez a fuera me puse crema en el cuerpo, me puse mis jeans y mi playera con una balerinas me deje el cabello suelto, baje a desayunar y ahí estaba Alice golpeando el piso con el zapato creo que se había desesperado.

-Bella ¿Qué hora es esta para bajar a desayunar?- me dijo con una mueca que en vez de hacer que te estremecieras era todo lo contrario pero preferí no reírme porque entonces sí que me haría estremecer- anda ya no tenemos tiempo- me dijo mientras me jalaba a la cocina y me sentaba comencé a desayunar a velocidad luz para que no desesperara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Bien, bien anda mueve tu trasero tenemos poco tiempo- me dijo Alice- tenemos que pasar por Rosalie.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?- le dije si me iba a secuestrar tenía que saber ¿para qué?

-¡Vamos a ir a un spa! ya le dije a Esme que viniera pero no quiere ir- me dijo Alice con un tono de voz como si estuviera herida.

-¿Y si yo no…?- me vi interrumpida por Alice-

-¡Isabella Marie Swan, ni se te ocurra decir que no vas!- me dijo con una cara de amenaza que me dio miedo.

-Está bien… voy a ir a ese spa- le dije más segura por el miedo que por otra cosa.

Salimos de la casa y Alice condujo hasta la casa de Rosalie.

-Alice ¿no pudiste encontrar un carro menos llamativo?- le pregunte nunca entendí por qué le había gustado este porsche amarillo.

-¿A poco no es divino?- me dijo claro que para ella era divino ya que le gustaba lo extravagante, decente pero extravagante.

-Si tú lo dices… ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer en el spa?- tenía miedo de la respuesta que pudiera darme.

-Pues vamos a que nos den un masaje para relajarnos, después vamos a darnos un baño con esencias todo se reduce a relajación- bueno no había sido tan malo esta vez.

Llegamos a la casa de Rosalie y Jasper en la cual Jasper salió corriendo en busca de Alice la cual salto a sus brazos ellos rara vez tenían momentos cariñosos en público pero cuando lo hacían, hacían que te sintieras como si invadieras su mundo no quería hacerlo pero según Alice no teníamos tiempo así que carraspee.

-Lo siento no quería interrumpirlos pero no tenemos tiempo- en ese momento Alice lo recordó y formo con su boca una "o".

-¿Dónde está Rose, Jazz? Si me vine antes de que se despertara así que me imagino que ya está aquí.

-Si acaba de llegar se está bañando pero pasen- nos dijo Jazz, Alice me arrastro con ella a la habitación de Rose, subimos las escaleras rápidamente al llegar me fui a acostar en la cama de Rose mientras Alice entraba al baño donde Rose se estaba bañando.

-¡Rosalie te dije que te apuraras, pero no tenías que tener tu noche de pasión con Emmet!, ¡Oh si Emmet dale más duro… así bebe!- dijo Alice mientras trataba de imitar la voz de Rosalie.

-¡Bien eso es suficiente para mi Alice!- se giro y me dio una sonrisa de disculpa se volvió girar hacia Rose.

-Rose mueve tu trasero- le dijo Alice un poco más tranquila.

Estuvimos cinco minutos acostadas en la cama de Rose cuando salió Rosalie solo llevaba la ropa interior que dejaba tan poco a la imaginación, se vistió rápidamente y salimos directo al tal spa.

-Es en serio Rose ¿crees que es agradable escuchar como tu hermano tiene sexo con una de tus mejores amigas?- dijo Alice con una cara de asco.

-Bien a la próxima te quedas con Jasper y aprovechas- dijo Rosalie.

-¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de sexo?- les pregunte esta conversación me estaba frustrando llevaba cinco meses sin sexo no me mal entiendan lo que pasa es que con Jacob como decirlo no se me antojaba mientras que desde que empecé con estos sueños solo deseaba que Edward y yo follaramos… en verdad que esta conversación me estaba frustrando.

-Bella si necesitas sexo solo ve y díselo a Jacob digo ya no tiene nada de malo- me dijo Rose- pero de seguro lo que pasa es que no te puede complacer.

-¡Rosalie!- ya que iba en la parte de atrás golpee su asiento.

-Ya sé que te voy a comprar para tu cumpleaños o no para Navidad ya se acerca- eso no me gustaba y no me refería a lo de las sorpresas bueno aparte de eso la voz de Rosalie me decía que era algo vergonzoso por lo menos para mí.

Llegamos al spa en veinte minutos Alice estaciono el auto, nos bajamos y entramos en el famoso spa, al llegar ahí nos dieron un te frio orgánico que no sabía nada mal.

-Tenemos una reservación para tres a nombre de Alice Cullen- dijo Alice a la recepcionista.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- esa voz era la que menos quería escuchar, las tres hicimos una mueca y nos giramos para ver a Tanya.

-Tanya no sabía que ibas a venir… de esa forma no vendríamos a molestarte- dijo Alice aunque la conocía y lo que en verdad ella quería decir era "me hubieras dicho que vendrías para que yo no lo hiciera y me ahorrara las ganas de verte la geta".

-No te preocupes ya me voy- dijo Tanya con la sonrisa más hipócrita- les ahorrare las ganas de verme- en verdad me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que ella podía ser amiga de Edward?

El resto del día fue más agradable y para que mentir había disfrutado todo lo que nos habían hecho en el spa la verdad es que si necesitaba relajarme con todo lo que paso en el campamento, la actitud de Jacob pero sobretodo Edward, mis sueños con él su declaración de amor la cual todavía no podía creer. Cuando íbamos de regreso a casa me quede dormida en el carro.

-Bella despierta ya llegamos- escuchaba la voz de Alice como si estuviera muy lejos.

-Haber déjenme cargarla y llevarla a su habitación- dijo Emmet, sentí como me cargaba y el movimiento de su cuerpo al subir las escaleras cuando me recostó en la cama me volví a quedar completamente dormida.

Cuando me desperté cheque el reloj y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde ya llevaba un par de horas durmiendo mi estomago hizo acto de presencia por lo cual baje parar comer un poco, al entrar a la cocina me encontré con Alice, Rosalie y Emmet sentados mientras comían, los salude y me fui a servirme de comer.

-Creo que el masaje hizo efectos inmediatos en ti- dijo Rose.

-La verdad que si… estaba realmente agotada- comencé a comer en verdad tenía mucha hambre.

-Y creo que también mucha hambre- dijo Emmet, yo lo fulmine con la mirada y el solo dejo de reírse, en ese momento me llego un mensaje y vi que era Jacob

_Bella te necesito, mi papá no está podemos divertirnos_

_Jake_

Tenía que terminar con esto pero no sé cómo.

_Lo siento estoy ocupada con Esme y no pienso dejarla _

_B_

Empezaba a odiar que Jacob solo me hablara para hacerme ver lo excitado que estaba o para pedirme que tuviéramos sexo, esto se estaba haciendo algo realmente incomodo.

_Bien_

Me alegraba que solo fuera eso y no una reclamación de por qué no quería tener sexo, solo lo hemos tenido dos veces y la segunda digamos que había tenido que fingir un poco.

-Bella tenemos que comenzar a planear el viaje a Italia, es obvio que vamos a irnos en el avión de la familia pero hay tanto que planear- dijo Bella este viaje desataría el monstruo que hay dentro del pequeño cuerpo de Alice.

-Todavía faltan tres semanas- conteste esa era la parte que iba a odiar de todo esto.

Pasaron dos semanas en las cuales había estado huyendo de Jacob y a Edward a penas lo había visto ya que estaba trabajando duro con sus prácticas para recuperar las horas que había perdido por las vacaciones que habíamos pasado en el campamento y porque también quería trabajar las horas que iba a perder por el viaje a Italia.

-¿Puedo saber por qué me sacaron de la casa tan temprano y sin dejarme desayunar?- pregunte a Alice y a Rosalie tenía derecho a saber el por qué se habían metido a mi recamara para levantarme y casi meterme a bañar ellas mismas y de colmo me habían sacado de casa sin dejarme probar bocado.

-Pues es muy sencilla la razón ya que uno vamos a desayunar juntas, dos necesitamos ir a un spa donde ya hice la reservación y tres porque vamos a ir a comprar los vestidos para la inauguración, ahora entiendes no tenemos tanto tiempo.

-Todo eso lo tenemos que hacer hoy… no sé podríamos dejar los vestidos para mañana- dije ya sabiendo la respuesta que sería un rotundo no.

-Obviamente no Bella- dijo Rose era obvio que esa sería la respuesta de ambas.

Llegamos al restaurante y el mesero se acerco a pedir nuestra orden.

-Yo solo quiero un té de limón, pan francés, un omelet con champiñones, un jugo de naranja y una copa de yogurt- Alice, el mesero y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta al ver todo lo que había pedido Rose.

-Bien… yo solo quiero un jugo de manzana y fruta picada por favor- le dije al mesero.

-Y yo pediré un café moca-vainilla y pan francés- dijo Alice, después de que el mesero tomo la orden se fue a pedir el pedido.

-Una pregunta Rose mmm ¿en verdad tienes tanta hambre?- comente es que en verdad se me hacía demasiada comida.

-Si ¿qué tiene?

-Nada supongo que lo de Emmet se pega- dijo Alice, lo cual al escucharlo Rosalie la fulmino con la mirada y Alice solo se encogió de hombros

En ese momento el mesero llego con todo lo que habíamos ordenado y comenzamos a desayunar, durante el transcurso del desayuno estuvimos platicando de la emoción de saber que pronto seríamos tías, al terminar los desayunos nos dirigimos al spa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer en el spa?- estaba un poco atemorizada por la respuesta esa es la verdad.

-Mmm bien te vamos a decir pero no queremos que en cuanto te bajes salgas corriendo- me contesto Alice.

-Solo suéltalo Alice te prometo que no saldré huyendo- dije era mejor saberlo a que me tomaran por sorpresa.

-Principalmente vamos a una sesión de depilación-¿Qué? Digo no me gustaba andar por la vida llena de bello pero era doloroso.

-No queremos que comiences a hiperventilar- me dijo Rose.

Al llegar al dichoso spa por segunda vez en el mes juro que quería salir corriendo de ahí pero se lo había prometido a mis amigas por lo que tuve que aguantarme y entre a mi tortura. El tiempo paso algo lento para mi gusto en ese spa y cuando por fin llego el momento solo tuve que reprimir mis ganas de gritar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Salimos del spa y fuimos a comer en donde nos quedamos de ver con los chicos era la primera vez que comería con Edward en estas semanas, llegamos rápidamente al lugar donde nos habíamos quedado de ver.

-¡Hey chicas! ¿Qué tal su día?- dijo Emmet mientras se acercaba y besaba a Rosalie.

-Increíble y todavía falta la mejor parte- contesto Alice la verdad para mí esa era peor tortura que la depilación que por cierto todavía me dolía entre las piernas.

-Bien pues a comer para reponer fuerzas y comenzar a buscar vestidos- comento Rose.

Comimos muy tranquilos todos claro que Edward y yo nos mandábamos cierto tipo de miraditas, como él estaba sentado a mi lado y todos metidos en sus pláticas nadie se dio cuenta cuando él beso mi mano y se acerco a mi oído.

-Quiero hablar contigo Bella- me dijo yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Bella ¿me acompañas a comprar algo?- me dijo Edward, nos levantamos y fuimos a comprar lo que él quería.

-Solo dije eso porque quería que nos quedáramos solos para decirte esto- estaba nervioso se notaba que le estaba costando- mira se que te dije que te daría todo el tiempo que necesitaras pero yo necesito saber qué es lo que sientes por mí, mira tampoco quiero presionarte pero es que esto es muy difícil, es difícil verte y no poderte abrazar como yo quiero hacerlo, ver esos labios y no poderlos besar quiero tocarte como nadie lo ha hecho Bella esto se está haciendo insoportable y te necesito pero no te voy a forzar a nada así que Bella necesito que me digas si sientes lo mismo por mí, si prefieres estar conmigo o con él- me puse a hiperventilar- tranquila no quiero una respuesta ahorita, aquí, solo te pido que no tardes ¿sí?- yo solo asentí, solo me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y regresamos a donde estaban los demás.

Los chicos se fueron y nosotros comenzamos nuestra búsqueda de vestidos anduvimos de tienda en tienda hasta que entramos en una tienda donde debo de admitir que eran vestidos demasiados lindos solo deseaba que ahí encontráramos los vestido porque medirme tantos vestidos me estaban hartando, elegimos unos cuantos vestidos cada quien y nos fuimos directo a los probadores Rose fue la prime en encontrar vestido era uno rojo, largo de un solo hombro en el cual llevaba incrustados piedritas el vestido era ajustado hasta llegar en la parte de las rodillas donde se aflojaba en una forma sutil, son una abertura desde abajo hasta medio muslo , posteriormente fue Alice quien encontró su vestido el cual era de un color champagne todo ajustado de tirantes delgados hasta las rodillas en la parte de enfrente tenía una flor de un tamaño respetable y un escote que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y como siempre yo fui la ultima en escoger mi vestido el cual era negro, largo y suelto de la parte de abajo y en cuanto a la parte de arriba se abrochaba en la parte de la nuca con cintas gruesas las cuales bajaban por mis senos y en la parte que estaba por debajo de mis senos se unían con una cinta delgada y dejaba al descubierto mi ombligo y la espalda estaba descubierta y para que decirles que yo lo escogí cuando no era verdad mis amigas lo habían escogido pero yo compre una chalina del mismo color y tela que el vestido, después de ir por los vestidos fuimos en busca de los zapatos adecuados para los vestidos y por ultimo fuimos a una tienda de Victoria Secret´s a comprar la lencería adecuada yo solo compre una braguitas de encaje muy sensuales.

-Bien díganme que por fin podemos irnos porque la verdad es que yo ya no doy para más- en ese momento alguien llego y me tapo los ojos yo desearía que hubiera sido Edward pero reconozco sus manos en cualquier lugar y sabía que no eran las de él.

-¿Quién soy amor?- dijo Jacob no solo lo reconocí por su voz sino también por los bufidos de mis amigas.

-Jake- le dije mientras retiraba de mis ojos sus manos- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte.

-Pues llame a tu casa ya que no contestabas tu teléfono.

-Si es que no tenía batería y lo deje.

-Sí y por eso llame a tu casa y Esme me dijo que habías ido a comprar los vestidos para el viaje a Italia y aproveche para venir por mi traje.

-Que bien- en verdad en este momento ya no tenía ganas para nada.

-Bella vamos a ir a comprar algunas cosas que nos faltan- me dijo Rose.

-Chicas en verdad estoy muy cansada- les dije.

-Yo la llevo no se preocupen- dijo Jake mientras cargaba mis bolsas y yo llevaba mi vestido- ¿Y bien tenías planeado hablarme algún día?- me pregunto un poco molesto y no lo podía culpar.

-He estado un poco ocupada he tenido que hablar con Esme y Carlisle acerca de tantas cosas- le dije y en parte era verdad desde que les llame por primera vez como mamá y papá habíamos compartido más tiempo además Alice no me había dejado descansar ni un día pero la verdad es que no lo llamaba porque trataba de evitarlo- ya que me llevas a casa podría darte tu invitación para la fiesta.

-Si eso me parece genial, dime que has estado haciendo estos días que has estado distanciada de mí- otra vez ese tono molesto.

-Jake ya te explique cómo ha estado todo esto además tampoco quieras que todo el día me la pase pegada a ti- dije mientras me subía a su auto.

-Bien solo promete que me tendrás más en cuenta- me pidió.

-Sabes que regresando de Italia estaré algo ocupada arreglando mis papeles para graduarme- le dije.

Mientras el conducía comenzó a acariciar mi pierna suavemente y después se convirtió en caricias bruscas.

-Jake vas manejando detente por favor- le pedí.

-Eso tiene solución, me estaciono en algún callejón oscuro y listo- me comenzó a acariciar de nuevo.

-Jake ya te dije que estoy cansada, podrías llevarme a casa sin pretender algo más por favor- en verdad que ya no encontraba pretexto para negarme.

-¡Bella estoy cansado de esto que no entiendes que mi cuerpo tiene necesidades!- me grito.

-Si no te parece eres libre de irte con otra chava que ayude a tu cuerpo- comente esperando a que me dijera que eso es lo que iba a hacer.

-No por supuesto que no yo solo te quiero a ti… solo a ti… perdóname- se giro rápidamente y me acaricio la mejilla en ese momento se estaciono en frente de la casa y me despedí de él dándole un pequeño beso.

-Creo que no te van a dejar descansar- comento Jake mientras se bajaba para abrir la cajuela de igual forma me baje y lo seguí.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunte.

-Tu primo favorito esta aquí- me gire y vi el auto de Edward.

-Bien entonces tengo que entrar- cargue mis cosas y me volví a despedir de él.

Entre a la casa y me gire para ver como se iba Jacob tenía que hablar con él esto no podía continuar ya lo tenía decidido sería después de Italia, en ese momento sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban por detrás.

-¿Y las chicas?- me pregunto Edward en mi oído lo que provoco que me estremeciera en sus brazos.

-Edward alguien puede vernos- le dije, él me entendió y me giro para abrazarme y darme un beso rápido en comisura de mis labios posteriormente me ayudo a cargar todo y me acompaño a mi habitación donde dejamos todo en la cama.

-Vamos Esme y Carlisle quieren hablar con nosotros- me tomo de la mano y nos condujo al estudio.

-¿Puedo saber de qué quieren hablar con nosotros?- pregunte, por más que pensaba de que querrían hablar solo con nosotros no encontré motivo alguno.

-Es relacionado a algo que le pregunte a Esme y ella me contesto que me lo iba a contestar pero esto también te lo quería decir a ti- contesto.

-¿Puedo saber que pregunta le dijiste?- por lo menos así me daría una idea de lo que podría tratar esta charla.

-Claro le dije a Esme que ¿Cuál era el motivo que se había enojado con mi mamá?- contesto Edward un poco tenso.

-¿Esme se peleo con tu mamá?, eso es raro en mamá siempre es tan… Esme- comente con una sonrisa por no haber encontrado la palabra que describiera lo grandioso que era Esme.

-¿Le has dicho mamá a Esme?- se detuvo Edward y me jalo para que lo viera.

-De esa forma es como la veo- conteste, él solo me sonrió.

-Me alegro ambas se lo merecen- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Además también he llamado papá a Carlisle-le conté.

-En verdad Bella me alegro… los tres se lo merecen mis tíos siempre han soñado con que los llamaran de esa forma, ambos tienen mucho cariño que dar y que mejor que a su hija adoptiva.

-Lo sé y me alegra poderles dar esa alegría- comente, nos dirigimos al estudio y al entrar pudimos ver como mis papás estaban nerviosos y era obvio si iban a contarnos alguna parte de su historia difícil para ambos.

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo Edward.

-Siéntense por favor- nos dijo Carlisle señalando las dos sillas que se encontraban enfrente del escritorio, Edward y yo nos dirigimos a las sillas para sentarnos.

-Les pedí que vinieran porque queremos darles respuestas a sus preguntas; Bella hace unas semanas me pediste que te contara que era lo que me atormentaba y tú Edward me preguntaste el ¿por qué de mi discusión con tu madre?... bien pues decidimos decirles- comenzó Esme.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio chic s, diganme lo que opinan? Sean divinuras de personas y dejenme su review =)

Me van a matar lo sé u.u mi madre ha decidido secuestrarme para ir a un pueblo donde la palabra Internet no existe, entonces no podre actualizar la próxima semana, juro juradito tratar de subir cuanto antes. Les dejo un pequeño adelanto:

_-Bueno- mi voz todavía estaba algo ronca ya que me acababa de despertar- Emmet más te vale que sea para algo bueno porque si no eres oso muerto- le dije._

_-Te juro que es más importante que cualquier cosa que estés haciendo en este momento- Emmet estaba… ¿nervioso?_

_-Bien dime ¿Qué necesitas?_

_-Quiero que me ayudes a elegir un anillo de compromiso para Rose ella no lo sabe ni siquiera se lo imagina ¿puedes ayudarme por favor Bells?- ¡Emmet le iba proponer matrimonio a Rosalie¡_

_-Por supuesto ¿en dónde te veo?- le pregunte mientras me levantaba a toda velocidad._

_-En el café que está en la esquina del bufete- me dijo_

_-Bien te veo en media hora- le colgué y fui directo a bañarme. Lo hice lo más rápido que pude me puse un short de mezclilla con una playerita de tirante blanca con unas chanclitas y salí a toda velocidad durante el transcurso deje una nota diciéndole a mis padres a donde fui._


	9. Chapter 9

Lo sé me querran matar aquellas personitas que siguen la historia U.U Lo lamento, mi madre se tomo muy en serio eso de las vacaciones familiares, pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capi, espero les guste.

Espero les guste este capítulo. Y lo de siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, no creo tener imaginación suficiente para crear personajes así de bellos jeje

* * *

**BPOV (continuación)**

Me encontraba ansiosa por saber qué es lo que le había pasado a Esme, por fin sabría qué es lo que la ah atormentado todo este tiempo.

-Como ya saben nosotros no pudimos tener hijos propios y es por eso que adoptamos a Bella… bueno eso y porque es una niña encantadora, pero nosotros si tuvimos un hijo- ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estaba ese hijo? ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido con ese hijo?

-Pero ¿Cómo? Quiero decir ¿Dónde está su hijo?- pregunto Edward.

-Lo que pasa es que…- esto le estaba constando mucho a mi mamá.

-Mamá si no quieres decirlo no tienes porque hacerlo Edward y yo lo entenderemos- le dije mientras me paraba para abrazarla.

-No Bella, nosotros queremos compartir este momento de nuestras vidas con ustedes- dijo Carlisle.

-Hace 25 años yo estaba embarazada pero en la hora del parto tuve algunas complicaciones y mi hijo nació muy delicado yo estaba asustada habíamos luchado tanto por ese niño yo no quería… no quería perderlo amaba a ese niño lo amaba, recuerdo que ese día ni siquiera me dejaron verlo, no conocí a mi pequeño ninguno de los dos lo hicimos- Carlisle tomo la mano de Esme y le dio pequeños besos para que recordara que estaba con ella- a los tres días un medico llego con la noticia de que nuestro pequeño había muerto no soporto y falleció y yo no pude hacer nada porque estaba delicada ni siquiera pude ir al funeral de mi hijo- esto era demasiado triste, me levante y abrace a mis padres.

-Lo siento tanto, siento que personas como ustedes dos hayan tenido que sufrir con algo así- los volví a abrazar.

-Nunca me imagine que ustedes hayan pasado por algo tan malo- dijo Edward- pero no entiendo ¿eso que tiene que ver con que te hayas peleado con mamá?- pregunto Edward.

-Ese mismo día tu madre te tuvo, naciste el mismos día que nació nuestro pequeño y siempre me recuerda eso que ella si pudo dar a luz a un niño hermoso y sano como tu mientras que yo no fui capaz de siquiera mirarlo- dijo Esme mientras se desbordaban montones de lagrimas de sus ojos y que caían en sus mejillas,

-Mi madre no tiene ningún derecho de hacerte sentir así, hablare con ella he aguantado muchas cosas de ella pero no voy a tolerar que haga sufrir a una de las personas más especiales para mí- Edward estaba enojado y eso lo note porque siempre que lo estaba se apretaba el puente de su nariz.

-No Edward no quiero que te enojes con Eli solo les dijimos esto porque queremos compartir esto con las dos personas más importantes para nosotros- dijo Esme- digo también amo a tus hermanos pero tú eres especial y no solo por el hecho de que hayas nacido el mismo día que mi hijo.

-Yo también te quiero y me atrevo a decirles que los quiero más a que mis propios padres- comento Edward.

-Hijo no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso- le dijo Carlisle- ellos son tus padres.

-Bien ya hay que cambiar de tema no nos vamos a poner melancólicos ¿cierto?- dijo Esme mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de las mejillas.

-Está bien- dije- vamos a cenar ¿sí? Es que tengo mucha hambre- era verdad todos los nudos de garganta que se me habían formado me dieron hambre.

-Bien prepare un espagueti a la boloñesa y cordero con mi salsa especial.

-De seguro que si amor- Carlisle la abrazo- pasemos a la mesa.

-Mmm creo que yo ya me voy- dijo Edward- supongo que ustedes tienen que platicar mucho.

-No Edward, quédate por favor- dije- mamá ¿verdad que Edward puede no es más tiene que quedarse a cenar?

-Por supuesto no te voy a perdonar que rechaces mi cordero- dijo Esme con una sonrisa en los labios como siempre lo hacía con la gente que quería.

-Bien de acuerdo- todos tomamos nuestro lugar en la mesa.

La cena paso rápidamente ya que como siempre mis padres se preocupaban por lo que nos había pasado en el día, lo que habíamos hecho además de que se rieron de todo lo que Alice me hizo hacer… bueno obviamente no les dije todo ya que no podía decirles que gracias a ella me había estado doliendo la entrepierna casi todo el día.

-Bueno ahora si tengo que irme, mañana voy a entrar media hora más temprano y quiero dejar todo preparado para el viaje de pasado mañana- se levanto de la mesa y recogió su plato para llevarlo al lavabo.

-Te acompaño a la puerta- le dije mientras lo tomaba del brazo y nos dirigíamos a la puerta.

-Me alegro que vayas a ir a Italia, hoy me encontré con Jake y cómo pudiste darte cuenta él fue quien me trajo.

-Entiendo, adiós Bella- se veía triste.

-No espera te lo digo porque no quiero que luego te lo estén diciendo de otra forma- le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla- te quiero.

-Espero que sea de la misma manera que yo… bueno no, ya que yo te amo- me dijo.

En eso escuchamos como se acercaba alguno de mis padres y nos alejamos, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió, vi como se subía en su volvo.

-Buenas noches papás voy a descansar ya que mañana voy a ir a entregar las invitaciones si no es que Alice quiere torturarme más, por cierto ahorita les traigo su invitación- subí corriendo a mi cuarto para tomar la invitación de Carlisle y Esme, baje las escaleras corriendo ya que quería descansar a la mitad de las escaleras estuve a punto de caerme pero logre mantener el equilibrio- aquí esta- les entregue la invitación y volví a subir me cambie mi pijama y me quede dormida inmediatamente después de acostarme.

Me desperté con el sonido de mi celular era Emmet ¡Dios! Todavía estaba cansada de todo lo que hice ayer.

-Bueno- mi voz todavía estaba algo ronca ya que me acababa de despertar- Emmet más te vale que sea para algo bueno porque si no eres oso muerto- le dije.

-Te juro que es más importante que cualquier cosa que estés haciendo en este momento- Emmet estaba… ¿nervioso?

-Bien dime ¿Qué necesitas?

-Quiero que me ayudes a elegir un anillo de compromiso para Rose ella no lo sabe ni siquiera se lo imagina ¿puedes ayudarme por favor Bells?- ¡Emmet le iba proponer matrimonio a Rosalie¡

-Por supuesto ¿en dónde te veo?- le pregunte mientras me levantaba a toda velocidad.

-En el café que está en la esquina del bufete- me dijo

-Bien te veo en media hora- le colgué y fui directo a bañarme. Lo hice lo más rápido que pude me puse un short de mezclilla con una playerita de tirante blanca con unas chanclitas y salí a toda velocidad durante el transcurso deje una nota diciéndole a mis padres a donde fui.

Llegue al café, estacione el carro para encontrarme con un Emmet muy nervioso si estaba así cuando iba a comprar el anillo de compromiso no quería ni pensar cómo iba a estar el día de su boda.

-¿Cómo esta mi primo?- le dije por detrás y le daba un besito en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Bella?- me dijo un poco molesto pero la verdad no me lo tome tan en serio sobretodo viendo como estaba.

-¿Que tal primero un "Bien Bella y tu como estas"? – me hice la indignada.

-Lo siento es que estoy nervioso voy a comprar el anillo que demuestre que Rosalie va a ser y es mía- se sonrojo.

-Wow el musculoso y serio abogado Emmet está nervioso y sonrojado- le dije en broma.

-Bella no estoy para bromas.

-Bien, bien ¿tienes pensado como lo quieres?

-¿Crees que si fuera así te hubiera llamado?

-Uyyy perdón

-No perdóname tú a mí- me extendió la mano y me sonrió yo solo asentí y tome la mano.

Desayunamos lo más rápido que pudimos ya que Emmet me apresuraba a cada rato. Salimos del café y fuimos directo a buscar el anillo perfecto para Rosalie, estuvimos de joyería en joyería hasta que encontramos un anillo de oro tres diamantes el de en medio era más grande que los otros dos era algo tradicional pero era hermoso, después fui a casa por las invitaciones y comencé a repartirlas al primer lugar a donde fui a entregar fue al hospital.

-Papá ¿no has visto a Edward?- pregunte mientras giraba la cabeza a todas direcciones en busca de Edward.

-Si esta con el doctor Garrett en el consultorio ocho en el área de pediatría- me dijo Carlisle, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí en busca de Edward cundo encontré el consultorio espere afuera a que él saliera en ese momento se abrió la puerta y salió Jessica de espaldas.

-Anda Edward invítame a almorzar sería la envidia de todas las chicas estar tan alguien tan sexy como tú- si no era Tanya era la otra zorra, Edward vio que estaba ahí e hizo a un lado a Jessica y se acerco a mi dándome un abrazo.

-Hola preciosa me has alegrado el día- me dijo en un susurro.

-Solo venía a entregarte la invitación, espero que ya tengas arreglado todo para mañana, el vuelo sale temprano porque tu mamá ocupa el avión al otro día.

-Si ya está todo listo.

-Bien tengo que irme a entregar el resto de invitaciones y tengo que arreglar mis cosas para el viaje- le dije mientras señalaba el pasillo para regresarme.

-Te acompaño a tu carro- me tomo de la mano y como siempre esa corriente que me recorría cuando me tocaba, así seguimos caminando hasta llegar a mi carro.

-Nos vemos mañana temprano, que no se te peguen las cobijas- le dije mientras me subía a mi carro.

Llegue a la casa de Alice y ahí estaba el carro de Rosalie eso era bueno ya que me ahorraría la ida hasta su casa, entre a la casa y Alice se estaba besando con Jasper.

-¡Por favor ya tengo lo suficiente con los otros!- grite mientras me giraba para ya no verlos solo escuche un "lo siento" de Jasper.

-No es nuestra culpa de que siempre entres o estés en momentos inoportunos- dijo Rose bajando las escaleras.

-Si bien como sea, venía a traerles las invitaciones y a decirles que el vuelo sale mañana temprano- Alice se paro rápidamente de las piernas de Jasper y me arrebato las invitaciones- Alice ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Por supuesto que si Bella dime- no dejaba de ver las invitaciones.

-Quiero que me acompañes a la casa de Jacob a entregarle la invitación y no quiero ir sola- le dije espero que no se dé cuenta del por qué.

-Por supuesto que te acompaño de esa forma ese can no querrá pasarse contigo sé que es tu novio pero creo que hablo por todos cuando te digo que detestamos que estés a solas con él- yo solo sonreí- pero ¿puedo saber por qué no quieres ir sola?

-Es que Jacob últimamente se comporta algo raro además no quiero quedarme tanto tiempo en su casa y si voy con ustedes no me lo pedirá- esa era una de las excusas así que no estaba mintiendo del todo.

-Está bien en cinco minutos estoy lista- subió las escaleras supongo que para arreglarse; pasaron como quince minutos cuando bajo con su bolso- bien vamos a ver a ese can.

Subimos a mi auto y nos dirigimos a la casa de Jacob.

-Gracias por acompañarme en verdad gracias.

-Bellas ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo es que ya no aguantas estar mucho tiempo con Jacob? es más te puedo decir que nunca lo viste con esos ojitos de amor… es obvio que lo quieres pero dudo que de esta forma además tus actitudes actuales me lo confirman.

-Si lo sé regresando de Italia voy a terminar con esta tortura ni él ni yo nos merecemos esto- le dije creo que la confirmación de Alice era lo que me hacía falta para darme cuenta que esto con Jacob ya no funcionaba.

-Eso es lo mejor para ti créeme te mereces a alguien mejor que Jacob.

-Puede ser- y estaba segura que esa persona mejor era Edward.

Llegamos a la casa de Jacob y vimos su carro ahí además de otro carro que no conocía de igual forma le dije a Alice que se quedara ahí solo iba a entregar a la invitación, toque la puerta y tardaron en abrir así que volví a tocar.

-Bella amor ¿Qué haces aquí?- me dijo Jacob- es muy temprano- creo que se acaba de despertar.

-Jake ya son las doce y media… pero bueno solo vine a entregarte la invitación- le extendí la invitación y él la tomo- por cierto mañana te esperamos en el aeropuerto a las ocho de la mañana.

-De acuerdo ahí estaré- me dijo salió de la casa y me dio un beso en la boca que después el mismo quiso intensificar yo solo me separe.

-Lo siento tengo que irme rápido viene Alice conmigo.

-Mira ahí está la duende- sonrió de una manera perversa Jacob al verla.

-Bien nos vemos mañana, adiós.

Cerró la puerta, avance a mi auto para subirme y Alice estaba dormida.

-¡Hey! Alice- le dije para despertarla en cuanto llegamos a su casa Rosalie ya se había ido- ya llegamos- le dije mientras ella se despertaba.

-Bien solo deja que me despierte bien- talló sus ojitos se veía tan tierna cuando hacía eso.

-¿Puedo saber por qué tienes tanto sueño?- pregunte.

-Supongo que eso te pasa cuando tienes una noche de sexo salvaje y…

-Ok ya entendí

Se despertó completamente y salió del auto no antes de despedirse, después de ver de que entrara a casa me dirigí a la mía tenía que apurarme a arreglar mis cosas para el viaje cuando llegue a casa estaba sola me preguntaba ¿A dónde había ido mamá?, subí a mi habitación baje la maleta que estaba hasta arriba del armario y comencé a meter mis cosas.

-Bella ¡ya llegue!- esa era Esme me apure a arreglar todo y baje en la sala había unas bolsas y un vestido, me dirigí a la cocina donde estaba Esme.

-¿Fuiste a comprar tu vestido?- le pregunte.

-Si ya no me acordaba y subí a recoger la ropa sucia de tu habitación y vi tu vestido y me acorde.

-Es muy lindo, te vas a ver preciosa- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo mamá?- se giro para verme.

-Por supuesto te escucho- me contesto mi mamá.

-Voy a terminar con Jacob cuando regresemos de Italia eso va a ser lo mejor.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te hizo tomar esa decisión?

-Creo que nunca quise a Jake de esa manera siempre lo he visto como un amigo solo que no me había dado cuenta de eso creí que eso podía ser amor pero la verdad es que no hasta…

-Hasta que ¿qué?- Esme me vio con una mirada perspicaz- no me digas que ahora si estas enamorada de ¿Quién?- no podía decírselos, sé que no somos primos pero hemos crecido así y no podía decirle de un momento a otro que amaba a mi primo.

-No estoy enamorada pero veo como Emmet ve a Rose o como Alice ve a Jasper y yo nunca he visto así a Jacob e incluso dudo que Jacob me vea de esa manera.

-Para serte sincera lo supe desde un principio nunca entendí el por qué estabas con él, Edward siempre ha tratado de alejarte de él y no solo de él sino de cualquiera que se te acerque- si y ahora sabía porque lo hacía siempre creí que él y Emmet eran primos sobre protectores pero él lo hacía porque estaba celoso y Emmet él sí que era un primo sobre protector me pregunto ¿Qué haría si se diera cuenta lo que Edward siente por mí?, ¿También lo alejaría?

-Bella, Bella ¿me estas escuchando?

-Perdón es que estaba pensando en todo lo que Edward hizo para tratar de alejarme de Jake.

-Estoy segura que eso es lo mejor tanto para ti como para él ambos merecen ser felices pero sobretodo tú hija.

-Gracias- le di un abrazo y salí rumbo a mi habitación.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente entre preparar el resto de mis cosas, ayudándole a mi mamá arreglar las suyas no volví a ver a Edward en ese día lo bueno es que mañana lo vería casi todo el día o por lo menos eso esperaba me quede completamente dormida y tenía un sueño tan profundo que Esme tuvo que venir a despertarme.

-Bells ya es hora de levantarse- me susurro Esme.

-Ya voy- me di vuelta en la cama.

-Anda dormilona si no se te va a hacer tarde.

Me levante de la cama tome mi ropa con mi toalla y me metí al baño, me bañe con agua fría para despertarme bien no escogí la mejor ropa al fin en cuanto llegáramos a Italia solo íbamos a descansar así que por eso solo me puse unos pantalones deportivos, una playera negra, me cepille mi cabello y lo cubrí con una gorra, tocaron la puerta y me gire hacia esta.

-¿Lista Bella?- pregunto Esme.

-Sip.

-Bien ahorita viene tu padre por tus maletas.

Salí de mi habitación solo con mi vestido en la mano y lo demás lo cargo Carlisle en el auto, él mismo condujo hasta el aeropuerto. Cuando llegamos ya estaban todos excepto Jacob como era de suponerse, en cuanto nos bajamos del carro Alice se acerco dando brinquitos hasta donde estábamos.

-¡Bella, estoy tan emocionada!- me brazo y comenzó a brincar.

-Lo sé, lo sé- le dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre.

Me acerque a donde estaban los demás y los salude cuando me acerque a Edward el me sonrió y me abrazo como solo él sabía hacerlo solo esperaba que se acercara el momento en el que él y yo estuviéramos juntos en verdad lo deseaba.

-Hola chicos- dijo Carlisle- ¿se desvelaron?

-Tuvimos que lanzarle una cubeta de agua para despertarlo o por lo menos para subirlo al auto- dijo Jasper.

-Tío ya puedo subir al avión necesito dormir- dijo un Emmet adormilado mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Rosalie.

-¿Cómo es que se levanta para ir al bufet?- pregunte.

-Eso es lo bueno de que ser socio del bufet donde trabajo he escogido mi horario- comento Emmet con los ojos cerrados- pero por favor ya podemos subir al avión.

-No estamos esperando a Jacob- les dije todos bufaron y Edward me soltó de las manos era obvio que cada vez le gustaba menos que Jake estuviera conmigo me imaginaba lo feliz que se pondrá cuando se entere que solo soy de él, que solo le pertenezco a él.

-Miren ahí viene Puppy- dijo Rosalie.

-Jacob ¿nadie te enseño a llegar puntual a la hora que se te sita?- dijo Jasper molesto, wow me sorprendió que Jasper dijera eso no más bien que lo dijera de esa forma.

-Espero que por lo menos en las sitas con Bella hayas sido puntual- dijo Rosalie entre dientes.

-Ya basta vámonos ya- dije la verdad no quería que comenzaran a discutir, Jacob se acerco, me rodeo con sus brazos la cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo, comenzó a besarme yo solo vi como Edward apretaba sus puños y se subía al avión.

-Jake tenemos que subir al avión- me aleje de él y subí, él me alcanzo y me iba abrazando por detrás.

-Sentémonos aquí- me dijo Jacob mientras él se sentaba y me sentaba en su regazo, Edward tenía una cara de enojo que me daba miedo pero me sentía mal porque detrás de toda esa ira veía la tristeza en sus ojos él se encontraba mal de verme en esta situación con Jacob pero eso cambiará cuando sepa que quiero ser solo su mujer en ese momento paso Alice y le pedí que me ayudara con la mirada.

-Jake lo siento pero me voy a llevar a Bella- Alice me alejo yo solo pude decirle con los labios gracias, ella me llevo a donde estaba Edward y nos sentamos ahí.

-Sabes he hecho mi trabajo- me dijo.

-¿De qué me hablas?- le dije mientras veía a Edward que ni siquiera me veía solo se apretaba el puente de la nariz y fruncía el seño.

-Ya conseguí quien nos va a arreglar pasado mañana, conseguí al mejor estilista de Italia, digo no es como que se vaya a tardar tanto pero tenía que ser el mejor no podía dejarnos en cualquier mano.

-Si me parece bien- le dije mientras seguía observando a Edward que no me dirigía la mirada.

-Ahorita vengo voy a ver a Jasper- se levanto y fue en busca de Jasper aproveche de Jacob tenía los ojos cerrado y me acerque a Edward.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte, pero que pregunta tan estúpida la mía.

-No, pero no te preocupes tu novio te necesita más que yo- ni siquiera me vio.

-Edward no me gusta que estés enojado conmigo- le dije mientras giraba su cara para que me viera- no puedo soportar que ni siquiera me veas enojado.

-¿Cómo quieres que este si veo como te toca? Cuando yo soy el que quiere besarte y abrazarte- se levanto y se fue, yo solo me quede viendo como se iba.

En el resto del viaje Edward no me dirigió ni una palabra en verdad estaba enojado pero sobretodo triste mi Edward estaba mal por mi culpa, llegamos a Italia y fui a despertar a Jacob.

-Jake ya llegamos anda despiértate.

-Solo si me das un beso.

-Jake no estoy para juegos solo levántate.

Cuando nos bajamos del avión Carlisle le dio la orden de cuando regresara por nosotros, en el aeropuerto nos esperaban dos camionetas que nos llevarían al hotel en una de ellas venía Aro.

-Carlisle amigo mío hasta que por fin te veo- se acerco y le dio un abrazo, de igual manera se acerco a Esme y la saludo solo que a ella le dio dos besos- Isabella.

-Aro-lo salude con la cabeza y se acerco a saludarme.

Fuimos directo al hotel, Aro se bajo con nosotros y pidió las llaves de las habitaciones todos tenían sus habitaciones, teníamos que dormir con parejas y como era obvio mis padres no les permitió ni a Alice ni a Rose dormir con sus parejas por lo tanto yo me dormí con Alice, Rose se quedo sola en una habitación. Jasper y Edward se quedaron en otra y Emmet tuvo que aceptar después de unas cuantas maldiciones dormir con Jacob. En cuanto llegamos a la habitación Alice comenzó a ver el ropero viendo cómo íbamos a repartirlo para acomodar la ropa.

-Alice ¿puedo preguntarte qué tiene Edward?

-Está molesto por lo desvergonzado que es Jacob no se puede controlar ni enfrente de mis tíos en verdad no se que le ha pasado por lo menos antes no era así.

-Si yo tampoco sé que tiene- ahora que Alice lo había mencionado tenía razón él había cambiado mucho.

Durante el resto del día no salimos mucho todos bajamos a comer en el mismo restaurante del hotel esto era lo bueno del viaje yo amaba la comida italiana, después de comer estuvimos platicando acerca de trivialidades y demás pero todo el día Edward no me había dirigido la palabra esto me estaba matando.

-¿Tu primo está enojado?- me pregunto Jacob de repente.

-Si eso creo- le dije en un susurro.

-No dejes que tu primito nos arruine el viaje… es mas y si aprovechamos para ya sabes tener sexo- comento Jacob.

-Jacob odio cuando te pones así- me levante para subirme a la habitación.

-Bella ¿Estás bien?- pregunto mi papá.

-Si es solo que me dio un dolor de cabeza solo me recuesto y listo- me volví a girar para irme directo a mi habitación, al llegar ahí me tire a llorar lo peor que me podía pasar era que Edward se enojara, sin querer me quede dormida solo sentí como me cobijaban y vi que era Alice, no recupere el conocimiento hasta la mañana siguiente.

-¡Bella levántate, levántate!- me dijo Alice mientras brincaba en la cama.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- Alice ya estaba tomando esto de apurarme y despertarme como una costumbre.

-¡Aro nos va a llevar a ver el salón en el cual va a ser la fiesta!- chillo Alice.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de emocionante?- pregunte todavía dormida.

-Pues que lo más seguro es que nos muestre como lo van a decorar y Aro me pidió mi ayuda bueno más bien mi aprobación… así que levántate- se paró de la cama y se condujo al baño- mas te vale Bella que cuando salga no estés acostada y tengas todo preparado para meterte a bañar, tu ropa ya te la saque por favor apúrate.

En cuanto Alice se metió al baño me salí de la cama para terminar de arreglar mis cosas, las acomode y me senté en la cama a esperar que Alice saliera de bañarse.

-El baño es todo tuyo- me levante y pase a su lado en cuanto lo hice Alice me dio una nalgada.

-¡Alice!

-Apúrate- me dijo con una voz severa.

Me metí a bañar unté un poco de jabón en la esponja y comencé a tallar suavemente mi cuerpo mientras pensaba en Edward el roce de la esponja y la imagen de Edward hicieron que comenzara a excitarme hice a un lado la esponja y comencé a acariciar mis pechos, pase mis dedos por mis pezones que estaban endurecidos de la excitación los pellizque un poco provocando placer mi zona sur pedía atención y ¿Quién era yo para negárselo? Comencé a acariciarme mis pliegues ya estaban humedecidos y no solo por el agua sino también por mis jugos, empecé a imaginarme que eran las manos de Edward las que me tocaban, encontré mi clítoris y comencé a masajearlo, apretarlos hasta que ya no pude más y me metí dos dedos en mi cavidad comencé a bombear rápidamente imaginando que era la polla de Edward follandome y llegue a mi orgasmo por un momento se me olvido que Alice me estaba apurando así que me apresure, me puse la ropa que Alice me había sacado un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera y un suéter negro con unos botines debajo del pantalón.

Fuimos a ver el salón Alice quedo maravillada por lo hermoso que era me aburrí para serles sincera Alice solo se estaba encargando de hacer peguntas referentes a la decoración del salón y cuando algo no le parecía le pedía la autorización a Aro para poder cambiarlo, ese día anduvimos de tienda en tienda ya que al día siguiente de la inauguración nos iríamos y Alice quería comprar ropa como siempre. Al llegar al hotel vi a Edward subiendo a la habitación quise alcanzarlo pero Alice me lo impidió porque me pidió que fuéramos a tomar un café al restaurante del hotel. Esa noche caí rendida no sé en verdad como Alice aguantaba todo esto supongo que se debe a la energía tan excesiva que tiene.

-Bella apúrate yo también me quiero bañar y el estilista ya no tarda en llegar.

Salí del baño y mire a Alice que iba de un lugar a otro en la habitación me pude un vestido azul de tirantes que podía ponérmelo por debajo para así evitar deshacerme el peinado, me puse mis pequeñas bragas negras de encaje que compre para el vestido que me iba a poner, en ese momento entro Rosalie a la habitación junto con mi mamá todas venían recién bañadas.

-Adivino ¿Alice las hizo pararse temprano?

-¡Siii!- contesto una Rose que se notaba que ni el baño la había despertado totalmente.

En cuanto salió Alice ya vestida del baño comenzó a sentarnos a cada una en una silla y nos puso unas mascarillas que olían muy bien debo admitirlo estuvimos así como una hora aproximadamente cuando tocaron la puerta Alice grito un "adelante" entro un señor con otra chava llevaban un maletín tan mono hasta que me di cuenta todo lo que llevaba adentro esto iba a ser una gran tortura. El tipo este comenzó a peinarnos rápidamente cuando llego mi turno ya eran las dos de la tarde.

-Alice y si terminamos después ya tengo mucha hambre- le dije a lo cual ella respondió con una cara de "te mueves de ahí y te mato".

-Isabella…

-Está bien comeré más al rato- dije cruzando los brazos en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Edward que solo me voltio a ver rápidamente y se giro hacía donde se encontraba Esme.

-Carlisle dice que si no van a bajar a comer- le dijo.

-No creo que Alice no nos deje bajar hasta que todas estemos listas… pero ¿puedes hacerme un favor hijo?- pregunto Esme

-Por supuesto Esme dime.

-Tráele algo de comer a Bella tiene mucha hambre y Alice no la dejara parar de ahí- Edward solo me vio rápidamente y salió.

El estilista comenzó a poner algunos productos en mi cabellos comenzó con el peinado yo solo podía concentrarme en Edward en que estaba enfadado conmigo y justamente en ese momento abrió la puerta dejo la charolita de comida en la mesa y salió. Cuando terminaron de peinarme me ofrecieron un espejo y me quede helada mi cabello se veía muy bien lo llevaba suelto un poco ondulado tenía un volumen que hacía que se viera bien, a la hora de terminar de arreglarnos cada una se puso su vestido.

-Wow Bella te ves realmente bien… date una vuelta… lo sabía con ese vestido te verías bien y no me equivoque- dijo Alice e ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Esme.

-Chicas ya nos están esperando… wow se ven increíbles- dijo Carlisle- creo que todos vamos a tener que cuidar a nuestras mujeres.

Carlisle nos acompaño hasta el lobby del hotel en ese momento Edward se giro a donde estábamos al verme se le abrieron los ojos como platos me recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo y yo que puedo decir se veía genial en su traje negro se veía tan sexy que hasta se me olvido respirar ¿Por qué era tan perfecto? Tuve que controlarme para no lanzarme encima de él.

-Alice te ves realmente bien- le dijo Jasper mientras la abrasaba y besaba.

-Mmm tú no te quedas atrás bombón- le contesto Alice.

-Bebé que sexy estas- Emmet cargo a Rosalie y le dio vueltas.

-Bella estas realmente hermosa me estas matando con ese vestido- me dijo Jacob mientras bajaba una mano a mi trasero.

-Basta Jacob- le dije mientras me apartaba de él, Edward se acerco a mí.

-Te ves realmente hermosa- me dijo pero todavía su voz no mostraba emoción alguna y eso me ponía mal.

-Gracias Edward… ¿puedo hablar contigo?- le dije.

-Chicos las camionetas ya están aquí- dijo Esme y Edward solo se giro.

-Cuando quieras hablar conmigo estaré dispuesto- y se fue, Jacob me ayudo a subir al auto ya que con estos malditos zapatos que me puso Alice no iba a tardar en caerme.

Llegamos al salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta estaba decorando con luces que colgaban de la pared y algunas cortinas formando arcos que iban desde el centro del salón hasta las orillas de este, las mesas eran redondas de diez sillas así que todos nos sentamos en una mesa. La fiesta transcurrió lentamente no me divertía lo suficiente ya que Edward seguí enojado y de colmo Jake no me ayudaba siempre encima de mí hubo un momento en el que estuve a punto de mandarlo al infierno bueno no exactamente con esas palabras, en ese momento Aro se subió a la tarima que habían colocado y comenzó a dar du discurso para la inauguración.

-No saben lo feliz que estoy por hacer que la empresa de uno de mis mejores amigos Charlie Swan este saliendo adelante y sobre todo por la confianza que me brinda su princesita Isabella Swan que está presente el día de hoy con toda su familia… Isabella pasa por favor a decir unas palabras- no, ¿no me estaba haciendo esto, verdad?

-Anda Bella levántate- me dijo Alice mientras ella misma me paraba por lo que no me quedo de otra estaba segura que en estos momentos un tomate se veía más pálido que yo, Aro me ayudo a subir a la tarima yo solo le susurre un "gracias"

-¡Que hermosa estás!- me entrego el micrófono.

-Bien no soy una mujer de muchas palabras pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo… primero que nada gracias a cada uno de los socios de mi padre por seguir apoyando su sueño a pesar de su muerte y por confiar en Aro, gracias por estar aquí este día les agradezco de toso corazón- les dije a todos- disfruten de la noche- le entregue el micrófono a Aro y baje de la tarima para irme a sentar a la mesa.

La cena se paso rápidamente entre las bromas de Emmet de cómo estaba más roja que un tomate y las aligaciones de Alice como me veía al terminar la cena Edward se levanto disculpándose esta era mi oportunidad para hablar con él por lo tanto me levante de la mesa ofreciendo una disculpa y lo seguí me acerque a donde estaba y vi que estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Tanya estoy ocupado ahorita no por favor- así que se levanto de la mesa para hablar con esa.

-En cuanto llegue te marco de acuerdo- le dijo ya no pude escuchar más porque me di la vuelta ya no quería escuchar lo que le decía.

Llegue a la mesa y me senté Alice se me quedo viendo preguntándome qué tenía yo le dije que nada con un movimiento de cabeza, la música empezó a sonar y todos empezaron a bailar yo me quede con Jacob viendo como los demás bailaban después de un par de minutos Edward regreso solo nos vio y se sentó, no dijo nada solo se giro en dirección a la pista.

-Vamos a bailar Belly- me dijo Jacob mientras se paraba y me extendía su mano.

-Jake sabes que yo no bailo- le dije.

-Anda vamos corazón hace mucho que no bailamos, prometo que no te dejare caer esta vez- me dijo mientras me paraba para ir a la pista.

-Gracias por recordármelo.

Cuando llegamos a la pista de baile Jake rodeo mi cintura con una de sus manos y me atrajo hacia él tomo una de mis manos y la puso en su hombro mientras que tomaba la otra.

-Ahora solo déjate llevar por mí- me susurro en el oído.

-Recuerda que prometiste no dejarme tropezar esta vez- le dije sonriendo.

Pasaron un par de canciones y nosotros seguíamos bailando cuando Jacob no se ponía a insinuar nada que tuviera que ver con sexo me sentía cómoda con él y comenzó a decirme bromas de las cuales yo no podía evitar reírme pero de repente sentí una mano girarme y vi a Edward que me penetraba con su mirada.

-¡Hey estaba bailando conmigo!- le dijo Jacob.

-Déjame en paz- le dijo Edward- Bella ¿me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?

-Edward no sé si viste pero estaba bailando con Jake estábamos en medio de algo importante- le dije señalando a Jacob y a mí, pasaron unos segundos en los que vi en la mirada de Edward como si se estuviera dando cuenta de algo.

-Entiendo esta es tu decisión verdad- me dio un beso en la mano que tenía agarrada- y como te dije ya no te voy a volver a molestar con esto amor.

No él me entendió mal eso no es lo que quería decir, antes de que se fuera vi como en sus ojos luchaban un par de lagrimas por salir y se fue, se fue creyendo que me iba a quedar con Jacob y eso era lo menos que quería… no podía dejar que se fuera creyendo eso.

-No Edward espera…- Jacob me jalo del brazo para impedirme ir detrás de él.

-Bella deja que se vaya a hacer sus berrinches de niño rico a otro lugar- me dijo Jacob.

-¡Suéltame Jacob!- me solté de su agarre y salí detrás de Edward pero cuando salí vi como se subía a un taxi lo bueno es que detrás de este venía otro y me subí.

-Siga a ese taxi por favor- le señale el taxi en el que iba Edward, llegamos al hotel y Edward se bajo note que tenía los ojos rojos cerró la puerta con un azote y golpeo la pared estaba destrozado sin razón alguna.

Me baje del taxi le pague y corrí detrás de él, vi como se dirigía al ascensor trate de correr para alcanzarlo pero estos malditos tacones de porquería me lo impidieron tomó el ascensor, corrí a las escaleras para subir a su habitación, me quite los tacones los tome en una mano y subí lo más rápido que podía a la habitación lo vi como abría y corrí.

-¡Edward!- le grite y en cuanto el se giro yo choque con su pecho provocando que me abalanzara pero antes de que me cayera el me tomo en brazos.

* * *

Diganme que les parecio, ahora si acepto reclamos ya que les he fallado, prometi que ahora si subiría capi cada semana.

Hasta el próximo capi, que espero que les guste porque a mi me está encantando como me está quedando, como adelante les dire, que ya vendrá el primer lemmon de estos personajes.


	10. Chapter 10

Acá esta el nuevo capi, espero les guste, el primer lemmons verdadero, amm digamos que los demás subirán quizá un poco de tono, espero les guste.

Recuerden los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**EPOV**

Este era el peor viaje de toda mi vida ver como ese perro se acercaba a ella, la abrazaba, la besaba, la verdad me estaba muriendo de la envidia ver que él podía hacerlo y yo no pero me ponía más triste que Bella no le pusiera un alto desde que subimos al avión no he hablado con ella y es que si lo hacía lo primero que iba a hacer era gritarle lo malditamente celoso que estaba. Pero cuando la vi con ese vestido de muerte me quede con la boca abierta se veía condenadamente sensual, era una diosa, solo imaginándome a mí quitándole ese vestido me ponía duro como piedra, durante toda la fiesta no pude quitar la mirada de ella claro que lo hacía disimuladamente para que no se diera cuenta. Cuando Aro le pidió que subiera a decir unas palabras se sonrojo y eso solo hacía que se viera más sexy y cuando creía que mi noche no podía ir peor me llamo Tanya toda borracha diciéndome cosas como que quería follar conmigo y cosas de con perdón de la palabra típicas de una zorra; yo no encontraba la manera más educada de cortarle la llamada pero solo lo hice me había hartado y corte la llamado, al entrar al salón todos ya habían empezado a bailar excepto mi Bella con Jacob que estaban en la mesa me fui a sentar pero dentro de poco ese perro la saco a bailar, ella sonreía mientras bailaba con él, ya no aguantaba más y me pare para pedirle que bailara conmigo, tome su mano y la gire.

-¡Hey estaba bailando conmigo!- le dijo Jacob.

-Déjame en paz- le dije la verdad en este momento no quería discutir con él- Bella ¿me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?

-Edward no sé si viste pero estaba bailando con Jake estábamos en medio de algo importante- me contesto mientras se señalaba a ella y a él.

-Entiendo esta es tu decisión verdad- ahora entendía todo, ella lo amaba a él, a mí solo me veía como un primo solo eso nada más.- y como te dije ya no te voy a volver a molestar con esto amor- y así lo iba a hacer yo solo quería que ella fuera feliz, aunque yo no fuera su felicidad, sería lo que ella me pidiera.

Salí a toda velocidad del salón no podía soportar esto, tuve suerte que en cuanto saliera estuviera un taxi ahí me subí inmediatamente y le indique al taxista que me llevara al hotel donde nos hospedábamos, mientras estaba en el taxi se me salieron unas cuantas lagrimas yo solo cerré mis puños lo más que pude para calmarme y no soltar el grito de dolor que estaba sintiendo, me baje del auto azotando la puerta el taxista me dijo que "cuidado" un poco molesto yo solo le dije un "lo siento", golpee la primer pared que se me puso encima y subí a mi habitación mientras abría la puerta escuche que alguien corría.

-¡Edward!- escuche la voz de Bella me gire y ella se estrello contra mi pecho, antes de que se cayera la envolví con mis brazos.

-Bella no era necesario que vinieras a explicarme las cosas créeme entiendo- le susurre.

-No, no entiendes solo estaba molesta porque te vi hablando por teléfono con Tanya pero yo con quien quiero estar es… es contigo Edward, te amo y me mata verte así- me dijo mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos.

-Bella yo…

-Shhh- me dijo- me vas a escuchar… llevo semanas deseando que tú y yo estemos juntos mi plan era que iba a terminar con Jacob cuando lleguemos a casa, Edward TE AMO y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me beso de la forma más dulce que se puedan imaginar, pidió acceso a mi boca y se lo otorgue su lengua comenzó a acariciar cada rincón de mi boca pero a ambos nos comenzó a faltar el aire por lo que nos separamos.

-Ven vamos adentro- le dije mientras dejaba que pasara.

Al entrar en la habitación comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente pero esta vez un poco más apasionado lleno de la lujuria que estábamos conteniendo hasta ese momento.

-Bella…- susurre en su oído- déjame hacerte el amor no me importa no haber sido el primero solo quiero ser el último, déjame enseñarte como es hacer el amor- ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Vaya hasta que lo dices! Pensé que no lo dirías nunca- comenzó a besarme el cuello mientras yo acariciaba su espalda y subí hasta el broche del vestido el cual lo desabroche despacio ella me quito el saco y deshizo el nudo de la corbata, yo me aparte para ver cómo caía el vestido al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.

-Tienes los pechos perfectos Bella – me acerque y comencé a acariciarlos ella solo gemía lo cual me puso más duro de lo que ya estaba.

-Creo que estoy en desventaja- comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa hasta que me la quito por completo y siguió con mi pantalón dejándome solo con mis bóxers- no sabes por cuánto tiempo he soñado contigo dentro de mí- esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más erótico.

-Así que sueñas con mi polla dentro de ti- le susurre en su oído a lo cual ella respondió con estremecimiento.

-Deja de hablar solo hazme tuya- me dijo antes de comenzar a devorar mis labios.

Ella comenzó a acariciar mi pecho, bajo por mi cuello en donde dio un pequeño mordisco, siguió bajando por mi pecho entreteniéndose en mis pezones que los comenzó a besar y paso lentamente su lengua en ellos haciéndome enloquecer, se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a bajar más rápido hasta llegar a donde estaban mis bóxers, los cuales bajo rápidamente yo solo levante mis piernas para que pudiera sacarlos, ella seguía hincada y cuando alzo la cara se encontró con una gran erección de mi parte.

-Sabes va a ser la primera mamada que voy a dar- me dijo mientras pasaba su mano por mi polla- se ve deliciosa- y se la metió a la boca.

-¡Dios Bella!- ella solo sonrió, mientras tanto yo solo me dejaba llevar por las maravillosas sensaciones que esta mujer me provocaba, se sentía tan bien tener su linda boca alrededor de mi pene, comenzó a pasar su lengua por la punta de mi polla en verdad que era algo sensacional no podía imaginarme como me sentiré cuando este dentro de ella-sigue… Bella no pares… se siente jodidamente bien- ella continuo con su labor rozando sus dientes a lo largo de toda mi longitud pero ya no podía más me iba a correr así que la pare.

-¿No te gusta lo que acabo de hacer?- me pregunto con unos ojitos inseguros.

-Por supuesto que sí pero si no parabas me iba a correr en tu boca- le dije mientras la paraba y acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿Y eso está mal?-me pregunto.

-Depende de cómo lo veas… pero yo soy el que quiere darte placer a ti pequeña- la lleve a la cama y la recosté, bese su cuello y mandíbula para después bajar a sus senos esas cumbres que pedían mi atención, los bese lentamente para luego sacar mi lengua y pasarla por su pezón derecho mientras que con la mano pellizcaba el izquierdo ella me tomo de mi cabello para acercar más mi cara a sus cumbres.

-¿Te gusta lo que estoy haciendo Bella?- le dije antes de regresar a darle placer en sus senos- anda si no parare.

-Si me encanta me encanta que me chupes mis pezones- baje por su cuerpo me detuve en su ombligo rodeándolo con mi lengua y seguí bajando hasta el lugar donde se encontraban sus bragas que solo provocaban que me pusiera más duro.

-No sabes cómo deseo quitarte estas bragas están jodidamente mojadas, ¿en verdad te provoco todo esto?- le dije mientras pasaba un dedo por su sexo encima de la tela de las bragas.

-Si Edward solo tú has hecho que me moje así como estoy- eso si me sorprendió que no se supone que ella y Jacob…

-Pero que tu no ya habías estado con Jacob- le dije mientras bajaba sus bragas.

-No él jamás hizo que me humedeciera de esta forma- sonreí al hecho de que yo era él que la excitaba de esta forma, me concentre en su centro, estaba empapado.

-Bella te vez deliciosa voy a probarte quiero ese manjar- me agache hasta llegar a su centro y comencé a saborearla hice a un lado sus labios vaginales para encontrar su clítoris sin tocarlo siempre rodeándolo, lo acaricie lentamente Bella respondió subiendo sus caderas para estar más cerca de mi boca, sus jugos eran lo más delicioso que había probado en mi vida de ahora en adelante serían mi sabor favorito en el mundo.

-¡Dios Edward! Lo siento tan cerca.

-Si bebé déjate llevar, córrete en mi boca eres exquisita- volví con mi tarea, trate de beber todo lo que Bella soltaba de su cuerpo metí dos de mis dedos en ella, Bella se arqueo por lo que tuve que bajarla con una de mis manos comencé a bombear mis dedos dentro de ella y sentí como empezó a apretar mis dedos esa era la señal de que el orgasmo de Bella estaba cerca.

-Edward me vengooo por favor no pares- y se vino en mi boca dándome más de beber, me espere a que se calmara de la ola de placer que acababa de tener- eso fue wow- se sonrojo a la hora de decir eso, subí lentamente hasta posicionarme encima de ella.

-Me encanta ver tu cara de placer distorsionarse cuando llegas al orgasmos, saber que soy yo el que esta poseyendo tu cuerpo, dime que de ahora en adelante solo serás mía dímelo por favor.

-Solo soy tuya… Edward por favor necesito que estés dentro de mi ¡YA!- y seguí sus ordenes la penetre de una sola vez y rápido- ahh eso se sintió bien.

-Eres tan estrecha, húmeda y caliente Bella- comencé a embestir en ella lentamente pero Bella tenía otros planes me envolvió con sus piernas mis caderas y me apretó para que tuviera una mayor profundidad.

-Más rápido por favor Edward muévete más rápido- me dijo yo solo cumplí su deseo y comencé a embestir más fuerte cada vez más fuerte.

-Edward lléname con tu néctar córrete conmigo- me dijo mientras arañaba mi espalda y sentía sus paredes se apretaban manteniendo prisionera a mi polla y tuvo su orgasmo- ¡EDWARD!- instantes después me corrí dentro de ella.

-Bella…- nos gire sin salirme de ella, nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos y salí lentamente de ella- así que ¿es a mí a quien quieres?- ella negó con su cabeza en ese momento no entendí nada.

-No yo te amo- me dijo mientras me besaba nuevamente.

-Bella no sabes lo feliz que me haces cuando dices eso.

-Aja entonces te amo, te amo, te amo y… te amo- la tome de la cintura y la acosté encima de mí- sabes en muchos aspectos fuiste el primero.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?- le dije mientras sonreía.

-Fuiste el primero al que le di sexo oral- se sonrojo al mencionar esto.

-¡Y qué oral! No quiero ni imaginarme cuando seas una experta claro que siempre y cuando sea conmigo con quien practiques- le sonreí.

-Bueno también fuiste el primero en darme sexo oral y en verdad me encanta como se sintió- escondió su cara en mi pecho.

-¿El perro ese nunca te dio sexo oral?- le pregunte mientras alzaba con una de mis manos su barbilla para que me viera.

-No nunca me sentí en confianza para que él tu sabes probara esa parte de mi cuerpo.

-Me alegro de que haya sido así de esa forma sabré que esa esencia siempre ha sido y será mía- le dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso.

-Y por ultimo has sido el primero en hacerme el amor.

-Y el último de eso me encargare porque ese perro no te volverá a tocar.

Después de platicar un rato acerca de que ella no quería cerca a Tanya de mí y que le fuera poniendo un alto y sobretodo que le di a conocer que en cuanto llegáramos a Forks ella terminaría con él pero sobretodo ambos estábamos de acuerdo que todavía no era el momento de que los demás lo supieran, porque no sabíamos como tomarían esto ya que ante los ojos de todos los demás éramos primos casi primos, éramos familia, Bella legalmente era la hija de Carlisle y de Esme, éramos familia legalmente, eso podría ser un impedimento para los demás, pero no para nosotros; Bella se acomodo en mi pecho y yo la estrechaba para sentirla cerca como siempre mi Bella hablo en sueños pero esta vez no preste tanta atención la verdad estaba muy cansado.

-Buenos días amor- le dije mientras ella comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

-¡No fue un sueño!- se lanzo a mis brazos y se sentó a horcajadas en mí besándome apasionadamente.

-Si así vas a despertar todos los días créeme nadie me va a sacar de la casa de mis tíos- le dije mientras colocaba mi mano en sus piernas desnudas y las acariciaba.

-Edward ¿Qué hora es?- me dijo Bella, mire el reloj de mi celular era un poco temprano.

-Las ocho y media amor- torció un poco la boca- ¿Qué pasa amor?

-¿Crees que los demás se vallan a despertar temprano?- me dijo un poco sonrojada.

-¿Por qué?- le dije mirándola inquisitivamente.

-No sé ¿te gustaría que tú y yo hiciéramos el amor?- se sonrojo más que de costumbre y se escondió en mi pecho.

-Amor no necesitas ni decirlos dos veces- levante su cara y la atraje hacia mis labios, aparte la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, la envolví con mis brazos y baje por su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula mientras ella me acariciaba mi torso bajo sus manos a mi miembro y lo acaricio encima del bóxer.

-Estas duro Edward- me susurro en mi oído- y es por mí.

-Solo por ti cariño- le dije mientras la besaba y sentía como la humedad de Bella mojaba mis bóxers y en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Edward soy Jasper anda despiértate- Bella se levanto de mí rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse.

-Vístete Edward recuerda que no pueden saber todavía- me dijo mientras me lanzaba mi pijama que estaba encima del tocador.

-Bella no puedo abrirle así- le dije mientras señalaba mi gran problema.

-Bien- comenzó a destender la cama de Jasper y se puso una de mis pijamas y fue abrir rápidamente.

-Lo siento Jasper es que estábamos dormidos- le dijo Bella.

-Mmm Bella lamento que Alice y yo te hayamos dejado sin cuarto- se sonrojo un poco.

-Ah no importa lo bueno es que Edward estaba despierto y me dejo dormir aquí.

Bella se fue a bañar y antes de que Jasper hubiera entrado completamente me metí a dar una ducho fría para calmar mi problema no cabía tanta felicidad en mí de saber que Bella y yo estamos juntos por fin, bajamos a desayunar y el resto de los chicos ya estaban ahí Alice y Rosalie estaban sentadas al lado de Bella y eso me alegro porque me hubiera puesto celoso si Jacob se hubiera sentado con ella, todos desayunamos a gusto platicando de la fiesta claro que Bella y yo no pudimos hablar mucho debido a que nos salimos rápido de la fiesta.

-Bella ayer te desapareciste- Bella se me quedo viendo preguntándome ¿Qué hacia ahora?

-Lo que pasa es que ayer me sentí mal y ella me acompaño y se tuvo que dormir en la habitación debido a que dos personitas la dejaron sin habitación- Alice y Jasper se sonrojaron cuando dije esto Bella solo suspiro de alivio.

-Bien apurémonos a recoger porque el avión sale dentro de tres horas así que arriba, arriba- dijo Esme.

Todos nos levantamos para ir a las habitaciones y recoger nuestras cosas para poder regresar a casa, después bajamos y tuvimos que esperar a Alice que terminara de recoger sus cosas como es que para solo un viaje de unos cuantos días trajera dos maletas.

-Bella ¿la duende tardara mucho?- pregunto Emmet.

-Cuando yo me vine solo le faltaba recoger las cosas de la fiesta- en ese momento apareció Alice.

-Ya era hora duendecillo- le dijo Jacob, Alice solo lo miro con una mirada asesina y era mejor que se preparara de lo que estaba por ocurrir, Alice se acerco como leona en celo.

-Jake amor cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así-le dijo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de él- pero bueno parece que la mascota no entiende con palabras así que…- Alice se acerco a él, tomo impulso y estampo su puño derecho en la nariz de Jacob, ¡Esa era mi hermana! Oficialmente la amaba más que ayer, hizo lo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho vaya la enana tenía fuerza, había que mirar la sangre de la cara de Jacob- espero que ahora entiendas… ahora si me disculpan voy a lavarme los dientes.

-¿Qué paso con Alice?- dijo Jacob mientras se limpiaba la sangre que Alice le había sacado.

-Solo saco su lado salvaje o no ese lo saca con Jasper- dijo Emmet.

-Ten- Bella le extendió una servilleta para que se limpiara y claro él se aprovecho y la jalo para abrasarla ella solo me vio.

-Pero yo quiero que tú me limpies.

-¡Jacob basta!- grito Bella mientras se apartaba de él y se acercaba poco a poco a mí, después de un breve lapso llego Alice sonriente.

-Buenos chicos acaba de llegar la camioneta vamos que se nos hace tarde- dijo Esme.

-Esperen, quiero decirles algo- dijo Rose, sea lo que sea que estuviera por decirnos a Emmet se le veía un poco nervioso pero feliz.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? Aplausos o jitomatasos, por fin estos chicos están juntos ahora solo falta que Bella bote a Jacob.

Hasta el próximo capi, besitos.


	11. Chapter 11

Acá está el nuevo capi, espero les guste. Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de nuestra ídolo S. Meyer. Gracias por seguir la historia.

Antes de empezar me gustaría agradecer a unas personitas por sus comentarios que no he podido agradecerles ya que no puedo contestar a sus reviews como a todos los demás: **DiAnA, phoenex, Melania, Ghest **(espero no haber escrito mal sus nombres); gracias por sus reviews como dije solo puedo agradecerles así porque no puedo contestar a sus reviews como le he hecho con lo demás. Y gracias a todos, a cada una de las personitas lindas que sigue mis historia.

* * *

**EPOV (continuación)**

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Jasper- ¿Qué quieres decirnos Rose?

Rosalie, tenía un brillo en su cara, se veía más feliz de lo que otras veces la veíamos.

-Amm, ayer después de la fiesta- había un toque de nerviosismo, Rose volteo a ver a Emmet para indicarle que él continuara.

Emmet se aclaro la garganta- Le he pedido a Rosalie que sea mi esposa- en ese momento Rosalie saco la mano de su chaqueta y movió la mano donde llevaba un anillo de compromiso, Bella sonrió a Emmet con complicidad por lo que me dio a entender que ella ya sabía.

-Oh Por Dios- dijo Alice, por no decir que grito- ¡serás mí cuñada oficialmente!

-Bueno hasta dentro de un año, acordamos Emmet y yo que la boda sería hasta dentro de un año, ya que a Emmet se le viene algo grande en su trabajo.

Después de que todos felicitáramos a Rose y a Emmet por su compromiso todos subimos en la camioneta esta vez me asegure de que Bella estuviera lo bastante lejos de Jacob y claro yo más cerca, todo esto por mi bien estar mental, al llegar al aeropuerto esperamos a que nos dijeran que el avión estaba preparado para salir mientras tanto Alice y Bella fueron a comprar cafés para todos, cuando llegaron subimos inmediatamente al avión en esta ocasión Bella se sentó en medio de Alice y de mí yo coloque una mochila pequeña que llevaba encima de una de mis piernas y la otra parte en las piernas de Bella para que de esa forma pudiera tomar su mano sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ella volteo a verme cuando lo hice y me sonrió.

-Sabes Bella te quiero mucho- le dije era cierto que todos me escuchaban pero Bella y yo siempre tuvimos una relación cercana y siempre éramos muy cariñosos por lo que a nadie se le hizo raro que le dijera eso aunque la verdad yo quería decir "te amo".

-Sip lo sé y adivina que- me dijo Bella mientras giraba su rostro hacia mí.

-¿Qué?- le dije mientras sonreía y acariciaba su nariz.

-Que yo también te quiero y que eres mi primo favorito- aunque entendí a que era lo que se refería.

Durante el viaje Bella se quedo dormida sobre mi pecho y la cobija con mi chaqueta, yo iba escuchando mis composiciones para poder identificar algún error pero yo sabía que eso era imposible no es por presumir pero eso de componer música se me da más fácil que el respirar. Después de unos cuantos minutos yo también me quede dormido recostado en la cabeza de mi Bella.

-Chicos ya llegamos- susurro Jasper mientras movía mi hombro de repente sentí un golpe con un cojín creo.

-¡Emmet!- escuche un golpe sordo me imagine que esa había sido Rosalie.

-Anda Eddie levántate o quieres que te llevemos a la cuna- dijo Emmet, me podía imaginar su sonrisa burlona.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así- susurre mientras abría mis ojos y veía que Bella seguía recostada en mi pecho- bajen yo la despierto- espere a que todos bajaran cuando estuve completamente seguro comencé a besarla y ella correspondió a mis besos- ya es hora de despertar dormilona, Bella tallo sus ojitos como una bebe y vio que ya habíamos llegado.

-Me quede dormida- afirmo mientras veía por todos lados para poder besarme.

-¿Por qué correspondiste el beso? ¿Qué tal si era Jacob?- le dije serio.

-Tonto reconozco el sabor de tus labios es lo más dulce que he probado- me dijo mientras me daba otro pequeño beso- tenemos que bajar- se levanto de su lugar y me dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Espera… prométeme que no dejaras que Jacob te toque es que… en verdad me pone mal ver cómo te toca así que más le vale ver donde pone sus manos- le di un beso más apasionado, bajamos del avión donde todos nos esperaban.

-Hasta que bajan- nos dijo Jacob con una mirada enojada.

-Lo siento le costó un poco despertarme- dijo Bella y para corroborar lo que dijo se le salió un pequeño bostezo.

Salimos del aeropuerto cada uno en el vehículo en el que llegaron, íbamos a casa de mis tíos excepto Jacob claro tenía que ir a ver a su padre lo cual agradecí solo esperaba que Bella hablara pronto con él para no tener que pensar en que él la este tocando. Al llegar a casa Bella y mis tíos subieron sus maletas mientras Emmet entraba a la cocina en busca de comida y salía con un enorme sándwich.

-Emmet si no estás pensando en sexo piensas en comida ¿verdad?- le dije, él seguía comiendo en verdad daba gracia las actitudes de mi hermano.

-¿Qué les parece si pedimos pizza para comer?- opino Carlisle mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Yo opino que si- dijo Emmet todavía con un bocado en la boca.

-Emmet estas comiendo ¿Cómo es posible que pienses en más comida?- pregunto Alice con una cara de incredulidad.

-Tengo que mantener este cuerpo… si Dios me lo dio yo tengo que mantenerlo- Emmet comenzó a flexionar sus brazos mostrándonos sus "conejos".

-Entonces ¿de qué quieren la pizza?- pregunto Carlisle mientras tomaba el teléfono para marcar a la pizzería.

-Yo quiero una hawaiana- dijo Alice.

-Yo también- dijo Jasper.

-Yo quiero una de salami, jamón, champiñones y queso extra- todos nos giramos hacia Emmet cuando dijo esto.

-A mi me da lo mismo ¿Y Bella?- pregunte a mi tío Carlisle, él me indico con el dedo que arriba.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al tercer piso di vuelta en la dirección de la recamara de Bella y toque.

-Adelante- entre en su habitación la vi recogiendo sus zapatos que se llevo al viaje, cerré la puerta y le puse seguro por si a alguien se le ocurría subir a ver a Bella camine rápidamente para llegar a donde ella estaba la envolví con mis brazos ella giro y sonrió.

-Edward alguien puede entrar- me dijo yo negué con la cabeza.

-Le puse seguro a la puerta- le susurre en su oído la cargue para llevarla a la cama y comencé a besarla lentamente, mientras acariciaba su pierna encima de su pantalón.

-Edward- gimió- los demás están abajo… detente- eso era lo que su boca decía pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa ya que tenía tomada mi cabeza para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

-¿En verdad quieres que pare?- en ese momento escuchamos que alguien subía las escaleras por lo que corría a quitarle el seguro a la puerta y Bella siguió recogiendo sus zapatos.

-Bella ya pidieron la pizza bajemos- dijo Alice mientras abría la puerta me vio acostado en la cama de Bella y ella también se tumbo a mi lado.

-Bella un día de estos me pondré celosa- comentó Alice mientras me abrazaba.

-¿Por qué?- contesto Bella y se giraba para verla.

-A veces pienso que mi hermano te quiere más a ti que a mí- dijo con un puchero yo me reí de esto y abrace a Alice.

-A ambas las quiero solo que es un cariño diferente- mire a Bella y ella entendió a lo cual ella respondió rodeando los ojos.

-Bien bajemos- dijo Alice mientras me sacaba de la cama de Bella.

Cuando bajamos todos estaban en la sala esperando a que llegara la pizza Bella se sentó a mi lado, comenzamos a platicar de lo bien que la pasamos en Italia y que pronto deberíamos ir pero esta vez a un viaje de turismo después de un par de minutos tocaron la puerta.

-Yo voy a abrir- se acomidió Emmet pero claro como se trataba de comida.

Emmet abrió la puerta para recibir las pizzas, le entrego el dinero al repartidor y entro con ellas a la cocina el pobre llevaba una cara como si estuviera viendo oro puro en verdad que Emmet a veces parecía un niño no me podía creer que él fuera el mayor de los tres.

-Emmet no te comas toda la pizza nosotros también queremos comer- grito Bella.

-Pasemos al comedor porque no podemos asegurar que Emmet nos deje algo de comer- dijo mi tía, todos se levantaron para ir al comedor pero antes de que Bella avanzara la atraje hacia mí y le di un pequeño beso en los labios para luego avanzar a la cocina, cuando avance unos cuantos pasos me gire y ella me estaba fulminando con la mirada pero era una mirada divertida regrese a donde estaba ella le di otro beso y avance con ella hacia la cocina.

-Apúrense porque Emmet va rápido con las pizzas- y cuando Bella y yo nos dimos cuenta el susodicho ya se había comido una pizza y media para que decirles que me sorprendí cuando no es verdad ya conozco a mi hermano.

Bella y yo tomamos un par de platos y vasos, tomamos un pedazo de pizza y nos servimos un poco de jugo y comenzamos a comer. Los demás terminaron antes que nosotros.

-Les parece si tenemos una tarde de películas- dijo Alice mientras brincaba.

-Mmm si a mí me parece bien- comento Bella.

-Claro pero un favor chicas nada de películas románticas ¿sí?- dijo Emmet pero después se quedo callado al ver la mirada de Rosalie- pero claro si ustedes quiere podemos verla ¿no es cierto chicos?- nos pregunto Emmet a Jasper y a mí.

-Bien nos adelantamos para dejarlos terminar de comer- nos dijo Rose a Bella y a mí.

Espere a que todos salieran para tomar a Bella de su cintura y sentarla en mi regazo.

-Anda come tenemos que ir con los chicos- me dijo mientras tomaba un pedazo de pizza y lo mordía.

-De acuerdo- le dije mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello que me llamaba.

-Edward ¿Qué haces?- gimió en verdad me encantaba ese sonido.

-Comiendo- le dije y seguí besando su cuello ella solo comenzó a reír.

-Mejor hay que apurarnos- me dijo.

-Está bien pero después nada podrá apartarme de ti- le susurre en su oído.

-Créeme que lo que más deseo es que siempre estés conmigo- me dijo para después besarme y posteriormente levantarse de mi regazo.

Salimos de la cocina para encontrarnos con los chicos en la sala estaban viendo la película de "un amor para recordar".

-Corre Edward esa es mi película favorita- me jalo Bella para sentarnos ambos en un sillón mientras que Alice estaba sentada en el piso con Jasper y Rosalie en las piernas de Emmet en otro sillón.

Nos pusimos a ver la película en silencio conforme avanzó me intereso como el tal Landon se fue enamorando poco a poco de Jamie, la película termino y me puse a pensar que es lo que haría si yo perdiera a Bella como ese chico perdió el amor de su vida, después de esa película me sentí mas ansioso de estar con Bella.

-Bien ahora es nuestro turno de escoger una película- dijo Emmet- ¿y adivinen qué?- pregunto Emmet.

-Ya sabemos quieres que veamos "Transformers"- dijo Rosalie.

-Ah ah quiero que veamos "El exorcista"- señalo Emmet la película a Bella no le pareció muy bien la idea ya que se puso tensa y como no si ella siempre ha odiado las películas de terror.

-No te preocupes yo te abrasare cuando tengas miedo- le dije.

-Gracias con eso me siento mejor- me abrazo y se volvió a colocar en su lugar.

-Esperen- les dije- voy por una manta para Bella- subí las escaleras.

-Para mí también- grito Alice- vez Bella porque te digo que él te quiere más a ti que a mí- escucha a Alice yo solo sonreí.

Fui al pequeño armario donde mi tía Esme guarda algunas mantas y tome tres por si de repente se le antojaba a Rosalie pedir una y no iba a volver a subir. Baje las escaleras y vi que mi tía Esme salía de su habitación.

-Edward iba a bajar para decirles que si ¿no necesitaban algo?- dijo mi tía- lo que pasa es que Carlisle y yo estamos agotados y queremos dormir.

-No te preocupes si necesitamos algo los chicos y yo lo agarramos de acuerdo- le dije- anda ve a descansar- le di un beso en la frente, como para corroborar su sueño ella bostezó.

-Buenas noches hijo- me dio un beso en la mejilla- espero verte mañana.

-Vendré después del hospital- claro que todos los días vendría a ver a Bella, de ahora en adelante no me sacaría de aquí.

Espere a que se metiera a su cuarto y baje con las mantas le di una a Alice y otra a Rose, la tercera se la di a Bella y me volví a sentar al lado de Bella, ella me envolvió con la manta y me abrazo, vimos la película que Emmet quería cada vez que Bella se asustaba brincaba y yo la abrazaba para que se le pasara el susto. Cuando por fin se acabo la película todos se levantaron trate de mover a Bella pero me di cuenta de que estaba dormida.

-Creo que subiré a Bella a su habitación si quieren pueden adelantarse- les dije mientras cargaba a Bella estilo novia.

-Bien te esperamos en casa- dijo Alice antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y salir, me encamine a las escaleras todavía con Bella en mis brazos y subí para llegar a su habitación.

-Ya se fueron- levanto la vista para verme.

-Bella si no fuera porque ellos no te vieron no hubieran creído eso de que estabas dormida.

-Necesitaba encontrar una manera de que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos- me dijo yo sonreía ante el hecho de que ella estuviera ansiosa de estar conmigo.

-Me encanta esa idea- entre en su recamara y la recosté en su cama.

-Edward todo el día he querido estar así contigo- me dijo mientras me acercaba a ella y comenzaba a besarme.

Ella me jalo para que quedara encima de ella maniobre un poco para que no cayera todo mi peso en ella, comencé a acariciar su cara, el beso se volvió más intenso quería recorrer hasta el último rincón de su boca por lo que pedí acceso a su boca el cual ella concedió inmediatamente, tuvimos que separarnos porque nos empezó a faltar el aire. Nos quedamos acostados abrasándonos por un tiempo hasta que sentí que ya era un poco tarde.

-Tengo que irme- le susurre eso era lo que decía pero mi cuerpo no respondía ya que la seguía abrasando.

-¿Y si te quedas?- pregunto Bella.

-Lo haría pero no tengo mis cosas para ir al hospital pero te prometo que un día de estos me quedare y podremos estar juntos- le prometí.

-De acuerdo- me soltó y se hinco en la cama, me levante de la cama le di un beso y me fui no antes de decirle TE AMO.

Al llegar a casa me di cuenta que Alice se había ido a casa de Jasper mientras que Rosalie se quedo en casa, subí a mi habitación estaba cansado del viaje pero no podía dormir solo podía pensar en lo que ha pasado Bella y yo estamos juntos solo esperaba que llegara pronto el momento en el que pudiéramos decirles a todos sobre esto, amaba a Bella y quería que todos supieran que ella era mía pero lo que más deseaba en estos momentos es que Bella hablara con Jacob y por fin decir que era completamente mía y sin que me diera cuenta me quede dormido.

Me desperté para irme al hospital solo me bañe y desayune antes de salir Alice iba entrando en silencio.

-¡Edward! Me diste un susto de muerte- me dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-¿Por qué entras en silencio?- le cuestiones.

-Creí que iban a estar dormidos- me susurro.

-Emmet no sabe que te fuiste con Jasper ¿verdad?

-No ya sabes cómo se pone con el hecho de que Jasper y yo durmamos juntos- lo dijo con una cara de enfado fingido.

-Es algo celoso no solo contigo también con Bella- le dije ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales no podíamos Bella y yo todavía no podíamos decir nada.

-Eso si me molesta ni Bella ni yo podemos hacer o decir algo referente a tener sexo pero él puede tener sexo con Rosalie en cualquier lugar y comentarlo con todos pero nosotras… de hecho no me sorprendería que también se ponga celoso de que tu tengas novia y tampoco te permita tener sexo- me reí de que Alice dijera eso.

-Te prometo que hablare con él, ahora me tengo que ir al hospital- le di un besito en la frente y salí directo al hospital.

Llegue al hospital en unos cuantos minutos, me registre y me dirigí al área de pediatría la cual estaba vacía creo que había llegado un poco temprano, en ese momento llego Jessica.

-Hola amor- me dijo mientras entraba.

-Jessica no vuelvas a llamarme amor mira no quería hacer esto pero si sigues con esta maldita actitud psicópata le voy a decir al director para que te manden a otro lado a hacer tus practicas- le dije tajante.

-Mírame bien Cullen porque todo esto es lo que te estás perdiendo algún día vas a querer follar conmigo- me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía… creo que se enojo.

El resto del día me la pase ayudando a algunos doctores con los niños, el día de hoy estaba muy ajetreado pero solo pensaba en que pronto vería a Bella lo malo es que el día de hoy y mañana haría dos horas más para terminar de reponer las horas que perdí por el viaje del cual no me arrepentía ya que gracias a este viaje mi Bella y yo estábamos juntos. Por fin llego la hora de irnos recogí mis cosas y salí directo a la casa de mis tíos para poder ver a Bella iba escuchando la canción que compuse para ella, cuando llegue vi el carro de Jacob en la entrada de la casa solo esperaba que estuviera ahí para que Bella pudiera terminar con él, pero me espere a tranquilizarme para poder entrar a la casa. Una vez que estuve tranquilo me adentre a la casa ya que Bella tenía la puerta abierta, la regañaría por eso, en la sala no se encontraba pero podía escuchar las voces fui directo a la cocina pero tampoco se encontraba ahí, mire por la ventana y ahí estaba ella con él, estaban hablando, él la beso, Bella no le correspondió pero tampoco lo aparto hasta que Jacob comenzó a besar su cuello, él seguía insistiendo pero ella lo alejaba hasta que él la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello, ella trataba de alejarlo pero no podía así que decidí salir.

-¡Jacob suéltala!- grite, me dirigí a donde se encontraban para apartar las manos de Jacob del cuerpo de Bella.

-No te metas esto es algo entre mi novia y yo- jalo a Bella de nuevo.

-Jacob ya no soy tu novia- se aparto de Jacob y vino a donde estábamos- mira quiero que sigamos siendo amigos como antes de que tu y yo fuéramos novios.

-Tú eres mía- le dijo antes de salir- te voy a dar tu tiempo porque sé que regresaras a mí.

-Jake no te amo y ahora sé que nunca lo he hecho- le confesó mi Bella.

Esperamos a que saliera Jacob de la casa para dirigirme a la puerta y cerrarla para que nadie pudiera entrar, sentí como Bella iba detrás de mí.

-No quiero que vuelvas a dejar la puerta abierta esta vez el que entro fui yo pero no siempre vas a tener esa suerte- me gire hacia ella, ella avanzo y me abrazo.

-¡Qué bueno que ya estás aquí!... te extrañe todo el día- me beso el cuello lo cual me recordó que ella no intento apartar a Jacob cuando la beso, la tome de la cintura y la acerque un poco más a mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no apartaste a Jacob cuando te beso?- le pregunte mientras besaba su cuello.

-Porque me quede estática cuando lo hizo no supe qué hacer- me dijo mientras gemía.

-Bien- me aparte de ella pude ver la confusión en su cara- ¿Y donde están Esme y Carlisle?- le pregunte mientras subía las escaleras para dirigirme a la habitación de Bella.

-Justamente acababan de salir cuando llego Jacob… creo que iban a visitar a unos amigos que no veían desde hace un par de años- me siguió a la planta de arriba.

-Ah- seguí subiendo- solo vine a recoger unas cosas- pero me dirigí a su habitación.

-Entonces ¿por qué entras a mi habitación?- se había molestado por mi actitud.

-Porque aquí esta lo que quiero- le dije y la jale adentro de su habitación, la acorrale entre la puerta y mi cuerpo, comencé a pasar mi nariz por su cuello para aspirar su aroma que me embriagaba mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto con seguro no irá a ser la de malas y abrieran mis tíos. La bese en el cuello y la mandíbula- he esperado por verte todo el día y lo primero que veo es a ese tipo besándote- le dije mientras metía una mano dentro de su blusa para acariciar su piel suave.

-Lo siento- susurro más bien gimió, seguí subiendo mis manos hasta acariciar sus pechos encima de su sostén a lo cual ella respondió con un estremecimiento.

-¿Él te hace estremecer como yo?- le pregunte ella negó con la cabeza, le quite su blusa para poder observar sus senos cubiertos con su sostén, bese su boca un poco impaciente metiendo mi lengua dentro de su boca para degustarla.

-Edward- gimió al sentir mis manos bajar hasta su pantalón ella empezó a despojarme de mi ropa en lo cual yo coopere hasta que me dejo con mis pantalones.

-¿Él te hace sentir de esta manera Bella?- le susurre esta vez en su oído.

-No solo tú puedes hacer eso- me dijo.

Desabroche su sostén y se lo retire despacio para comenzar a acariciarlos, tome sus pezones entre mis dedos para pellizcarlos un poco, ella gimió audiblemente, me encantaba saber que era yo el que provocaba esos ruido tan eróticos en ella, desabroche su pantalón para poderlos bajar con todo y bragas dejándola desnuda ante mí, no pude resistirme y pase un dedo por su coño estaba empapado.

-Bellas estas tan mojada dime que solo yo provoco esto- le dije mientras volvía a acariciar esa parte de ella que me llamaba por probarla.

-Si solo tú haces que me moje así- me tomo de mi cabello y me acerco para besarme, yo baje por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos para encontrarme con pezones erectos, pase mi lengua por la punta de esto Bella solo jalaba de mis cabellos lo cual me excitaba mas en verdad que necesitaba liberar mi polla porque no tardaría en estallar en mis pantalones, después de probar sus pezones baje por su abdomen para poder llegar a su coño, llegue a él y lo primero que hice fue acariciarlo con mi lengua sus jugos ya estaban goteando en sus muslos no podía desperdiciarlos por lo que la limpie y regrese a su caliente coño levante una de sus piernas y la subí en mi hombro para poderla chupar mejor en verdad jamás me cansaría de probarla.

-Bella eres deliciosa- susurre en su coño, con ayuda de mis manos separe sus pliegues para encontrar su clítoris el cual lo acaricie con mi lengua y ella se movió un poco por lo que la tome de la cintura para inmovilizarla.

-Por favor sígueme chupando… follame con tu lengua.

-¿Te gusta que te folle con mi lengua?- le dije mientras adentraba mi lengua en su cavidad y acariciaba su hermoso clítoris con mis dedos.

-Si me gusta- gimió seguí embistiéndola con mi lengua hasta que sentí que sus paredes comenzaron a estrecharse y llego a su orgasmo.

-¡Edward!- me jalo del cabello para poder resistir su orgasmo.

-Vamos a la cama- la cargue hasta dejarla en la cama me iba a posicionar encima de ella pero me lo impidió, ella me miro y negó con la cabeza.

-También quiero comer- se bajo despacio hasta encontrar el botón de mi pantalón el cual lo desabrocho, bajo el cierre creo que tenía prisa porque bajo mi pantalón con todo y bóxer.

-Estas tan duro no aguanto por sentirte dentro Edward- me dijo Bella antes de llevarse mi pene a su boca.

-¡Diablos Bella! Tu boca es tan caliente- comenzó a pasar su lengua por la punta de mi pene, se lo metió de poquito en poquito, rozo con sus dientes mi erección, mientras atendía mi polla con su boca también lo acariciaba con su mano- Eso nena chúpame más fuerte- la tome del cabello y comencé a embestir en su boca.

-Quiero beber de ti- dijo Bella mientras seguía acariciándome con su manita.

-Ya no aguanto… bebe todo de mi- llegue a mi orgasmo- eres la mejor en el oral.

-Gracias tengo por qué esmerarme- me dijo, la arrastre hasta que llegara a mi lado y la bese todavía probando mi sabor en su boca.

-Edward- volvió a gemir- te quiero dentro de mí- me rogo no podía negarle nada por lo que la penetre de una sola estocada.

-Bella eres tan estrecha- le dije mientras comenzaba a moverme rápidamente en su interior.

-Edward más rápido, dale más duro- seguí embistiendo en ella pero más rápido y profundo esta vez.

-¿Así cariño?- le pregunte.

-Siii que rico… estoy tan cerca- me dijo.

-No aguanta un poco más.

-No por favor déjame correrme- no se lo pude negar por lo que embestí más fuerte, después de una cuantas estocadas llego a su orgasmo provocando que sus paredes me apretaran mas y así llegar a mi nirvana.

Salí de ella después de unos cuantos segundos para recostarla en mi pecho.

-Perdón si es que fui un poco salvaje no es justificación pero es que contigo no me puedo controlar- la abrace más fuerte.

-Me encanto que fueras algo rudo- me dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Entonces te gusta que te folle duro- lo afirme en vez de preguntar.

-Ajam- se pego más a mí.

-Creo que ya hay que pararnos porque mis tíos no tardan en llegar y no creo que quieras que nos encuentren es esta situación- le dije mientras señalaba nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

-Supongo que no- hizo un pucherito muy tierno que provoco que le diera un beso en la nariz.

Comenzamos a vestirnos tardando un poco más de lo normal ya que después de que nos pusiéramos una prenda nos besábamos, mientras me abrochaba la camisa y el pantalón escuchamos que abrían la puerta de la entrada de la casa por lo que nos apresuramos a vestirnos.

-¡Bella cariño!- grito Esme, Bella solo me vio.

-Acá arriba- grito Bella por suerte ya habíamos terminado de vestirnos, corrimos al escritorio de Bella y fingimos que le estaba explicando algún tema.

-¿Qué tal chicos?- nos saludo Esme.

-Aquí tratando de entender lo que me explica Edward- le dijo Bella mientras señalaba el libro.

-Creo que el hobby favorito de Edward es enseñarte- suspiro Esme- bien bajen a cenar… ¿Por qué te vas a quedar a cenar verdad?- me pregunto mi tía.

-Por supuesto si a Bella no le molesta- sabía que eso la haría enojar un poco.

-Jamás me molestara tu presencia- me dijo para después golpearme en la cabeza, yo me sobe, Esme rio y se giro para bajar las escaleras.

-¡Los espero abajo chicos!- nos grito en cuanto escuchamos que Esme bajara las escaleras Bella se sentó en horcadas en mí.

-No vuelvas a decir estupideces como esa- me beso con un poco de furia.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es mi hobby favorito?- le pregunte después de que se despegara de mí.

-Mmm… por supuesto que si- me dijo ella mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus manos, me acerque a su oído para susurrarle la respuesta.

-Hacerte el amor- le dije pegando mi cara a su cuello y sintiendo el calor en su rostro por lo que me imagine que estaba sonrojada.

Bajamos a la cocina donde ya se encontraba Carlisle comiendo, Bella se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches tío Carlisle- lo salude.

-Anden siéntense a cenar- nos dijo Esme, me senté enfrente de Carlisle y Bella a mi lado.

Durante la cena platicamos de lo que hicimos en el día, por mi parte les conté lo bien que me había sentido en las consultas y tuve que contar lo que paso con Jessica en la mañana al principio a Bella no le causo ni una mínima pizca de gracia pero cuando conté lo que le dije entonces si se legro.

-Me alegro que hayas puesto en su logar a esa zorra.

-Bella- le reprendió mi tío.

-Lo siento… pero es la verdad.

Al terminar de cenar vimos un rato la tele todos juntos, comentamos un poco de in comercial que vimos después de unos cuantos minutos mis tíos se subieron a dormir dejándonos a Bella y a mí solos en la sala.

-Edward

-¿si amor?

-No quiero volver a escuchar que Jessica se te insinúa porque si lo vuelve a hacer conocerá a una Bella celosa y eso sería malo porque se darían cuenta de que te amo- me dijo con un tierno pucherito.

-Tratare de alejarme lo más que pueda de ella pero vuelve a decirme que me amas- la abrace para acercarla más a mí.

-Te amo y por desgracia para ti no hay algo que puedas hacer para que deje de hacerlo- me dijo mientras comenzaba a besarme tiernamente-¿Te han dicho que tienes unos labios sexys?- me pregunto a lo cual yo le respondí sonriendo y volvió a besarme.

-No pero estos labios solo quieren probar los tuyos- volvimos a besarnos, pasamos unos momentos abrazados cuando me di cuenta que ya era un poco tarde.

-Bella ya tengo que irme- pero aun así no me paraba siempre me pasaba esto me costaba tanto apartarme de ella sobre todo cuando sabía que la vería hasta mañana ya tarde debido a mis practicas.

-Lo sé pero no quiero que te vayas- me apretó más a su cuerpo.

-Si tampoco quiero separarme de ti pero mañana vendré a verte- le dije mientras me paraba del sofá en contra de mi voluntad, Bella tomo mi mano para dirigirnos a la puerta en donde nos despedimos y nos deseamos lindos sueños y esos siempre los tenía siempre y cuando Bella apareciera en ellos.

Al llegar a casa Alice estaba discutiendo con Emmet ya me imaginaba de que se trataba esta pelea.

-Eres injusto Emmet un maldito machista que cree que porque se es un hombre se tiene más libertad con respecto a tener sexo- le grito Alice.

-Alice no es eso…

-¿Ah no, entonces qué es?- le pregunto Alice.

-Eres mi hermana pequeña.

-Edward también es más chico que tú ¿a él también le vas a prohibir tener relaciones sexuales?- le dijo una Alice enfurecida.

-Él es hombre Alice.

-Vez eres un maldito machista, sabes que… púdrete- le grito Alice y salió disparada hacia su habitación, no podía culparla Emmet no había dado la respuesta correcta.

-Muy mal Emmet- le dije mientras me adentraba más a la sala.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?, ¿Qué le dijera si Alice ve y ten sexo con Jasper?- me pregunto indignado.

-No precisamente pero no creo que eso de "él es hombre Alice" haya sido lo correcto- le dije.

-¿Entonces tú estás de acuerdo de que Alice tenga sexo con Jasper?- me pregunto Emmet mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Mira no se trata de que esté de acuerdo o no la cosa es que ella sea feliz pero… siéndote sincero no me agrada la idea de saber que mi hermana tiene sexo…

-Vez hazle entender eso- me contesto enojado.

-Emmet escucha no por la idea de que no me guste eso de que Alice tiene sexo quiere decir que se lo prohíba, ella tiene el mismo derecho que nosotros de ser felices además confió en Jasper se que la protegerá y sobretodo que la ama y la verdad me reconforta un poco que sea con él con quien tiene sexo- me senté en el sofá.

-Pero es que es mi hermanita- ese era el Emmet que quería Alice.

-También mía pero hay que dejarla crecer que cometa sus propios errores y aciertos.

-¿Crees que deba subir y hablar con ella?- me pregunto con una cara de niño regañado.

-Yo creo que por lo menos ofrecerle una disculpa- conteste

-Bien- se dirigió a las escaleras y antes de subir se giro hacia mí- pero eso si no quiero que lo haga aquí o por lo menos no en un lugar donde yo esté presente ya es suficiente con saber que mi hermana tiene sexo.

Subió las escaleras mientras yo me quedaba sentado en la sala recordando lo que paso con Bella el día de hoy definitivamente esa mujer era mi locura con tan solo volver a ver en mi mente las palabras de Bella, sus gemidos, su cuerpo, todo me ponía duro como piedra esa mujer sí que era jodidamente erótica tenía que ir a mi habitación antes de que bajara Emmet y se diera cuenta del "pequeño problema" que tenía en estos momentos, corrí escaleras arriba hasta que entre en mi habitación que para colmo lo primero que veo es una foto de mi Bella cada segundo que pasaba más mi polla dolía más pedía que se le prestara atención, este "asuntito" ya no se solucionaría con una simple ducha tendría que masturbarme, desabroche mi pantalón para bajarlo un poco junto con los bóxers para liberar mi polla, comencé a acariciarla pensando que estaba follando la boquita de mi Bella solo pensando en que era ella fue como me libere de ese calor que me envolvía, después de tener un orgasmo perezoso me lave la mano para que posteriormente me colocara la pijama y dormir con la ninfa más bella de este mundo.

* * *

Bueno aca está el capítulo once, diganme que les parecio, como les está pareciendo la historia, este capi, si quieren que les agradezca acá o los mencione diganme vale. Bueno espero les haya gustado, espero con ansias sus reviews, hasta el próximo capítulo. Saludos


	12. Chapter 12

Espero les guste este capítulo, gracias por todos sus comentarios, me encanta leer sus reviews. Y bueno ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son la divina creación de S. Meyer.

Gracias a **Violet **por su review, ya que no pude contestar tu review como a todos te agradezco por acá.

* * *

**BPOV**

Esta noche solo pude soñar con Edward como siempre en verdad necesitaba que se quedara un día de estos la mayoría de las noche me levantaba con la esperanza de tenerlo a mi lado, abrazándome. Me desperté temprano para ayudar a Esme a preparar galletas para los niños del hospital que estaban internados, iríamos hoy a entregarlas personalmente como lo hacíamos siempre que las preparábamos.

-Bien todo está listo vamos que Carlisle nos está esperando- me dijo Esme, salimos de casa para subirnos en mi auto, durante el camino le conté de mi ruptura con Jacob claro que no le conté lo que paso con Edward después, Edward haría que me volviera ninfómana.

Al llegar al hospital papá ya estaba afuera esperándonos, se acerco a nosotros para ayudarnos a bajar las canastas con galletas y claro ayudar a mamá a bajar, nos dirigimos al área de pediatría donde se encontraban los niños, algunos en verdad me daban un poco de tristeza porque se veían demacrados, comenzamos a entregar las galletas. Cuando sólo faltaban un par de canastas que entregar me disculpe y fui en busca de mi amor, pregunte a las enfermeras y me señalaron su pequeño cubículo en el cual se encontraba, me dirigí hacia este y toque la puerta.

-Adelante- me dijo la aterciopelada voz de mi Dios griego.

-¿Estas ocupado?- le pregunte asomando la cabeza por la puerta, me vio y dejo a un lado los papeles que tenía en la mano.

-Para ti nunca estoy ocupado- entre en el cubículo y cerré la puerta con seguro no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera.

-Mmm que sexy te ves con la bata Edward- se paró de su silla para avanzar hacia donde yo estaba para envolverme con sus brazos- te extrañe toda lo noche- le dije.

-No tanto como yo, todo de mí te necesita- olfateaba el hueco de mi cuello- amo tu olor Bella.

-Demuéstramelo- le dije pícaramente a quien mentía, quería hacer el amor con él, aquí y ahora en el lugar en donde estábamos lo hacía más excitante.

-A sí que quieres que te demuestre cuanto es lo que te extrañe- comenzó a besar mi cuello y a introducir sus manos debajo de mi blusa gemí al contacto con su piel pero de repente él se aparto- ¿Cómo quieres que te lo muestre amor?

-No se quizá- pase un dedo por su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro- puedes follarme.

-Creo que esa es una buena idea- me acerco más a él para juntar sus labios con los míos acaricio suavemente mi labio inferior con su lengua, abrí mi boca para recibir esa lengua que me encantaba, el beso se convirtió en algo más apasionado.

-Edward necesitamos apurarnos Esme no tardara en venir aquí- me apresure a quitarle la camisa y a desabrochar su pantalón.

-Entonces ¿Quieres un rapidín?- me pregunto juguetón.

-No tanto pero no podemos demorarnos lo que quisiéramos- le dije mientras comenzaba a quitarme la blusa pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarla Edward me aparto la mano.

-Yo te desnudo- me desvistió a una velocidad inhumana, tomo mis piernas para que las enrollara en sus caderas y así levantarme- Estas tan húmeda que tus jugos me están mojando a mi también- me deposito en su escritorio para poder bajarse el bóxer.

-Hazme tuya dé una vez- le dije restregando mi coño con su pene, me obedeció, me embistió con una sola estocada-Qué bien se siente- gemí del placer de sentirlo dentro de mí.

-¿Te gusta tener mi polla dentro de ti?- me pregunto mientras comenzaba a embestirme de una manera tortuosa.

-Si me encanta que me folles, que me hagas tuya- ante mis palabras comenzó a embestir con fuerza, me encantaba esto que tuviéramos sexo salvaje.

Tomo mis pechos con sus manos para masajearlos se sentía tan bien, pero se sentía mejor cuando metía mis pechos en su boca, quería que me chupara mis pezones, tome su cabello entre mis dedos para acercarlo a mis senos, él lo entendió de inmediato acaricio uno de mis pezones con su lengua, los mordía levemente solo provocando un gran placer, comencé a sentir ese calor hasta ahora conocido en mi estomago mi orgasmo estaba cerca.

-Edward más duro estoy… Oh Edward- no podía completar una frase porque estaba perdida en el placer que estaba.

-Ya entendí bebé- me dijo comenzó a penetrarme más fuerte- me encanta metértela tan duro bebé.

-Sí... Así Edward no pares- le dije mis paredes ya estaban empezando a estrecharse más alrededor de la polla de Edward, él también ya estaba cerca, me vine como si tuviera años de no follar, después de unas cuantas estocadas más él se vino dentro de mí haciendo que yo tuviera un segundo orgasmo.

-Bella… solo tú has hecho que me corra así- todavía estaba dentro de mí.

-Te amo tanto Edward- le dije mientras él se salía de mi despacio haciendo que con cada roce gimiera.

-Me encantaría seguir dentro de ti pero ya no tardan en venir a buscarte- me bajo con cuidado del escritorio, nos vestimos rápidamente sabiendo que no tardarían en venir a buscarme, cuando terminamos él se sentó en su silla y yo en una de las sillas de que estaba en un rincón.

-Sabes la próxima semana comenzare mis practicas, de hecho el próximo viernes tengo que avisarle a Aro donde las voy a hacer- le comente.

-Supongo que las vas a hacer aquí en Los Ángeles.

-No lo sé, debo de encontrar algo que me motive a quedarme aquí- bromee con él y como lo supuse me miro intensamente, se dirigió a donde estaba, me tomo de los brazos haciendo que me parara de el lugar donde estaba para besarme apasionadamente poniendo todo su empeño para "convencerme" de quedarme, se separo lentamente de mí.

-¿Esa es una buena motivación?- me pregunto.

-Algo pero tendrás que motivarme más- volvió a besarme pero escuchamos que alguien se acercaba por lo que tuvimos que separarnos. En ese momento abrieron la puerta.

-Como me lo imaginaba aquí estas- me dijo Esme mientras entraba al cubículo.

-Quería aprovechar de que estaba aquí para visitar a mi primo- tome la mano de Edward esto era normal entre nosotros.

-Hola hijo- Esme abrazo a Edward para que después le diera dos besos uno en cada mejilla.

-Tía me da gusto que estén aquí, el día de hoy a estado un poco aburrido solo espero que mejores el resto de este día- dijo Edward.

-¿Y bien que hacían?- pregunto Esme.

-Pues le estaba platicando a Edward que el viernes tengo que ir con Aro para decirle en donde voy a realizar las prácticas- en parte era verdad ¿no?

-Y bien ¿Dónde vas a realizarlas?- me pegunto Esme, iba a jugar un poco con Edward.

-Pues no lo sé, puede ser aquí en Los Ángeles, en cualquiera de las franquicias del país e incluso puede ser en Suiza, Italia o Japón tendré que pensarlo- Edward apretó mi mano en manera de protesta.

-Pues tienes hasta el viernes para pensar pero la verdad me gustaría que dijeras que las vas a hacer aquí, es que no quiero que te vayas, no ahora que has comenzado a decirme mamá, pero si eso te haría feliz también a mí- sonrió sin llegar la felicidad a sus ojos.

Cuando terminamos todos los asuntos que teníamos en el hospital fuimos a comer a un restauran Esme estaba triste por el hecho de que pudiera irme a otro lugar a hacer mis practicas pero si supiera que no tenía que estarlo porque mi plan era quedarme aquí, terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a casa, la verdad es que estaba un poco cansada casi toda la mañana la habíamos pasado en el hospital por lo que en cuanto llegue a la casa me dormí un rato hasta que sentí unos dedos acariciarme mi mejilla, ese tacto era inconfundible, se dio cuenta de que estaba despertándome.

-Me encanta verte dormir siempre ha sido uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

-A mí me encanta despertar a tu lado- le susurre.

-Espero que pronto sea así para siempre- me dijo.

-Bella sé que es broma eso de que todavía no decides a donde a donde irte a realizar tus practicas pero debo escuchar de tus labios que te quedaras aquí conmigo- me suplico, me partía el corazón cuando se ponía así.

-Haber Edward- me incorpore quedando más cerca de él para que pudiera verme a los ojos- no pienso separarme del amor de mi vida de acuerdo- se lo dije lo más sería que podía, Edward sonrió en cuanto termine de decir estas palabras.

-Así que ¿el amor de tu vida?- me pregunto qué engreído llegaba a ser a veces.

-Si el amor de mi vida- para que negárselo cuando a mí misma me dolía hacerlo aun cuando era de broma.

-Me encanta escuchar esas palabras de la mujer de MI VIDA- me dijo las palabras exactas para amarlo más de lo que lo amaba.

-Ya lo sabía, ya sabía yo que era la mujer de tu vida por eso odiaba que estuvieras con Tanya- nada más de acordarme de esa tipa y su "Eddie" me revolvía el estomago.

-Nunca he estado con Tanya y nunca lo voy a estar siempre la he visto como una amiga- me dijo convencido y yo le creo que jamás la haya visto de esa forma.

-Puede ser que tú no la veas ni la hayas visto de esa forma pero es obvio que ella te ve como algo más que amigo- esto si se lo dije con más seriedad esperaba que pudiera poner cierta distancia entre ellos cuando se diera cuenta de la forma en la que Tanya lo ve.

-Si ya lo sé, no recuerdas la vez en que la viste besándome pero eso no me importa a la única mujer a la que amo y deseo es a ti- me acaricio la mejilla con ese tacto que siempre añoraba.

-Me alegra saberlo… una pregunta- le dije un poco juguetona.

-Dime

-Hasta donde yo sé tú odias que te digan Eddie ¿por qué no te molestaba que ella te lo dijera?

-Claro que me molestaba pero no encontraba la forma de hacerle ver que nunca me gusto que me llamara de esa forma

-No sé qué tal un "Tanya odio que me llames de esa forma"- le dije un poco enfurruñada.

-Probablemente pero no quería hacerla sentir mal, Carlisle siempre me ha dicho que nunca haga sentir mal a una persona menos a una mujer.

-En este momento odio tu caballerosidad- lo abrace, él me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos.

-Cambiemos de tema ¿vale?

-Si porque no te conviene, pero que tal si habláramos de mi relación con Jacob- le dije, sentí como sus manos se cerraban en puños detrás de mi espalda.

-Bella…

-Vez que no es lo mismo, solo prométeme que no dejaras que Tanya se te acerque más de la cuenta.

-Lo prometo.

-Bien por lo menos ahora estaré más tranquila

-¿Por una promesa?

-Confió en ti- le aseguré- no es que no me agrade la idea de que estés aquí pero puedo saber ¿por qué?

-Solo quería verte, en verdad Bella no sé que me has hecho pero no aguanto mucho sin verte.

-Eso me gusta- me separe de su pecho para comenzarlo a besar, me separe de él a regañadientes- aunque me hubiera gustado más que vinieras a quedarte y de esa forma dormirte conmigo.

-Pronto lo hare- dio un bostezo, él pobre ha estado estos dos días trabajando duro en sus prácticas.

-Debes de estar cansado por estos últimos días.

-Un poco- me dijo en medio de otro bostezo.

-Anda ve a dormir, necesitas descansar.

-Pero no quiero separarme de ti.

-Yo tampoco, pero debes de hacerlo te vez un poco cansado- me separe de él para que pudiera levantarse, se aliso con la mano la ropa que ya estaba arrugada.

-Nos vemos mañana amor- me dio un beso en la frente y otro en los labios para irse.

Ese día me quede dormida en la almohada que el utilizo para poder aspirar sus aroma, el miércoles me hablo para decirme que no podía verme porque tenía que asistir a una operación y estaría algo ocupado, eso me ponía triste pero lo entendía él era muy dedicado en su carrera de medicina. El jueves en la mañana decidí que iría a verlo no aguantaba más sin poderlo abrazar.

-Entonces hoy iras a ver a Edward al hospital- me dijo Esme

-Si tengo ganas de verlo en su trabajo ver como se apasiona con los niños a veces me pregunto ¿será así con sus hijos?- me alegraba pensar que algún día tendríamos a nuestros hijos y que él será el padre mas consentidor.

-Si pienso que Edward será un muy buen padre.

-Bien ya me voy tampoco quiero quitarle mucho tiempo y por lo que él me ha dicho en la tarde es cuando tiene más trabajo así que aprovechare la mañana para verlo y no distraerlo- me subí a mi auto para salir disparada hacia el hospital no quería perder ni un minuto más para poderlo ver, besar, abrazar. Llegue al hospital más pronto de lo que me imagine, ahora solo era cuestión de que mi torpeza no hiciera acto de presencia por la prisa que llevaba; entre al área de pediatría sorprendida de que mis pies no se cruzaran mutuamente y provocaran que me cayera.

-¿Esta Edward en su cubículo?- le pregunté a la enfermera que estaba encargada de esta área.

-Sí, no lo he visto salir- me contesto sin despegar la vista de unos documentos que tenía en la mano.

-Gracias- me dirigí al cubículo en donde se supone que se encontraba Edward, pero al abrir me quede perpleja en el escritorio estaba Tanya desnuda si completamente desnuda sentada totalmente expuesta a la vista de Edward, Edward solo tenía los ojos muy abiertos no sé si para ver mejor o por la impresión, estaba sonrojado pero no sé si era por lo incomoda de la situación o por el hecho de que le gustaba lo que veía lo cual me hizo enfadar más claro que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo si no la obligaría a que se tapara, ella se acercó a él y lo beso, él se quedo estático sin hacer nada.

-Lo siento no quería interrumpir yo solo venía a hablar con mi PRIMO- gire mi cabeza hacia Edward y le exprese con mi mirada o por lo menos eso trate todo mi coraje hacia él, todo lo que lo odiaba en ese momento y sobretodo lo decepcionada que estaba.

-Pues mala hora de interrumpir niña- me contesto Tanya enojada.

-Tanya- le reprendió Edward.

No aguante más y me salí de ese lugar lo único que quería en ese momento era alejarme de él, claro no era suficiente estar conmigo, con Tanya podía tener en estos momentos una relación más abierta en la que no importaba si los demás se enteraran y ni que habar de lo físico Tanya tenía el mejor cuerpo nada comparable con el mío.

-¡Bella espera por favor!- me gritaba Edward, escuche que se acercaba a mí, empecé a correr no quería que se acercara.

-¡Bella escúchame por favor!- me jalo de un brazo para que lo encarara, yo solo quería salir de ahí.

-No sé qué haces aquí una oferta como la que te hace Tanya no se hace a menudo y se veía que la ibas a aprovechar anda ve no la hagas esperar- trate de girarme pero sus brazos me lo impedían.

-¿Qué? No Bella las cosas no sucedieron así déjame explicarte por favor, sabes que yo te amo- sus ojos me miraban tan intensamente.

-Vaya forma de amar en la que te vez con una amiga que de colmo se desnuda en tu escritorio y dejas que te bese-mi coraje ya no tardaba a salir a flote porque en verdad que lo estaba conteniendo.

-Bella escucha, ella entro al cubículo con un abrigo, me pidió que la viera y cuando lo hice se lo quito, no traía nada abajo, yo no le pedí que lo hiciera- en verdad que quería salir de ahí.

-Pero tampoco le dijiste que se tapara ¿verdad?... déjame ir quiero estar sola- sus brazos me soltaron para dejarme ir.

Llegue a casa que por suerte estaba vacía, el coraje que sentí había desaparecido para dar lugar a una tristeza, no podía creer lo que habían visto mis ojos ver a Edward en ese cubículo con Tanya desnuda y besándose, pero ¿Y si en verdad Edward no había tenido nada que ver?, ¿Y si Edward pensaba que con ella tendría la libertad que en estos momentos no teníamos?, él me había prometido poner en su lugar a Tanya para no permitir este tipo de cosas, sentí como las lagrimas resbalaban por mi mejillas, escuche como alguien abría la puerta de mi habitación, me limpie mis mejillas para que no se dieran cuenta de que había estado llorando.

-Hija ¿te sientes mal?- pregunto Esme.

-No, bueno si tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable pero ya me tome un analgésico ya se me pasara.

-¿Qué tal tu visita a Edward?

-Creo que llegue en un mal momento, no tenía tiempo para atenderme- le dije un poco agresiva.

-Eso si no me lo puedo creer él siempre tiene tiempo para ti- me contesto muy segura.

-Pues ya ves que no siempre- conteste, en ese momento supe lo que iba a hacer- sabes esto me sirvió para tomar una decisión.

-Te vas a ir ¿verdad?- la cara de mi mamá estaba triste lamentaba tanto causarle esta tristeza, pero estaba algo dolida él había prometido no aceptar este tipo de cosas.

-Si me está llamando la idea de irme a Italia, te imaginas pasar estos cuatro meses allá sería una experiencia increíble- a quien quería engañar yo no quería irme pero tenía que hacerlo.

-No te voy a decir que me agrada la idea de que te vayas pero si eso te hace feliz estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión y la apoyo- era obvio que le costaba darme su aprobación.

Apague mi celular en estos momentos no quería escuchar a nadie aparte de que ya tenía como veinte llamadas de Edward, lo bueno es que Esme no me hizo hablar más del asunto de haber encontrado a Edward con Tanya sobretodo porque no quería decirla la forma en cómo la encontré a ella. El resto del día me la pase en mi cuarto a pesar de las insistencias de Esme porque bajara a comer no tenía apetito solo venían a mi mente las imágenes de Tanya encima del escritorio de Edward desnuda y a él en el otro extremo de la habitación observándola no quería ni pensar en lo que hubiera podido suceder de no haber llegado unos cuantos minutos después, cuando iba a dormirme encendí mi celular para ver si Alice o Rose me habían llamado pero lo único que encontré en el registro de llamadas recientes fueron treinta llamadas de Edward las cuales no regrese.

Al despertarme tenía la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño pero sabía que no era así me pare para meterme a bañar mi cita con Aro era a las once así que me bañe y desayune rápido para irme no quería que de repente llegara Edward y me impidiera ir a mi cita.

-Llego a mas tardar a la una vale mamá- le dije a Esme antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate avísame si necesitas algo por favor.

-Por supuesto- salí de la casa no muy convencida por lo que iba a hacer, pero si Edward no estaba dispuesto a ponerle un alto a Tanya y a aceptar este tipo de situaciones con ella, yo no, no estaba dispuesta que cada vez que no estuviera con él esa zorra lo aprovechará, no quería encontrarme de nuevo en una situación como esta, no tenía caso esa tipa iba a seguir buscándole hasta que él le hiciera caso.

Llegue a la empresa, salude a Lauren con desgana en verdad me sorprendía lo hipócrita que llegaba a ser, en el elevador solo iba otra persona conmigo pero que se bajo dos pisos antes que yo, le pedí a la secretaria de Aro que me anunciara, él me hizo pasar inmediatamente.

-Isabella me alegro de verte, supongo que ya sabes a donde te vas a ir a realizar tus practicas- me abrazo y me señalo una de las sillas que estaba frente a su escritorio.

-Si mmm… creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a Italia a la nueva franquicia, además me agrado mucho Italia me sentaría bien estar por allá- le dije claro que esto no eran más que mentiras.

-Me parece perfecto, te encantara Italia has tomado una buena decisión, pero para serte franco creo que lo más conveniente es que te quedaras aquí ya que es en esta franquicia donde se analiza todos los estados de finanzas de las demás franquicias pero me encanta tu decisión- abrió su cajón para sacar un sobre.

-A mí también me parece perfecto irme- la verdad eso es lo que creía pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría cuando estuviera tomando el avión, cuando ya estuviera allá.

-Mira este es un ticket de vuelo libre que reserve para ti por cualquiera que fuera tu decisión sale el domingo a medio día- me extendió el sobre- ¿crees tener todo preparado para pasado mañana?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien me da tanta alegría que por fin te vayas a relacionar con la empresa de tu padre- suspiro- en fin hoy mismo hablo con Montgomery para que estén preparados.

-Te lo agradecería- bueno esta era le decisión que había tomado, la verdad es que era una decisión tomada por el coraje, al parecer Edward no estaba dispuesto a ponerle un alto a Tanya, yo tampoco estaba dispuesta a aceptar este tipo de líos.

* * *

Bueno un capítulo más para esta historia, espero les haya gustado, gracias por seguir la historia chic s, dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan de la historia o del capítulo. Saludos, hasta el próximo capi.


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno divinuras de personas aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, y bueno antes de empezar me gustaría agradecer a **Melania** ya saben no puedo contestar su review y pues solo por aquí puedo agradecerle como a todos los demás. Y bueno ya saben los personajes no son creación mía, son creación de S. Meyer.

Otra cosa así bien rápido, a partir de la próxima semana subiré los capítulos los viernes, ya regreso a la facu y pues mi horario está atascado, les juro juradito no dejarlos olvidados, ya veré como le hago pero subiré capitulo cada semana y en caso de no ser posible les dejare un adelanto y también encontrare el tiempo de contestar sus reviews pero a mis lectoras no las abandono.

* * *

**BPOV (continuación)**

Después de conversar un rato salí de ahí, no podía apartar la mirada del ticket de vuelo que tenía entre mis manos, ese simple pedazo de papel me estaba pesando, sé que quizá parezca una dramática por hacer todo esto solo por ver a Tanya en el cubículo de Edward desnuda, pero el solo pensar en lo que quizá pudo pasar si yo no llegaba, venían a mi mente imágenes de Edward y Tanya en su cubículo, ambos desnudos, follando, argg ¿por qué Edward no entendía que Tanya era una maldita zorra? ¿Por qué? Aunque también es cierto que no le estaba mostrando gran confianza a Edward, pensándolo bien él jamás me engañaría por mas cuerpo escultural tenga Tanya, pero Edward a veces era tan ingenuo que bien la zorra de Tanya podía terminar violándolo, argg deseche todas esas imágenes de mi cabeza y en ese momento recibí un mensaje.

_Te espero en el café de siempre_

_Alice_

_En diez minutos estoy ahí_

_B_

Le hable a Esme para avisarle que me había quedado de ver con Alice y de esa forma aprovecharía para decirle que el domingo me iría a Italia y de esa forma yo no tendría que decírselo a Edward, llegue al local pedí una mesa afuera, hoy era un día con un clima perfecto para desperdiciarlo sentándome adentro, gire hacía la derecha y me encontré con Edward que se dirigía hacia el lugar donde estaba, claro como no le conteste le pidió ayuda a Alice y ella casi nunca se niega a ayudar a su hermano.

-Tú y yo necesitamos hablar- se sentó en frente de mí.

-No veo de qué tenemos que hablar- conteste tajante.

-Yo creo que si tenemos de que hablar y me vas a escuchar- contesto de la misma forma.

-Pues habla, yo por mi parte todo está claro.

-Solo te pido que me escuches… Bella créeme que lo que viste ayer lo interpretaste mal.

-Oh ¿en verdad?

-Ayer estaba en el hospital cuando Tanya entro en el cubículo diciendo que quería hablar conmigo no la había visto desde que regresamos de las vacaciones en el campamento.

-Si ya me di cuenta cuanto es lo que te extrañó y tú también- me estaba comenzando a enfadar.

-No la verdad que no podía extrañarla no cuando tú estabas conmigo- me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Aja y quieres que te crea ¿no?- conteste ante su declaración.

-Pues es la verdad, ¿puedes dejarme terminar de explicarte?- se estaba comenzando a frustrar por no poder avanzar con esta situación.

-Adelante

-Pues bien ella se sentó en mi escritorio y comenzó a hablarme de nuevo de lo que ella sentía por mí que solo le diera una oportunidad…

-Claro y tú se la diste.

-Bella

-Bien continúa

-Yo le dije que eso era imposible porque yo amaba a otra persona con la cual quería pasar el resto de mi vida, ella me contesto que después de lo que iba a pasar iba a cambiar de decisión se levanto y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo para quedar desnuda, se volvió a sentar en mi escritorio, me aleje inmediatamente de ella trate de colocarle el abrigo pero no me lo permitió y cuando menos me lo esperaba ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos- ¿se suponía que quería arreglar las cosas conmigo? Pero debo de agradecer que sea honesto- trate de alejarme para que no pasará pero en cuanto pasó lo del beso me aleje de ella todo lo que la habitación me lo permitió y en ese momento ya te habías ido.

-Yo sé que todo lo que me acabas de decir es verdad te conozco pero lo que me enoja es que no le hayas puesto un alto, permitiste que pasara esto- mis ojos se estaban empezando a llenar de lagrimas- y no me refiero a desde que empezó esto, si en verdad me amas porque no le prohibiste esto desde el campamento, será a caso que tenías pensado aceptarla en algún momento….

-No, jamás aunque tú no me hubieras aceptado- mi corazón se hincho de alegría al oír esas palabras pero no podía dejarlo pasar así como así, mi orgullo no me dejaba.

-De todas formas es demasiado tarde, justamente acabo de ir con Aro para decirle que quiero irme a Italia- su mirada cambio de la esperanza a una llena de tristeza, mi orgullo era más fuerte que todo, no me dejaba perdonarlo sobretodo porque seguía molesta por el hecho de que no la detuvo, no la puso en su lugar desde un principio.

-¿En verdad te quieres ir?- todavía tenía esa mirada en sus ojos.

-Si- salí inmediatamente de ahí, quería llorar, él me amaba pero esto era algo que no se me pasaba con tanta facilidad, cuando me iba del local en el auto vi como Edward todavía se encontraba en la mesa con las manos en ambos lados de su cabeza, lo conocía estaba pensando de seguro el hecho de que me iba, al final de cuentas termine diciéndole yo misma que me iba. No quería ceder tan fácilmente a esto.

El resto de la tarde me la pase sola gracias a Dios que Esme iba a ver a una amiga de esa forma podía estar en paz sin darle explicaciones a nadie, esta vez Edward no me hablo ni un solo mensaje yo sabía que no es que no le importara que me fuera si no que estaba tratando de respetar mi decisión, supongo que también trataba de darme un poco de espacio y como el día anterior me quede dormida con esta sensación en mi pecho; por una parte quería llamarle a Edward para decirle que me quedaba con él pero no podía permitirme ceder tan fácilmente. Al despertarme cheque mi celular ya eran las once esto era raro por lo regular Esme venía a despertarme a las nueve a más tardar pero vi una nota en la mesa de noche.

_Bella, lamentamos no estar contigo pero tuvimos que salir de emergencia a ver a una tía de Esme que está muy delicada en Chicago no quisimos despertarte, esperamos poder llegar a más tardar domingo para despedirnos de ti lamentamos tanto no poder estar contigo este último día._

_P.D. Alice y Rose llamaron pasaran por ti a la una para pasar este último día contigo_

_TE QUEREMOS, TUS PADRES_

Esto era malo no podría pasar mi últimos día en Los Ángeles con mis padres pero por lo menos podría pasarlo con mis amigos y con Edward no de la forma en que yo quisiera pero estaría con él, me levante a desayunar, me prepare unos panques con nuez con un poco de café, al terminar me subí a bañar tenía que hacerle ver a Edward lo que se estaba perdiendo por no poner a Tanya en su lugar, elegí una falda negra con volados en niveles que me llegaba a mitad del muslo, una blusa de tiras delgadas rosa y unos zapatos de piso. Espere pacientemente a que Alice pasara por mí mientras tanto leía uno de mis libros para ser exactos Romeo y Julieta, estaba a la mitad de la lectura cuando escuche el carro de Alice y antes de que tocara corrí a la puerta para abrirla, tome mi bolso con una chaqueta por si llegaba a hacer frío.

-¡Wow Bella que guapa!- me dijo Rose de inmediato sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Creo que la prima Bella quiere tener un buen polvo antes de irse- comento Alice

-Si la verdad es que sí- ambas se me quedaron viendo por la seriedad con la que lo había dicho- no me miren así solo era una broma- ambas de nuevo respiraron con tranquilidad.

-Anda Rose los chicos se van a impacientar por estarnos esperando… eso me recuerda- oh no ahora a explicar el por qué estoy enojada con Edward- se puede saber ¿por qué estas enojada con mi hermano?

-Con Emmet no estoy enojada- solo quería desviar un poco el tema pero sabía que no iba a funcionar.

-No te hagas la tonta Bella sabes muy bien que hablo de Edward, el pobre ha estado desde el jueves muy triste jamás lo había visto tan triste y vieras la cara con la que llego ayer después de que le dijiste que te ibas a Italia.

-Me lo imagino, y en cuanto al por qué de mi enojo me imagino que él mismo te lo dijo o si no, no hubieras aceptado ayudarle- le recrimine.

-Lo siento pero es que en verdad se veía mal, y no me dijo nada solo acepte ayudarle.

-Está bien me enoje con Edward porque fui a visitarlo al hospital y al momento de abrir la puerta de su cubículo me encontré con una Tanya completamente desnuda encima de su escritorio y él me había prometido…- casi decía lo que había, más bien hubo, hay, ya no sé entre Edward y yo.

-¿Él te prometió que?- me cuestiono Rosalie.

-Él me prometió que no tenía nada con ella y estoy molesta con él por mentirme y ya no quiero hablar del asunto.

-Está bien- le resto del camino al centro comercial fue en silencio, al llegar al lugar nos estacionamos cerca del Jeep de Emmet y el volvo de Edward, nos bajamos del auto para dirigirnos a donde se encontraban los chicos, ellos se encontraban en uno de los restaurantes en la ventana, Dios Edward iba demasiado guapo para su propio bien; llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa negra con los primeros dos botones desabrochado y una chaqueta azul obscura, se veía tan sexy.

-Hola chicos- saludo Alice, yo solo podía ser consciente de cómo me miraba Edward ja yo no era la única que babeaba.

-Bella quieres dejar un corazón roto antes de irte ¿verdad?- pregunto Emmet solo vi como Edward apretaba uno de los cubiertos- pero no contabas con tus primos ¿Edward me ayudaras a alejar a todos esos mocosos que quieran acercarse a ella?

-Por supuesto que no voy a dejar que nadie se le acerque- dijo Edward entre dientes y apretando la mandíbula.

-Mejor vamos a comer ¿vale?- dije.

Ordenamos la comida la cual tardaron más de la cuenta en traérnosla pero al final valió la pena estaba deliciosa, después anduvimos de compras bueno solo nosotras los chicos solo cargaban lo que comprábamos, la parte más penosa fue cuando pasamos a comprar algo de lencería sexy a Victoria Secret. Decidimos ir a ver una película, no había mucho de donde elegir, todo este tiempo que había pasado Edward se había portado como lo que es un verdadero caballero sexy ¿por qué no lo perdonaba? Oh si por mi maldito orgullo, como estaba pensando en todo esto no supe ni siquiera que película íbamos a ver, nos formamos en la tienda de golosinas bueno más bien Jasper y Alice se formaron yo solo pedí un helado y una malteada, Yo me senté al principio de la fila después Rose, Emmet, Edward y por ultimo Alice y Jasper.

-No sabes cómo me moría por ver esta película- susurro Rosalie.

-¿Pueden callarse quiero ver la película?- dije.

-Bella tranquila a penas están los cortos- me miro Emmet encima de la cabeza de Rosalie.

En ese instante comenzó la película y todos miramos la pantalla para ver la dichosa película que la verdad en este instante no me interesaba nada. La película no me llamaba tanto la atención pero la historia era buena pero de repente comenzó una escena que no era la más adecuada en estos momentos la protagonista entro a la habitación de su amado desnuda ¡si no le pusieron nada de cuadritos para tapar sus partes intimas nada!, el punto es que ella se fue metiendo poco a poco en la cama del protagonista. Él se encontraba dormido pero se despertó al sentir el tacto de la mujer en su miembro, al darse cuenta de quién era correspondió a sus caricias besándola, acariciando sus pecho bajando la mano lentamente por su vientre hasta alcanzar su coño, comenzó a acariciarlo se masturbaban mutuamente, pero la impaciencia en él era notoria en su mirada por lo que no aguanto más y la penetro con una sola estocada, comenzó a embestirla salvajemente ¿qué, era una película porno o qué? mis bragas ya estaban completamente empapadas de solo imaginar que éramos Edward y yo, si lo perdonara en este momento lo tomaría de la mano para que fuéramos a su volvo y me follara ahí mismo, ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no lo perdonaba? ¡Ah sí por mi maldito orgullo! Y de colmo mis amigos no me ayudaban se estaban besando casi se tragaban mutuamente.

-Lo siento me siento mal ahora regreso- dije pero al parecer no me hicieron caso, salí huyendo de ahí, me metí en los baños, esa película me había puesto a mil. Me recargue en los lavamanos para que después pudiera mojarme un poco la cara quitándome esas imágenes de la cabeza, me gire para tomar un trozo de papel y secarme la cara cuando sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura pegándome más a su cuerpo haciéndome sentir su erección, parece que no fui la única a la que le afecto la película.

-¿En verdad estas tan segura de irte a Italia?- me pregunto mientras bajaba una mano para alzar mi falda y tocarme encima de mis bragas- dime ¿eso es lo que quieres?- comenzó a frotarme suavemente- joder Bella estas más que empapada.

-Edward- gemí su nombre, quito sus manos de mi sexo para girarme haciendo que lo viera a la cara.

-Dime ¿En verdad quieres eso?- tomo mi culo con sus manos para levantarme haciendo que enrollara las piernas en su cintura- dime que en verdad no te importa dejarme aquí, que ya no me amas ni me deseas.

-Edward te amo más que a mi propia vida- ataque sus labios ya no aguantaba ni un minuto más sin sentir su aliento en mi boca, al diablo con mi maldito orgullo esto era la gloria poder disfrutar de su compañía, de su amor, de hacer el amor.

-Te voy a follar hasta que entiendas que todo este amor es por y para ti- me alzo la falda hasta la cintura, tomo las delgadas tiras de los costados de mis bragas y las rompió creo que él estaba tan impaciente como yo, esto me excito como nunca- puedo oler tu excitación mueres porque mi polla este dentro de ti- se aparto un poco para desabrochar su pantalón y bajar la cremallera de este solo saco su gran polla de su envoltura y me penetro duro y fuerte.

-¡Oh Edward!- extrañaba tanto sentirlo dentro, comenzó a moverse lentamente pero salvaje.

-Tú- embestida- no- embestida- me- embestida- vas a- embestida- dejar- yo ya sabía eso desde el momento en que sentí sus manos en mi cintura.

-Te amo Edward- baje las manos hasta su glorioso culo para empujarlo cada vez que embestía quería sentirle más dentro, mi orgasmo estaba cerca quería llegar al clímax con él al mismo tiempo.

-Edward vente conmigo, quiero sentir tu néctar dentro de mí- hice a un lado su camisa para morderlo en el hombro y en ese mismo momento se corrió.

-TE AMO mi niña por favor no lo dudes- me encanta que tenga esta combinación perfecta de la persona más tierna y la persona más salvaje. En ese momento abrieron la puerta del baño y entro una señora que al ver como estábamos salió del baño, Edward y yo solo pudimos reír por la situación.

-Ahora mismo le vas a llamar a Aro para decirle que ya no te vas a ir- me miro fijamente, iba a jugar un poco con él.

-Disculpa ¿Quién te dijo que ya no me iba a ir a Italia?- al parecer se lo dije con mucha seriedad porque él si se lo creyó, frunció el cejo.

-Tú te quedaras aquí porque me amas- y para confirmar lo que estaba diciendo volvió a embestirme lo cual produjo un gemido de mi parte, para que seguir con esto dentro de mí siempre supe que no podía irme y dejarlo.

-No podría vivir ni un día lejos de ti- le dije para luego besarlo con todo el amor que era capaz de mostrar, él no dudo en devolverme el beso, pero tuvimos que apartarnos por la falta de aire.

-Vámonos de aquí, estoy seguro que la señora llamara a los de seguridad por lo que encontró en el baño- se salió de mí provocando un roce delicioso en mi interior.

-Pero no quiero regresar a ver la película- le dije en este momento solo quería estar con él, solo con él.

-¿Y quien dijo que te iba a llevar de regreso a la película?- me dio una de sus sonrisas sensuales.

-Entonces ¿A dónde vamos a ir?- le pregunte de manera picara mientras me alegraba la falda y recogía mis bragas o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ellas. Edward se acomodo la ropa rápidamente y nos saco del baño- no me has dicho ¿A dónde vamos?

-No lo sé aún, solo quiero estar contigo a solas- íbamos caminando lo más rápido que nuestros pies nos lo permitían.

-En mi casa, no hay nadie, Carlisle y Esme no están y lo más probable es que regresen hasta en la noche o mañana.

-Mmm eso me gusta de esa forma puedo hacerte el amor toda la noche y no tendremos que ser silenciosos- me dijo en mi oído provocando que me estremeciera.

-Espera es mejor que le avise a Alice que nos vamos porque si no nos va a interrumpir- saque mi celular y le mande un texto.

_Alice lo siento me sentí mal y Edward se ofreció a llevarme a casa no es nada grave disfruten del día los quiero._

_B._

-Listo- Edward tenía la puerta de su volvo abierta para que entrara pero antes de hacerlo me acerque a sus labios para succionar su labio inferior y así entrar al auto. En ese momento llego el mensaje de respuesta de Alice.

_Ok avísanos si necesitas algo, aprovecha para reconciliarte con Edward, no desaproveches esta oportunidad, no dejes ir al amor por una estupidez… ah no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie._

_Alice (tu futura cuñada)_

Me quede anonadada al ver el mensaje el duende ya lo sabía pero solo podía enterarse si Edward o yo se lo contáramos y yo no lo había hecho.

-Edward ¿tú le has dicho a Alice acerca de lo nuestro?- le pregunte mientras le enseñaba el mensaje.

-No, no le he dicho nada pero no me sorprende que la duende lo sepa- sonrió al decirlo- creo que deberíamos hacerle caso, tenemos que reconciliarnos- de nuevo esa sonrisa sensual.

-Ya lo hemos hecho- le asegure por si le quedaba alguna duda.

-Ya lo sé pero lo del baño solo era el comienzo- arranco el carro y condujo más rápido que de costumbre, al llegar a la casa salió rápidamente del auto para llegar a mi lado.

-Alguien está impaciente- me baje del auto para dirigirme a la casa, antes de que abriera la puerta me giro para encararlo.

-Bella te amo tanto que no se qué haría si en verdad te fueras- me beso dulcemente.

-Shhh estoy aquí y aquí estaré- abría la puerta para que entráramos.

-¿En donde están mis tíos?- pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Solo sé que paso algo con la familia de Esme y se fueron de emergencia… pero ¿en verdad quieres hablar?- iba a jugar un poco, me senté en la mesita de café que se encuentra en medio de la sala- porque si vieras lo húmeda que estoy- comencé a acariciar mis piernas.

-Bella…- me dijo en tono de advertencia.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú? ¿Quieres tocarme?- le dije mientras tocaba mis pechos encima de mi blusa. Se acerco a donde estaba para quitarme las manos de mis pechos y arrodillarse.

-Estas son mías niña mala- me beso apasionadamente, comenzó a acariciar mis piernas, mis manos no estaban estáticas buscaron su camisa para empezar a desabrocharla.

-Oh Edward- subió sus manos al mismo tiempo que subía la falda y acariciaba mi entrada.

-No creo que a Esme le guste ver como manchas su mesa con tus jugos- me tomo de las nalgas y me acerco más a él en lo que yo le quitaba la camisa dejando su pecho desnudo a lo que no pude resistirme para besar sus pezones.

-Edward…- lo llame.

-Dime cariño ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?- me pregunto antes de besar mi cuello.

-Tócame por favor- mi coño necesitaba fricción.

-¿Aquí?- me acaricio mis piernas, pero que bien se hacía el tonto, él sabía muy bien donde necesitaba que me tocara.

-Sabes muy bien donde quiero que me toques- baje mis manos para empezar a desabrochar su pantalón que ya estaba más que apretado.

-Dime dónde, yo no puedo leerte la mente cariño- me quito mi blusa para dejar mis pechos desnudos.

-Tócame mi coño- le pedí en verdad que la excitación se estaba volviendo dolorosa.

-Bien, entonces eso hare- bajo una de sus manos hasta alcanzar mi coño que estaba expuesto a él, hizo a un lado mis pliegues para tocar mi clítoris- estas tan malditamente húmeda, me pones más duro si es que eso es posible.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso- metí una de mis manos en su bóxer para acariciar su polla que como él ya lo había dicho estaba más que dura, gemí al imaginar las estocadas que podría darme con su pene- si que la tienes dura.

-Solo por ti nena- siguió acariciando mi coño, me moví un poco para que me penetrara con sus dedos pero él los aparto, llevándoselos a la boca- sabes tan bien- se agacho para meter su cabeza entre mis piernas.

-Edward no pares- era un maestro con su lengua, del placer que estaba sintiendo deje de acariciar su pene. Él dejo de acariciarme por lo que gemí de frustración.

-Si tu paras yo paro- me dijo entonces comencé de nuevo a acariciarle, esta vez pase uno de mis dedos por su glande para que gimiera de placer- Bella ya no aguanto necesito que me la chupes pero necesito beber de ti- me quito de la mesita, para besarme probando mi sabor de sus labios que provoco que me mojara más de lo que ya estaba, en un movimiento rápido pero no brusco me giro quedando mi espalda pegada a su pecho.

-¿Quieres que te la chupe sí o no?- mi excitación se estaba volviendo a hacer dolorosa.

-Por supuesto que si cariño, de solo imaginarte chupándome mientras yo chupo tu coño me pone a cien- gemí por sus palabras, él se recostó en el piso jalándome de mis caderas para colocarme encima de su cabeza, yo por mi parte me agache para tomar su pene en mis manos y dirigirlo a mi boca, él por su parte succionaba mi clítoris.

-Edward- solo podía gemir su nombre sentí su sonrisa en mi coño, acaricie su pene con mi lengua saboreando el liquido pre-eyaculación como me encantaba sentir su sabor en mi boca de imaginarme como se correría hizo que me esforzara más por sentirlo en mi boca cuando él lo noto aumento su esmero. Ambos nos corrimos en la boca del otro al mismo tiempo.

-El mejor sexo oral de mi vida- dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo lo que provoco que nos riéramos juntos, se sentó colocándome en horcajadas encima de él.

-Te amo tanto mi Bella- me dijo antes de esconder su cabeza en mi cuello para comenzar a besarlo.

-Y yo a ti mi amor- levante su cara para poder besarlo y comprobarle con mis besos la verdad de mis palabras, se separo para dejarme respirar mientras sentía como su miembro se volvía a poner duro.

-No sabes cuánto he esperado por que esto sucediera- bajo sus manos a mis nalgas para acercarme más a él.

-Edward esta otra vez dura- le dije.

-¿Quieres que te penetre?- yo solo pude asentir con mi cabeza y se situó en mi entrada- puedo sentir tus jugos en mi polla.

-Edward estoy tan caliente- me acerque más a su polla para así penetrarme.

-Creo que alguien extraño sentirme dentro- y sin más ya estaba dentro de mí.

-Oh que rico- comencé a moverme en círculos, mientras el enterró su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Eso es nena muévete así- me dijo después de apartarse de mi cuello y tomar mis caderas para ayudarme a llevar el ritmo, bajo su cabeza para tomar uno de mis pezones en su boca pasando la punta de su lengua por él provocando un mayor placer, comencé a saltar sobre el solo escuchando el ruido de nuestra piel chocando.

-Oh Edward… oh que rico- saltaba sobre él.

-Me encanta ver tus pechos saltar- como me encantaba cuando entrabamos en fase salvaje, hablar sucio.

-Edward me vengo- sentí como mis paredes se apretaban alrededor de su pene, mordió mis pezones lo que me llevo al orgasmo, después de unos momentos él se vino dentro de mi llenándome de su semen.

-Me encanta ver tu cara distorsionada por el placer, pero sabes ¿Qué es lo que más me gusta amor?- me pregunto mientras colocaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oído.

-No amor, dime ¿Qué te gusta más?- acaricie su cabello y le daba un pequeño piquito en la boca.

-Lo que más me gusta es saber que soy yo el que te provoca toda esta sensación de placer y amor- se acerco un poco más a mi cuello para comenzar a besarlo, se acerco a mi oído para susurrarme- me gusta saber que eres mía completamente mía.

-Si Edward lo soy, soy completamente tuya- bese su cuello bajando un poco a su clavícula provocando una fricción deliciosa por el movimiento provocando que ambos gimiéramos-Oh Edward te amo tanto.

-Bella creo que mejor dejas de moverte- me dijo saliendo un poco de mi.

-No, quiero tenerte dentro- me moví para volver a meter su pene en mí.

-Si sigo dentro mi pequeño amigo se volverá a despertar- "pequeño" si de pequeño no tiene nada, y en cuanto a volver a despertarlo por mí encantada.

-Pues no le veo el problema con que se despierte- le dije mientras me movía para provocar un dulce gemido.

-Mmm mi niña quiere despertar a mi amigo- se salió de mí por lo que lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados para mostrarle mi desacuerdo.

-Tranquila cariño como puedes darte cuenta estoy más que preparado para otra ronda, pero creo que será mejor en tu cuarto por si llegan mis tíos- me ayudo a pararme, recogimos la ropa que se encontraba tirada y subimos las escaleras a toda velocidad. Cuando entramos a mi cuarto me tomo rápidamente en sus brazos para llevarme a la cama- quiero intentar la postura del perrito, ¿te gustaría intentar?

De solo imaginarme a mí en cuatro mientras él estaba viéndome mi culo, dándome por atrás provocaba que quisiera sentirlo hasta mi garganta.

-Si quiero hacerlo, nunca me han dado por atrás- le dije mientras me colocaba en la posición- Rose me comentó una vez que sentía mejor aun- me sonroje.

-Bella esta es una muy buena vista, todo tu trasero y coño expuesto para mí- acaricio mis nalgas suavemente bajando hasta encontrar mi coño pasando uno de sus dedos por mi todo mi sexo.

-Creí que tendría que excitarte para comenzar con nuestra ronda pero veo que estas más que preparada para esto- me penetro rápido y profundo tal como a mí me gustaba, pude sentir como sus testículos chocaban con mi clítoris.

-Nena estas más apretada de esta manera, tu coño se aprieta más a mi polla- comenzó a embestir rápidamente, se podía escuchar como chocaba mi clítoris con sus bolas.

-Dale más profundo se siente bien- él no me negó lo que le pedía, se enterraba más dentro de mí metiendo toda su polla, podía sentir como mis paredes comenzaban a apretarse alrededor de su pene. Mientras él seguía embistiendo se agacho para depositar pequeños besos en mi espalda.

-Bella puedo sentir que estas cerca- me dijo después de apartarse de mi espalda para tomar mis caderas para marcar el ritmo de sus embestidas- Vamos mi niña córrete aprieta mi polla.

-Se siente delicioso- sus embestidas se estaban volviendo más salvajes a tal grado que podía sentir mis pechos balancearse, agitándose y mi orgasmo llego con una intensidad inesperada pero deliciosa.

-Bebé tu coño me aprieta deliciosamente- pude sentir su líquido caliente invadiéndome, llenándome, se recostó en mi espalda sin depositar todo su peso en mí.

-La mejor follada que me has dado- le dije antes de girar mi cara para que pudiera besarme.

-Una de tantas cariño- nos recostó en mi cama sin salirse de mí, me encantaba que se quedara dentro de mí después de haber hecho el amor por que cuando no era así me sentía vacía sin su miembro dentro de mí, lo sé piensan que me volví adicta al sexo y si están en lo correcto pero más bien me volví adicta a hacer el amor con Edward.

-Debes de prometerme y ahora si cumplir que alejaras a Tanya de ti porque si no…- no me dejo terminar ya que coloco un dedo en mis labios.

-No piensas seguir con esta situación y terminaras con lo nuestro- lo dijo con tristeza.

-Sí, no pienso seguir con esta situación pero jamás me alejare de ti, lo que quería decir es que Tanya sabrá que nadie debe meterse con lo que es de Isabella Swan- pude sentir como sonreía en mi cuello.

-Mmm mi novia defenderá lo suyo- salió lentamente de mi para girarme y darme un pequeño beso en los labios para luego separarme.

-Esto es enserio Edward no quiero que se te acerque- alzo una ceja bueno quizá este exagerando un poco- bueno solo quiero que le pongas un alto quiero que sepa que ya no estás disponible eres mío solamente mío.

-Me gusta que me defiendas de esa forma pero si le dejo en claro a Tanya que ya no estoy disponible tendré que decir que estoy con alguien y que voy a contestar cuando me pregunte quien es esa persona- me dijo, entonces él no quería decirle que estaba con alguien.

-Entonces ¿quieres que siga creyendo que puede conseguir algo contigo?- le pregunte con un poco de dolor y otro poco de coraje.

-No por supuesto que no amor- acaricio mi mejilla- no quiero que nada nos separe pero no quieres que le digamos a los demás todavía.

-No pero entonces ¿Cómo le vas a hacer para que tenga en claro que ni se le ocurra intentar algo contigo?

-Voy a hablar con ella dejarle en claro que no busco nada más con ella y que si continua intentando algo será mejor que ya no nos veamos- me dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios- ¿te parece amor?

-Solo has lo necesario para que ya no tenga la intención de hacer algo parecido a lo del otro día- me acerque más a él escondiendo mi cara en su pecho, él comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos.

Hicimos el amor un par de veces más, después de estos días enojados bueno más bien yo enojada y separada de él lo único que quería era estar con él entre sus brazos sentir esa dicha que solo él podía hacer que me embargara, ese placer que él me proporcionaba. Antes de quedarnos dormidos nos vestimos cada uno con su pijama digo solo por si las dudas de que lleguen mis papás, no creo que tomaran muy bien encontrar a su hija desnuda en su cama al lado de un hombre que por si fuera colmo es casi como mi primo. Nos quedamos dormidos en mi cama de eso si no sospecharían ya que desde niños a veces nos dormíamos juntos bueno solo a los papás de Edward pero a ellos que cosa no les parece mal.

* * *

Bueno diganme que les parecio el capítulo, si les esta gustando la historia, dejen sus reviews. Hasta el próximo capi (que recuerden que será hasta el viernes de la prox. semanita). Gracias :D


	14. Chapter 14

Hola! Gracias por la paciencia estos días, pff ya saben la universidad, acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

Antes de empezar primero quiero agradecer a **Melania** su review, ya sabes esta es la única manera que tengo que agradecerte como a los demás.

* * *

**EPOV**

Si que las reconciliaciones era lo mejor de las peleas, haber hecho el amor con Bella no sé cuantas veces fue lo mejor del día, todos estos días me había estado muriendo del miedo de saber que ella podía alejarse de mí. Todo por no hablar con Tanya inmediatamente después de haber empezado mi relación con Bella, pero no estaba dispuesto a pelearme de nuevo con Bella aunque este tipo de reconciliaciones eran buenas pero no podía poner en peligro mi relación con Bella, la amaba más que a mi propia vida estos días lejos de ella habían sido mi propio infierno.

Después de haber hecho el amor con Bella no sé cuantas veces nos vestimos, fui a buscar una de mis pijamas que tenía aquí para dormirme con Bella en su cama si llegaban mis tíos no sospecharían nada ya que desde niños dormíamos juntos de vez en cuando. Recuerdo que la primera vez que dormí con ella en mis brazos fue cuando Emmet nos puso una película de terror por las cuales tuvo pesadillas, por lo que se levantó de su cama para meterse en la mía en la cual la acepte más que gustoso de la idea de dormir con ella y ahora dormía con ella y le hacía el amor a ella.

-Buenos días- susurro Esme en mi oído antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días Esme-me voltee a ver a Bella que seguía completamente dormida y como no si como a las dos de la mañana Bella estaba muy excitada y necesitaba que le ayudara con ese problema.

-Aprovecharon su última noche juntos, pero no te preocupes cielo, ambos pueden visitarse en vacaciones o cuando quiera- cierto Esme todavía no sabía que Bella ya no se iba a ir.

-Si sobre eso creo que es mejor que Bella se los diga- me talle los ojos para despertarme por completo- yo la despierto y en un rato bajamos a desayunar ¿sí?

-Claro- me vio un poco intrigada pero por la sonrisa que me dio estoy seguro que ya lo sospechaba- los esperamos abajo- salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta despacio para no despertar a Bella.

-Bella cariño es hora de despertarse- le dije mientras besaba su cuello.

-Mmm- se movió poquito pero era claro que me costaría más despertarla.

-Anda dormilona hay que despertarse- volví a besar su cuello pero esta vez fui metiendo mi mano debajo de su blusa lentamente acariciando el hueso de su cadera.

-No quiero solo cinco minutos más- se volteo para esconder su cara en mi pecho- reí un poco por su reacción.

-Creo que tendré que encontrar otra forma de despertarte- comencé a acariciar su espalda bajando lentamente hasta encontrar sus nalgas las cuales acaricie sobre la tela de su pantalón de pijamas.

-Si me vas a despertar hazlo bien- alzo su cabeza para besarme apasionadamente, con una de sus manos me acerco más a ella, si seguía así después tendría que tomar una duche fría y no teníamos tiempo.

-Bella tenemos que bajar a desayunar- susurre cerca de sus labios.

-Podemos esperar- me dijo antes de besar mi cuello.

-Tus papás nos esperan- al decir esto soltó un pequeño bufido y se separó a regañadientes de mí.

-Bien- se paró de la cama un poco refunfuñona pero camino hasta mi lado de la cama para extenderme la mano y levantarme.

-Bella

-¿Si?

-Te amo- bese dulcemente en la comisura de sus apetitosos labios.

-Te amo- me contesto antes de abrazarme.

Bajamos las escaleras rápidamente debido a que mis tíos nos esperaban en la cocina y probablemente nos estén esperando para comenzar a desayunar.

-Buenos días- nos dijo Carlisle.

-Buenos días Carlisle, lo siento pero alguien no quería despertarse- sonreí mientras veía a Bella, ella respondió con un pequeño golpe en mis costillas que apuesto le dolió más a ella que a mí.

-Si por mí no hay problema pero tu vuelo se va dentro de dos horas y no creo que te de tiempo- dijo Carlisle desde luego que le daba alegría que Bella no llegara a tomar su vuelo.

-Mmm si sobre eso tengo que decirles algo- dijo mi Bella mientras se sobaba la cabeza suavemente.

-Dinos hija ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto Esme un poco preocupada.

-Bien decidí no irme a Italia la verdad es que no puedo estar lejos de ustedes- se sonrojo Bella al decir esto, siempre le había costado un poco decir el aprecio y cariño que sentía por las personas.

-Debo de reconocer que eso me llena de alegría pero ¿estás segura?- pregunto mi tío.

-Si me sentiría muy sola en Italia y la verdad es que no estaba tan convencida de irme- se sentó en la mesa mientras se servía una vaso de jugo.

-Y como siempre le pediste consejo a Edward para que te ayudara- dijo Esme sonriente la cara le cambio inmediatamente cuando Bella dijo su noticia.

-Él siempre me da buenos consejos y esta vez no se equivoco- Bella se sonrojo intensamente, supongo que recordando "mi consejo".

El desayuno paso alegremente debido a que todos estábamos felices por el hecho de que Bella no se iría a Italia, a la mitad del desayuno tocaron la puerta, me pare a abrir la puerta mientras Bella seguía platicando con mis tíos.

-Edward ¿puedes decirle a estos que no tenían que levantarme tan temprano?- dijo Alice mientras entraba con una cara de sueño a la sala.

-No puedo creer que digas eso cuando tu prima y mejor amiga se va a Italia- dijo Rosalie.

-Ya les dije que ella no se va a ir- les dijo una desesperada-adormilada Alice.

-Es cierto lo que dice Alice, Bella decidió quedarse- les dije mientras me hacía a un lado para que entraran.

-¿Es enserio?- pregunto Emmet con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Supongo que Edward tuvo que ver algo con la decisión de Bella- comentó Jasper.

-Ni te imaginas la manera en cómo influenció Edward en la decisión de Bella- le dirigí a Alice una mirada envenenada de advertencia a lo que ella respondió girando la cabeza.

-Vamos al comedor por lo menos déjenme comer- Alice avanzó hacia el comedor que en cuanto le llego el olor del desayuno corrió a la cocina.

Todos nos dirigimos al comedor para desayunar mientras les contaba la forma en cómo había convencido a Bella para quedarse, obviamente no les conté la verdadera forma en cómo la convencí, más bien tuve que inventar una que otra mentirita, al parecer todos me creyeron claro que para Alice y Bella eran mentiras algo difíciles de creer pero era porque ellos sabían la verdad. Al terminar el desayuno Alice me llevo a mi cuarto junto con Bella.

-Ahora si tienes que contarme cómo es que tú y Bella son novios, aunque para serte sincera me alegra- dijo mientras lo ultimo lo decía dando saltitos.

-Pues cuando te dije que ya no quería a Jacob y todo ese rollo era porque comencé a darme cuenta que el cariño que le tenía a Edward no era precisamente un cariño de primos- estaba comenzando a sonrojarse.

-Querida eso ya lo sabía es obvio cuando se ven salen esas chispas de amor de sus ojos, es tan… tan tierno- esbozo una sonrisa toda linda muy estilo Alice Cullen.

-Supongo que entonces lo que quieres saber es desde cuando Edward y yo somos pareja- le dijo mi ángel mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

-Si eso es lo que quiero saber, aunque estoy casi segura que es desde que estuvimos en Italia ¿o me equivoco?- se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-No hermana no te equivocas Bella y yo estamos juntos desde el viaje a Italia- alcance a Bella de la cintura para sentarla en mi regazo- desde ese día soy verdaderamente feliz- Bella se agacho para darme un pequeño beso en las comisuras de mis labios para después esconder su cara en mi cuello.

-Pero eso si lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué se enojaron? Entiendo que fue por culpa de Tanya pero no se qué fue lo que paso- Alice nos miro exigiendo una explicación.

-A ver Edward explícale a Alice lo que paso en tu cubículo- dijo Bella un poco enojada en ese momento me dieron ganas de matar a Alice.

-Lo que pasa es que Tanya entro ese día a mi cubículo y se quito el abrigo para quedar completamente desnuda- me estaba sonrojando por esto pero presentía que Bella estaría un poco alejada de mi por recordar esto- y Bella entro.

-Bien Edward no era para menos te imaginas que entre a la oficina de Jazzie y vea a la tal María desnuda enfrente de él- Alice no era la persona más celosa de este planeta pero con la tal María era otra cosa.

-Pero ese no es el principal motivo por el cual me enoje, él no cumplió su promesa de dejarle en claro que no puede encontrar algo más que una amistad con él- como lo sospeche Bella se comenzó a poner un poco seria lo bueno es que seguía sentada en mi regazo.

-Bella ya te explique…

-Está bien Edward solo espero que está vez haya quedado claro- Bella se levanto de mi regazo y salió de la habitación.

-Lo siento Edward no quería provocar esto- Alice se había apenado por la situación.

-No te preocupes todavía está un poco reciente todo esto- abrace a Alice.

Tuve que irme a casa con mi hermanos porque nuestros padres regresaban de un viaje bueno aunque sea solo para pasar la noche eso es lo que siempre habían hecho mis padres desde que era niño salir a viajes por suerte siempre han estado mis tíos ahí. El punto es que antes de venirme no pude ver a Bella porque salió a no sé, donde alguien le hablo y salió aunque a mí me sonó más a que era un pretexto para salir y no verme ya después trataría de en contentarla.

-Alice has visto mi camisa que mamá me trajo de Italia, la azul- le dije mientras entraba al cuarto de Alice encontrándome un montón de bolsas.

-Sip está en cualquiera de esas bolsas- señalo el montón de bolsas que impedían el paso a su habitación.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué está en esas bolsas?- pregunte aunque ya me temía la respuesta.

-Edward en todas esas bolsas que vez ahí se encuentra la ropa que ya lleva más de un año- dijo mientras señalaba las bolsas.

-Bien- no quería saber sus planes por lo que mejor me fui a mi cuarto, en ese momento escuche que abrían la puerta de la casa eso quería decir que mis padres ya habían llegado.

-¡Edward, Emmet, Alice! Ya estamos aquí- grito mi padre.

-Vamos papá- dijo Emmet desde su habitación.

Al salir de mi habitación me encontré con Alice que también salía de la suya, me tomo del brazo para que bajáramos juntos. Al llegar a la sala encontramos las maletas de nuestros padres, al momento en que mamá nos vio a mí y a mis hermanos se acerco a saludarnos.

-¡Queridos! No saben cuánto los extrañe- dijo mientras iba de brazos en brazos de cada uno de nosotros.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?- pregunte.

-Bien de maravilla algún día deberían de ir a Suiza es tan magistral- decía mi madre mientras regresaba al lado de mi padre.

-Si me imagino que se la pasaron de maravilla- dijo Emmet con un poco de sorna, él era de los tres el que más estaba resentido con mis padres por lo menos Alice y yo desde que nacimos prácticamente estuvimos con mis tíos pero Emmet había estado los dos primeros años con niñeras hasta que mis padres decidieron mudarse aquí a Los Ángeles.

-Emmet…- trato de advertir mi padre.

-No está bien entiendo esto de sus viajes ¿Cómo no hacerlo si desde que nací los hacen?- Alice se acerco para abrazarlo.

-Por favor- dijo mi madre ya un poco molesta.

-Vamos a ir a comer con Bella así que mejor nos apuramos- les dije a mis padres y hermanos todo esto iba a terminar mal si continuábamos con este tema.

Nos alistamos en menos de media hora lo cual me sorprendió por parte de Alice ya que por lo general ella tiende a tardar casi dos horas pero supongo que con lo incomodo que se sentía el ambiente en casa era de esperarse que se apurara, además que me urgía saber en dónde estaba Bella.

Nos dirigimos al restaurante en donde habíamos quedado de vernos, en el establecimiento ya se encontraban Jasper y Rosalie pero no veía a Bella por ningún lugar y eso ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme

-No te preocupes no ha de tardar- me dijo Alice al bajar del auto.

-Si ya no ha de tardar- afirme en ese momento vi a Bella bajando de su auto- adelántense voy por Bella- les dije a Emmet y Alice. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Bella.

-¿Puedes explicarme a dónde has ido?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Estaba con Jacob- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que estaba con ese perro?- me llamo y me pidió que nos viéramos.

-¿Puedo saber para que te quería?- le dije entre dientes.

-Según él no puede estar sin mí, solo me estaba dando tiempo para que entrara en razón y regresáramos, él quiere que regresemos- no, no, no ¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito hijo de perra? Mira que pretender que Bella regrese con él.

-¿Y ya entraste en razón?- pregunte temiendo su respuesta pero a la vez enojado no con ella si con él.

-¿Qué?... a diferencia de ti yo si se dejarle en claro que ya no tiene oportunidad conmigo, cosa que al parecer tú no puedes- sabía que todavía estaba resentida por eso.

-Bella ya te dije que he tratado de hacer lo que puedo para alejar a Tanya pero la única forma que encuentro es diciéndole que tú eres mi novia pero claro tú no quieres- le dije mientras la veía fijamente.

-Ahora la de la culpa soy yo- lo dijo mientras sacudía sus brazos.

-No, pero sabes que me encantaría gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo, que quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo, que eres la única mujer que he amado y amare- me acerque a ella, ella solo se encontraba estática solo mirándome en sus ojos que reflejaban sorpresa, amor; sin duda era la mujer de mi vida.

-Edward…

-No Bella, escucha, ya no entiendo la manera de hacerte ver que TE AMO, he intentado de todo por alejar a Tanya pero ya sabes que la única forma de hacerlo es diciéndole que te amo a ti Isabella Marie Swan- le dije antes de unir mis labios a los de ella, rozándolos suavemente, degustando el sabor de sus labios.

-Yo también te amo- dijo antes de volver a unir nuestros labios.

-Edward ¿por qué tar…- ¡Mierda! Me separe de Bella rápidamente para encontrarme a Jasper observándonos atónito ¿qué no pueden esperarnos en el restaurante? ¿qué se supone que haríamos ahora?

-Jazzie ya te dije que…- Alice nos vio intuyendo lo que Jasper encontró- creo que llegue tarde.

-Alice ¿tú ya sabías de esto?- le dijo Jasper mientras nos observaba a Bella y a mí, por mi parte estaba bien que de una vez todos supieran que Bella es la mujer de mi vida pero no creo que ella esté preparada para eso.

-¡Ay Jasper! Pero que no lo vez es tan obvio por la manera en que se ven, como se tocan, de hecho no puedo creer que no lo hayas notado con lo intuitivo que eres para este tipo de cosas, además tu ya me habías dicho que Edward te confeso que amaba a Bella- le dijo Alice un poco divertida pero en estos momentos no le veía la diversión, y me le quede mirando a Jasper, se suponía que mi confesión era un secreto pero ¡claro! ¿Cómo podía pretender que Jasper le ocultará algo a Alice?

-Si notaba algo diferente en ellos pero no quería creerlo, Edward me había dicho pero creí que no iba a pasar nada por el hecho de que Bella es casi tu prima- me dijo Jasper un poco sonriente lo cual me desconcertaba- pero si te soy sincero no me importa se ven muy bien juntos- eso me alivio por lo menos ya teníamos a alguien más de nuestro lado.

-Gracias Jasper en verdad es un alivio que nos apoyes en esto, Bella y yo te lo agradecemos- le dije dándole mi más sincera mirada de agradecimiento.

-Si Jasper gracias por entender que Edward y yo nos amamos- mi Bella le dijo a Jasper dándole un abrazo a lo que él respondió con otro.

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo es más lo aplaudo- Bella regreso a mi lado mientras veíamos como Alice daba brinquitos acompañados de suspiros.

-Jasper quiero pedirte un favor te pedimos que no se lo digas a nadie, todavía no…

-No Jasper no tienes que callarte es hora que todos sepan que Edward es el hombre de mi vida y que quiero estar con él- Bella tomo mi mano mientras me observaba, no me podía creer lo que Bella dijo ¿en verdad quería que todos supieran lo nuestro? ¿Es eso lo que ella quería o solo lo hacía por lo que había pasado con Tanya?- ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?- me pregunto.

-Mi tonta Bella es lo que más deseo, que todos se enteren que estoy enamorado de la mejor mujer del mundo y que gracias a Dios ella me corresponde- volví a besar esos labios que me incitaban al pecado.

-Bien entonces Alice, Jasper es mucho pedirles que reúnan hoy a todos después de la comida es hora de que la tal Tanya sepa que este Cullen es MIO- tomo mis brazos y los coloco alrededor de sus cintura y jalándome de la camisa para que le diera un casto beso y después separarnos un poco. Y tal como si la hubiera invocado se escucho la voz de Tanya.

-Eddie hermoso que casualidad, siempre tan sexy- en verdad ¿no se cansaba de estar rogando?, apreté más mi agarre a la cintura de Bella.

-¿Puedo?- le susurre en el oído a Bella, ella negó con la cabeza lo cual me dejo confundido.

-No, yo soy la que quiere darle la noticia.

-¿Noticia?- pregunto Tanya la cual dirigió la mirada a mi agarre en la cintura de Bella.

-Pues querida déjame informarte que EDWARD y YO somos NOVIOS- le dijo Bella mientras se pegaba más a mí. Tanya nos miro con un poco de sorpresa y con enfado pero después dirigió una mirada de odio a mi ángel y eso no lo iba a permitir por lo que aparte a Bella del camino de su mirada.

-Es por esto que no puedo aceptarte Tanya porque amo a Bella con toda mi alma- me gire para ver a Bella y viera mis sentimientos en mis ojos.

-Y yo a ti amor- lo dijo antes de darme un beso y ¡que beso! Juro que amaba que Bella poseyera mi boca, pero amaba más ser yo quien poseyera su boca. Tanya se marcho sin decir más.

-Bien vamos a comer- dijo Alice mientras tomaba la mano de Bella y la jalaba con ella.

-Si solo recuerda no decir nada, ahorita los reúnes después de la comida a tus papás y a mis papás y claro a Emmet y Rosalie- entramos todos juntos al restaurante donde encontramos a Rosalie y Emmet en un beso algo comprometedor para el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, por lo que Jasper carraspeo.

-¿Puedes dejar de comerte a mi hermana? Gracias- lo dijo en un tono algo apenado por ver a su hermana en esa situación, mientras Alice, Bella y yo nos sentábamos en la mesa.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Lo que pasa es que no llegaba Bella- comento Alice.

-Chicos les parece si vamos a casa de mis tíos hoy, Bella y Edward quieren decir algo y quieren que todos estemos- tomé la mano de Bella debajo de la mesa y me acerque a ella.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Diganme que les parecio el capítulo o como les esta pareciendo la historia dejen sus reviews, ya saben les respondo y ahora que entre a la universidad lo seguire haciendo quiza tarde pero lo hago. Los quiero y de nuevo gracias por leer y por la paciencia :)


	15. Chapter 15

Acá el nuevo capítulo espero les guste **Maya Cullen Masen** creo que te desepcionare un poco debido a lo que ya me habías comentado, espero que aun así te siga gustando la historia, no dejes de leer. **Melania** muchas gracias por seguir la historia :) y **Nahomy **mi más grande amiga Twilighter gracias por el apoyo :)

Ya saben los personajes no me pertencen. Son creación de nuestra idola S. Meyer.

* * *

**EPOV (continuación)**

Esperaba que Bella no se arrepintiera de lo que íbamos a hacer, quería asegurarme de que ella en verdad quería hacerlo por su puesto yo ya quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que amaba a esta mujer y que por ella me enfrentaría al mismísimo diablo, pero no por eso la forzaría, haríamos esto porque los dos queremos y lo haríamos juntos como la pareja que somos.

-¿En verdad quieres hacerlo? Tanya ya sabe eso la apartara, no es necesario que lo hagas si no quieres- le susurre en su oído.

-Quiero hacerlo amor- me dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y no pueden adelantarme algo?- pregunto Emmet con cara de un niño que está ansioso por la sorpresa de su cumpleaños.

-Le voy a decir Edward- me dijo Bella, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y antes de empezar a decirles me dio un besito en la comisura de mis labios. Los ojos de Emmet casi se salen de sus orbitas al ver lo que hizo Bella.

-Emmet, Rose en verdad espero que nos entiendan y nos apoyen porque ustedes son demasiado importantes para nosotros- les dijo Bella, tomo mi mano antes de continuar- Edward y yo nos amamos y estamos juntos, es solo con él con quien quiero estar y la verdad no me importa si no nos apoyan yo solo quiero estar con él.

-Y yo contigo amor, Emmet se que siempre prometimos cuidar de ella y créeme que siempre lo haré solo que será mi novia y espero que mi mujer- le di un beso en la sien antes de darle un abrazo.

-¡Vaya ya era hora niños! Ya estaba creyendo que Alice y yo tendríamos que hacerle de cupidos para que se dieran cuenta- dijo Rose, Emmet solo estaba callado en su asiento sin decir nada.

-¿Emmet?- pregunte temiendo su reacción.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! Edward, Bella es nuestra primita casi nuestra hermana, no puedo creer que seas capaz de besarla sabiendo que la hemos visto crecer, es nuestra hermanita ¿Cómo puedes besarla?- exploto Emmet de él era del que temía más su reacción.

-Oh créeme Emmet él ha hecho más que besarla- comento Alice por lo que le lance una mirada asesina, no nos estaba ayudando mucho que digamos

-Emmet quiero que entiendas aun antes de saber lo que Bella y yo tenemos sabías que Bella es mi vida, en verdad Emmet la amo más que a mi propia vida y espero que entiendas, trate de retener lo que estaba sintiendo pero no puedo, no puedo- le dije para girarme a ver a Bella.

-¿En verdad lo intentaste?- pregunto.

-Emmet lo hice, dime ¿tu serías capaz de retener el amor que sientes por Rosalie? En verdad espero que lo entiendas y si no como ya dijo Bella nos gustaría que nos apoyaras pero si no es así lo siento no estoy pidiendo tu permiso- le dije y es la verdad no quiero su permiso solo me basta con saber que mi ángel me ama.

-Edward simplemente no puedo creer que estés con nuestra prima por Dios es Bella- me dijo Emmet.

-Ese es el punto Emmet no es mi prima y no la amo como tal, Carlisle y Esme la adoptaron y desde ese entonces crecimos al lado de ella, crecí protegiéndola y queriéndola pero mi cariño se transformo por algo más hermoso- le dije.

-En este momento no puedo decirles nada, estoy abrumado por la noticia, ante mis ojos ustedes siguen siendo primos y no entiendo cómo es que ese cariño se convirtió en algo más- nos dijo antes de regresar a comer pero era mi hermano por Dios sabía que no le había caído bien la noticia de saber que Bella y yo estábamos juntos.

Durante la comida Alice se encargo de llamar a mis padres y a mis tíos para que después de la comida pudiéramos darles la noticia pero sabía ya de antemano que contaría con el apoyo de mis tíos quienes me preocupaban en este momento eran mis padres, en primera por la forma tan particular que tiene de ser y por ultimo porque su sueño siempre fue que me casara con Tanya. Pasamos el resto de la comida en silencio Rose, Alice y Jasper nos mandaban a Bella y a mí sus miradas de apoyo las cuales Bella y yo agradecíamos, Emmet ni siquiera nos había vuelto a ver desde que les dimos la notica, sabía que mi ángel la estaba pasando mal con eso, definitivamente Emmet si era como su hermano y le dolía no contar con su apoyo. Al terminar de comer nos levantamos para dirigirnos a nuestros autos solo que esta vez me fui con Bella para que pudiéramos hablar antes de decirles a los demás acerca de lo nuestro.

-Bella ¿estás segura? Mira podemos inventar algo cuando lleguemos, perdóname quizá te he presionado mucho para que hagas esto pero si no es lo que deseas no quiero que hagas algo de lo que no estás segura- le dije antes de abrirle la puerta del copiloto ya que yo sería el que manejaría, no quería que ella solo lo hiciera por mi insistencia en decirles, quería que fuera porque ella en verdad quería hacerlo, esto era algo duro que teníamos que hacer, pero lo haríamos cuando ambos estuviéramos convencidos.

-¡Basta Edward!- creo que se enojo y tiene toda la razón no debí de presionarla por esto- no tienes idea de lo bien que me sentí al decirle a todos que eres MIO y quiero que todos sepan que te amo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada quiero decirle a todos de esa forma puedo hacer esto en cualquier lugar- estampo sus labios con los míos tomando mi cabello para unirme más a ella- anda llévanos a casa.

Durante todo el recorrido del restaurante a casa Bella y yo fuimos tomados de la mano de manera en que ambos nos decíamos que a pesar de lo que opinaran los demás ella y yo seríamos felices si estábamos juntos. Al llegar a casa de mis tíos vi el auto de Carlisle y el de mis padres por lo que supe que estaban esperando la noticia que Alice les había comentado, me dirigí a la puerta de copiloto del carro de Bella el cual debo de decir era muy pequeño para mí.

-¿Lista?- le pregunte mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-Siempre y cuando estés a mi lado- me dijo antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Siempre mi vida, siempre- tome su mano y caminamos a la entrada de la casa donde esperamos a que llegaran los demás, los primeros en estar a nuestro lado fueron Emmet y Rosalie, Emmet paso como si no estuviéramos ahí mientras Rose nos guiñaba un ojo.

-Preparado campeón- dijo Jasper mientras daba una palmada a mi espalda yo solo asentía con la cabeza, Bella estaba a punto de entrar pero la jale hacia mí.

-Bella te amo, estamos juntos en esto y pase lo que pase siempre escúchame bien siempre voy a estar contigo- bese tiernamente sus labios.

-Lo sé- susurro sobre mis labios y así entrar a la casa.

-Bien Edward no es por presionar hijo pero mañana tenemos que viajar y queremos descansar- claro como siempre primero sus viajes.

-Si lo sé mamá pero no creo que te pese darle cuando mucho una hora a tu hijo- le dije sin verla.

-Edward dinos ¿Qué pasa cariño? Nos estas preocupando- me dijo Esme- díganme ¿les ocurre algo?- se notaba la preocupación en su cara claro nada que ver con mi madre.

-Siéntense por favor- les dijo mi ángel con una voz débil. Esme se sentó al lado de mi tío mientras que Rosalie se sentó en las piernas de Emmet, Alice en el suelo entre las piernas de Jasper.

-Primero que nada quiero avisarles que solo les decimos esto porque son parte de nuestra vida y creemos que merecen saberlo pero no estamos pidiendo su permiso- me acerque más a Bella, ella giro su rostro para encontrarse con el mío y regalarme un sonrisa.

-De igual forma les sorprenderá lo que les voy a decir pero hay opiniones que no nos importan- dijo Bella sonrojándose por ser un poco grosera.

-Bella no creo que esos sean los modales- reclamo mi madre.

-Lo siento hermana pero apoyo eso si a los chicos les hace feliz lo que sea que van a hacer no tiene por qué preocuparse lo que pensemos nosotros- contesto Esme llevándose una mirada asesina por parte de mis padres.

-Gracias Esme- dije- bien ¿quieres que lo haga yo?- le pregunte a Bella, ella solo asintió, sople despacio antes de comenzar- ustedes saben que Bella y yo somos muy unidos.

-Demasiado unidos ¿no?- dijo Emmet sarcástico, Alice y Rosalie lo golpearon y yo solo pude rodar los ojos ante la actitud de Emmet.

-El punto es que saben la manera en la que protejo y cuido de Bella, saben que he dicho muchas veces que ella es mi vida sobre todo tu Emmet sabes que desde que conocí a Bella deje de sentirme solo por las ausencias de mis padres- por primera vez lo vi directamente a él desde el restaurante- en ella siempre me he refugiado y siempre ha sido mi soporte y ahora sé el por qué y es…- tome las manos de Bella para que me viera- es porque AMO a este ángel y por suerte ella me ama a mí no sé por qué, pero lo agradezco.

-No entiendo hijo ya sabemos que su amor es de primos pero eso no es noticia- dijo mi padre al parecer no entendió cuando dije AMO.

-Lo que quiero decir es que Bella y yo somos novios, nos amamos y créanme que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, mi vida completa es ella, y todo de mi le pertenece- a Bella se le escapo una pequeña lagrima que no tarde en limpiar con mi labios.

-No esto es una muy mala broma Edward, deja de estar haciendo tus babosadas- dijo mi padre- Edward ¿Cómo que estas con ella? Eso no puede ser es casi tu prima.

-Ahí está tu lo has dicho es casi mi prima pero por suerte no lo es- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro para que Bella se relajara.

-Deja de eso Edward ¿cómo Bella? ¡Por DIOS! eres demasiado guapo, inteligente, y provienes de una buena familia, sé que ella tiene toda una empresa por herencia pero no es de una buena familia, el dinero no da la clase, conocí a sus padres y no la tenían, le pedí a mi hermana que la adoptara porque me daba lástima la pobrete, no te ofendas Bella pero no estás al nivel de Edward con respecto a muchas cosas querida, él necesita a alguien con más elegancia, porte, eres bella querida si pero tú sabes que Edward se ve mejor con Tanya, además Edward tú te ibas a casar con Tanya ella si esta a tu altura- díganme que no acabo de escuchar eso, en verdad díganme que no acabo de escuchar eso, porque juro que estoy a punto de gritarle y amenazarle con que vuelva a decir esa sarta de estupideces.

-Mamá ¿acabas de decir lo que creo que dijiste?- pregunte conteniendo mi ira en contra de mi propia madre.

-Edward es cierto hijo- contesto con un cinismo solo sentí como Bella se escondió en mi pecho solo murmuraba "tiene razón" y de repente escuche un sollozo de mi ángel esto si no lo iba a soportar.

-Bella mírame- ella enterró más su rostro en mi pecho, ella solo negaba y seguía murmurando lo mismo me estaba enfadando de verdad- ¡Mírame!- le ordene, ella alzo lentamente la cabeza para mirarme- Las cosas que está diciendo mi mamá son ¡PENDEJADAS!- grite esto último para que todos me oyeran.

-¡Edward! Te prohíbo que hables así- si en verdad querían verme enojado lo lograron.

-No yo les prohíbo que hablen esas estupideces, mamá que mierda dices cuando has dicho eso de que Bella no está a mi altura, y te pido que no vuelvas a decir algo así- le dije cada una de las palabras entre dientes porque estaba que si no lo hacía terminaría olvidándome de que es mi madre- no ¿sabes que? tienes razón Bella no está a mi nivel, ella está en un nivel que resulta inalcanzable pero por suerte cedió para estar a mi nivel y agradezco que me ame claro no tanto como yo- Bella seguía escondida en mi pecho.

-Edward hijo entiende…

-No entiende tú Elizabeth- ella se llevo una mano al pecho- esto es para ti, para mi padre, para Emmet y para cualquiera que tenga una opinión parecida, ustedes quisieran ser amados por un ángel como mi Bella y no voy a permitir que ninguno de ustedes la lastime, no me importa si son mis padres o mi hermano, nadie lastima a mi ángel ¡Nadie!

-Edward…

-No Emmet, cállate, si en verdad estás tan jodidamente enojado porque este con Bella simplemente has como si no te hubiéramos dicho nada, si quieres ignorarme bien pero a Bella no le hagas esto- le dije de seguro con la cara roja del maldito coraje que tenía.

-Tranquilo Edward- me susurro mi ángel acariciando mi pecho.

-Bella entiende esto te amo más que a mi propia vida, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto, debo de agradecer al cielo que hayas querido fijarte en mi y óyeme bien Tanya y cualquier mujer deben de tener envidia de no poseer tu belleza natural.

-Te amo- paso sus brazos por mi cintura para después besar mi pecho.

-¿Otra cosa Elizabeth?- me dirigí a mi madre.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así- me dijo.

-Oh se me olvidaba- hice caso omiso a su intento de llamada de atención- Tanya es más zorra que nada, acéptalo estás enojada porque te desobedecí en eso, no porque este con Bella.

-Vámonos ahora mismo- dijo mi madre dirigiéndose a la puerta tomando mi mano para que me fuera con ellos.

-Me voy a ir con ellos si amor, solo es para dejarles en claro que voy a estar contigo le pese a quien le pese, pero inmediatamente me vengo en cuanto termine- le di un beso en la frente- ha una cosa ni se te ocurra derramar una sola lagrima por esto ya te dije ignora cada una de las babosadas de mis padres.

Salí de la casa junto a mis padres, en cuanto me subí al carro de Alice dejando que ella se fuera con mis padres me estaba muriendo del coraje de solo recordar cada una de las palabras que mi madre había dicho, no podía creer que dijera todo eso y de colmo en frente de Bella ¿Quién podía pensar que Bella no me merecía, que era insignificante? Los nudillos de mis manos empezaron a dolerme y fue cuando me di cuenta de la fuerza con la que estaba apretando el volante, en cuanto llegue a la casa azoté la puerta del auto de Alice con fuerza entre a la casa tan rápido esperando a que mis padres entraran.

-Edward dime ¿Cuál es el juego que te traes con Bella? Ya sé que no es nada serio pero por Dios puedes conseguirte cualquier otra mujer, no puedes tomarte tan en serio esa relación, Bella se ha estado revolcando con su ex novio- dijo mi padre, esto era el colmo en verdad.

-¡Cállate! No vuelvas a hablar de ella de esa manera- le dije entre dientes- ¿Cómo carajo puedes decirme eso? En verdad ustedes no entienden nada amo a Bella y la verdad no me importa si piensan si está bien o mal ¡solo quiero que dejen de decir estupideces!- les dije gritando lo último en verdad ya estaba al borde por lo que mejor me levante para dirigirme a las escaleras.

-Edward detente ahí- dijo mi madre- escúchame bien no volverás a ver a Bella me oíste de seguro dentro de un par de semanas sin verla se te pasa esta locura- esto me enfureció, ella no me iba prohibir ver a mi Bella, me acerque furiosamente a ella hasta que quede a centímetros de su cara.

-En verdad que me das pena pero si no quieres que me olvide de que eres mi madre más te vale no volver a decir en frente de mí algo como lo que dijiste en casa de mis tíos o hace un momento- subí a mi habitación lo más pronto posible no sé dónde demonios se había metido Alice y Emmet, me acosté un rato en la cama esperando que se me pasará el coraje para irme con Bella cuando escuche un ruido en la puerta, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando me acerque a la puerta para comprobar que había sido ese ruido, tome el pomo de la puerta y vi que no abría- ¡Demonios!

-Es mejor hijo sé que se te pasará pronto- escuche la voz de mi madre al otro lado de la puerta, por Dios como si no me hubiera escapado cuando era niño, solo que había un par de inconvenientes; uno yo no quería solo escapar quería largarme de esta casa y dos no tengo las llaves de ningún auto aquí pero no me importa caminar hasta la casa de mis tíos. Salí al balcón para bajar por las pequeñas tablas que estaban pegadas a la pared, iba bajando lentamente cuando escuche que abrían la ventana corrediza de uno de los balcones, me quede estático.

-¡Hey Edward!- demonios tenía que ser Emmet.

-No quiero uno de tus sermones- dije mientras seguía bajando por las tablas.

-No, no te voy a dar ningún sermón, supongo que vas a ver a Bella- me dijo.

-Si ¿vas a delatarme?- le pregunte sabía que no estaba tan de acuerdo con mi relación con Bella pero no creía que me delatará.

-No pero supongo que no precisamente vas de visita ¿cierto?- me preguntó y tenía razón yo no iba solo a verla me iba definitivamente de la casa probablemente mis tíos me acepten, sino ya sabría que hacer pero no pensaba quedarme en un lugar donde no respetan a Bella.

-No, espero que a mis tíos no les importe que me vaya a vivir con ellos- le dije sobándome la parte de mi nuca.

-Entonces necesitas esto- me lanzo las llaves de mi volvo- anda cuida a Bells y en verdad me alegra que estén juntos prefiero que seas tú y no el perro ese.

-Gracias- le dije, Emmet sabía en qué momento ser serio claro que no dura mucho.

-Esto me beneficia Eddy menos gente en la casa más ruido con Rose- me reí de lo que dijo, ese era mi hermano- anda mamá no tardara en entrar a tu habitación y sabrá inmediatamente donde estas.

Corrí a la cochera para evitar que alguno de mis padres me viera, al entrar a la cochera me estaban esperando… ¡Maldito duende!

-Creí que necesitarías tu maleta con tus cosas- me dijo Alice levantándose de uno de los escalones de la cochera para correr a abrazarme- me alegra en cierta forma que te vayas de esa forma vas a poder estar con Bella pero ¿ahora quien le va a bajar sus humos de hermano mayor a Emmet?

-Voy a estar en la casa de mis tíos, no es tan lejos- le dije mientras la estrechaba más a mí.

-Lo sé, ahora no es por correrte pero si no te apuras te van a atrapar- le di un beso en la frente y salí disparado a la casa de mis tíos, una vez a fuera me puse a pensar en lo que iba a hacer, estaba cien por ciento seguro que en cuanto se dieran cuenta que no estaba vendrían aquí y Esme no podría mentir ya que igual que a mi ángel no se le da, así que opte por meterme a la habitación de Bella por su ventana además de que ya tenía practica en ello.

Camine a la parte del patio trasero de la casa de mis tíos ya que en ese lugar se encontraba la ventana de Bella, al llegar ahí me subí a una pequeña barda que me ayudaría a alcanzar el balcón de Bella, en cuanto lo hice solo era de dar un salto lo suficientemente alto para alcanzar a llegar y no es por presumir pero nada de eso se me da mal. Al llegar al cuarto de Bella pude ver que estaba sentada en su cama abrazando sus rodillas y en ese momento escuche sus sollozos, mi ángel estaba llorando, mi coraje creció nadie tenía derecho a hacerla llorar.

-Bella- susurre mientras me acercaba más a ella, ella alzo lentamente la cabeza para verme en cuanto me encontró con su vista corrió a mis brazos necesitaba tenerla cerca la alce para que enrollara las piernas en mi cintura.

-Creí que ya no ibas a venir- me dijo mirándome a los ojos con un brillo que reflejaba que había estado llorando.

-Bella ¿Qué te dije de llorar?- le dije mientras nos dirigía a la cama.

-Lo siento es que de tan solo recordar todo lo que paso, quizá tu mamá…

-Calla Isabella ni se te ocurra salir con que tiene razón porque sabes que no es así-me recosté en la cama jalándola para que quedara recostada en mi pecho.

-Solo abrázame- envolvió mi cintura con sus delicados brazos- sabes a pesar de todo me alegra que la zorra de Tanya sepa que eres mío solamente mío y que me amas a mí solo a mí- podía sentir su pequeña sonrisa de orgullo.

-Solo tuyo amor- alce su carita para que me viera.

-Edward

-¿Si amor?

-¿Crees que puedas hacerme el amor?- me pregunto ¡Dios! Alce mis cejas de la impresión de sus palabras en primera no es necesario que me lo pida yo siempre estaré más que dispuesto de tomar el cuerpo de mi diosa- digo no es tu obligación si no quieres podemos dejarlo para luego- sentí la voz quebradiza de Bella y como se estaba tratando de apartar de mi pecho pero no se lo iba a permitir ¿Cómo puede ella pensar que no quiero hacer el amor con ella?

-Bella jamás vuelvas a decir eso porque por suerte para mí siempre estoy dispuesto a hacerle el amor a mi hermosa novia- tome una de sus pequeñas manos para dirigirla a mi miembro que creció con tan solo escuchar sus palabras- ¿sientes lo dispuesto que estoy?

-Y me encanta- la recosté en la cama para comenzar a besar su cuello, metí una de mis manos debajo de su playera de pijama para darme cuenta que no llevaba sostén.

-Bella ¿quieres matarme?- le pregunte mientras la sentaba para poder quitarle la playera y admirar sus perfectos pechos que estaban hechos para mí.

-No, solo que no me gusta dormir con sostén- eso me puso más duro de lo que estaba.

-Eso suena perfecto- le dije.

Bese cada uno de sus pechos sin llegar a tocar sus pezones que ya parecían pequeñas piedrecitas de lo duro que estaban, baje lentamente las manos a su pantalón de pijama para adentrar una de mis manos no solo en su pantalón si no también en sus bragas ¡Dios! Estaba ya tan mojada, rosaba sus labios levemente sin llegar a tocar su botoncito de placer.

-Edward- gimió mi ángel

-¿Si amor?- pregunte separándome solo un poco de uno de sus pechos.

-¿Te parece si dejamos los juegos previos para otro día? Hoy solo quiero sentirte dentro de mi- sonreí por la impaciencia de Bella, me separé un poco de ella para bajar sus pantalón junto con sus bragas.

-Si quieres que te penetre solo tienes que decirlo- le dije desabrochando mi pantalón bajando solo lo suficiente para liberar mi miembro que ya estaba más que duro.

-Edward quiero que me penetres pero sin tu camisa- iba a dirigir sus pequeñas manos a mi camisa para desabrocharla pero se lo prohibí yo mismo me quite mi camisa cuando me di cuenta que Bella me miraba con admiración y deseo, volví a recostarla en la cama para besar su cuello mientras me adentraba lentamente en ella, amaba el sonido de sus jadeos y gemidos.

-Bella te amo- le dije mientras salía de ella y volvía a adentrarme en ella, sus piernas se enrollaron en mi cintura dándome un mayor acceso.

-Ed… ward- Bella tomo el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes mordiéndolo levemente provocando un dolor placentero, entraba y salía de ella sintiendo como cada vez se apretaba más, bese su clavícula, el largo de su cuello, mentón, mejilla, comisura de sus labios y por ultimo sus labios en una forma dulce pero sensual.

-Te amo tanto Bella que sin ti me costaría respirar- apoye mi frente con la suya pude sentir como Bella estaba a punto de correrse, Bella cerro sus ojos por el placer que estaba sintiendo- Bella abre tus ojos quiero verte llegar amor- ella no lo hacía seguía con sus ojos cerrados yo quería verla llegar con sus ojos abiertos- ¡ábrelos Bella!- ella abrió sus ojos lentamente yo seguí apoyando mi frente en la suya en ese momento mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban y la penetraba, me di cuenta que amar era poco comparado con lo que yo sentía por este ángel, después de unas cuantas embestidas ambos nos corrimos al mismo tiempo, me quite de encima de Bella saliendo lentamente de ella sintiéndome vacio al no estar dentro de ella.

-Gracias- dijo mi ángel.

-¿Por?- le pregunte mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Por amarme- contesto mientras me daba pequeños besos en mi torso desnudo.

-El que debe de dar las gracias soy yo por haberte fijado en este pobre imbécil que solo sabe vivir por y para ti- bese la coronilla de su cabeza, me separe de Bella para poder destender las cobijas y meternos en ellas, cargue a mi ángel y la cubrí con estas para después meterme junto a ella y volver a colocarla en mi pecho.

-Bella tengo que decirte que me salí de la casa de mis padres a escondidas- pase lentamente mis dedos por toda su espalda.

-¿Por?

-Pues mi madre cree que sigo siendo un niño que con encerrarme en mi cuarto me prohíbe ir a algún lugar pero ya sabes use mis técnicas para salirme de hecho debo agradecerle a Emmet y a Alice ellos me ayudaron con las llaves del Volvo y con mi maleta con mis cosas- ella alzo la cabeza con una mirada confundida y a la vez con una chispa de ilusión.

-¿Tus cosas?

-Bien no pienso quedarme a vivir con mis padres se que ellos no se quedan mucho pero no quiero estar en su casa así que creo que tendré que pedirle a Carlisle y Esme que me acepten o tendré que rentar un departamento- le dije mientras besaba dulcemente sus labios.

-Bromeas de hecho cuando recién se fueron mis papás me felicitaron porque al fin me había dado cuenta de este amor y me dijeron que nos apoyarían por lo tanto si te puedes quedar ¿te imaginas? Vamos a estar más cerca y puedes venir a dormir conmigo- me dijo sonrojándose un poco yo solo pude sonreír.

-Tiene sus ventajas vivir aquí- le di una de sus sonrisas favoritas.

-Oye ¿Por qué entraste por la ventana?- me pregunto mi ángel.

-Pues porque sé que este es el primer lugar al que van a venir mis padres y en cuanto a Esme no tiene el don de mentir igual que tú- le toque su naricita- y por ahora no quiero tener que lidiar con mi madre.

-Bien ¿te vas a quedar aquí?

-Si Carlisle y Esme me dejan por supuesto de esa forma estoy más cerca de ti no creas que se me ha olvidado que Jacob quiere regresar contigo- le dije era mejor no recordar esa parte.

-No me refería a eso me refería a si ¿te vas a quedar a dormir conmigo aquí en mi cama? Y por lo otro no te preocupes él puede hacer mil y un intentos pero yo solo amo a un hombre un poco celoso que está aquí en mi cama.

-Me alegra saberlo- le di un beso en su frente antes de recostarla en mi pecho- anda duerme que mañana empiezas tus practicas. Después de un par de minutos escuche la respiración tranquila de mi Bella por lo que me quede dormido con ella en mis brazos ahhh como me encantaba dormir así.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, les pido un enorme favor en verdad diganme que les parece la historia, si les desagrada, necesito saber si quieren que continue con ella, por fis dejenme su comentario. Hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias por leer. Saludos:D


	16. Chapter 16

Bueno acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo espero les guste. Muchas gracias por los comentarios me da mucho gusto el que les agrade la historia, me encanta leer sus reviews. Gracias **Winy **y a **erandy c **por este medio es como puedo responder a sus reviews como a los demás, gracias de nuevo. **NahomyStew **muchas gracias por el apoyo amiga, te quiero hermana Twilighter.

Ya saben los personajes son creación de S. Meyer.

* * *

**BPOV**

Al despertar comencé a buscar el cuerpo de Edward pero no estaba, sabía que no era un sueño porque su aroma estaba entre las cobijas y porque estaba desnuda, me incorpore para buscarlo en la habitación pero no estaba ¿en dónde demonios se había metido?

-¿Edward?- mi voz salió muy bajita probablemente porque me acabo de despertar, en ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño y vi salir a un Dios griego solo con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, con el torso y cabello mojado, se veía tan jodidamente sexy ¡Dios Bella! Deja de pensar en eso me dije a mi misma si no me costaría no lanzarme a él.

-Mmm despertaste hermosa- me dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y tomaba una de mis manos.

-Si ¿Qué hora es? Presiento que es un poco tarde- le dije antes de incorporarme un poco en la cama.

-Para ti no, para mí sí- paso sus brazos por mi cintura para acercarme más a él- ya hable con Carlisle y Esme y tenías razón voy a quedarme aquí.

-¿Cómo supieron que estabas aquí?- pregunte curiosa hasta donde sabía sus padres no habían venido ¿o sí?

-Ayer vinieron mis padres, como te dije pero como mis tíos no sabían pues les dijeron que no estaba y entraron a tu habitación para preguntarte por lo que me encontraron, les conté lo que pensaba y me dijeron lo mismo que a ti, que nos apoyan- me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Bien te voy a tener más cerca- envolví su cuello con mis brazos obligándolo a que se agachara para poder besarlo, lo bese lentamente pero él tenía otros planes ya que después de un par de segundos pidió acceso a mi boca el cual otorgue, adentró su lengua en mi boca, amaba el sabor de su lengua y a Edward parecía gustarle el sabor de mi boca ya que su lengua recorría hasta el último rincón de mi boca.

-Edward- gemí su nombre en respuesta de la excitación que me estaba dando, bajo sus manos a mi trasero y fue cuando me di cuenta que seguía desnuda y él solo con una toalla envuelta, podía sentir como se estaba volviendo "feliz", me estaba faltando el aire por lo que a regañadientes me separe de él.

-Bella es mejor que paremos si no quieres que te tome aquí y ahora mismo- me dijo pero sus manos seguían masajeando mi trasero.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema- le dije mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello y a recorrer con pequeños besos hasta llegar a su clavícula.

-Créeme que por mí tampoco lo habría, pero tengo que entrar dentro de una hora al hospital y no quiero llegar tarde- hice una pequeña mueca de desagrado y me separe de él- lo siento amor en verdad- me dio un besito en los labios.

-No te preocupes ya tendremos tiempo, es lo bueno de vivir en misma casa- le dije mientras le quitaba su toalla y me tapaba con ella dejándolo a él desnudo- espero verte cuando salga de bañarme- me dirigí al baño y antes de entrar me gire hacia él- ¿Edward?- él se giro a verme- te amo- y me metí al baño.

Me bañe rápidamente para poder alcanzar a Edward antes de que se fuera al hospital, pero cuando salí ya no estaba en la habitación, pero tenía la esperanza de que estuviera desayunando así que me apresure a elegir mi ropa me puse un pantalón de vestir negro un poco ajustado y muy pegado a mis piernas, una blusa con solo unos tirantes blancos y un saquito casual negro, me puso unos tacones muy pero muy bajitos, me arregle el cabello en media coleta con el cabello ondulado, un poco de maquillaje y un medallón de una luna de plata que Esme me había regalado para mi cumpleaños número quince, siempre me gustaba usar algo que ella me hubiera dado, al final de cuentas ella era mi madre. Baje para desayunar y después irme, aún tenía las esperanzas de que Edward siguiera aquí por lo que me apresure, me adentre a la cocina vi un par de platos en la barra de desayuno pero no lo vi, supongo que se le había hecho tarde, camine hacia el refrigerador para sacar un vaso de leche, tome un plato para servirme un poco de fruta cuando sentí unos brazos apoderándose de mi cintura.

-Me encanta tu olor cuando acabas de bañarte- susurro Edward mientras inspiraba el olor de mi cabello.

-Creí que te habías ido sin despedirte de mí- le dije mientras me giraba entre sus brazos para quedar de frente a él.

-Jamás podría hacer algo así- me beso en los labios tiernamente cuando escuchamos unos carraspeos que provenían de la puerta de la cocina, nos separamos para ver quién era y nos encontramos a Esme y Carlisle tomados de la mano.

-Lo s-siento- dije mientras sentía como el rubor llegaba a mi cara.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte por el amor que sientes por Edward cariño- me dijo Esme mientras entraban a la cocina.

-Edward ya es hora de irnos- dijo Carlisle mientras tomaba su portafolio de una de las sillas de la mesa, se giro a donde estaba Esme para darle un tierno beso.

-Ahora voy- giro un poco la cara para ver a Carlisle y volver a verme- te veo en la tarde amor- me apretó más a él para besarme apasionadamente.

-No me has dicho ¿Por qué saliste de la habitación sin decirme nada?- él no era capaz de hacerme eso al menos que tuviera una muy buena razón.

-Bella no soy inmune de ver a mi novia tocándose mientras se lava el cuerpo- oh ahora entendía su problema- Nos vemos más tarde- volvió a besarme antes de salirse de la cocina, tomé mi plato con fruta y mi vaso de leche.

-Supongo que estás feliz de que Edward este aquí me refiero a que se haya mudado aquí- la verdad estaba más que feliz.

-La verdad es que si puede que sea egoísta pero ahora vamos a estar más tiempo juntos, lo que no entiendo es porque se oponen Elizabeth y su esposo a que este con él, digo es obvio que Edward es más atractivo que yo y que si tengo dinero pero mis orígenes no son de la realeza o algo por el estilo, pero creo que lo que importa es que nos amamos- le dije a Esme mientras movía un poco mi fruta.

-Bella no vuelvas a decir algo así eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera que para mi opinión le falta a esa tal Tanya y en cuanto a mi hermana ella siempre ha sido tan superficial, Edward te ama no dudes en que lo mereces- me dijo Esme con ese tono tan materno que siempre tiene y me daba un beso en la frente, en verdad amaba a esta mujer, había suplido el papel de madre a la perfección, la palabra madre adquiría un nuevo significado con ella.

-De acuerdo, además en este momento solo quiero estar con él y que nada ni nadie me separe de él- me metí un pedazo de kiwi en la boca.

-Me parece bien que luches por lo que amas- dijo Esme- ahora apúrate porque si no vas a llegar tarde y sabes cómo es Aro con respecto a eso.

-Si solo termino de desayunar y preparo las cosas, por cierto crees poder decirle a Alice que me regrese mi bolso grande supongo que ahora lo necesitare más para cargar todas mis cosas.

Termine de desayunar y después subí rápidamente las escaleras para lavarme los dientes, al terminar de arreglar mis cosas y de lavarme los dientes tome mi bolso para irme a la empresa claro que no sin antes despedirme de Esme, me subí al auto cuando me di cuenta que tenía aproximadamente veinte minutos para llegar por lo que conduje más rápido de lo normal para poder llegar a tiempo. Cuando llegue a la empresa vi que Aro estaba esperándome afuera con otros dos señores supongo que eran los otros dos socios de papá, entregue las llaves al valet parking, respire hondo antes de ir con Aro.

-Isabella ¡buenos días!- me dijo Aro dándome un abrazo- en este tu primer día te vamos a enseñar cual va a ser tu oficina, va a estar a mi lado para poder asesorarte en cualquier cosa, esta es tu empresa, además te vamos a enseñar las instalaciones, anda vamos- dijo mientras extendía un brazo hacia dentro de la empresa indicándome que pasara, al entrar me encontré con Lauren la cual me dirigió una mirada de desagrado total dejándome claro que jamás llegaríamos a ser buenas amigas.

-Muchas gracias Aro- le dije mientras entrabamos al ascensor.

-No hay por qué Isabella- y dale con seguir diciéndome Isabella- para serte sincero me alegra que a la mera hora hayas elegido quedarte aquí- continuamos subiendo hasta que se abrieron las puertas del ascensor en el último piso del edificio, siempre me pregunte porque en todos los edificios las oficinas del presidente de la corporación o el jefe estaba en el último piso de los edificios.

-Sí, no podía imaginarme lejos de mi familia ellos son importantes- le dije mientras me conducía a mi oficina.

-Si la familia es importante- de repente nos paramos en una puerta de vidrio polarizado un poco más chica que la de Aro- bien esta es tu oficina- me dijo mientras me entregaba unas llaves que supongo son las de mi oficina- anda entra dime qué te parece, le pedí a tu amiga Alice que me ayudara a decorarla ya sabes para que te sientas cómoda.

-No tenías por qué cualquier lugar me hubiera parecido bien para trabajar- entre en la habitación las paredes eran de colores fríos el escritorio era de cristal con los cajones de metal, las sillas del escritorio eran blancas, la pared del fondo era completamente de vidrio, cada cosa que se encontraba estaba en armonía con lo demás.

-¿Qué te parece?- me pregunto mientras observaba mi cara.

-Es realmente hermosa, muchas gracias de verdad- miraba cada rincón de la oficina.

-Velo de esta forma para poder trabajar debes de estar en un lugar que te agrade y te motive- sin duda me agradaba el lugar donde voy a trabajar.

Después de que me enseñaran mi oficina me llevaron a dar un recorrido a la empresa, me enseñaron cada una de las áreas de la empresa, al personal con el que tendría más contacto algunos otros empleados, para serles sincera termine muy cansada, la mano me dolía de tanto que la estrecharon cuando Aro me presentaba al personal. Al terminar de esto Aro me enseño imágenes del resto de las franquicias de la empresa, el diseño de todas eran hermosos había una armonía entre todas pero ninguna se parecía a la otra, me mostro imágenes de los directores de cada una para estar más familiarizada, cuando me di cuenta ya era la hora de salida bueno por lo menos para mí ya que como solo estaba haciendo mis practicas trabajaría de ocho de la mañana a las tres de la tarde por ahora después dentro de poco sería de dos de la tarde a seis de la tarde debido a la escuela más que nada a la elaboración de mi tesis. Escuche que tocaban la puerta de la oficina y me encontré con un hombre de más o menos de mí edad si mal no recuerdo creo que es el encargado del área de informática de esta sucursal.

-Señorita Isabella ¿me permite pasar?- me pregunto.

-Claro pasa y por favor no me digas "señorita Isabella" solo dime Bella- como era que se llamaba- mmm Mike ¿cierto?

-Si ese es mi nombre, bueno solo venía a decirle que espero que este su primer día haya sido grandioso y que cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en decírmelo- note el doble sentido de sus palabras pero preferí no mostrar que había entendido su indirecta, por suerte sonó mi celular, sonreí al instante de ver quién era.

-Hola preciosa- la más hermosa de las voces sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

-Edward ¿Qué haces? Ya quiero verte- le dije y no era más que la verdad.

-Justamente estoy a punto de llegar a tu empresa para que vayamos juntos a casa para comer- me dijo lo cual me alegro los dos juntos… espera un momento él trae su coche y yo el mío.

-Pero Edward yo traigo mi coche- le dije pensando en la forma en ¿Cómo nos íbamos a ir?

-No te preocupes voy en taxi el volvo se lo llevo Jasper cuando fue a verme hoy al hospital- le debíamos una a Jasper.

-Bien te espero en la entrada de la empresa, no tardo ni diez minutos- le dije mientras tomaba mi bolso y caminaba hacia la puerta cuando me di cuenta que había olvidado que Mike estaba ahí- lo siento Mike platicaremos en otra ocasión me esperan para comer- salimos de la oficina cada uno tomando su rumbo, él a su oficina y yo hacia la de Aro para despedirme. Pase pero su secretaria me dijo que ya se había ido a comer así que me dirigí al elevador para ir con mi amado. Cuando llegue a la recepción me encontré con mi Dios personal recargado en una de las paredes, cuando me vio su sonrisa torcida me recibió junto con sus brazos abiertos.

-Amor no sabes cuánto te he extrañado- me dijo mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-Y yo a ti como no tienes idea- me separe solo un poco de él para poder verlo a los ojos, esos ojos que eran mi perdición.

-Anda vamos a comer me muero por estar contigo- tomo mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos mientras caminábamos hacia la salida y me esperaba mi carro afuera, según Aro me explico esto era porque en cuanto salía de la oficina la secretaria llamaba al estacionamiento anunciando mi salida, debo decir que era un servicio eficiente.

-¿Manejas o manejo?- le pregunte conociendo la respuesta.

-Manejo quiero tener más tiempo contigo y no es por ofender amor pero manejas algo lento- me dijo mientras pedía las llaves de mi auto.

-No es mi culpa Edward que manejes a velocidad luz- le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del copiloto y veía como me abría la puerta para poder entrar.

-El punto es que quiero estar más tiempo contigo- cerró la puerta para dirigirse a su lugar. Lo espere hasta que entro al auto.

-Cuéntame ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- le dije mientras lo veía encender el auto.

-Abróchate el cinturón- me ordeno, solo rodé los ojos, siempre tan protector- y bien mi día estuvo tranquilo tanto que Carlisle al verme desocupado me pidió que lo ayudara con unas pacientes.

-Mmm solo espero que ninguna de sus pacientes haya tratado de ligar contigo- le dije algo seria pero con un toque de diversión.

-No te preocupes todas las mujeres que fueron iban con sus parejas- me dijo tomando mi mano y depositando un beso en ella, yo solo pude sonreír por ese gesto- y ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Algo cansado me la pase para allá y para acá mientras Aro me enseñaba las oficinas y me presentaba a cada uno de los jefes de departamento y los miembro de la empresa con los que estaré en contacto y todo eso- le dije.

-Y ¿ninguno joven? Me refiero a alguien que pueda buscar algo más con mi novia- sonreí por su pregunta pero lamentablemente no le tenía tan buenas noticias como él a mí pero podía estar seguro que con el único con el que quiero estar es con él.

-Pues hay un par de chicos pero ninguno tan hermoso y perfecto como tú- le dije mientas apretaba su mano y ponía en su cara su sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Así que soy perfecto?- me pregunto pero esta vez con una sonrisa más picara y moviendo rápidamente sus cejas.

-Claro que lo eres y afortunadamente eres mío- en ese momento me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a la casa, me le quede viendo sorprendida él sabía que prefería comer en casa pero a veces no podía.

-Esme me pidió que viniéramos a comer- me dio su mirada de inocencia.

-Me encanta la idea de comer en casa, no es por nada pero la comida de Esme es incomparable- le dije mientras me bajaba del auto y lo esperaba a que llegara a mi lado.

-Bien preciosa pues vamos adentro, quizá y tengamos tiempo de estar algún tiempo tú y yo solos- me dio una sonrisa picara y me tomaba de la mano.

-Cierto se me olvidaba tienes que regresar al hospital- le dije un poco desilusionada.

-Solo serán un par de horas, a las seis ya me tendrás de regreso- me consoló antes de avanzar hacia la casa.

Durante la comida Esme nos conto que Elizabeth había vuelto a ir pero por suerte no estaba y como la dama de llaves no sabía que Edward estaba aquí le creyó así que lo más seguro es que no regresara por el resto del día por lo menos tendríamos este día tranquilo, además le dijo a Edward que cree que por lo menos debería comunicarse con ella para que no se preocupe por no saber nada de él, Edward solo dijo que lo pensaría, pero es tan terco y orgulloso que lo más seguro es que no lo haga en fin después hablare con él.

-Vamos al columpio de atrás ¿sí?- me dijo tomando mi mano después de haber terminado de secar los trastes.

-Bien hace mucho que no vamos ahí- caminamos hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero.

Al llegar al columpio Edward me dijo que me sentará para que el me columpiara, esto me traía recuerdos de cuando Edward y yo éramos niños y veníamos aquí a que él me columpiara como ahora lo hacía.

-Bella no tienes idea de lo que provocas en mí- me dijo deteniendo el columpio y colocándose en cunclillas frente a mí, a mí altura- lo eres todo para mí, todo absolutamente todo.

-Y tú para mí, eres mi todo- me senté en su regazo provocando que ambos cayéramos al pasto no sin antes poder acariciar su cabello.

Después de pasar un rato juntos Edward se fue de regreso al hospital, solo que tuvo que hacerlo en otro carro ya que Jasper no trajo el suyo además de que su Aston Martin estaba en la casa de Elizabeth y él se oponía a regresar, subí a su habitación para ayudarle a acomodar su ropa aunque si fuera por mí la pondría en mi habitación pero no creo que a mis padres les agrade la idea de que duerma con Edward en la misma habitación. Abrí su maleta en donde encontré un álbum de fotos de color vino no pude aguantarme la curiosidad y lo abrí en la portada del álbum decía "la mujer perfecta" me preguntaba quién era esa mujer quizá la conociera, solo esperaba que no fuera Tanya y al ir pasando las hojas me di cuenta que en todas las fotos o en el noventa por ciento de ellas estaba yo con él en los mejores momentos que hemos tenido. De repente sonó mi celular me acerque al escritorio en donde lo había dejado me apareció un número desconocido así que dude en contestar pero como seguían insistiendo no me quedo más que contestar.

-Bueno- conteste esperando que sea número equivocado ya que quería regresar a ver las fotos.

-Preciosa ¿por qué tardaste en contestarme el teléfono?- esa voz.

-Jacob- no podía creerlo desde el día en que me cito ya no quería saber de él, después de lo que paso le tenía miedo.

_Flash Back_

_Llegue al lugar en el que me cito un parque cerca de su casa ya que según él sus hermanas estaban de visita y no nos iban a dejar de hablar, al principio después de haber terminado la relación quería seguir siendo su amiga pero ahora con toda la insistencia de que volviéramos ya no estaba tan segura. Jacob se encontraba sentado en uno de los columpios cuando se acerco a mí para abrasarme la verdad no quise regresarle el abraso y me aparte de él._

_-¿Qué sucede muñeca?- me pregunto poniendo una cara de sorpresa supongo que por mi reacción._

_-Me pediste que viniera para que habláramos, te escucho- le dije avanzando hacia los juegos._

_-Bella no sé qué es lo que hice para que te enojaras conmigo y termináramos pero ¿no crees que ya paso mucho tiempo? Ya es hora de que nos reconciliemos, Bella extraño tocarte, besarte, además dicen que lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones y hace mucho que no tenemos sexo Bella- ¿en verdad no podía dejar de pensar en eso?_

_-No Jacob no entiendes no es que este enojada contigo, simplemente me di cuenta que jamás te he amado, amo a otra persona y ya estoy con ella, Jake no te hagas esto más difícil, entiende que jamás vamos a regresar- solo trataba de que él entendiera de que lo nuestro ya no tenía futuro y jamás lo tuvo._

_-Amor yo sé que me extrañas que extrañas mis manos en tu cuerpo, Bella te amo, quiero que regresemos- ya estaba comenzando a enfadarme y sobre todo a asustarme con su necedad de regresar, iba a tener que decirle parte de la verdad para que dejara de molestar con eso._

_-Jacob creo que es necesario que te diga la verdad- estaba nerviosa debo de confesar no es fácil decirle a tu ex novio que jamás lo amaste y que ahora estas con alguien más._

_-¿Qué verdad amor?- en su cara se mostraba la confusión._

_-En primera Jacob no soy tu amor en segunda Jake… ahora estoy con alguien más, alguien que me hace feliz y con quien me la paso muy bien, Jake no te lo tomes mal es solo que con esta persona me siento feliz- le confesé con miedo a su reacción. _

_Se acerco rápidamente a donde estaba, en sus ojos había furia pura nada más que eso, me aterrorice de verdad con tan solo mirarlo, era una mirada de un Jacob que desconocía totalmente, una mirada aterradora._

_-¿Quién es Isabella? ¡Dime quién demonios es!- el volumen de su voz aumentaba poco a poco- ¿dime ya te acostaste con él?¿Ya te revolcaste con él, verdad? ¡Eres una maldita puta!_

_-Jake cálmate por favor- de repente me tomo de un brazo y comenzó a jalonearme, me apretaba el brazo con demasiada fuerza._

_-Lo hiciste, eres tan puta que no pudiste esperar a que te follara pero conmigo sentías que íbamos muy pronto- en ese momento entendí él no se tenía que enterar que era Edward la persona con la que estaba, no podía imaginar cómo se comportaría si se enterará, lo que le haría._

_-Jake tranquilízate- le dije mientras me alejaba un poco de él._

_-¡Que me calme! De seguro ya me engañabas con él, eres una perra- de repente me tomo en brazos y me dirigió una mirada que me hizo estremecer de miedo- pero sabes veremos si él te da tanto placer como yo- empezó a besar de una manera grotesca mi cuello, tocándome con sus manos por todas partes._

_-Jake suel… tame- no lo hacía yo solo podía luchar para que me dejara pero no lo hacía hasta que lo golpee en sus partes y corrí._

_Ese día fue horrible._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Bella ¿Por qué no contestas? Ya sé me extrañaste- no podía continuar con esto.

-Jacob deja de molestarme, no vuelvas a llamarme- colgué y apague mi celular no quería que siguiera insistiendo con las llamadas.

Trate de olvidar todo en los minutos siguientes por lo que volví a ver el álbum de fotos donde estábamos Edward y yo, él era tan perfecto y yo estaba completamente feliz por saber que él solo me pertenecía a mí. Comenzó a darme sueño por lo que me apure a acomodar su ropa y en cuanto lo hice me acosté en su cama solo dormiría cinco minutos, tan solo cinco minutos que me ayudarían a despejarme.

Desperté con unos brazos a mi alrededor y recostada sobre un pecho si no fuera porque reconocía ese lugar en el que sentía que encajaba a la perfección me hubiera levantado rápidamente y saldría corriendo pero como hacerlo cuando el hombre perfecto me tenía entre sus brazos.

-Hola dormilona- me dijo Edward mientras besaba mi coronilla.

-Hola guapo ¿hace cuanto llegaste?- le pregunte.

-Una hora más o menos- me contestos, me separe un poco para poder estar frente a él.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Es que me fascina tenerte entre mis brazos mientras duermes, me das mucha paz- me dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y hacía que me sentara en su regazo con las piernas a los lados.

-Bien, solo que me hubiera gustado más estar contigo y disfrutar de esta hora- lo abrace para sentirlo más cerca el hundió su cara en mi cuello, por lo que podía sentir su respiración.

-Tenemos toda lo noche para disfrutar- me dijo aún con la cara escondida en mi cuello.

-Eso quiere decir que te vas a dormir conmigo- lo dije más como afirmación que como otra cosa.

-Por supuesto ya no pienso separarme de ti, mucho menos en las noches- se separó de mi cuello para poder verme- Bella gracias por acomodar mi ropa, no tenias por que hacerlo.

-De esa forma tendremos más tiempo para estar juntos- le dije antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, ya ven ahora el drama irá por otro camino, este es el por qué de cuando les decía a algunas chicas que Bella no se ha deshecho de Jacob como ella creía, diganme que les parece, me gusta estar en contacto con ustedes a través de sus reviews. Espero sus comentarios, hasta el viernes, saludos ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Hola lectoras mías, me alegra saber que les gusta mucho mi historia, en verdad me es demasiado grato y alegre el leer cada uno de sus reviews y poder contestarselos, me gusta mucho estar en contacto con ustedes, saber que es lo que les gustó o no del capítulo y de la historia en general. Gracias **Melania **por tu review.

Bueno ahora sí acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo, esperoles guste mucho. Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**EPOV**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que llegue a la casa de mis tíos, en increíble que mis padres todavía no se den cuenta de que estoy aquí con ellos y eso me parece bien porque no quería ni imaginarme cual iba a ser su reacción. Todos los días Bella y yo dormíamos juntos ya sea en mi habitación o en su habitación claro a escondidas de mis tíos no es que ellos nos los prohibieran, pero tampoco podíamos abusar de su confianza, sería demasiado para ellos saber que nos la pasábamos haciendo el amor todos los días…y tardes… y noches. En estos momentos estaba comprando los regalos de navidad ya solo faltan dos semanas y una de semanas más adelante cumpliré tres mes de estar con mi ángel por lo que le daría los dos regalos al mismo tiempo ya tenía los regalos de todos solo me faltaban los regalos de Bella claro uno por navidad, otro por cumplir tres meses sé que no le gustan los regalos pero siempre he pensado que Bella es de esas personas que deberían tener el mundo a sus pies. Por suerte Alice le pidió que la acompañara para comprar algunas telas para unos diseños solo estaba esperando a que me llame que debe de ser dentro de… justo en este momento ¿por qué demonios no llama? Quizá ya este paranoico. Entre a una joyería donde había visto una pulsera de oro blanco con diamantes perfecta para mi ángel ya que con los diamantes formaban la letra "B" ese sería su regalo de nuestros tres meses y su regalo de navidad sería una perfecta colección de literatura inglesa.

-Edward- esa voz solo significaba problemas me gire para encararla.

-Tanya ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte.

-Lo mismo que tu comprando los regalos de navidad por cierto ya compraste el mío yo sé que si- me dijo mientras se iba acercando cada vez más a mí. De repente me aleje de ella, en verdad no entendía, ya le había dejado claro Bella que nos amábamos, ¿por qué seguía insistiendo?

-Me disculpas tengo que ir a dejar estas cosas al auto- le dije levantando las bolsas que llevaba en las manos.

-Claro es más, yo te acompaño- ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta de lo empalagosa que es?

-Mmm no es necesario espérame en el café y te veo ahí- le dije para poder escaparme aunque sea un pequeño momento de ella.

-Bueno Eddie te estaré esperando- se fue a la cafetería, ahora tendría que pensar como irme pronto, no quería otra pelea con Bella por Tanya. Llegue al auto y coloque las bolsas en él, mientras cerraba la cajuela sentí unos brazos envolver mi cintura… me voltee para ver a mi ángel.

-¡Sorpresa! Edward preferí alcanzarte, Alice me dijo que estabas aquí- me dijo mientras se recargaba en mi pecho.

-Y me encanto la sorpresa pero me tenías un poco preocupado por no recibir tu llamada, hace cinco minutos debiste de haberme llamado- ella rodo los ojos, tomé sus manos y deposite un pequeño beso en cada dorso de sus manos.

-Tengo que aprovechar tu día de descanso desde que entraste a hacer tus practicas no has tenido ni un día de descanso así que quiero aprovecharlo, claro si tú quieres- me dijo en un tono pícaro pero pude notar un pequeño toque de duda.

-Por supuesto que quiero, es más porque no aprovechamos que estamos aquí y nos metemos a ver una película- le dije mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a mí.

-¿Y vamos a ver la película?- me pregunto juguetonamente.

-Eso depende ¿si quieres ver la película o se te ocurre alguna otra cosilla?- le di mi sonrisa picara y la acerque a mí cuando vi que la persona menos indicada se acercaba.

-Eddie te tardas demasiado vine a buscarte, como íbamos a tomarnos un café como siempre además vine para ver que te retraso y veo que fue lo que te retraso, pero anda Bella puede acompañarnos, digo ¿no te molesta que me tome un café con tu novio o sí? - ¡Demonios! No podía tener tan mala suerte. Bella me lanzo una mirada mezclada entre coraje y tristeza para después girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse a Tanya.

-Lo siento Tanya por retrasar a ¡Eddie!- bien debo de reconocer que Eddie en sus labios no se escuchaba mal, quizá a ella si la deje llamarme Eddie ¡Por Dios, Edward concéntrate!- pero no te preocupes ya termine de hablar con él y ya podrá regresar contigo ¡Para disfrutar toda la tarde! Adiós Edward- se giro para verme y se fue.

-¡Bella!- le grite una y otra vez pero nada no volteaba, la vi subirse a su auto y pasar a mi lado con él pero no me vio pude ver las lagrimas en sus ojos y no de dolor precisamente si no de coraje, en este momento me odiaba por ser el causante de su llanto- tengo que alcanzarla.

-¿Para qué Edward hagámosle caso a Bella y disfrutemos de la tarde?- me dijo en un tono muy empalagoso, y se me ocurrió en ese momento una idea.

-¡Vamos súbete al auto!- no podía perder el tiempo- anda Tanya ¡súbete ya!- Tanya me obedeció y se subió y gracias a Dios no pregunto nada.

Conduje lo más rápido que pude para poder alcanzar a Bella eso es lo bueno de que te guste viajar a una alta velocidad, vi por fin el mini de Bella a unos metros de mi, al parecer me vio porque acelero de improviso pero no creerá que me dejara atrás por Dios me conoce sabe que manejo más rápido que ella, esquive algunos carros para poderla alcanzar más rápido, vi como se desvió hacia una calle supongo que para tratar de alejarse más porque esa no era una calle que la llevara de regreso a casa, por suerte conocía algunos atajos para llegar al final de la calle antes que ella, conducí rápidamente por el atajo no quería que Bella se me escapara.

-Edward ¿puedes ir más lento? Por favor- me dijo Tanya vi como iba agarrada al asiento con ambas manos.

-¡Calla Tanya!- me detuve en la esquina para ver si Bella todavía no pasaba y ahí estaba ella a la mitad de la calle, maneje hasta que el auto quedara de frente al de ella por lo que tuvo que parar, di un giro al auto para quedar perpendicularmente a su auto me baje del auto para dirigirme a su puerta.

-Edward ¿es por esta maldita razón que me traía casi volando?- pregunto Tanya. Abrí la puerta.

-¿Quieres saber el por qué es que no voy a estar contigo nunca? Digo porque al parecer no te queda del todo claro- me dirigí hacia Tanya, tomé el brazo de Bella para sacarla de su auto.

-¡Suéltame Edward!- me grito Bella que todavía tenía sus ojos rojos por las lagrimas que había derramado, en ese momento la gire para que quedara de frente hacia mí tome sus cintura con mis manos y la acerque a mí hasta que quedaran nuestros cuerpos totalmente pegados.

-El por qué es sencillo Tanya- dije rosando los labios de Bella, la envolví más con mis brazos ya que ella trataba de separarse y la bese, la bese con todo el amor que sentía por ella, al principio ella comenzó a golpear mi pecho pero después fue cediendo hasta que ambos disfrutábamos de este beso cargado del más puro amor que pueden sentir dos personas.

-Edward ¡Por Dios es tu prima!- gritaba Tanya enojada por el hecho de que estuviera besando a otra chica.

-Corrección es mi novia, es la mujer de mi vida- le dije rosando lo labios de Bella y la veía abrir sus ojos y me veía con sorpresa en sus ojos estaba comenzando a sonrojarse.

-Por favor Edward sé que eso no es verdad solo estas utilizando a tu prima para que me aleje de ti que para serte sincera Eddie no sé porque- estaba con ambas manos en sus caderas mirándome con rencor.

-Lo siento si no me quieres creer pero esa es la verdad, amo a Bella y es con ella con quien quiero pasar cada minuto de mi vida- tome ambas manos de Bella y deposite un beso en sus nudillos de ambas manos. Bella volteo a ver a Tanya con una mirada un tanto enojada pero más que nada fastidiada.

-Tanya te voy a dejar claro esto y espero que esta vez sí logres captarlo, Edward es mi hombre y por ningún motivo te quiero cerca de él, no sabiendo lo zorra que eres y lo ingenuo que es él- dijo mientras me lanzaba una mirada que me dio un poco de miedo.

-Esto no se queda así, Edward yo sé que un día tarde o temprano vendrás a rogarme por mi amor, ese día seré la más feliz en echártelo en cara Isabella- dio media vuelta y se fue Bella y yo solo veíamos como se marchaba.

-Bella lamento lo que pasó en el estacionamiento, es cierto que le había dicho que iba a ir a buscarla para tomarnos un café pero mi intensión era dejarla ahí y cuando llegaste…- no pude terminar porque Bella coloco uno de sus dedos en mis labios para hacerme callar.

-En estos momentos no quiero hablar Edward así que hazme el favor de mover tu trasero y quitar tu estúpido volvo para que me pueda ir- se metió en su carro para encenderlo e inmediatamente subir el vidrio de la ventana sin ni siquiera voltear a verme. Me tuve que dirigir al carro ya que sabía que era inútil que tratara de hablar con ella lo haría después cuando ambos llegáramos a casa.

Maneje al ritmo de Bella ya que iba detrás de ella y ella lo sabía ya que me iba viendo por el retrovisor lo bueno es que ya no iba llorando pero aun así me sentía mal por provocar eso por no haberle dicho todo lo de Tanya en cuanto me rodeo con sus brazos. Al llegar a casa Bella bajo de su auto en lo que yo estacionaba el mío; en cuanto entre a la casa busque a Bella pero no la encontré en el piso de abajo por lo que me imagine que estaba arriba me dirigía a las escaleras cuando me encontré con Esme.

-Cariño no te escuche llegar ¿Bella ya llego?- me pregunto.

-Si de hecho está arriba iba a ir a buscarla pero creo que mejor espero a que baje es mejor que la deje sola por un momento- conteste resignadamente.

-¿Por qué, qué paso cariño?- como siempre Esme preocupándose.

-Pues pasa que soy un estúpido, pasa que por no enfrentar a Tanya y a Bella termine lastimándola trate de arreglar las cosas pero creo que no funciono muy bien solo quito parte del problema- me dirigí a un sillón de la sala, Esme se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué sucedió hijo?- cuando me llamo hijo tuve una sensación extraña pero hermosa que ni si quiera con mi madre lo sentía era como una conexión con Esme.

-Me encontré con Tanya en el centro comercial le dije que la alcanzaría en el café pero para serte sincero no lo iba a hacer la iba a dejar ahí- Esme me dirigió una mirada de desaprobación- si lo sé está mal, pero es hartante, y me dirigí al carro donde me encontré a Bella no le comente nada sobre lo de Tanya pero de repente ella apareció y Bella se fue no me dejo explicarle nada, ella ya me había pedido que hablara con ella y ya le habíamos dicho que somos pareja, pero parece no querer entenderlo y para tratar de enmendar las cosas subí a Tanya al carro y alcanzamos a Bella y les demostré a ambas a quien le pertenece mi alma y mi corazón pero no funciono del todo.

-Ahora veo, cariño solo deja que se le pase un poco el coraje después tendrán que hablar y se reconciliaran solo es una pelea típica de pareja- me dijo consolándome.

-Sí pero no me gusta que mi ángel este enojada conmigo- le confesé, la verdad estar en esta situación era peor que enfermarse por semanas, me sentía vacio con temor de perderla y entonces si eso me mataría.

-Lo sé pero piensa que las reconciliaciones son lo mejor- lo dijo mientras se levantaba y me dejaba solo en la sala. Escuche como alguien bajaba las escaleras y esa solo podía ser Bella ya que era la única que se encontraba en la parte de arriba y ahí estaba bajando los últimos escalones, me levante rápidamente para ir con ella.

-Bella tenemos que hablar amor por favor- en cuanto llegue a ella tome su mano y ella la aparto inmediatamente.

-Lo siento tengo que irme me quede de ver en media hora con Alice, lo siento- se hizo a un lado y continuo con su camino, esto iba a ser difícil y peor si Bella no quiere hablar conmigo.

Subí a mi habitación no tenía ganas de hacer nada ¡qué día de descanso! Este no era el día que había planeado. Ya no me gusto estar en mi habitación por lo que mejor fui a tocar un rato el piano y claro toque la nana de Bella que compuse para ella y se me ocurrió hablarle a Alice para que cuidara de ella y me comunicara de lo que hacía aunque eso último lo creo imposible, marque el teléfono de Alice y espere a que contestara.

-¡Hermanito que sorpresa!- contesto una Alice excitada y emocionada por lo que me imagine que estarían comprando.

-Oye Alice solo hablo para pedirte que cuides de Bella y no se por pura curiosidad ¿qué es lo que hacen?- pregunte un tanto dudoso de que me contestara a lo último.

-No entiendo Edward ¿Por qué me pides que cuide de Bella? Y pues yo estoy arreglando mi armario ya sabes es una actividad larga y agotante- contesto Alice, espera un momento ¿Bella no está con ella?

-¿Bella no está contigo? Me dijo que se quedaron de ver en media hora y eso fue hace como una hora- le dije ya un poco preocupado por no saber en donde se encontraba Bella.

-Lo siento Edward creo que mi cuñadita te ha mentido, pero de seguro tiene una buena razón, Bella no hace este tipo de cosas, me disculpas Edward tengo mucho trabajo que hacer mi armario es un completo caos- me dijo y me colgó.

-¿En dónde demonios estás Bella?- me pregunte a mí mismo, en ese momento decidí llamarla para preguntarle pero no contesto a ninguno de mis llamados por lo que opte por dejarle un mensaje de voz.

_"Bella amor por favor llámame en cuanto escuches este mensaje, sé que tienes todas las razones del mundo para enfadarte conmigo pero no me hagas esto, dime donde estas, estoy muy preocupado por ti, te amo"_

Subí de nuevo las escaleras pero esta vez me dirigí al cuarto de Bella para estar un rato ahí en lo que llegaba o se comunicaba conmigo, después de media hora de estar recostado en su cama decidí irme a mi habitación, Bella no pensaba llegar temprano y me enfadaba el hecho de no saber donde estaba y que no se comunicara conmigo, me quede dormido después de un rato. Me desperté y ya era de noche aun tenía un poco de sueño pero escuche que llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- dije para que entrara quien quiera que estuviera tocando.

-Cariño ya te despertaste solo te vengo a avisar que la cena ya esta lista- me dijo Esme asomándose por la puerta.

-Esme ¿ya llego Bella?- pregunte estaba seguro que así era no podía estar fuera tanto tiempo y ni siquiera sabía con quien había salido.

-No ella no ha llegado ni ha llamado pero no ha de tardar- me contesto también se le notaba que estaba un poco triste.

-Ok en unos minutos bajo- tome mi celular para revisar si tenía alguna llamada de Bella pero no, no había nada ni un mensaje.

Resignado baje a cenar que para serles sincero no probé bocado alguno me la pase viendo el plato y jugando con un guisante y un tenedor, mis tíos hablaban pero solo escuchaba murmullos al final termine levantándome para irme a mi habitación, en cuanto llegue volví a revisar mi celular pero nada todo seguía igual me senté un momento en la cama, me empecé a desabrochar la camisa de lo frustrado que me sentía al no saber nada, volví a llamarla pero no contestaba volví a hacerlo durante los siguientes treinta minutos. Me metí al baño a ponerme el pantalón de la pijama y una playera pero me di cuenta que la había echado a la ropa sucia por lo que salí a la habitación por otra pero, en cuanto salí vi una imagen encantadora, Bella se encontraba a la mitad de mi cama con una bata negra que apenas le cubría las piernas podía ver la sedosa piel de estas.

-¡Oh Bella por fin llegaste! Me tenias muy preocupado- le dije mientras terminaba de salir del baño y cerraba la puerta de este me contuve de ir a abrasarla porque no sabía si seguía enojada conmigo.

-Sabes Edward estuve pensando en que quizá deba de enseñarte a no ocultarme nada y que mejor que mostrándote todo lo que te perderás si vuelves a hacerlo- se hinco lentamente en la cama para quitarse la bata muy lentamente para poderme dejar ver lo que llevaba debajo, un babydoll negro con encaje rojo en los pechos ¡Por Dios esta mujer me quería matar!

-Bella- gemí su nombre ante la imagen tan sexy de mi Bella, ella se bajo de la cama y camino lentamente hacia mí.

-Edward te vas a quedar ahí parado porque yo tenía otra idea acerca de tu reacción- Bella comenzó a acariciar mi pecho.

-Te vez tan jodidamente sexy- le dije mientras colocaba mis manos en sus caderas y la acercaba más a mí.

-Si me imaginaba que ibas a decir algo así, pero sabes creí que te iba a gustar más de esta forma- me dijo mientras se quitaba el babydoll dejándome ver una bragas muy diminutas de encaje color rojo- sabes me muero porque me demuestres que tanto es lo que me amas- esto último lo dijo con lindo puchero.

-Créeme que lo voy a hacer hasta que me digas que pare- le dije mientras volvía a tomarla de las caderas y me frotaba contra ella para que sintiera mi erección.

-Edward he estado deseándote todo el maldito día y luego me haces lo de Tanya- me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Lamento haberte hecho eso hermosa, te lo voy a recompensar- le dije mientras la tomaba de su trasero para que enredara sus piernas en mi cintura y llevarla a la cama.

-Más te vale no pase horas intentado comprar el atuendo perfecto para ti- la bese apasionadamente por saber que todo este tiempo fuera de casa había estado buscando algo para mí.

Al llegar a la cama deje que se hincara en ella para que quedara un poco a mi altura, baje un poco para besar su cuello mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda, caderas, abdomen hasta llegar a sus perfectos pechos, Bella enterró sus manos en mis cabellos mientras jadeaba por la sensación, continúe bajando hasta llegar a sus senos que me pedían que los atendiera besé entre ambos mientras acariciaba con mis manos ambos para después pasar a besar uno de ellos acercándome cada vez más a su pezón que ya estaba duro como una piedrecita, pase mi lengua lentamente por él mientras sentía como Bella se estremecía del placer que le había proporcionado por lo que volví a hacer la misma acción.

-Ed.… Edward- gimió Bella de placer, esta vez me metí completamente su pezón en la boca y comencé a succionarlo en verdad que eran adictivos los pezones de Bella, para no dejar desatendido su otro pezón lo pellizque un poco solo para proporcionar placer, me aparte de ella para poder ver su rostro.

Bella paso sus brazos por mi cuello para acercarme a ella y junto nuestros labios en un beso apasionado, me jalo y al mismo tiempo me hizo girar para que quedara encima de mí sin dejarme de besar, yo por mi parte fui bajando mis manos hasta su trasero para restregarla un poco y de esa forma hacer que nuestros sexos se rozaran, Bella bajo su mano para meterla dentro de mi pantalón de la pijama y de mis bóxers para acariciar mi pene, mientras hacía esto comenzó a besarme el cuello.

-Bella me estas matando- ella se separo y sin dejar me acariciar mi pene me miro con un par de ojos que destellaban deseo y pasión, se acerco a mi oído.

-Solo pretendo que ambos sucumbamos de pasión cariño- me dijo, saco su mano de mi pantalón para bajar y quitarme ambas prendas- mmm la tienes tan grande y dura.

Siempre que hablaba de esta manera hacía que me excitara más de lo que ya podría encontrarme.

-Me encanta que hables así- le dije mientras la tomaba de las caderas y nos hacía girar para quedar sobre ella- puedo oler lo excitada que estas, comprobémoslo- lleve mi mano a su centro corrí a un lado su braga para poder tocarlo y efectivamente estaba empapada, saque mis dedos de su centro y me los lleve a la boca- sabes delicioso.

Me separe un poco de ella para poderle quitar sus bragas y poder disfrutar del manjar que tiene entre sus piernas, en cuanto le quite las bragas las avente en no sé donde pero inmediatamente después hundí mi rostro en su coño, lo primero que hice fue darle una pequeña lamida a su centro para recoger los jugos de Bella, ella en automático levanto las caderas, jamás me cansaría del sabor de sus jugos.

-Me encanta como me chupas mi coñito- en verdad que esta mujer sabe cómo hacer para ponerme la polla más dura de lo que ya la tenía.

-Y a mí me encantan tus jugos son deliciosos- le dije antes de volver a su coño para recoger cada gota que Bella desprendía, seguí con mi tarea hasta el punto que llegue a follarla con la lengua mientras con mis dedos acariciaba su clítoris, Bella no paraba de gemir.

-Edward oh Ed.… estoy tan cerca- me dijo Bella y podía sentirlo, sus paredes cada vez apretaban más mi lengua, seguí follandola con mi lengua pero más rápido, me separe de ella pero sin dejar de acariciar su clítoris.

-Dame de beber amor, estoy sediento de tus jugos- me volvía a acercar a su coño para seguir bebiendo de ella hasta que la sentí correrse.

-Edward- grito Bella mientras llegaba a su orgasmo. Me acerque para besarla todavía con su sabor en mis labios- oh Edward creo que ha sido el mejor oral que me has dado.

-Amor es que como no esmerarme si cuando veo tu cara de placer y escuchar mi nombre de tus labios mientras llegas es lo más erótico que he visto- le dije mientras me acostaba a su lado y comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-Sabes que se me antojo- me pregunto con una voz muy sensual.

-No- murmure en su cuello, pero en ese momento sentí la mano de Bella acariciando mi polla.

-Se me antojo un poco de sexo oral, es que esta tan dura, larga, gruesa- dijo mientras se lamia los labios- necesito tenerla en mi boca- se agacho a la altura de mi cintura mientras seguía masturbándome con su mano, después dio un pequeño beso en la punta de mi pene, comenzó a pasar su lengua lentamente por mi glande, con sus manos empezó a acariciar mis testículos y paso a meterse toda mi polla en su boca. Llego el momento en que comencé a tomarla de los cabellos para follarle la boca.

-Bella si no te la sacas me voy a venir en tu boca- dije tratando de apartarla pero ella negó.

-Me gusta que te corras en mi boca- puta madre Bella en verdad quería matarme diciendo eso y toda sonrojada, siguió dándome sexo oral hasta que me llegue a correr en su boca.

-Bella eso fue increíble- Bella se levanto y se puso a horcajadas sobre mi estomago pero acercando su sexo al mío para que se pudieran rozar.

-Y eso que todavía no sucede lo mejor- bajo su mano lentamente para volver a tomar mi polla entre sus manos- mira ya esta lista otra vez- la dirigió lentamente a su entrada para penetrarse ella misma mientras ambos gemíamos por la sensación.

-Bella siempre tan estrecha- le dije mientras la tomaba de las caderas y nos hacia girar para quedar sobre ella y comencé a embestirla lentamente sintiendo el delicioso roce de sus paredes con mi miembro, me agache para besarla mientras seguía penetrándola, me separe de ella y comencé a acariciar sus pezones con mi lengua.

-Oh Edward me encanta follar contigo… más fuerte, dame más duro- le hice caso comencé a cogerla con más fuerza que incluso la cabecera de la cama golpeaba la pared- oh mmm que rico.

-¿Te gusta cómo te estoy follando?- le dije mientras sentía como apretaba mis nalgas con sus talones haciendo que me enterrara más profundo en ella.

-No pares por… por favor- podía sentir como sus paredes comenzaban a apretar mi pene.

-Oh Bella se siente tan bien cuan aprietas mi pene- seguí con mi tarea hasta que Bella se corrió gritando mi nombre. Después de un par de embestidas me corrí dentro de ella. Me gire para quedar a un costado de ella pero sin salir completamente de ella- Bella no vuelvas a hacerme lo que hiciste hoy, estaba muerto de la angustia por no saber dónde estabas.

-Yo creí que por lo que acababa de pasar, pero si tú sabías donde estaba te dije que iba con Alice ella me ayudo a comprar tu regalito- desvió la mirada a donde se encontraba su baby-doll y su tanga.

-Te diría que recordaras darle las gracias por mi regalo pero no lo haré ella me dijo que no estabas con ella, todo este tiempo me la pase muy angustiado por no saber donde estaba- me pasé la mano por mi cabello de tan solo recordar cómo había pasado esas horas.

-Ah eso si mmm yo le pedí que lo hiciera era para darte tu merecido por no decirme lo de Tanya- me dijo un poco más sería y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ventana.

-Amor lamento eso de verdad pero sé cómo te pones cuando se trata de Tanya y sus insinuaciones y no quería que te enojaras, pero veo que lo mejor hubiera sido decírtelo y nos hubiéramos ahorrado la discusión, pero definitivamente no me arrepiento de la reconciliación- le dije mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos.

-Si espero que para la próxima me digas la verdad- me dijo mientras ella acariciaba mi abdomen.

-Créeme lo haré- le conteste para después poderle dar un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

-Además me hubiera encantado llegar al café donde te esperaba tomados de la mano y besándonos, ¿no crees que hubiera sido genial?- juguetonamente me dijo.

-Eres mala, pero a mí también me hubiera gustado hacerlo- me levante de la cama y la tome entre brazos en una mano para qué con la otra destendiera la cama y meternos en ella ya que la noche se estaba comenzando a sentir fría.

-Pero debo de conformarme con su reacción cuando me sacaste del auto y me besaste- se fue juntando más a mí cuando me metí a la cama, en ese momento bostezo claramente pude ver a pesar de la poca luz del cuarto como su cara mostraba un poco de cansancio y sueño.

-Creo que es hora de dormir- comencé a tararear su nana para que se quedara dormida.

-Antes una pregunta ¿te gusto tu regalo? Ya sabes mi atuendo- me dijo pude imaginar su sonrojo ante esa pregunta, ya que no podía verla porque estaba recostada en mi pecho.

-Gustarme es poco, te veías realmente sensual en esa ropa- levante su cabeza tomándola de la barbilla.

-Me alegro porque digamos que compre muchos regalitos- me dijo sensualmente para después dar un bostezo que no pudo contener, sonreí por ese gesto.

-Creo que ya es hora de dormir ya tendrás tiempo de modelarme esos pequeños atuendos- la cobije para que no le diera frío y nos dormimos en la plenitud de los brazos del otro.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y Bella no se encontraba en la cama pero antes de que preguntara por ella escuche abrir la puerta del baño de la habitación para dejar salir a una diosa tan sensual con el cabello un poco despeinado y de colmo con su baby-doll de la noche anterior. Al ver que estaba despierto se acerco lentamente a mí, mientras avanzaba veía sus hermosas y cremosas piernas creo que ya se me había puesto dura otra vez.

-Buenos días amor, creo que lo de anoche te dejo un poco agotado- se colocó a horcajadas- pero todavía no estoy satisfecha.

-Mmm tengo una novia un poco golosa- le dije mientras colocaba mis manos en sus caderas.

-Como no hacerlo cuando tengo esto- acaricio mi pene sobre las sabanas- pero mira dices que yo soy la golosa cuando tú ya la tienes dura, pero tengo que ir a bañarme- se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, pero antes de que entrara la tome de las caderas y la hice girar.

-No puedes dejarme así- froté mi erección un poco en su vientre- además de que no tienes ropa aquí mejor nos vamos a la cama.

-No mejor me meto a bañar y después me voy des-nu-da a mi habitación o ¿quieres acompañarme?- me tomo de la mano y nos metió en el baño, al cerrar la puerta Bella se quito su atuendo quedando totalmente expuesta ante mí.

-Eres tan hermosa- me acerque a ella y la bese apasionadamente pero la falta de aire me obligo a separarme de ella. Me aleje de ella para ir y abrir la regadera y preparar el agua, mientras hacía esto podía sentir la mirada de Bella en mi trasero.

-¿Te gusta la vista?- me volví hacía ella y la metí a la regadera junto con ella.

-Edward me encanta lo insaciable que llegas a ser- comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por mi pecho.

-¿Yo insaciable pero si eres tú la que dijo que no estaba satisfecha?- pregunte juguetonamente.

-¿Cómo puede una estar satisfecha si follas tan bien?- me cuestiono.

* * *

Bueno hermosas diganme ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Como va la historia? En verdad me cautiva mucho el leer sus comentarios, por fis dejenme su review, haganme una escritora feliz. Hasta el próximo viernes. Saludos y buen fin, diviertanse :D


	18. Chapter 18

Hola lectoras mías! Un nuevo capítulo, me encanta que les este gustando mi historía, cada review me encanta, gracias por sus comentarios en verdad chicas. Gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia :D

Bueno ahora a agradecer esos reviews que no puedo contestar como a todos. Gracias **Melania **por ser una lectoria fiel. Gracias **twilighter02** por tu comentario espero te siga agradando la historía.

Aquí les dejo el capítulo 18! Ya saben los personajes no son míos solo los uso para esta loca idea.

**NahomyStew** amiga gracias en verdad gracias por el apoyo. Ahora sí el capítulo jeje.

* * *

**BPOV**

Después de la sesión de hacer el amor en la regadera muy excitante si me dejan decir, corrí hacia mi habitación para vestirme e irme a hacer mis prácticas, lo bueno es que ya era viernes por lo que mañana descansaba y podría relajarme un poco. Al terminar de arreglarme baje a la cocina para desayunar ahí se encontraba Edward con dos tazas de café esperándome para que desayunáramos juntos.

-Ven a desayunar conmigo- extendió la segunda taza que tenía y me la ofreció.

-Gracias- le sonreí abiertamente, me senté a su lado y comencé a beber de mi café para después comer un poco de las mantecadas que había dejado Esme en la mesa para que comiéramos.

-Bella hoy no voy a poder ir a comer contigo- me dijo Edward con un poco de desilusión.

-Puedo saber ¿por qué?- pregunte con un poco de timidez no quería que pensara que me quería entrometer en su vida.

-Por supuesto que puedes saber- tomo una bocanada de aire para soltarla de repente- voy a ir a hablar con mi madre se que ayer regreso de uno de sus viajes con mi padre por lo que creo que es hora para que platique con ella.

-Me parece bien amor, creo que eso te hará sentir más cómodo con esto- le dije mientras nos señalaba a ambos- de todas formas Edward quiero que sepas que te apoyo sea cual sea la respuesta de Elizabeth y de tu padre.

-Lo sé, sé que siempre podre contar contigo- me abrazo y me dio un beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza.

-Entonces ¿no te voy a ver hasta como a las seis?- no pude ocultar mi tono un tanto resignada por la situación.

-Lo lamento amor, pero te prometo que mañana no me despegare de ti- me dijo muy convencido de esa decisión.

-No es necesario además creo que los chicos van a venir y querrán que estemos con ellos y hace mucho que no pasamos un día juntos- le conteste, por una parte era cierto que quería pasar tiempo con los chicos ya que hacía mucho que no compartíamos como le había dicho pero por otra parte era muy tentadora su oferta.

-Bueno eso puede ser un problema, pero si lo vez en cierta forma vamos a seguir estando juntos solo que no de la manera en que querríamos estar- se levanto de su silla para dejar la taza en el fregadero.

-Supongo que tendremos algún momento para compartir nosotros solos- ahora fui yo quien se levanto para ir a dejar mi taza- y si no pues siempre está la noche para tener un momento para nosotros.

-Wow me agrada esta faceta de novia insaciable, créeme no me quejo- me rodeo con sus brazos para acercarme más a su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes por qué?- él solo negó con su cabeza- bien porque cada vez descubro lo bien que follas, no sé por qué será- le dije fingiendo un tono de enfado.

-Mmm eso es porque tengo una novia tan caliente a la cual tengo que satisfacer y me satisface de maravilla- me sonroje ante su comentario- me encanta que te sonrojes, aunque no sé cómo es que lo puedes hacer si eres tan desinhibida cuando follamos- me sonroje más por este nuevo comentario y abrí los ojos a más no poder por la impresión de su comentario, hasta le di un pequeño golpe en su pecho- pero me encanta que seas así- dijo antes de rozar tortuosamente sus labios con los míos para dar paso a un beso lleno de amor.

Al llegar a mi oficina pude ver un ramo de flores en mi escritorio, antes de tocarlas le pregunte a Kate si sabía quién las había enviado o traído pero me dijo que solo habían llegado con ellas y le habían pedido que las dejara en mi escritorio, solo le di las gracias y me acerque a las flores por un momento creí que había sido Edward ya que era muy natural en él dar obsequios tan románticos pero cuando vi las flores supe inmediatamente que él no pudo haber sido ya que no tiene el mal gusto de enviar rosas amarillas y blancas a lo mejor si fueran todas blancas pero rosas amarillas por Dios es el tipo de rosas que le envías a tu abuela cuando está enferma con una tarjeta de _"recupérate pronto", _pero justamente antes de que viera la tarjeta sonó mi celular, me aparecía un número que no conocía así que conteste.

-¿Hola?- espere a que contestaran, al principio solo escuche un suspiro de alivio.

-Oh Bella hasta que me contestas- no podía ser otra vez él… Jacob… que de plano no le quedaba nada claro- dime ¿te gustaron las rosas que te lleve?- un momento ¿Cómo supo cual era mi oficina y que ya había empezado a hacer mis practicas? Me le quede viendo al arreglo de rosas que estaba en mi escritorio.

-Jacob ¿Cómo supiste donde dejarlas?- le cuestione tenía que quedarme claro este asunto.

-Mmm pregunte a la chica que está en la entrada del edificio- me contestó.

-Si verdad que tonta… Jacob tengo que dejarte- conteste lo más rápido que pude para poder terminar con ese asunto.

-¡¿Por qué demonios jamás hablas conmigo?!¡Mira Isabella me estoy cansando de esto, vas a regresar conmigo quieras o no!- en ese momento colgué no quería seguir escuchándolo.

Resolví algunos asuntos que Aro me encargo que resolviera con una de las franquicias en América Latina fue algo agotador pero me di cuenta, supongo que tengo que irme acostumbrando pero la verdad me gusta estar más relacionada con la empresa de mi padre, estaba tomándome un descanso cuando vi a la pequeña duende entrar saltarina como siempre a mi oficina.

-¡Hey Al! ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pare para saludarla.

-Solo vine a ver ¿cómo te había ido con mi hermano? Me tiene muy abandonada lo bueno es que este fin de semana la vamos a pasar todos juntos y hablare seriamente con él- creo que si estaba un poco afectada con eso, bueno siempre han sido muy unidos los tres pero Alice tiene una relación especial con Edward es como si lo protegiera a pesar de que es mayor.

-No te preocupes hablare con él- le di una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ese es el punto amiga, Edward solo piensa en ti, voy a comenzar a ponerme celosa de que mi mejor amiga y casi prima me este quitando a mi hermano- cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, respiro profundamente- bien mejor cuéntame.

-Pues nada solo que a Edward le encanto el conjunto y al parecer ya le quedo claro que no tiene que mentirme y/o ocultarme algo porque se perderá de cosas como esas, y pues que más te digo ha ya sé mmm me la pase haciendo el amor con él toda la noche- lo dije un poco juguetona ya que sabía que no le gustaba que le hablara de eso.

-Ok Bella ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que hay cosas que prefiero no escuchar?- volvió a respirar profundamente- pero está bien me alegro que se hayan arreglado, por cierto ya sé a dónde vamos a ir este fin de semana.

-No es otra tarde de compras ¿verdad?-por favor ya no aguantaría otra tarde midiéndome atuendo tras atuendo.

-Desgraciadamente no, Jazzie no quiso por cierto eso me recuerda ¡adivina que!- empezó a dar pequeños saltos- ¡oh mi Dios estoy tan emocionada!

-Dime anda, se ve que es algo bueno- le dije mientras nos sentábamos cada una en su lugar.

-Bueno, buenísimo mi suegris ósea la mamá de mi Jazzie me ofreció crear una línea de ropa completita junto con ella ¿no crees que es increíble?- volvió a dar pequeños saltos pero esta vez en su asiento.

-¡Eso es magnífico! Alice me alegro por ti, es un buen inicio para tu carrera y tan solo estás haciendo tus practicas- esa noticia era magnifica, Alice en verdad quería esa oportunidad.

-Sabes mi mamá me dijo que Edward accedió a hablar con ella ¿es cierto?- me pregunto un poco más sería dejando a un lado su emoción por la noticia que había acabado de decir.

-Si hoy me dijo en la mañana que iba a ir a hablar con ella sobre lo nuestro- no podía de dejar de sentirme mal porque Elizabeth no aprobara mi relación con Edward, que creyera que era poca cosa para él y en cierta forma tenía razón Edward era el hombre que cualquier mujer querría a su lado.

-No entiendo a mi mamá se cree con derecho a decirnos que hacer y que no cuando ni siquiera está con nosotros más de una semana juntos, pero de todas formas aunque sea mi madre no debe de importarte lo que piense ella, si quieres mi opinión eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi hermano, claro después de que yo sea su hermana- ambas empezamos a reír por su comentario.

-Solo espero que todo le salga bien a Edward sé que en cierta forma le entristece estar enojado con sus padres y que no acepten nuestra relación- la verdad es que Edward si se notaba un poco triste.

-De todas maneras, Edward va con ella más que nada para defender su relación y dejarle claro a nuestra madre que ustedes seguirán juntos porque se aman- todo esto me recordó que Emmet no se mostro muy del todo de acuerdo con nuestra relación, supongo que en estos momentos sería bueno preguntarle a Alice que opinan de lo nuestro ya que solo he hablado con ella y con Jasper un poco.

-Alice- se concentro en mi rostro al notar mi voz un poco más seria- ¿Qué piensan los chicos con respecto a mi relación con Edward?- Alice me vio fijamente antes de contestar, se enderezo en la silla.

-Pues Jasper está totalmente de acuerdo, dice que mientras los dos sean completamente felices él está bien, Rosalie está más que nada indignada por no haberse dado cuenta pero cree que está bien cada quien tiene derecho de enamorarse de quien quiera y Emmet todavía sigue asimilándolo pero ya no se enfada por eso ya sabes cómo es él, siempre se imagino que tanto Edward como él siempre nos ahuyentarían a nuestros novios pero Edward termino siendo tu novio- tomo un gran suspiro- así que no te preocupes.

-Supongo que tienes razón, quizá no debamos ir este fin de semana con ustedes para que Emmet esté más tranquilo- esa idea me entristecía pero ¿qué podía hacerle?, Alice me lanzo una mirada envenenada en cuanto termine de decir eso.

-Isabella ni se te ocurra, además Emmet estará encantado de estar con ustedes ese tiempo así que no hay pretexto para no ir, es más porque no vamos a mi casa compramos un poco de comida y comemos los cinco, tú, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet y yo, anda di que si- empezó de nuevo con sus pequeños saltos en su asiento.

-No sé quizá como te digo necesita tiempo- me pase la manos por mis largos cabellos cosa que me recordó en ese momento a mi Edward.

-No nada de tiempo, por si no sabes Emmet le ayudo a Edward a escaparse creo que ya entiende que ustedes se aman- Alice cruzo sus piernas y siguió hablando- anda Bella ya es hora de la comida vamos ¿sí?

-Está bien vamos pero yo pago la comida- le dije mientras ambas nos parábamos de nuestros asientos y yo tomaba mi bolso de un cajón.

-No eso si que no sabes cómo come Emmet te gastaras una fortuna- ambas nos empezamos a reír de ese comentario.

-Bien te parece y si compramos la comida en el restaurante que está en la calle 34 antes de llegar a tu casa es que me encantan los ravioles de ese lugar- hice mi pucherito para que no se pudiera negar.

-Me parece perfecto- en ese momento desvió la mirada hacia el bote de basura y me acorde de las rosas de Jacob- ¿Qué es eso?- señalo las rosas en el bote de la basura.

-¿Unas rosas?- pregunte como si no fuera obvio.

-Claro que se que son unas rosas pero ¿qué hacen ahí?- me detuvo con una de sus manos antes de que siguiera avanzando.

-No lo sé- no me animaba a contarle que Jacob me las había enviado ya que de seguro se lo contaría a Edward y conociéndolo lo iría a matar- mira la verdad cuando llegue estaban en mi escritorio, le pregunte a la secretaria y me dijo que solo llegaron obviamente no son de Edward él no tiene tan mal gusto.

-¿Seguro que no sabes quién te las envió?- me dirigió esa mirada de suspicacia que conocía muy bien.

-Alice te lo diría si lo supiera- desvié mi mirada ya que si no lo hacía se daría cuenta que mentía.

-Bien- se adelanto ya salió de la oficia.

Pasamos a comprar la comida claro llevamos como si fuéramos ocho los que fuéramos a comer a pesar de que solo éramos cinco, seguí conduciendo con un poco de nervios si debo de confesar tenía miedo a la reacción de Emmet cuando me viera era de él, el que más me había afectado que no tomara bien mi relación con Edward y si me lo echaba en cara no estaría al lado de Edward y sería peor. Al llegar a casa de Alice estacione mi mini justamente detrás del monstruo del Jeep de Emmet en verdad que era cómico ver mi pequeño carro al lado de la inmensidad del carro de Emmet supongo que Alice y yo nos deberíamos de ver así al lado de él, bajamos las bolsas con la comida para meterlas y de una vez comer que estaban calientes y en ese momento se me ocurrió que probablemente Edward y me refiero al padre estuviera en casa eso sí que sería peor, Emmet por lo menos trataría de ser más gentil pero de él no lo sé. Entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos inmediatamente a la cocina, con cada paso que daba me fijaba que no estuviera el papá de Alice.

-Tranquila ninguno de mis padres está- me dijo Alice adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Puff a mal paso darle prisa- regrese a la sala ya que escuche que alguien bajaba los escalones, espere parada hasta que Emmet bajo completamente.

-¡Bells!- me tomo en brazos y me dio vueltas por toda la sala.

-Emm me estoy mareando ¿puedes bajarme?- Emm me bajo pero me abrazo tan fuerte que no podía respirar- Emm no p…puedo re…respi…rar- me soltó de inmediato.

-Lo siento Bell, por no apoyarte a ti y a mi hermano ese día- pude ver al Emmet serio que pocas veces se podía ver.

-No te preocupes oso todo está bien- le di un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento Emmet comenzó a olisquear el ambiente.

-Mmm comida- corrió a la cocina en busca de su comida- ¡Bells me trajiste mi comida favorita!

-Emmet toda la comida es tu favorita- dijo Alice mientras sacaba la comida de las bolsas, en ese momento escuchamos que tocaban el timbre- ¡Yo voy!- dijo Alice mientras salía de la cocina dando pequeños saltos.

-Mira llego Jasper y Rosalie- dijo Alice mientras entraba de la mano con Jasper y Rosalie avanzaba hacia Emmet.

-Hola Bella- me saludo Jasper mientras me guiñaba un ojo para darme a entender que todo estaba bien.

-Hey Jazz, hola Rose- por un momento me había olvidado de cual podría ser la reacción de Rose.

-Hola Bella- se acerco me tomo de la mano y la apretó un poco- no te preocupes por mi todo está bien.

-Gracias- me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Genial ahora tendré menos comida para mí- dijo sarcástico Emmet, el cual por el comentario recibió un ligero golpe en la nuca.

-Bueno ya que están aquí les voy a contar el plan para mañana- le brillaron los ojos a Alice mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Jasper que estaba sentado en otra silla.

-Alice dime que no son compras por favor- le dije suplicante.

-Nop, vamos a ir a un día de campo a un parque que esta hermoso no está muy lejos y por la noche vamos a ir a un bar todo nice- le brillaban los ojos.

-Esa idea me parece increíble- comento Rosalie, a mí también me parecería maravillosa si no fuera por el hecho de que para ir al "bar nice" Alice iba a jugar a barbie Bella.

-Sé lo que estas pensando pero Bella velo de esta forma todo lo que voy a hacer contigo es para que mi hermano te vea más hermosa de lo que eres.

El resto de la comida nos la pasamos entre risas y bocados, en verdad extrañaba estar así con mis amigos solo hacía falta Edward para que me sintiera perfecta pero en estos momentos Edward estará hablando con su madre y esperaba que las cosas salieran bien porque sé que Edward se sentiría en paz.

-Chicos tengo que irme, mis practicas me esperan- me levante de mi asiento tome mi bolso- hasta luego chicos y los veo hasta mañana- me despedí de todos y salí de la casa de Alice directo a mi trabajo.

Mientras iba en el carro escuchaba el disco con las composiciones de Edward, recibí un mensaje de un número que no conocía y mientras estaba un semáforo en rojo abrí el mensaje.

_Hola amor, me haces falta en las noches, siempre sueño con tu cuerpo junto al mío._

_Jacob._

¡No podía ser! que no entendía por qué demonios seguía insistiendo, esto me estaba comenzando a frustrar cada vez más, inmediatamente borre el mensaje no quería que Edward lo viera no tanto porque creyera que lo engañaba sino más bien porque tendría que decirle que Jacob ha seguido molestándome y el iría a ponerlos en su lugar por decir algo y no quería que se metiera en problemas por mi culpa.

Al llegar a la empresa le pregunte a la secretaria que si no me habían dejado mensajes o si alguien había venido a buscarme.

-No nadie le hablo, pero el señor Aro me dijo que en cuanto llegara pasara a su oficina- le di las gracias a la secretaria y me dirigí a la oficina de Aro.

Toque la puerta un par de veces pero no escuchaba nada, volví a tocar y escuche que Aro me decía que pasara.

-Isabella me alegra que hayas venido, es rápido, no te quito de tu tiempo, el día de ayer recibí una llamada de una de las revistas más importantes de Europa me pidieron tener una entrevista contigo, claro que les dije que primero tenía que consultarlo contigo- no podía creer lo que Aro me decía ¿por qué una revista de Europa querría que les diera una entrevista?

-No entiendo Aro ¿para qué quieren que les dé una entrevista?, ¿qué de importante podría tener mi vida que a ellos les interesa?

-Isabella creo que no te das cuenta de lo importante que eres, perteneces a dos de las familias más importantes del mundo, por un lado eres la hija biológica de Charlie Swan y la única sobreviviente de esa familia y por el otro eres la hija adoptiva de la familia más importante de médicos los Cullen, eso mi querida Isabella es de suma importancia para nuestro circulo social, además del hecho de que prácticamente ya estás trabajando en la empresa de tu familia- jamás había visto las cosas de esa forma.

-Bueno todavía me falta este semestre para terminar mi carrera y terminar mis prácticas y ya te he dicho que todavía no me sentiría preparada para continuar con la empresa y es por eso que te he dicho que prefiero que seas tú el que se haga cargo de la empresa de mi padre- le aclare las cosas, es verdad que dentro de poco terminaría mi carrera pero preferiría primero tener más experiencia y no arruinar la empresa de mi padre.

-Pues piénsalo Isabella me dieron hasta el lunes para darles la respuesta, esta es la cantidad que te ofrecen- me extendió un papel donde veía una enorme cantidad, wow todo ese dinero solo por una entrevista.

-Es mucho dinero, creo que tengo que platicarlo con Carlisle pero te diré el lunes a primera hora si no es que en el fin de semana te dé una respuesta- me levante de la silla y salí a dirección a mi oficina.

El resto de la tarde me la pase pensando claro que no podría tomar una decisión sin consultarlo con mi padre pero eso lo platicaría con él cuando llegara a casa, durante la tarde resolví un asunto que Aro me pidió resolver sobre unos trabajadores que no estaban contentos con el trato que recibían de uno de los jefes de departamento les asegure que yo personalmente hablaría con él lo recordaba su nombre era Marco por lo que Aro me había dicho Marco siempre había tratado de ser socio de la empresa pero había algo en él que no lo convencía.

Al llegar a casa solo estaba Carlisle ya que Esme había ido a comprar algunas cosas para su jardín, aproveche el hecho de que estuviéramos solos para hablar con mi papá.

-¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunte mientras daba unos pequeños toques en la puerta de su despacho.

-Por supuesto Bella pasa- se paró de su silla y me señalo el sillón para que nos sentáramos en el.

-Papá hoy Aro me pidió que fuera a su oficina porque quería hablar conmigo, le hablaron de una revista de Europa ofreciéndole una fuerte cantidad para que yo les diera una entrevista, pero no sé, la verdad no sé qué decir- le conté- Aro dice que es por el hecho de pertenecer a dos grandes familias pero no quiero que solo me reconozcan por eso quiero tener mis propios logros y que sea por ellos que me pidan entrevistas.

-Entiendo al punto al que quieres llegar hija pero no crees que si te das a conocer de poco a poco cuando tengas tus grandes logros serán por ti no por los apellidos que lleves, además nadie te dice que la razón que te da Aro sea la razón de la revista por la que te piden la entrevista- como siempre Carlisle tratando de darme el mejor consejo.

-Pero ¿tú qué crees que tenga que hacer?- le pregunte ya que para mí su opinión era muy importante.

-Aquí lo importante no es lo que yo crea que tengas que hacer si no lo que tú quieras hacer pero en mi opinión no pierdes nada con intentar- me contesto muy serio.

-Tienes razón creo que este fin de semana lo pensare y a primera hora de lunes le daré mi respuesta o si no es que antes- le di un abrazo antes de pararme del sillón- muchas gracias papá.

-No tienes porque Bella para eso soy tu padre ¿no?- me sonrió y salí del despacho.

Subí a mi cuarto a dejar mi bolso y mi lap aparte de recoger algunas cosas que había dejado tiradas ayer que llegue de las compras, en ese momento escuche que alguien subía por las escaleras y ese alguien solo podía ser mi Dios griego y justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- grite para que pasara, al instante sentí sus abrazos rodear mi cintura, me gire en sus brazos para estar frente a él- ¿Cómo te fue con tu mamá?

-Pues no es como que todo haya quedado de lo más alegre entre nosotros pero por lo menos ya no se va a meter entre nosotros y eso es lo que quiero solo eso- me acerco a él y me beso de una manera que antes no lo había hecho pero que no me pareció mal, podía sentir el movimiento de sus labios contra los míos.

-Pero Edward es tu mamá, no crees que deberías de tratar de llevarte mejor con ella, no sé qué te debería importar más tu relación con ella- le dije para pasar mis manos por su cintura y rodearlo.

-Eso es lo que se me hace raro Bella no es como que me sienta muy triste por no llevarme bien con ella, es como si en verdad no me interesara- de hecho lo podía notar en su rostro.

-Pero no te sientes mal y eso es lo que me importa a mí que estés bien y que seas feliz- en ese momento me estrecho más a él.

-Yo soy feliz si estoy contigo- me dijo antes de besar mis labios tiernamente para después separarse y llevarnos a una silla que estaba cerca de mi tocador para sentarse él y yo en sus piernas.

-Yo también soy completamente feliz estando a tu lado, sabes hoy fui a comer con todos los chicos y me sentí muy bien con ellos me alegro que Emmet ya se lo esté tomando bien- pase mis brazos por su cuello y me acerque más a él.

-Me alegro que mi hermano ya este captando todo esto y que nos apoye, eso si me hace sentir mejor- coloco una de sus manos en una de mis nalgas sobándola, bien eso estaba comenzando a excitarme.

-Si así vamos a poder estar todos juntos en la salida de Alice, la cual consiste en ir a un día de campo todos hasta Esme y Carlisle y después de ahí nos vamos nosotros a un bar que le recomendaron a Alice- le dije mientras me recargaba en su hombro y con una de mis manos la pasaba por el cuello de la su camisa.

-Mmm los planes de mi hermana, pero supongo que los prefieres a que te lleve de compras, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te llevo de compras?- me pregunto.

-Pues la última vez que fuimos las dos de compras fue cuando compre my baby-doll y mis otras pijamitas que compre para ti- le dije mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

-Bella deja de hacer eso- eso era lo que él decía pero podía sentir como disfrutaba de esto.

-Te imaginas cuando seas tú quien me acompañe a comprar más lencería o pijamas como esas, que seas tú el que me diga cuál te gusta- podía sentir como cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a encenderse, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- dije mientras Edward me acomodaba mejor en sus piernas para ocultar su erección.

-Niños vengo a avisarles que la cena ya está lista para que bajen- se asomo Esme por la puerta con una sonrisa como siempre.

-Ya vamos mamá, ahora bajamos- Esme asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta, me levante de las piernas de Edward para verlo- anda vamos sé que Esme preparo su riquísimo espagueti a la boloñesa, extendí mi mano para que la tomara.

-Bien vamos, pero me recompensaras luego- pude ver que del susto su amigo había vuelto a quedar dormido.

-Todo lo que quieras- nos tomamos de la mano y salimos de mi habitación en dirección a la cocina.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, chicas probablemente la semana que viene no pueda actualizar debido a los trabajos en mi universidad (no es seguro depende de como me apure entre semana). Por fa no me castiguen y dejenme su comentario de que les parece el capi o la historia, amo leer sus reviews y contestarles, hasta la próxima semana (espero). XD


	19. Chapter 19

Hola chicas hermosas ;), lo logre jeje, logre escribir el capítulo, muchas gracias por el apoyo sobretodo a la historia, en verdad me anima a seguir con ella.

**Melania** muchas gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios, te has vuelto una lectora fiel ;)

Y bueno ya les dejo el capítulo número 19! Antes que nada les advierto creo que me quedo muy sexoso XD espero les guste. Los personajes no me pertences, son una hermosa creación de S. Meyer

* * *

**BPOV (continuación)**

Durante toda la cena Esme estuvo planeando la comida que llevaríamos al día de campo por supuesto tenía que llevar el doble ya que si tenemos en cuenta que Emmet iba y que íbamos a estar jugando tendríamos que llevar suficiente comida como para un ejército, le prometí a Esme que me levantaría temprano para ayudarla con la comida. Después de la cena nos quedamos platicando de lo que podríamos hacer y de cómo le había ido a Edward con Elizabeth, como se hacía tarde y estaba un poco agotada me fue ganando el sueño, cuando me desperté era de noche, estaba en la habitación de Edward y podía sentir los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor, vi el reloj y apenas eran las dos de mañana, tenía un poco de calor así que me levante lentamente de la cama para quitarme mi ropa y me puse la camisa de Edward que había dejado en su diván y me fui a acostar otra vez a su lado pero esta vez frente a él, no pude resistirme al verlo tan angelical pero a la vez tan sexy que lo bese tiernamente, cerré los ojos para dormir de nuevo.

-Bella levantate, Bella, ¡Bellaaaaaa!- Dios quien gritaba así, solo había una persona… Alice.

-¿Qué quieres, que haces aquí?- dije con los ojos cerrados aún.

-Te dije que la dejaras dormir duende- escuche la voz de Edward

-Pero tiene que ayudarnos a preparar la comida- demonios le prometí a Esme que le ayudaría, me levante rápidamente de la cama, me estire un poco y baje corriendo para ayudarle a Esme.

Tardamos un poco arreglando todo, la comida, los trastes desechables que ocuparíamos, las bebidas y todo lo que íbamos a llevarnos al día de campo, en cuanto terminamos me fui a bañar lo más rápido que pude pero no sabía que ponerme, quería estar cómoda pero quería verme bien para Edward, al final elegí un short blanco que Rosalie me había regalado claro que como no quería que se transparentara todo me puse una tanga blanca y una blusa sin mangas azul marino con una chamarra no muy gruesa de hecho delgada y me agarre el cabello con una pinza en forma de moño y por ultimo unos tenis blanco sencillos, baje rápidamente para ver en que podía ayudar, cuando baje los hombres estabas subiendo todo al jeep de Emmet ya que ahí iría todo y nosotros en la camioneta Jeep de Carlisle, Edward volteo hacia donde estaba solo pude ver cómo me veía con una cara de deseo, se acerco y me beso sin más acercándome más a su cuerpo cuando nos separamos se acerco a mi oído.

-Me vas a hacer el día difícil-me dio un pequeño besito en el cuello y me tomo de la mano para que saliéramos de la casa, Emmet y Rose se iban en el jeep de Emmet con todas las cosas y todos los demás en la camioneta, Edward y yo hasta tras, Alice y Jasper en medio y por supuesto Esme y Carlisle enfrente, durante el transcurso les platique a Alice, Jasper y Edward sobre cómo me iba en mis prácticas y se me salió decir de los pequeños coqueteos de Mike para conmigo y al ver la cara de Edward agregue que me daba pena el pobre porque estaba perdiendo el tiempo. En cuanto llegamos al lugar Alice se bajo instantáneamente brincando en verdad que no sabía cómo es que siempre tenía tanta energía, me baje de la camioneta y espere a que Edward se bajara para ayudar a bajar todo.

-Sabes te vez demasiado bien- me dijo Edward mientras ponía sus manos en mis caderas, yo solo sonreí y le di un pequeño beso en la boca, fuimos a bajar la comida, sillas, manteles, balones y muchas cosas más, las acomodamos en un lugar donde daba la sombra, estaba haciendo un poco de calor por lo que me quite la chamarra, Edward solo me vio con una cara de niño que lo llevan a una dulcería

- Vamos a jugar voleibol ¿sí?- dijo Alice mientras traía el balón en sus manos.

-Bien me parece bien pero que esta vez Emmet no aviente el balón tan lejos como la otra vez y que no lo golpee con tanta fuerza- dije mientras me acercaba a ellos.

Todos aceptaron jugar voleibol, nos dividimos a la mitad quedando en los equipos Rose, Edward, Emmet y yo y en el otro Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle. Durante el partido me lastime varias veces por no darle bien al balón por suerte tenía a mi doctor personal que me salvaba, pero aún así debo de decir que nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho sobre todo al ver que Alice no alcanzaba a rematar, después de jugar como una hora aproximadamente decidimos tomar un descanso y fuimos a caminar hacia el pequeño lago, durante la caminata Alice iba molestando a Emmet picándole las costillas, dándole pequeños pellizcos, en verdad que a veces me preguntaba si Alice dejaría de ser una niña alguna vez, ya estábamos cerca del lago cuando de repente Emmet tomo en brazos a Alice y corrió hacia el lago.

-¡Emmet Cullen te ordeno que me bajes en este momento!- Alice le ordeno a Emmet el cual obviamente no le hizo ni el mínimo de caso- Edward ¿puedes decirle a tu hermano que me deje en paz?- Edward solo puso su sonrisa de diversión y ¿quién no? ante tal situación- ¡Edward!- grito Alice.

-Bien, Emmet baja a Alice- le dijo Edward aunque su tono de voz era más de diversión que de otra cosa.

-No, está enana debe de entender que a Emmet Cullen no se le molesta- Emmet estaba a punto de tirarla al lago cuando Rose llego a donde estaban y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Bájala Emmet!- le ordeno Rose.

-Ya la escuchaste bájame ahora mismo- Alice comenzó a removerse en los brazos de Emmet.

-Bien, pero para la próxima nadie te salvara hermanita- Emmet puso en el suelo Alice y ella le saco la lengua mientras corría hacía Jasper y lo abrazaba.

Estuvimos un rato jugando entre todos, molestándonos unos a otros pero sin llegar a extremos, de repente Esme nos grito para que fuéramos a comer, Emmet salió corriendo en dirección a la comida, todos nos empezamos a reír de la reacción del oso de la familia. Durante la comida Alice nos contó que en la casa de diseño de la mamá de Jasper y Rose tenían planeado hacer un gran desfile, después Carlisle comento lo de la propuesta de la revista y todos me felicitaron y me animaron a aceptar, les comente que lo más seguro es que la aceptará, vi a Edward un poco serio después de que conté eso no me imagina el por qué se había puesto así, todos opinaron que no perdía nada con intentar, todos opinaron menos Edward. Al terminar de comer Alice y yo le ayudamos a Esme a recoger la basura y todos lo que habíamos utilizado en la comida, seguía pensando en qué es lo que le pasaba a Edward, qué había hecho para que se pusiera de esa forma, lo vi sentado cerca del lago y fui hacia donde estaba, al llegar ahí lo abrace por detrás y le di un besito en el cuello, el tomo una de mis manos y la beso.

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunte y me senté a horcajadas sobre él.

-Vamos a platicar- me tomo de las caderas y me ayudo a levantarme y después él se levanto.

-Ajam- fuimos caminando hasta adentrarnos en los árboles hasta que nos detuvimos y observe que seguía serio, no enojado.

-Bella ¿por qué no me habías dicho lo de la revista?- claro se me había pasado por completo haberle dicho ayer.

-Perdón- murmure- se me paso por completo ayer estaba tan preocupada con el tema de tu mamá que se me paso decirte, tienes razón de estar enfadarte, pero en verdad se me paso por completo- no pude resistirme y pase mis brazos por su cintura y lo abrace escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho- perdón- suspiro fuertemente y me tomo de los brazos y me alejo un poco, me asuste de su reacción.

-Tonta Bella no estoy enojado contigo, es solo que el día de ayer casi no tuvimos tiempo para nosotros y eso me frustra, por ese hecho es que me perdí de esto, pero prométeme que me contaras todo lo que te pasa por favor- ah eso hizo que se me encogiera y alterará mi corazón, ¿acaso existía hombre más bello que é? por supuesto que nol, coloco sus manos en mis caderas y me acerco a él quedando completamente pegada a su cuerpo, para después besarme como solo él sabe hacerlo, ese beso se comenzó a hacer más excitante y cuando me di cuenta estaba sobre el pasto y Edward sobre de mí pero sin colocar todo su peso encima de mí.

-Te amo Edward- le susurre en su oído cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello y sentí como una de sus manos se iba metiendo en mi blusa subiendo poco a poco.

-Me has estado torturando con tus hermosas piernas- bajo su mano ahora a mis piernas para acariciarlas suavemente provocando un roce delicioso.

-No era mi intención- le dije mientras sentía como me besaba en el cuello y seguía acariciando mi pierna.

-Me encantas Bella, en verdad me encantas- regresaron sus labios a los míos, como amaba el sabor de sus labios.

-Chicos dejen de follar y ya vámonos- nos separamos inmediatamente, agitados y volteamos a ver al dueño de esa voz, ¡estúpido Emmet!, Edward se aparto un poco de mi y lanzo un breve gruñido.

-Ya vamos- dijo entre dientes solo me dirigió una mirada de disculpa- largo Emmet.

-No capaz que me voy y ustedes continúan y nos hacen esperar más de lo necesario, así que mejor los espero aquí.

-¡Lárgate!- gritamos los dos.

-Hay que genio, es un hecho a ustedes dos no hay que interrumpirlos en medio de una follada- dijo en un tono inocente.

-Emmet cállate y lárgate por favor- dijo un Edward más que desesperado con su hermano y para que iba a mentir yo también.

-Bien no se tarden porque la próxima que vendrá será la enana y ella si los llevara aunque sea desnudos- escuchamos como se retiraba, Edward y yo nos vimos y sonreímos.

-Anda vamos amor- se movió un poco y pude sentir su erección todavía.

-Pero Edward… todavía tienes una erección- le dije mientras llevaba una de mis manos a su miembro.

-Sí y no ayudas mucho haciendo eso- poso su cara en mi cuello.

-Lo siento- le dije mientras retiraba mi mano de su miembro.

-Espero que llegue pronto la noche y poderte hacer mía por fin- se paro y me ayudo a levantarme dándome su mano.

Caminamos de la mano hasta llegar a la camioneta y el Jeep ya tenían casi todo recogido solo era cosa de subirlas al Jeep de Emmet, Edward y yo nos acercamos a ayudarles a recoger. Al terminar nos fuimos otra vez cada quien en su lugar pero esta vez me fui recargando en el hombro de Edward, el paso su brazo por mis hombros y me iba acariciando mi cabello, en cuanto llegamos Alice me bajo de la camioneta ni siquiera me dejo hablar con Edward, nada, me jalo derechito a mi habitación.

-Tenemos que apurarnos ya van a ser la siete- Alice se puso a dar vueltas por todos lados en la habitación saco y saco ropa, nos metió a bañar tanto a Rose como a mí, al salir nos dio a cada una la ropa- en lo que yo me meto a bañar ustedes se cambian, cuando salga ya quiero verlas listas para que las maquille y las peine.

-Alice mmm creo que se te olvido sacarme mis bragas- le dije mientras buscaba en toda mi ropa que me dio pero nada no había nada de bragas.

-Bella viste el vestido que vas a llevar no es necesario, se te van a notar por más diminutas que sean- me dijo antes de meterse a bañar.

-Pero- no sé ni porque iba a discutir si sabía que perdería de todas formas. Después de unos minutos Alice salió ya vestida y lista para maquillarnos. Ya todas estábamos listas para irnos, Rosalie iba con una blusa roja totalmente pegada a su cuerpo dejando al descubierto desde el nacimiento de sus pechos hasta su ombligo y un short negro que por decir que le cubría algo y unos enormes zapatillas con listón que iba por todas sus pantorrillas, Alice iba con una falda blanca tableada y una blusa negra sin mangas, mientras que yo iba con un vestido negro tan corto que podría asegurar que si me agachaba se me vería todo sobretodo porque no llevaba bragas, era un vestido sin mangas y unas zapatillas que de seguro sufriría alguna torcedura; Alice nos maquillo a todas Rosalie iba con sus ojos ahumados igual que yo solo que ella llevaba un labial rojo y yo un rosado natural, mientras que Alice iba maquillada más natural.

-Chicas se nos va a hacer tarde- escuchamos a Jasper detrás de la puerta.

-Ya vamos Jazzie- le grito Alice- espéranos abajo.

-Bueno no se tarden- escuchamos como iba bajando por la escalera.

-Rosalie tienes que ayudarme con Emmet, sabes que es muy celoso hoy tengo planeado pasármela toda la noche con Jasper y si Emmet se da cuenta me lo va a arruinar todo por eso te pido que me ayudes llevo semana y media sin nada de nada con Jasper- hizo un tierno puchero Alice.

-Bien te ayudare pero no era necesaria tanta información- contesto Rosalie.

Bajamos las tres, yo por supuesto agarrada del barandal porque sabía que si no lo hacía terminaría matándome con los tacones y las escaleras, además de que no quería abrir mucho las piernas porque estaba segura de que se me vería todo. Cuando iba dando la vuelta en las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso escuche un carraspeo, un chiflido y un pequeño gruñido, alce la vista y Edward subía por las escaleras su mirada estaba llena de lujuria, quería saltar ahí mismo hacía él y correr a mi cuarto y follar con él pero no podía, Edward me tomo de la mano y me acerco a él, me pego completamente a su cuerpo pego su boca a mi cuello y me dio un pequeño beso ahí.

-Bella en verdad quiero subirte a mi cuarto y follarte, estas tan apetecible- bajo su mano un poco hasta mi trasero, me tuve que separar de él si no quería terminar follando con él en las escaleras.

-Chicos ya vámonos- nos dijo Jasper que estaba casi a nuestro lado.

Alice y yo nos fuimos juntas, Emmet con Rosalie y Jasper con Edward la razón sencilla si queríamos llegar al antro lo mejor era que no me fuera con Edward, al llegar el valet parking nos iba a abrir la puerta pero ni Jasper ni Edward los dejaron porque ellos ya estaban esperándonos y nos ayudaron a bajar. Edward me tomo de la mano y me tapo con su cuerpo lo más que pudo ni siquiera nos formamos Alice era amiga del dueño y nos dejaron pasar, nos llevaron a una mesa que se encontraba en la parte de de arriba, pedimos algo de tomar comenzamos a platicar, se nos paso un buen rato solo platicando hasta que entramos en ambiente y decidimos bailar yo la verdad ya me había tomado como cuatro tequilas y no estaba muy segura de hacerlo bien pero sería la primera vez que bailaría como pareja con Edward y eso me sobre motivaba. Edward me tomo de la mano y nos encamino hacia la pista, al llegar ahí me coloco frente a él, completamente pegada a su cuerpo, nos movíamos de un lado a otro, cuando comenzó una canción más sensual no dude en darme la vuelta y pegar completamente mi trasero a sus caderas de tal forma que podía sentir a su gran miembro, me movía lentamente rozándolo, provocándolo, podía sentir como su miembro comenzaba a levantarse y la verdad yo estaba igual de caliente, me movía más sensual invitándolo a que me follara en ese momento, el me tomo de las caderas y me pego aún más a él, seguimos con nuestros movimiento hasta que escuche la peor voz de todo el mundo.

-¡Edward! Que sorpresa, no esperaba que nos encontráramos aquí- y ahí estaba Tanya, por favor estaba a la mitad de un próximo faje con mi novio y llega esta zorra, iba acompañada de Alec, un compañero de Edward en la facultad- ah sí hola Bella- no conteste no iba a ser hipócrita.

-Hola Bella, llevaba tiempo sin verte- dijo Alec.

-Hey hola Alec, si me da gusto verte- le conteste.

-Deberíamos de cambiar pareja, así Bella yAlec pueden ponerse al corriente- en ese momento apreté la mano de Edward dándole a entender que no creyera que lo iba a dejar bailar con esa zorra.

-No creo que sea necesario- contesto Edward- disculpa Alec pero prefiero seguir bailando con mi novia.

-¿Novia?... La verdad no me sorprende se veía venir, me alegro- contesto Alec.

-Vamos Edward, Bella no se irá a ningún lugar- en ese momento Tanya me arrebato la mano de Edward y se lo llevo, y ahí me quede con Alec, en verdad quería ir y matar a esa perra.

-Tranquila no quiero ser testigo de un asesinato- me dijo Alec más cerca, pero en ese momento vi como Tanya colocaba las manos de Edward un poco más debajo de sus caderas y comenzaba a rosarse contra él, Edward solo me veía con cara de disculpas pero no hacía nada para quitar sus manos del cuerpo de Tanya y mucho menos para alejarse de ella, pero bien si Edward quería jugar, ambos podíamos hacerlo.

-Alec ¿te gustaría ayudarme?- le pregunte en su oído acercándome a su cuerpo.

-¿A qué?- me pregunto un poco temeroso.

-Quiero darle una pizca de celos- le dije haciendo un pequeño movimiento con las caderas.

-No sé, en verdad Edward se pone muy agresivo cuando se trata de ti, deberías de verlo en la facultad cuando se trata de ti- me dijo Alec, mmm mira con que mi novio se pone celoso.

-Te prometo que no te hará nada, anda por fis ¿sí?- le pregunte.

-Está bien ¿Qué hago?- me pregunto.

-Tu déjamelo a mí- me gire pegue lo más que podía mi cuerpo al de Alec, tome sus manos y las coloque en la piel de mis piernas desnudas y comenzamos a bailar.

-Ahora sí, Edward me mata- me susurro Alec en el oído, me reí de la forma tan graciosa en que lo dijo.

En ese momento giramos y pude ver la mirada furiosa debo de decir que furiosa es poco con la mirada que Edward tenía en ese momento, él se había dejado de mover por completo, Tanya trataba de llamar su atención pero Edward tenía cerrados sus puños, oh, oh, le guiñe un ojo, me moví un poco más, estaba a punto de girarme cuando sentí una presión en mi brazo, me gire para encontrarme a un Edward rojo totalmente tenso.

-Edward yo…- trato de decir Alec.

-Cállate- le gruño

Me tomo en brazos al estilo novia ya camino por todo el lugar, cuando me di cuenta estábamos saliendo del establecimiento, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, cuando llegamos me coloco en el piso sin dirigirme una mirada, saco su celular y mando un mensaje supongo que fue a Alice.

-¿Edward?- le dije pero en ese momento me subió al auto sin contestarme, manejo más rápido de lo normal sin mirarme en todo el recorrido creo que ahora si la había cagado, pero él tenía la culpa quien lo manda a bailar con esa zorra.

Al llegar a casa metió el carro inmediatamente, al bajar fue a abrirme la puerta para que bajara del carro así lo hice pero sin mirarlo a la cara no quería ver la manera en la que me observaba porque estaba segura que su mirada era furiosa, me fui directo a mi cuarto podría escuchar como Edward me seguía, supongo que había llegado la hora de la discusión, escuche como cerro la perta del cuarto, lo malo es que estamos hasta el tercer piso y la habitación de Carlisle y Esme estaba algo lejos así que no escucharían cuando Edward me matara, me quede de pie dándole la espalda esperando a ver que decía o hacía.

-¡Desnúdate!- me ordeno Edward con un voz ronca, en ella podía percibir un poco de deseo, lujuria y si un poco de enojo.

-¿Qué?- me gire a verlo no entendía nada.

-¡Que te desnudes!- me volvió a decir de la misma forma.

-Pero Edward no entiendo- le dije para ser sinceras.

-No entiendes o quieres que sea Alec el que te desnude- se acerco a mí con paso furioso.

-Ah ¿quieres hablar de eso? Perfecto ¿por qué no hablamos de por qué no vas a pedirle a la zorra de Tanya que se desnude y a mí me dejas en paz?- le dije ya con un poco de coraje bueno más que coraje eran celos, ups creo que eso lo hizo enojar más ya que se acerco más decidido hasta quedar a menos de treinta centímetros cerca de mí, me tomo de la cintura y me pego completamente a su cuerpo.

-A la única que quiero desnuda en mi cama es a ti- me susurro en mi oído mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi trasero con sus manos- claro que creo que no es tu caso, en la disco parecía que a quien querías en tu cama era a Alec- estaba por separarse pero no se lo permití, en lugar de eso lo tome de su camisa y lo acerque a mí hasta alcanzar sus labios y probarlos.

-El único al que quiero en mi cama y no solo para dormir es a ti- mordí un poco su labio baje mi mano pasándola por su pecho encima de la cabeza- si hice lo que hice fue porque te fuiste a frotar con la puta esa.

-Bien entiendo perdón pero te juro que trataba de apartarme pero ya vez como es- me pego más a su cuerpo- y luego te vi con Alec te juro que estuve a nada de ir y partirle la cara por tocarte de esa manera.

-Perdón por eso, pero es que estaba tan enojada por lo que hizo Tanya estaba tan caliente, excitada por nuestro baile, en verdad estaba a punto de pedirte que saliéramos de ahí y me follaras- me dio una sonrisa picara para bajar más sus manos y acariciar la piel de mis piernas desnudas.

-Bella muero por follarte, ¡Desnúdate!- me volvió a ordenar.

-Bien si eso es lo que quieres- me aparte de él- pero primero quítate tú camisa- él así lo hizo mientras yo me quitaba los malditos tacones, me acerque hasta él y comencé a desabrochar su pantalón y antes de que pudiera bajarlo me aparto.

-Quítate el vestido- me dijo, bien si eso quería, me pase lentamente las manos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al cierre del vestido, me quite el vestido lentamente quedando totalmente desnuda ante él- ¡Por Dios! Solo llevabas el vestido- yo solo veía como el gran bulto se asomaba entre su pantalón abierto, me mordí el labio ante lo apetecible que se veía.

-Te toca ahora quítate la ropa tú- Edward hizo lo que pedí quedando completamente desnudo ante mí, mi vista bajo a su gran polla, no resistí más me hinque ante ese pedazo de carne que me daba tanto placer y me lo metí en la boca.

-Oh Bella- comencé a pasar mi lengua por toda su extensión mientras con una mano acariciaba sus testículos- eso es nena chúpamela.

-Es tan deliciosa, tienes un polla riquísima y es toda mía- comencé a meter y sacar su polla de mi boca, el tomo parte de mi cabello con su mano y comenzó a follarme la boca, yo solo gemía por la sensación de tenerlo en mi boca.

-¡Oh amor!- quito su mano de mi cabeza y yo continué dándole sexo oral- Bella por favor para, estoy a punto de correrme.

-Hazlo- le dije pase mi lengua por su polla húmeda, para estos momentos podía sentir mis jugos correr por mis piernas.

-No, no quiero hacerlo así, quiero correrme en tu coño- me dijo levantándome del suelo- quiero probarte- esta vez fue él el que se arrodillo, tomo una de mis piernas y la subió a su hombro, la dejo ahí, acerco su cara a mi coño y comenzó a dar pequeños besos ahí- me encanta tu olor cuando estas así de excitada- paso su lengua por todo mi sexo, al llegar a mi clítoris hizo pequeños círculos en él, mientras con sus dedos abría mas mis labios para tener mejor acceso.

-Hay Edward, que placer me estás dando y solo con tu lengua- en ese momento me penetro con su lengua, podía sentir como su lengua tocaba cada parte de mi coño, en ese momento saco su lengua y se fue hacia mi clítoris que comenzó a succionar- oh Dios Edward eres un maestro con esa lengua- pegue su cara más a mi coño, comenzó a succionar más fuerte con su lengua, ya no podía aguantar más estaba a punto de explotar y lo hice apreté el cabello de Edward tan fuerte, baje mi mirada a donde se encontraba su cabeza y vi como se separaba de mi coño, tenía sus mejillas sonrojada y una mirada de lujuria pura-Me encantan tus jugos podría pasar todo el día bebiendo de ti- paso su dedo lentamente por mi raja, me estremecí ante su tacto- me encanta cuando te estremeces ante mi contacto.

Edward se veía tan excitante con los restos de mis jugos en su cara, no lo soporte más y me agache para poder besarlo, junte mis labios a los suyos y probé mi sabor en sus labios, acaricie su labio inferior con mi lengua para que me diera acceso pero en cuanto abrió su boca fue él quien introdujo su lengua a mi boca podía sentir el roce de su lengua en cada rincón de mi boca, tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire.

-Edward necesito que me folles ya- le dije mientras lo observaba.

-Y yo necesito follarte amor- me llevo en sus brazos hasta una superficie fría y dura, cuando me di cuenta estaba sobre mi escritorio, no entendía nada- quiero cumplir mi fantasía de follarte sobre un escritorio, claro que prefiero que sea el de mi cubículo en el hospital pero por ahora me conformo con esto- tiro las cosas del escritorio y me recostó en él- solo disfruta ¿sí?

Comenzó a dar pequeños besos en mi cuello, pasó a mi clavícula y succiono un poco provocando un placer abrumable, bajo lentamente por mi pecho hasta llegar a mis senos, saco su lengua y rodeo mi pezón con la lengua, paso su lengua por mi pezón lamiéndolo tan exquisitamente, el placer era enorme, apenas y rosaba su lengua con mi pezón, con una de mis manos comencé a acariciar mi otro pezón pero Edward me aparto la mano y él fue quien comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente tan suavemente que me estaba desesperando en estos momentos quería algo un poco más rudo.

-Edward por favor me estas matando quiero que seas más rudo- le dijo entre mis gemidos y lo más rápido que pude para no perder la claridad por sus caricias, él alzo la mirada hacía mi cara y juro que el deseo, lujuria y amor de sus ojos casi me llevan al éxtasis, me dio una sonrisa tan sensual, bajo de nuevo a mis pezones y esta vez succiono uno de ellos, mientras que con una de sus manos pellizcaba el otro, sentí como su otra mano bajaba por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi coño el cual comenzó a acariciar pasaba por toda mi raja sus dedos como si estuviera recolectando mis jugos, de repente los quito de mis coño y los empezó a esparcir por uno de mis pezones y comenzó a lamer cada uno de mis pezones.

-Eres tan deliciosa Bella- se separo de mi, se puso en frente de mis piernas y las abrió quedando mi coño totalmente expuesto ante él, él tomo su polla entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarla de arriba abajo, eso me puso más caliente de lo que ya estaba segura que mi escritorio ya estaba lleno de mis jugos derramados, de pronto sentí como Edward pasaba su polla por todo mi coño- se siente tan bien Bella- comenzó a hacer círculos con su polla en mi clítoris.

-Edward eso es jodidamente bueno- él siguió estimulando mi clítoris con su polla estaba a punto de correrme pero antes de que sucediera aparto su polla, me bajo del escritorio pero solo para darme vuelta de tal forma que mis senos tocaran el escritorio y me penetro de una manera tan deliciosa, amaba como se sentía su pene en mi interior- Edward me encanta tu polla.

-Yo amo cuando hablas de esa forma me pone tan…- me penetro de nuevo lentamente pero tan duro y rico- caliente, no sé amo que me hables de esa forma.

-Te gusta que te hable sucio ¿eh?- el siguió embistiendo lento pero duro.

-Tu coño es tan caliente, húmedo y estrecho- ya no podía más necesita correrme.

-Follame duro, métemela más duro- le pedí mientras comenzaba a mover mis caderas en círculo, podía sentir su polla entrando y saliendo de mí, ya no pude aguantar más me estaba corriendo comencé a apretar mi vagina alrededor del miembro de Edward.

-Eso Bella apriétame con tu rico coño- unas cuantas embestidas más y Edward se corrió dentro de mí.

-Edward eso estuvo jodidamente bueno- le dije mientras me separaba del escritorio y me giraba para verlo.

-Y eso que todavía no término contigo- me tomo en brazos estilo novia y me llevo a la cama para colocarme a la mitad de esta- quiero que sepas que eres completamente mía, que solo yo puedo hacerte gemir.

Él se subió a la cama y se coloco de rodillas en ella, se agacho para besar mi cuello, yo quería unir mis labios a los de él, amaba la sensación de sus labios, eran tan dulces, tan besables y lo mejor de todo es que solo son míos y pobre del que se atreviera a tocarlos, él pareció entender lo que quería porque comenzó a besarme de una manera que me dejo sin aire, pero prefería morir por asfixia a separarme de sus labios, él paso sus labios a dar un recorrido por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi oído, y succionar el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Me encanta saber que soy yo el que hace que te estremezcas así- me dijo, mientras sentía como sus manos comenzaban a recorrer mis piernas, sentí como iba ascendiendo por ellas, podía sentir mi coño inundado por mis jugos otra vez.

-Edward jódeme por favor, necesito tenerte dentro de mí- le dije pasando mis manos por su pecho, Edward paso una de sus manos por todo mi coño.

-Siempre preparada para mí- en ese momento me penetro tan intensamente que casi podía sentirlo en mi garganta- me encanta sentir tu resbaladizo coño alrededor de mi pene, me vuelves loco nena, quiero follarte tan duro.

-Hazlo, por favor hazlo- le suplique, en verdad quería que me follara demasiado duro, estaba tan caliente.

Comenzó a moverse tan rápido, baje la mirada para ver como su polla entraba en mí, comencé a moverme sobre la cama de una manera descomunal, Edward me estaba embistiendo tan deliciosamente, su frente comenzaba a llenarse de pequeñas perlas de sudor, Edward tomo mis piernas y las puso sobre mis hombros.

-Oh por Dios Edward- ahora podía sentirlo más adentro de mí, podía sentir sus testículos chocando contra mis nalgas- eso es dame duro.

-Eres solo mía, puedo sentir como estas a punto de correrte, dime como se siente, ¿te gusta que te folle así de duro?- me decía mientras me tomaba de las caderas y las alzaba.

-Oh Dios se sienta tan bien, tu polla se siente deliciosa en mi coñito caliente- me lleve mis manos a mis pezones para acariciarlos lentamente.

-Te ves tan jodidamente caliente acariciando tus pezones mientras te follo- estaba a punto de correrme- puedo sentir tus paredes apretando mi polla, vamos nena correte, quiero sentirte mientras te corres.

Ya no podía en verdad que estaba siendo follada de una manera tan deliciosa, ya no podía retener mi orgasmo por más tiempo y la verdad no quería. Así que lo solté, me corrí de una manera descomunal, fue tan delicioso.

-¡Oh Bella! Que rico me aprietas- unas cuantas embestidas más y pude sentir el semen de Edward llenándome, lo que me llevo a un nuevo orgasmo.

Después de mi cuarto orgasmo continuamos así hasta las cuatro de la mañana, regalándome Edward otros dos orgasmos increíbles, debo de reconocer que esa faceta de Edward y mía haciendo el amor me encantaba. Si podemos ser un poco pervertidos pero ¿a quién le importa? Hacer el amor con Edward era lo más apasionado y excitante en mi vida, además de que siempre lo hacíamos con amor, por más rudo que fuera siempre hacíamos el amor.

* * *

Bueno aquí está el capítulo, diganme que les parecio, dejenme su comentario porfis sobretodo por lo del lemmon me gustaría saber que piensan ya sea de la escena o de la descripción, no sé lo que quieran decirme. Gracias por leer y e nuevo les pido paciencia por si no llego a actualizar la próxima semana, la universidad me está absorviendo completamente.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola divinuras de lectoras! Nuevo capítulo! Gracias por los reviews, aunque han bajado ultimamente no importa, amo leer cada uno de sus comentarios.

Espero les guste este capítulo ;) espero su review divinuras, en verdad si hay algo que les agrade mucho y creen que es algo que le ayuda a la historia o todo lo contrario si hay algo que no les guste y creen no ayuda la historia haganmelo saber, de esa manera puedo mejorar y corregir.

Bueno los dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen solo los tome prestado de S. Meyer para esta loca idea.

* * *

**EPOV**

Wow, no tengo más palabras para la maravillosa noche que pasamos Bella y yo, en verdad amaba esta parte tan apasionada de hacer el amor con Bella, ahora estaba desayunando junto a Bella en la mesa con mis tíos hoy iríamos a comprar nuestros trajes para el desfile de la madre de Jasper, eso sería el miércoles y ya solo estábamos a dos semanas de navidad, últimamente me daba vueltas en la cabeza una idea, quería comprometerme con Bella pero no estaba seguro de que ella lo quisiera, mi plan ahora era regalarle a Bella su colección de clásicos y la pulsera y para nuestro aniversario proponerle matrimonio, sé que quizá piensen que es demasiado pronto pero es demasiado claro que la amo, y que cada día que pasa la amo más, entonces no entiendo porque esperar a comprometerme claro está que esperaría a que ella terminara su carrera y yo la mía solo nos quedaban a ambos cuando mucho seis meses pero esperaba que ambos pudiéramos terminarla en el próximo semestre ahora agradezco que Bella decidiera adelantarse en su carrera y así no tendría que detener mis planes, ahora tendría que saber que anillo comprar pero eso no era lo más difícil, lo más difícil iba a ser ocultárselo a la duende para que no se lo dijera a Bella, aprovecharía hoy que iba a ir por mi traje y ellas por su vestido, ellas por su lado y nosotros por el nuestro.

Ya nos encontrábamos en la tienda MEN´S FACTORY para buscar nuestro traje, la verdad sabía que no íbamos a comprar nada aquí ya que siempre comprábamos nuestros trajes en tiendas exclusivas de Gucci o por lo menos era ahí donde siempre encontraba los trajes que me gustaban. Al llegar a la tienda nos atendió un chico con tendencias homosexuales, que como lo sé, sencillo simplemente había que ver la forma en que veía a Emmet y como caminaba, el tipo con nombre de Erick, según el gafete de su uniforme nos pregunto que si se nos ofrecía algo, y se le insinúo a Emmet, este en cuanto vio sus intenciones nos dijo que nos fuéramos, nos fuimos directo a la tienda de Oscar de la renta, los tres nos compramos un traje negro bueno el de Jasper era un azul obscuro, el de Emmet era más clásico el mío un poco moderno, ¡Por Dios! No soy muy bueno describiendo la ropa, solo me estaba imaginando que vestido utilizaría mi Bella según esto si no encontraban uno Alice les diseñaría uno a cada una así no tuviera que dormir lo haría.

-Bien el día de compras termino ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Emmet.

-Tú puedes regresar con tu chico de MEN´S FACTORY, yo voy a ver cómo va un asunto de mi trabajo que me tiene arto- le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa burlona a Emmet, este solo le dirigió una mueca y le dio un golpe en un brazo.

-Bueno yo tengo que ir al hospital a hacer algunas horas para mi servicio y de ahí paso a la facultad para reportar las horas que llevo y las que faltan, necesito arreglar un asunto- les explique, no podía decirles más- nos vemos chicos.

Me fui hacía mi volvo, acomode el traje para que no se arrugara en el transcurso, además de que no llegaría a la casa hasta que saliera del hospital pero antes de llegar al hospital tenía que pasar a comprar el anillo de compromiso de Bella, al llegar a la joyería que Esme me había recomendado, claro que no sabía para que quería ir, me encontré a la encargada que se acerco ha atenderme, desabrocho un botón de su blusa mostrándome más de su escote, solo desvié la mirada y fui directo al grano.

-¿Me puede mostrar los anillos de compromiso?- le dije sin mirarla, estuve esperando un par de minutos hasta que llego de nuevo la encargada con una caja de terciopelo rojo, la abrió y la extendió hacia donde estaba, los observe en general sin parar en alguno en especifico casi todos eran iguales, quería que el anillo de Bella fuera especial como ella lo era- no sé, ¿son todos los que tienen? ¿no hay algo un poco diferente?

-Por supuesto, solo que son diseños exclusivos y únicos y el costo es mayor- explicó la encargada.

-No importa- conteste, si eran diseños exclusivos y únicos sería mejor porque Bella era única y exclusivamente mía, la encargada se dirigió hacia atrás. No tardo ni cinco minutos cuando aparecía con una caja grande de terciopelo negro, la abrió y la extendió hacia mí; frente de mí se encontraban diez anillos de compromiso pero en seguida encontré el indicado, no necesite buscar más, el anillo era de oro blanco con dos hermoso diamantes en forma de corazón y al contorno de ellos se encontraba más oro blanco, ambos corazones se encontraban cruzados, era ese, ese era el anillo de mi Bella, pero tendría algo más de especial- disculpe, podría grabarlo.

-Por supuesto, escriba aquí lo que quiere que le grabemos- me extendió una pluma y un pedazo de papel, tome la pluma y comencé a escribir en el papel "_Eres mi ángel. E"_ solté la pluma y le regrese el papel.

-Bien, llevará un par de minutos puede pasar a caja mientras tanto- asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a caja a pagar.

Me encontraba en el hospital pensado en cómo se lo propondría y cuando lo haría estaba claro que quería que fueran en nuestro tercer mes de novios, pero y si a Bella le parecía muy pronto, espero que no piense así porque no puedo esperar más para ver a Bella con un anillo en su dedo anular que le haga saber a todos que es mía, en verdad no podía esperar, el caso es saber cuál es la forma perfecta para proponerle matrimonio.

-Edward te necesitamos en una consulta, el doctor Patrick no ha llegado y los demás están ocupados- me informo Jessica desde la puerta.

-Ya voy, ¿en qué consultorio?- le pregunte mientras tomaba todo lo necesario para la consulta.

-Consultorio cinco, es una niña de cuatro años- me dijo, pase a su lado y me dirigí al consultorio.

Al llegar al consultorio comencé a leer su expediente para revisar los síntomas, aparte el expediente y me concentré en la niña que se encontraba frente a mí junto con su padre, pude percibir una mirada triste.

-Hola pequeña ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Edward- le dije.

-Me llamo Malgaret, hola- me dio una débil sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí?- le pregunte.

-Que no es obvio, mi hija se siente mal- me contesto su padre de mal humor.

-Si lo sé, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que tiene- le conteste a su padre lo más amable que pude- así que dime Margaret ¿qué te sucede?

-Me duele la baliga mucho, mucho- se señalo el estomago- y me siento amm como si todo diera vueltas ¿cómo se dice?

-¿Mareada?- le dije.

-Sip eso.

-Bien pasa por aquí, vamos a revisar que es lo que anda molestando esa barriguita tuya- la tome de la mano y la lleve a la camilla donde la cargue para poderla colocar con cuidado ahí, la recosté en la camilla y subí su blusa un poco para sentir si había algo en el estomago que me indicara que era lo que tenía, en ese momento entro el Dr. Patrick al consultorio.

-Lo lamento Edward se me hizo casi imposible llegar, pero ya estoy aquí, si quieres puedes retirarte yo me hago cargo de Maggie- a lo mejor el Dr. Patrick ya la conocía por el hecho en como saludo a su padre y llamarla Maggie sin haber leído el expediente.

-Bueno, entonces me retiro- avisé, tenía que terminar de hacer todas las altas que me había pedido el jefe de pediatría.

Salí del consultorio y me dirigí a mi cubículo donde me esperaba Alice, espero que no haya sospechado nada porque entonces si ni como ocultarle lo del anillo, pero que yo recuerde no hice nada sospechoso frente a ella que le indicara o la condujera a la decisión que había tomado.

-Alice ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah hola hermanito, yo estoy bien gracias ¿Y tú?, de esa forma le pagas a tu adorada hermana el haber venido a visitarte a un hospital frio y deprimente- bien es un poco dramática ¿qué puedo decir?

-Lo siento Alice, hola- me sonrió y se abalanzó hacia mi dándome un abrazo, el cual correspondí- ahora si ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? Sabes que no tengo permitidas las visitas.

-Vine a ver a Carlisle y aproveche para verte- se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

-Ajam claro- no sé por qué eso no me convenció del todo.

-Es cierto, pero también es cierto que quiero decirte algo, es sobre el desfile, es que estoy tan nerviosa la colección que se presentara es en parte mía, algunos de los modelos yo los diseñe y la madre de Jasper ha sido tan buena en dejármelos presentar ¿Qué tal que si a nadie le gustan? Eso querría decir que no soy buena con lo que hago- hizo su típico puchero desde que era niña, la duende tenía miedo y eso era muy raro en ella.

-Alice eso no pasara, eres genial en lo que haces jamás he conocido a alguien con más talento que tú, y en caso de que a algunos no les guste ten en cuenta que cada quien tiene sus gustos quizá no les guste esta pero la próxima si lo hará- la consolé, no sé cómo podía dudar de su talento ¡Demonios! Alice había nacido para eso, el diseño era lo suyo.

-¿En verdad lo crees Edward?- se levanto de la silla y me miro fijamente, sabía que me estaba observando para notar si le mentía.

-Ven para acá, Alice en verdad lo creo- le extendí mis brazos para que ella entrara en ellos, ella se echó a mis brazos y yo la rodeé.

-Gracias Edward, eso me hace sentirme más segura- se separo de mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla- me voy, voy a ir a ver a Jasper en su futuro consultorio.

-Cuídate duende- le dije.

-Bien haré de cuenta que no escuche eso solo porque me ayudaste a darme más confianza pero no abuses- tomó su bolso de la silla y salió del cubículo.

Después de la visita de Alice el doctor Patrick vino a agradecer por haber atendido a Maggie en lo que el llegaba le comente acerca de mis dudas cuando revise a la niña y me contesto que era normal había descubierto que la niña fingía sus enfermedades para llamar la atención de sus padres y por eso la había mandado con un psicólogo y hacía mucho que ya no la veía y a lo mejor había tenido una recaída. El resto de la tarde me la pase ayudando a los residentes de pediatría, nos la pasamos entre el laboratorio, rayos x, habitaciones y consultorios, para poder revisar a los niños, al salir guarde mis cosas, tome mi bata y mi mochila y salí, me moría por ver a mi Bella, desde la mañana no había visto ni la había hablado.

En cuanto llegue a la casa, busque a Bella por la sala y fui a la cocina donde encontré a Esme preparando la cena.

-¿Y Bella?- le pregunte a Esme.

-Oh hola Edward- me saludo después de dar un saltito de susto

-Lo lamento Esme ¿sabes donde esta Bella?- volví a preguntar después de mi descortesía de no saludarla.

-Se le hizo un poco tarde en la oficina, pero ya no tarda en llegar- me explico con una sonrisa, negué con la cabeza y aproveche para subir a mi habitación y guardar el anillo en un lugar que ella no fuera a buscar, baje las escaleras y me encontré a Esme hablando por teléfono y por lo que escuchaba hablaba con mi madre.

-Elizabeth, Edward está bien por qué no lo dejas ser feliz con Bella- aguardo un momento para escuchar la respuesta de mi madre aunque ya me la imaginaba- no permitiré que hables así de Bella, ella es mi hija- otro momento de silencio- eso a ti no te importa- y escuche como colgó, baje las escaleras.

-Era mi madre ¿cierto?

-Lo lamento Edward, pero aun siendo mí hermana es la única persona capaz de sacarme de mis casillas- pude notar sus ojos húmedos, iba a llorar.

-¿Qué te dijo mi madre para ponerte así?- le cuestioné.

-Digamos que tu madre aprovecha cada momento que puede para recordarme la perdida de mi bebé- sonrió aunque pude ver en sus ojos su tristeza, me impresionaba que mis ojos se asemejaran tanto a los de ella.

-Hablaré con mi madre de eso, no puedo permitir que te siga torturando con eso, no quiero que nadie te lastime, eres muy importante para mí- le dije mientras la atraía a mis brazos.

-¡Oh hijo! En verdad te lo digo con toda la sinceridad, me encantaría que tú fueras mi hijo- me volvió a abrazar y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Me voy a poner celosa Edward, me estas arrebatando el cariño de mi mamá- dijo una Bella en la entrada con las manos en las caderas.

-¡Bella! Jamás te sacaran de mi corazón ustedes junto con Carlisle son mis grandes amores- extendió los brazos hacia Bella, la cual no dudo y fue a estrecharse con Esme.

-Bien creo que han de tener mucha hambre vamos al comedor- dijo Esme apartándose de los brazos de Bella.

-Mmm a mi me gustaría esperar a Carlisle para cenar ¿te parece Edward?- contesto Bella.

-Si yo creo que hay que esperar a Carlisle, además no hace tanta hambre.

-Bueno si eso es lo que quieren voy a mi habitación a guardar la ropa que deje, por cierto deje sus cesta de ropa limpia en ambas habitaciones, aunque creo que debo de empezar a dejar la ropa de ambos en una habitación- nos sonrió mientras nos guiñaba un ojo, Bella se puso colorada como un tomatito.

-Gracias Esme- le conteste por Bella y por mí.

-Vamos a recoger nuestra ropa- le extendí mi mano para subir las escaleras, primero fuimos a mi habitación donde doble y guarde todo mientras Bella tomaba uno de mis libros acerca del sistema nervioso.

-¿Interesante no?

-Supongo si me interesara la medicina o la psicología- me contesto Bella, le extendí la mano para que la tomara y nos dirigiéramos a su habitación para que recogiera su ropa, al llegar me acosté en su cama al lado de la canasta y vi una prenda de color azul celeste de encaje que me llamo la atención, metí la mano y la saque, en cuanto la vi deje de respirar, eran unas bragas si es que se le puede llamar así, porque solo eran un trozo de tela que estoy seguro que a penas y le cubría.

-Oye ¿Cuándo usaste estas? Jamás las había visto- le dije.

-¿Por qué esculcas mi ropa? Además no tengo que estar diciéndote que ropa interior llevo, por cierto esa es de uno de los conjuntos que fui a comprar con Alice- me dijo.

-Ahora que lo pienso solo te he visto tres hermoso conjuntos para dormir y según tu compraste cinco- le dije- quiero saber el día en que los utilizaras.

-Los utilizaría más a menudo si no fuera porque rompiste el rosa claro- me saco la lengua.

-Bien tendré que echarte la culpa de eso ya que ese día me provocaste de más, para empezar era un color tan inocente pero créeme de inocente no tiene más bien no tenía nada- me pare de la cama aun con las bragas en la mano y me acerque a ella.

-Asumiré la culpa gustosa- me acerque a ella y la bese lo cual ella aprovecho para quitarme las bragas de la mano y ponerlas en su lugar.

-¡Chicos, Carlisle ya llego, bajen a comer!- nos grito Esme.

-Anda bajemos a cenar hoy nos toca dormirnos en mi habitación- le dije.

Después de la cena Bella fue a recoger su pijama limpia a su habitación mientras yo me colocaba mi pantalón del pijama, en ese momento Bella entro ya con su pijama puesta que aunque no era sensual como los otros aun me ponían a prueba, podía ver sus hermosas piernas y el escote de la blusita me hacía perder la cordura.

-Eres una tentación para mí- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Mira quien lo dice, tú que no tienes playera puesta y me recibe en su habitación con un perfecto torso desnudo- lo dijo mientras se ruborizaba.

-Anda vamos a la cama hay que reponer el sueño de ayer ya que nos pasamos teniendo mucha actividad física ¿verdad?- le dije mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios.

-Mmm pero no te quejabas- me recordó y cómo me iba a quejar.

-Oh no me mal entiendas, no me quejo- le dije mientras quitaba las cobijas y acomodaba la cama para dormir- eso fue genial y si tuviera que volver a desvelarme por eso encantado de la vida- me acosté en la cama y le di unos golpecitos para darle a entender que se acostara a mi lado, se subió a la cama y se recostó a mi lado dejando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Sabes me encanta dormir así, porque escucho tu corazón y es el sonido más hermoso que puedo imaginar- me dijo sonrojándose.

-Creo que te equivocas, el sonido más hermoso es cuando gimes mi nombre ya sea mientras hacemos el amor o mientras duermes- se sonrojo más de lo que estaba.

-¿Me has escuchado hablar en sueños y diciendo tu nombre?- hizo un pequeño gemido de vergüenza.

-No, más bien gimiendo, pero desde niña decías mi nombre en sueños claro que no sabía en ese entonces el por qué- le confesé y en ese momento dio un pequeño bostezo- anda vamos a dormir que te estás muriendo de sueño.

Estos días pasaron rápidamente, quizá demasiado rápido para Alice, en estos momentos nos encontramos en la sala Emmet, Carlisle y yo esperando a que bajen Alice, Bella y Esme; y a que llegaran Rose y Jasper, ya estaba todo preparado para irnos al desfile que comenzaría en hora y media y ellas que no se apuraban, en ese momento sonó el timbre y Emmet fue a abrir.

-¡Oh Rose tu quieres que Emmetcito se despierte!- le dijo un Emmet muy emocionado, en ese momento entro Rose con un vestido negro totalmente ceñido al cuerpo, tanto que parecía una segunda piel, el vestido de Rose tenía un buen escote pero sin ser vulgar casi lo necesario para estimular a mi hermano, llevaba un maquillaje con colores grises en los ojos y sus labios un color rosa apenas perceptible.

-Por fin se escucha que ya están por bajar- dijo Carlisle.

En ese momento vimos dos pares de piernas bajando y vimos que eran Esme y Bella, Esme llevaba un vestido color durazno claro ceñido en la parte de arriba pero con una caída suelta en la parte inferior, el escote era una perfecta "V" se veía tan recatada como siempre, por otra parte y más importante para mí estaba mi Bella con un vestido color vino que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas ceñido completamente, solo cubría su hombro derecho y en él se encontraba un lazo discreto, elegante, mientras que el otro estaba descubierto, traía un maquillaje neutro haciéndola ver realmente hermosa.

-Cierra la boca hermano se te van a meter las moscas- como siempre tenía que ser Emmet, Bella solo sonrió ante ese comentario.

-Simplemente perfecta- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Gracias amor- me contesto.

-¿Y Alice?- pregunto Jasper aún en la puerta.

-Sobre eso creo que Alice te necesita está realmente nerviosa y no quiere bajar- dijo Bella.

-Hijo ve a animarla, en verdad está nerviosa- afirmo Esme.

-Ahora bajo- Jasper subió rápidamente las escaleras mientras esperábamos en la sala.

Me acerque a Bella y le tome la mano y nos aparte un poco de los demás.

-Bella te ves realmente hermosa, quisiera quitarte ese vestido de una vez- le dije esta mujer sabía cómo sacar mi lado lujurioso- eres un ángel de la tentación.

-Y tu amor no te quedas atrás, créeme quería saltarte encima cuando te vi- me dijo en el oído, mientras pasaba su mano por mi pecho.

-Creo que debemos regresar con los demás- le dije, en ese momento sonó su celular, ella solo frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es?- le pregunte.

-La verdad no tengo ni idea es la tercer llamada de ese número y la verdad dejémoslo así, no creo que sea importante.

-Haber dame- tome su celular de su mano y conteste- ¿Quién habla?- no se escuchaba ni un sonido, solo una respiración profunda- ¿Quién habla?- volví a preguntar pero de nuevo la misma respuesta- deja de molestar a mi novia quien quiera que seas- y colgué.

-Edward ¿Quién era?- me preguntó Bella, que estaba un poco pálida.

-No sé, nadie me contesto ¿Tú sabes quién pudo haber sido?

-Por supuesto que no, si no hubiera contestado- esta vez lo dejaría pasar pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que ella sabía quién era.

-Bien- tomé su mano y nos dirigimos a donde estaban los demás.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Rose.

-Alguien que se hace el gracioso, ha hablado a Bella unas cuantas veces y contesto y nada- estaba un poco enojado.

-Tranquilo- me dijo Emmet.

Después de unos cinco minutos de esperar bajaron Jasper y Alice tomados de la mano, se veía una Alice muy nerviosa pero sumamente feliz.

-¿Todo bien duende?- pregunte.

-Sería mejor si dejaran de llamarme duende- me saco la lengua, yo solo sonreí.

Cada pareja se fue juntos, Bella y yo nos fuimos en mi volvo aprovecharía que estábamos solos para preguntarle por la llamada.

-Bella ¿segura de qué no sabías quién llamaba?- desvié la vista de la avenida un momento para verla.

-Por supuesto, debió de ser algún niño o de esas bromas de llamar y colgar- me dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Pero no colgaron- contesté.

-Quizá lo tomaste desprevenido y se quedo en shock- me dijo seria- oye cambiemos de tema ¿sí?

-Está bien- le dije y le sonreí- ya te dije lo mucho que deseo quitarte ese vestido- volví a desviar la mirada hacia ella.

-Los ojos enfrente Cullen- me dijo con una sonrisa, volví a dirigir mi mirada hacía la avenida.

Puedo jurar que esta noche tenía promesas sobre todo para mi hermana, dejando a un lado mi egoísmo de solo pensar en mi relación con Bella deseaba de todo corazón que las cosas le salieran bien a Alice, me constaba lo mucho que amaba, le apasionaba esta carrera y este sería su inicio, solo podía esperar que la noche nos trajera adorables y afortunadas situaciones.

* * *

Bueno diganme divinuras que les parecio, por fis dejenme su review con su opinion ya sea de la historia o de este capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer, las adoro, hasta el próximo capítulo :D


	21. Chapter 21

Hola divinuras! :) Mil gracias por el apoyo a la historia, en verdad no tienen idea de lo que significa ese apoyo, en mi primer historia y me meta es llegar a ser una gran escritora del mundo FF. **Melania** mil gracias por siempre dejarme tus comentarios. Amiga TWILIGHTER **NahomyStew **sabes que eres muy especial para mí amiga.

Ahora una mala noticia, no podre actualiza d semanas debido a que la semana que viene empiezo mis examenes, así que el tiempo depende de los planes de mis profes y las revisiones, espero no pase de una semana, perdon u.u

Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de nuestra adorada S. Meyer

* * *

**EPOV (continuación)**

Ya una vez dentro del salón donde se llevaría a cabo la presentación de la línea de ropa Bella y yo nos quedamos esperando a que los demás llegaran ya que habíamos llegado antes, el salón era demasiado grande ya había adentro como unas 70,000 personas, cada silla tenía el nombre de la persona que se iba a sentar en ella las nuestras estaba hasta enfrente la mía obviamente al lado de Bella y al lado de Esme. El desfile comenzó y todos pudimos admirar los diseños tanto de Alice como de la madre de Jasper, podíamos ver a Alice en su silla jugueteando con sus manos sumamente nerviosa por el desfile; al final del desfile la madre de Jasper salió agarrada de la mano de una de las modelos que llevaba un vestido de noche magnificó estaba seguro que Alice había diseñado ese vestido se veía todo ella en ese vestido.

-Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por acompañarme, pero sobretodo quiero agradecerle a una persona que participo en esta colección quiero que recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a mi futura nuera Alice Cullen quien por cierto es diseñadora de este vestido que tenemos aquí- lo sabía tenía la marca de Alice por donde mirases, Alice subió a donde se encontraba la madre de Jasper y Rosalie, todos aplaudimos e incluso nosotros gritamos para apoyar a Alice, podía ver que mi pequeña duende estaba llorando.

-Esto es solo el comienzo Alice- le dijo la madre de Jasper a Alice.

Al terminar el desfile esperamos a Alice que se había metido con la madre de Jasper detrás de la pasarela para ayudarla a guardar algunas cosas y no sé qué otras cosas, mientras todos comentábamos acerca de la pasarela.

-Al final todo salió bien para Alice- comenté, en eso vimos a Alice acercarse con la madre de Jasper.

-Carlisle, Esme me alegra que hayan venido a ver el arte de Alice- Alice solo agacho la cabeza y se ruborizo- no vinieron Edward y Elizabeth- Alice volvió a agachar la cabeza pero esta vez para mostrar la pena que sentía.

-Bueno creo a Alice jamás le faltaran ánimos y apoyo porque lo tiene y de sobra por nuestra parte, siempre estaremos a tu lado hermanita- le dije a Alice.

-¡Oh Edward!- Alice se vino directo a mis brazos- Gracias hermano.

-Claro como Edward es el que tiene palabras bonitas, es él quien recibe el cariño de nuestra hermana y Emmet que se…

-Emmet- le llamo la atención Esme.

-Ohhh hermano osito sabes que te amo demasiado no te pongas celoso- Alice ahora se dirigió a Emmet y lo abrazo.

Después de terminar el desfile nos fuimos a casa, en cierta forma estaba un poco enojado porque mis padres no habían asistido al desfile que era tan importante para Alice, ellos jamás se acordaban de nada importante para nosotros, ahora íbamos entrando a la casa.

-Edward estas muy callado- me dijo mi ángel de la tentación.

-Solo pensaba en lo poco considerados que son mis padres- le contesté.

-Bueno Elizabeth y Edward son un poco raros en ese asunto, pero mira mejor no pensemos en eso vale- me dijo mientras se bajaba del auto y yo con ella, al encontrarmos la tome de la mano.

-Bueno chicos buenas noches me muero de sueño- nos dijo Carlisle.

-Buenas noches papá, mamá.

-Buenas noches tíos- conteste.

Observaba como mis tíos iban subiendo las escaleras cuando escuche que ya estaba más lejos tome a Bella de su cintura y la coloque enfrente de mí.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de quitarte ese horroroso vestido- le dije, en ese momento ella puso una cara un poco triste, creo que lo tomo por el lado equivocado.

-¿No te gusto?- su voz sonó como un leve susurro.

-No Bella, no es eso, a lo que me refiero es que prefiero ver tu hermoso cuerpo desnudo sin que nada lo cubra- le dije mientras besaba su cuello y colocaba mis manos en su trasero masajeándolo.

-Bien entonces que esperas para llevarme a la cama y hacerme el amor- negué con la cabeza, ella se me quedo viendo con una confusión en su rostro, en ese momento la cargue y nos encamine al estudio donde estaba mi piano había soñado noches enteras donde la poseía en él.

-¿A dónde vamos?- me pregunto antes de darme un beso en mi cuello.

-Ya lo veras- en ese momento me dirigí a la puerta de estudio.

-¿No pensaras hacerme el amor en el escritorio de Carlisle?- me dijo.

-No por supuesto que no, quiero hacerte el amor en mi piano, ahí es a donde vamos- sostuve a Bella con una brazo y recargándola un poco en la puerta mientras que con la otra abría la puerta, en cuanto se abrió sostuve a Bella y la lleve al piano sentándola sobre el- quiero verte llegar al orgasmo en mi piano.

-Edward deja de hablar y bésame- acerque mis labios a los suyos y la bese con pasión, como deseaba a Bella, para mí era la lujuria en persona, coloque mis manos en su nuca para acercarla más a mí, mientras ella comenzaba a quitarme mi saco.

Ambos nos encontrábamos solo en ropa interior, yo con mi bóxer negro y ella con sus bragas si es que se le pueden llamar así a un trozo de tela morado que la cubrían, enrolle un trozo en mi dedo mientras la besaba y lo destrocé, hice lo mismo con el otro trozo, dejando su coñito a mi vista, me separé de ella para poderlo ver.

-Bella estas empapando mi piano con tus jugos- pasé uno de mis dedos por su centro recogiendo sus jugos, ella gimió y yo me llevé el dedo a mi boca saboreando de sus jugos- que deliciosa estas- volví a pasar mi dedo por su raja para recoger más de sus jugos pero esta vez lo esparcí por uno de sus pezones para llevármelo a la boca y comencé a chuparlo y saborearlo- lo más delicioso que he probado- Bella tomó mi pelo entre sus dedos para acercarme más a él.

-Oh Edward que rico se siente que me chupes los pezones- me dijo Bella, me separé de ella cuando ya no pude percibir el sabor de su coño en él.

-Debo de encontrar una forma de castigarte por estar ensuciando mi apreciado piano.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?

-Así- la baje del piano, la giré quedando su espalda pegada a mi pecho y la recline contra mi piano de tal forma que sus pechos rosaran mi piano, me baje el bóxer y la penetre de una solo estocada por lo húmeda que estaba.

-¡Qué ricoooo! Se siente tan bien- dijo entre jadeos.

-Siempre tan apretadita, caliente y húmeda, el placer que me da joderte Bella.

-Y a mí el placer que me da que me cojas, Edward cojéeme duro.

-Eso hare Bella- saque mi polla lentamente de su interior sintiendo como me falta el contacto con su vagina y la volví a penetrar rápido, hice los mismo unas cinco veces de una maneta lenta.

-Edward deja de jugar y hazlo rápido, necesito sentir como te mueves rápido dentro de mi- tome sus caderas para que no se moviera y continúe mi faena de una manera más rápida- oh así, que rico, dame tu polla.

-Toma, eso es nena, que rico tu coño, toma mi polla con tu coño- desde arriba podía ver como entraba mi polla en su coñito.

Continúe unos minutos más follandola, cuando sentí que se iba a correr, sentí sus paredes apretarse a mi alrededor, no podía continuar más con esto, necesitaba correrme, quería correrme en su interior.

-Me corroooo bebe, puedo sentir como me aprietas, déjalo ir nena- cada vez las paredes de Bella se apretaban más a mi.

-Ed…ward me co…rroooo- grito Bella y pude sentir como tenía su orgasmo, segundos después tenía el mío- se siente bien sentir como te vacías dentro de mí.

-Bella ahora que lo pienso jamás hemos usado condón ni tú ni yo- le dije mientras recordaba nuestras sesiones y en ninguna habíamos usado protección.

-Siempre tomo la píldora, y no te pido que uses condón porque como te acabo de decir se siente bien que te vacíes dentro de mí, me gusta cómo se siente, me hace sentir que te pertenezco- me salí de ella y le di la vuelta.

-Y a mime gusta llegar dentro de ti, algún día ya no tendrás que tomar la píldora y tendremos una hermosa mini Bella- le dije dándole un beso casto en sus labios, recogimos nuestra ropa y solo me coloque el pantalón y Bella su vestido para irnos a mi habitación a dormir, Bella tenía flojera de ir por su pijama por lo que se puso una de mis playeras, debo de decir que iba a ser difícil solo dormir a su lado.

Ya solo estábamos a dos días de navidad ¡Por fin le daría los regalos a Bella! Como costaba esconderlos de Alice, esa duende se metía en todos lados con tal de saber que era lo que le iba a regalar y eso ponía en peligro los regalos de Bella ya que estaban juntos, solo había una cosa que me estaba preocupando un poco, Bella volvió a tener dos llamadas como las del día del desfile y ella se ponía nerviosa pero siempre me decía lo mismo, esperaría a ver si seguían esas llamadas y si lo hacían entonces sí tendría que explicarme que son esas llamadas.

-Hermano dime donde están mis regalos por favor juro que haré cara de sorpresa cuando los vea el jueves- me decía Alice, ¿qué le costaba aguantar dos días más?

-No, esperaras como todos los demás- le conteste mientras tomaba unas cosas de mi cama y las echaba en un cajón- Bella no ha llegado, ¿por qué estará tardando?

-Edward todos los demás no son tu hermanita yo sí, anda y Bella no ha llegado porque también está tratando de esconder mis regalos todos en esta casa son malos conmigo- cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y comenzó a golpear el suelo con su pie derecho, eso me hizo sonreír y solo le di un beso en la frente.

-Solo dos días más Alice- salí del cuarto en cuanto escuche que se cerraba la puerta de la entrada, al bajar vi que era mi Bella.

-Hola amor- me dijo Bella mientras colocaba sus cosas en un sillón.

-Hola Bella ¿fuiste a algún lugar? Tardaste un poco, no es reclamo solo que no sabía que ibas a llegar tarde y estaba preocupado, no sabes qué no tienes por qué decirme, olvídalo- hable demasiado rápido, espero que me haya entendido- Discúlpame sí, no quiero parecer un novio controlador- Bella solo me sonrió y se acerco a donde estaba.

-Tonto, por supuesto que puedes saber y tienes razón debí de avisar a donde iba o por lo menos a mí me gustaría que me avisaras, es que me pongo un poco ansiosa cuando veo que no llegas y no sé nada- tomo un respiro- fui a esconder los regalos de Alice, esta mañana Esme la cachó espiando entre mis cosas y me llevo los regalos para esconderlos y en eso es en lo que me tarde.

-¿Ah sí que también esculcó tus cosas?- Bella frunció su seño en un gesto de confusión.

-Alice ¡está arriba tratando de encontrar sus regalos!- grite para que me escuchara Alice- me prometió que si se los daba ahora pondría cara de sorpresa cuando se los diera pasado mañana, pero no accedí.

-Bueno ese duende es un poco impaciente cuando se trata de sorpresas- sonrió Bella, en ese momento torció un poco la boca, lo que quería decir que tenía pena en decirme algo.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? ¿Qué quieres decirme?- le dije mientras levantaba mis cejas un par de veces.

-Sí que me conoces… es que, es solo que… muero porque me beses- sonreí ante su sonrojo, el querer un beso era normal en una pareja no encontraba el por qué de su sonrojo.

-Eso se soluciona fácilmente- la tome de su cintura y la acerque más a mi cuerpo- me encanta sentirte tan cerca de mí- pase una de mis manos detrás de su nuca y la otra la deje en su cintura con la cual la rodee y la acerque a mí para poder devorar esos labios dulces y suaves que eran mi perdición, inicio como un beso tierno pero apasionado, pero necesitaba más, pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior a lo cual respondió abriendo su boca dejándome el paso para poder acceder a ella.

-¡Por Dios consíganse un habitación!- iba a matar a Alice, tuvimos que separarnos, Bella se mordió el labio inferior y ambos nos giramos a ver la cara de Alice la cual era de asco- digan que fui yo y no Emmet, contrólense un poco y yo que me quejaba de Emmet y Rose.

-¿Terminaste de inspeccionar mi cuarto Alice?- le pregunte, puso los ojos en blanco y dio un suspiro que si no fuera porque conocía a mi hermana me hubiera partido el alma.

-Sí y el de Bella también, insisto son malos conmigo, pero saben qué yo haré lo mismo no les diré nada acerca de mis regalos- ambos tanto Bella como yo solo sonreímos a su respuesta- me tengo que ir quede de pasar a la casa de Jasper a ayudarle a envolver sus regalos.

-Bien nos vemos hasta el jueves hermanita y espero que ya te hayas dado por vencida- le dije, ella solo se dio la vuelta y me sacó la lengua, me reí ante ese gesto, antes de que Alice saliera Esme entro a la casa, traía los ojos hinchados, había estado llorando y por lo que se veía llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo.

-Mamá ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Bella.

-Esme ¿Qué sucede?- ahora cuestione yo, ella se acercó a donde yo estaba y se me quedó viendo profundamente y al siguiente instante me estaba abrazando.

-¡Hijo, mi hijo!- pude escuchar sus gemidos y sollozos- ¡Oh Dios¡ ¡eres mi hijo!- ¿Qué? Creí haber escuchado que decía que era su hijo.

-¡Esme!- se escucharon tres voces a la vez la de mi madre, la de mi padre y la de Carlisle.

-No le habrás dicho ¿o sí?- grito mi madre.

-¿Con que derecho te crees?- le gritó mi padre a Esme, se acercó a ella y la tomo con brusquedad de los hombros.

-¡Suéltala Edward!- le grito Carlisle a mi padre- suéltala o me olvidare que eres mi primo si no es que ya lo hice.

Mi padre no la soltaba solo la veía con furia, sentí un coraje enorme al ver como trataba a Esme ¿Quién se creía? Él no podía tratarla así, no se lo iba a permitir, jamás dejaría que alguien tratara así a Esme, estaba mal pero la quería muchísimo más que a mi madre.

-¡Suéltala oh te juro que me olvidare de que eres mi padre!- le grite.

-¡Es que él no es tu padre!- grito Esme.

Ya no entendía nada, primero Esme llega y me dice hijo no solo eso sino que yo soy su hijo y ahora me dice que mi padre no lo es, no entendía nada, esto era una muy mala broma.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que él no es mi padre?- le dije a Esme, mi padre la apretó más fuerte y yo reaccione peor ante eso.

-Ni se te ocurra- le decía mi padre entre dientes, escuche un quejido de Esme y no me pude resistir por más tiempo, me abalancé sobre mi padre y se lo aleje de Esme.

-Te dije que la soltaras- le gruñí.

-¡Por Dios hijo!- gritó mi madre.

-Deja de llamarlo así- dijo Carlisle- Edward tenemos que hablar. Chicas por qué no suben arriba, nosotros les avisamos cuando bajen.

-No, quiero que Bella permanezca aquí junto a mí- dije sea lo que fuera que me iba a decir preferiría sentir el apoyo de mi Bella.

-Yo también quiero estar- dijo Alice.

-Chicas por favor espérenos arriba- no quería que se fuera Bella y Carlisle lo pudo ver en mis ojos- necesitamos hablar solo contigo Edward, después podrás ir con Bella.

-Estaré esperándote arriba amor- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con Alice a la parte de arriba.

-¿Qué sucede?- a estas alturas me encontraba sumamente nervioso.

-Vamos al estudio- dijo Carlisle un poco nervioso.

Una vez todos en el estudio Esme se colocó al lado de Carlisle y mis padres en el otro extremo de la habitación, Carlisle me señalo una de las sillas para que me sentara pero yo me negué, quería que esto terminara cuanto antes.

-Edward lo que te vamos a decir no es sencillo, pero en verdad esperamos que lo tomes bien- comenzó Carlisle.

-¡Por Dios, Edward eres nuestro hijo, nuestro!- soltó de repente Esme en medio de un llanto que no supe si era de coraje o de alegría.

-¡Esme!- la llamo Carlisle.

-Lo siento pero es que ya no puedo, tuve que contenerme esta semana sin decirte nada ya no puedo más- si esto era una broma era una muy pesada, no podían jugar con algo así, podía sentir mi cabeza palpitar, mi cara caliente, mi corazón acelerado, mis lagrimas a punto de desbordarse de mis orbitas

-Bien ¿de qué están hablando? Dejen de jugar de una vez por todas- estaba desesperado, que se suponía que estaba sucediendo.

-Amor no es un juego, es la verdad eres hijo de Carlisle y mío, si no nos crees puedes preguntárselo a Elizabeth- de repente me puse pálido, sentí como toda la sangre huía de mi cabeza, sentí el ambiente tan helado.

-¿Me puedes decir de que está hablando?- me dirigí a la que se suponía que era mi madre.

-No lo sé, Esme en verdad que ya está mal, tú eres nuestro hijo- comentó Elizabeth.

-¡Deja de mentir por Dios!- grito Esme- sabes que no es verdad ¡Dile! explícale como es que le hiciste para separarnos- todo se quedo en silencio en espera de la respuesta de alguno pero nadie hablo.

-Necesito que alguien me explique qué es esto- dije ya furioso, sin poder contenerme, parecía que los cuatro jugaban a lanzarse la pelota haber a quién le tocaba el castigo de decirme mientras yo sufría por saber qué era lo que pasaba.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Carlisle que solo veía a los que había creído mis padres por toda mi vida- hace una semana Esme llego al consultorio llorando susurrando que estaba vivo, yo no entendía que era a lo que se refería, le cuestione y ella solo volvió a decir que estaba vivo para después decir que nuestro bebe estaba vivo- tomo aire profundamente- le cuestione el cómo se había enterado y me dijo que una enfermera que trabajaba en el hospital se lo había contado, Esme había estado investigando después de un sueño que tuvo donde te había escuchado llorar después de nacer y contacto a una de las enfermeras y ella le confirmo que nuestro bebe había nacido vivo.

-Eso no quiere decir que Edward sea su hijo- dijo mi supuesto padre, Esme solo le dirigió una mirada envenenada, algo que me sorprendió porque ella era la mujer más pura y bondadosa.

-Seguimos investigando con otros doctores y enfermeras y descubrimos que nuestro hijo nació totalmente sano que fue el hijo de Elizabeth y Edward el que había nacido muerto, Esme se emociono pero le dije que era necesario que les fuéramos a preguntar a ellos, al hacerlo se quedaron callados, pero los presione hasta que Edward lo confirmo dijo que después de que les informaron de que su hijo nació muerto le pagaron a una enfermera por cambiar los bebes y decir que el nuestro había fallecido aprovechando el hecho de que Esme se encontraba mal y había perdido el conocimiento, después de que Esme despertó nos dieron la noticia de la muerte de nuestro supuesto hijo.

-Eso quiere decir que yo soy su hijo- lo afirme más que preguntarlo.

-Si Edward eres nuestro hijo, mío y de Esme- confirmo Carlisle, en ese momento me gire para ver a los que todos estos años no habían hecho otra cosa más que mentirme.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo así? ¿Cómo es que siempre han sido tan hipócritas? Juran tener tan buena educación, ser superiores a los demás y resulta que son de lo peor, ¡Son basura!, a ver pero ¿Cómo es que se atrevieron a mentir de esa forma, a creer que tienen derechos sobre mí, derechos sobre destruir la vida de los demás?- comencé a soltarles muchas cosas, no todo lo que tenía pensado pero por lo menos sentía un poco de alivio.

-Edward a pesar de que no somos tus padres biológicos si somos tus padres de corazón, acaso no siempre te hemos dado todo nuestro amor y cariño- decían Edward y Elizabeth.

-¡Por Favor! Nunca están en casa, les da lo mismo lo que elijamos, al menos claro está que esa decisión les perjudicara con sus amistades, sin embargo Esme y Carlisle a pesar de creer que yo no era su hijo o que mis- calle en ese momento porque me di cuenta que Emmet y Alice ya no eran mis hermanos- Emmet y Alice no son sus hijos nos han dado más amor del que ustedes fueron capaces de dar.

-Hijo por favor nuestros negocios no nos permiten estar todo el tiempo en casa- comenzó Edward.

-Esa no es excusa, Carlisle y Esme siempre han tenido negocios igual o más importantes que los de ustedes y siempre tienen tiempo para nosotros, o dejan a un lado sus negocios así que no me vengan con estupideces- ya para en estos momentos estaba gritando, sacando todo el coraje y rencor de todos estos años por su desinterés ante mí y mis… Alice y Emmet.

-¡Edward!- me llamó la atención Carlisle.

-No nada de Edward, ellos se merecen todo lo que les estoy diciendo y más, ¿o es que acaso tú no encuentras repulsivo lo que hicieron? ¿O es que te da lo mismo que tu hijo no esté muerto? Sabes mejor no me contestes, me largo de aquí- me dirigí a la puerta pero antes de abrirla tenía a Esme rodeando mi cintura.

-Hijo, por favor no te vayas, quiero hablar contigo, estrecharte entre mis brazos- me gire hacia ella.

-En estos momentos no quiero hablar con nadie, solo quiero estar solo o con Bella pero nadie más, no quiero hablar con ninguno de ustedes, sé que tú y Carlisle no tienen la culpa pero entiéndanme, esto es más difícil de lo que creen- me desprendí de sus brazos y salí del estudio azotando la puerta con un nudo en la garganta que me impedía respirar.

Camine lo más rápido que pude hacia la puerta, solo escuchaba ruido proveniente del estudio y cuando me di cuenta una figura pequeña con el cabellos negro me tenía abrazado, podía sentir como temblaba, estaba sollozando.

-Alice déjame ir- trate de quitarme sus brazos pero vaya que tiene fuerzas.

-No tú siempre vas a ser mi hermano, Edward no me abandones, no me digas que ya no me quieres- decía entre sollozos.

-Perdón Alice ahorita no puedo- tomé sus brazos y la aparte de mi lado, no quería su lastima, solo quería huir de ahí, alejarme de todo esto.

* * *

Bueno como ven algunas más o menos ya me habían dicho sobre sus dudas de los padres de Edward, otras solo me habían comentado sobre algo extraño. ¿Qué les parecio? Esme y Carlisle padres de Edward. ¿Aplausos o jitomatasos?


	22. Chapter 22

HOLA CHICAS! Oh probablemente algunas quieran matarme, pero por fin ya termine todos mis examenes y acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo! Chicas en verdad me encanta que me dejen sus comentarios, eso me hace saber más que es lo que esperan, si odian mi historia, si les gusta.

Ya saben los personajes no son míos, los ocupe para esta loca historia ;)

* * *

**EPOV (continuación)**

Salí de la casa, ya no podía más lo que más me dolía era saber que Alice y Emmet no eran mis hermanos, pero yo seguía amándolos a ambos, seguían siendo mi hermana duende y mi hermano oso. Al alzar la vista hacia el carro se encontraba mi ángel con una maleta al lado de mi carro en cuanto me vio abrió sus brazos para que me refugiara en ellos.

-Ven amor- me dijo en voz baja.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Bella?- solté el dolor, el llanto que había estado conteniendo, la abrace, escondí mi cara en su cuello inhalando su aroma tratando de controlarme.

-Shhh tranquilo vámonos de aquí vamos a algún lado donde puedas estar más tranquilo- me aparte de ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, coloque las maletas en la cajuela y le quite el seguro de la puerta de ambos asientos.

-Vamos- le dije señalándole la puerta del copiloto, pero me negó de con la cabeza, me extendió la mano y alzó las cejas.

-Dame las llaves no vas a conducir en ese estado- dude a veces Bella no es la mejor conductora que se puede encontrar- anda no pienso estar toda la tarde aquí además ya va a oscurecer.

-Solo no vayas a chocar el carro, tú y el volvo son lo único que me queda- le dije, ella solo entorno los ojos, pero al final le di las llaves.

-Eres el maestro del dramatismo- me dijo antes de subirse al asiento del conductor.

No hablamos en el transcurso del recorrido lo cual agradecí en estos momentos no quería hablar, solo pensar, no ni eso quería, quería olvidar, ya la verdad en estos momentos no tenía ni idea de que era lo que quería. Bella nos llevó a un hotel que estaba cerca de la salida de Los Ángeles, era como si me hubiera leído la mente quería estar lo más lejos posible, me baje para ir a abrirle la puerta y bajar la maleta de la cajuela.

-Voy a pedir una habitación- me dijo mientras bajaba las maletas y ella le daba las llaves al vale parking y se metía al hotel. Una vez con la maleta en la mano me metí al hotel y busque a Bella con la mirada, estaba en la recepción y me acerque a ella.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunte, ella asintió con la cabeza y me dedico una sonrisa aunque había algo en sus ojos, no supe identificar, era algo parecido al miedo, me recordó a una vez en la que un niño la asustaba y me miraba con esos ojitos- ¿segura?

-Por supuesto- me dio un beso en la mejilla, tomé la tarjeta de la habitación que la recepcionista le había extendido.

-Vamos- le dije, rodee su cintura con un brazo y nos encamine a la habitación.

Una vez en la habitación deje la maleta en un sofá y Bella saco su celular y mando un mensaje para volver a guardarlo.

-Espero que no te moleste le avise a Esme que estábamos bien, que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino pero no te preocupes no le dije donde estábamos- asentí con la cabeza- ¿Quieres que platiquemos?

-Si no te importa preferiría dejarlo para luego, en este momento solo necesito estar a tu lado- me sonrío y se acerco a mí.

-Bien vamos a meternos a la cama- ambos nos cambiamos a nuestras pijamas y nos acostamos en la cama.

Dormí con Bella rodeándome, no había nada que ella no pudiera curar, me hacía sentir bien por mas malo que fuera el momento, ella era mi cura, mi anestesia a cualquier dolor que se me presentara, pero en estos momento no sabía ya que era lo que me pasaba por una parte me sentía dolido por haber vivido engañado todo este tiempo, me dolía la mentira, por otro lado me sentía enfadado por la manera en la que Esme no había pensado en mí y sin más solo me dijo, solo había pensado en ella, por otro lado estaba el dolor de mis hermanos, ellos ya no eran mis hermanos, sé que Alice me había que siempre iba a ser mi hermano, no podía asegurarlo al final de cuentas soy su primo pero un primo es diferente que un hermano, continúe divagando en todas esas cosas en lo crueles que habían sido Elizabeth y Edward con su jueguito de cambiar hijos, a ellos no les importaba el dolor de los demás, con este tipo de pensamiento me fui sumergiendo en el sueño, un sueño nada profundo, un sueño donde no descansabas.

Cuando desperté me pesaba todo, era como si me la hubiera pasado corriendo un maratón completo, y ojala hubiera sido eso y no esta mierda que me estaba pasando, por suerte tenía a mi ángel aquí a mí lado que por cierto estaba observándome, tenía ojeras en sus ojos.

-Bella ¿Por qué no dormiste?- mi voz salió ronca así que tuve que aclararme mi voz, de inmediato ella se sonrojo- ¿Bella?

-A media noche comenzaste a inquietarte y me preocupaste… así que me quede toda la noche cuidándote mientras dormías- abrí los ojos, ese era mi papel, yo tenía que velar por el sueño de ella- Y ni se te ocurra decir que ese es tu trabajo, velar por mi sueño porque esas son estupideces, te amo y haré todo lo posible por cuidar de ti y porque estés bien.

Le dedique una sonrisa y me dolía que no pudiera ser verdadera y que llegara a mis ojos, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que me estaba pasando y aún así no podía sentirme del todo feliz con ella que es mi más grande tesoro en la vida. Ella ladeo la cabeza y me dedico una sonrisa triste.

-Bella no…

-Calla, es tu momento, haz lo que tengas que hacer, si quieres gritar, llorar, romper cosas, aquí estaré, seré tu sostén, tu soporte, tu hombro para llorar, lo que quieras, lo que necesites aquí estaré- me abrazo y ya no pude más, me desplome cual niño pequeño que pierde su tesoro más preciado.

-¿Por qué Bella, por qué me hicieron esto a mí? ¡Era un bebé maldita sea! No les había hecho nada para que hicieran conmigo lo que hicieron, ¡No era un juguete que se pudiera cambiar así como si nada!

Me aferre a su cintura y seguí llorando, no podía parar y en ese momento no quería parar, había vivido una mentira toda mi vida, había vivido con escases de amor de mis padres y con unos padres egoístas ¿Por qué me habían cambiado si lo que iban a hacer era simplemente tratarme con un mueble más de la casa?

-Vamos llora, sácalo todo amor- me dijo Bella mientras me acariciaba mi espalda.

-No es justo ¿Quiénes se creen para llegar cualquier día y decir sabes que no eres hijo de quién crees, si no nuestro hijo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no pensaron en cómo me lo iba a tomar, en lo que eso significaba para mí? ¿Por qué Esme fue tan egoísta?

Ella no decía nada, solo me dejaba desahogarme lo cual agradecía en estos momentos era lo único que quería. No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero por fin pude calmarme, no me di cuenta de lo mucho que estaba apretando a Bella hasta que la solté y mis brazos estaban dormidos.

-Perdón- le dije- ¿No te lastime?

-Nop- tomo un gran suspiro- ¿Ya estás más tranquilo?

-Un poco pero la verdad no quiero hacer nada- me tire sobre mi espalda y puse mi brazo cubriéndome los ojos.

-Bueno podemos ver películas todo el día y pedir el servicio a la habitación- me dijo.

-Si tú quieres salir…

-Nop, quiero quedarme aquí contigo- me quite el brazo de los ojos y me voltee a verla.

-Doy gracias por tenerte aquí en estos momentos, cuando salí del despacho de Carlisle lo único que quería era agarrarte e irnos lejos de ahí, quería olvidarme de todo estando a tu lado, pero no podía pedirte que los dejaras- ella me dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es necesario que lo hagas- se mordió el labio.

-¿Bella?

-Mmm

-¿Cómo supiste que iba a salir corriendo de ahí?- ella se sonrojo.

-Verás Alice moría de la curiosidad y me arrastro al despacho, nos pusimos a escuchar detrás de la puerta y cuando escuche la explicación de Carlisle sabía que no querrías estar más tiempo, no sé cómo pero lo supe, ahí así que salí corriendo a nuestras habitaciones a hacer una pequeña maleta para irnos- se acerco a mí para abrazarme.

-¿Ósea que jamás te detuviste a pensar en quedarte tú y solo hacerme mi maleta?- le pregunte.

-La verdad no me detuve a pensar en eso, simplemente fue así de él no querrá seguir aquí, creo que ni si quiera era una opción porque no quería esa opción, solo quería estar a tu lado apoyándote ¿Preferirías estar solo?- me pregunto temerosamente.

-Por supuesto que no, como te dije solo pensaba en que quería agarrarte y salir de ahí.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- soltó después de unos minutos de silencio.

-No lo sé, solo sé que en estos momentos quiero olvidarme de ese tema, sigo sin entender porque mis pa… Elizabeth y Edward hicieron algo así, también pienso que Esme debió de esperar, fue egoísta la manera en que me dio la noticia- le dije.

-Pero Edward entiende que Esme ha llevado todo este tiempo creyendo que su hijo, el niño al que seguía prodigándole lagrimas y amor está vivo, no muerto como le hicieron creer, eres su hijo Edward, el niño por el que ha sufrido todo este tiempo ¿Cómo querías que reaccionará? Si, no es la mejor forma… no fue la mejor forma, pero tampoco puedes culparla por querer tenerte entre sus brazos cuanto antes- me dijo con una voz calmada.

-Aún así su acto fue egoísta

-¿Egoísta querer recuperar a su hijo?

-Bella no quiero hablar de eso en este momento por favor- ella asintió con la cabeza.

Pasaron los días y yo seguía sin hablar con alguien más que no fuera Bella, en este momento para mí solo éramos Bella y yo, ella era la que contestaba las llamadas, la que se encargaba de negarme para Esme o Alice que eran las que insistían más, cada vez que hablaba con ella en especial con Esme podía ver a Bella apenada por tener que negarme a ella y probablemente por las reacciones de estas, Bella no me decía nada, seguía apoyándome, aceptando mis decisiones, y yo por mi parte seguía compungido por todo, saber que mis papás no eran mis papás, que mis hermanos ya no eran mis hermanos, Esme y Carlisle había recuperado a su hijo pero ¿En qué medida lo habían recuperado? ¿Qué tanto podría verlos y amarlos como padres? Era obvio que el cariño, agradecimiento y afecto lo tenía, pero ¿Podría transformarlo a cariño de padres?

-Edward ¿podemos hablar?- me pregunto mi ángel después de colgar el teléfono.

-Era Esme ¿Cierto?- le pregunte dudoso.

-Si ya sabes que llama todos los días para ver si esta vez tendrá suerte y tú le contestarás- sonrió con pesar.

-Bien ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-No crees que es momento de que hables con Esme y Carlisle, Esme muere por hablar contigo, por estrecharte entre sus brazos- comenzó a decirme.

-No Bella, no quiero, por favor no me insistas- ella torció su boca.

-Creo que estás siendo un poco duro con Esme y Carlisle, al final de cuentas terminaron siendo también victimas de Elizabeth y Edward, solo quieren darte un abrazo Edward, decirte que todo este tiempo te han amado y…

-Me han amado como sobrino no como hijo Bella

-Pero Edward, sabes que ellos han amado todo este tiempo a su difunto hijo

-Tú lo has dicho a su difunto hijo no a mí como hijo.

-Pero pueden empezar a trabajar para crear ese vínculo que no será difícil porque tú siempre los has amado y ellos a ti, solo es cosa se fortalecer ese afecto como padres e hijo- me comento con una gran sonrisa y optimismo en su voz.

-Pero yo no sé si quiero crear ese vínculo Bella- la sonrisa que tenía Bella desapareció inmediatamente.

-¡¿Qué?!... Estas castigando a Esme y Carlisle de una manera injusta, el único error de Esme fue no poder controlar su impulso de tenerte entre sus brazos y llamarte hijo y por eso la estás castigando, ¡Eres injusto Edward!- me grito.

-¿Tú que sabes Bella? ¿A ti no te llegaron a decir que tú vida había sido una mentira, que tu familia no era tu familia? No puedes decirme que si soy o no injusto porque no sabes lo que se siente que tu mundo se desborone y que tú ni tuviste la culpa, simplemente te trataron como un objeto que se pudo cambiar por otro porque el otro estaba defectuoso, tú no sabes- sisee esto último.

Bella tenía sus ojos entrecerrados y en uno de sus ojos luchaba una lagrima por salir pero Bella se la quito inmediatamente para después cruzar sus brazos, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y soltó sus brazos, asintió con la cabeza antes de empezar a hablar.

-Tienes razón yo no sé nada de eso, solo sé que daría lo que fuera porque Esme y Carlisle fueran mis verdaderos padres, o que mis verdaderos padres estuvieran vivos porque los sigo extrañando cada día, tú no sabes lo que en verdad se siente saber que no tienes padres, solo sé que Esme y Carlisle son las personas más bellas y puras que conozco y que nadie, ni tú, tiene derecho de herirlos, solo sé que te estás portando como un maldito egoísta con ellos, que ni si quiera quiere amarlos como padres, no quieres darles la oportunidad de disfrutar de su hijo- volvió a tomar aire- pero tienes razón yo no sé nada, al final solo soy la chica adoptada, la Swan agregada a la familia Cullen.

Tomo su celular y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, mientras me quedaba ahí parado a la mitad de la habitación viendo la puerta por donde Bella se había marchado. Era un estúpido, un cabrón de mierda por lo que le había dicho, había dañado a Bella con mis palabras ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le dije eso, en qué?

Después de unos minutos me acosté en la cama y vinieron imágenes a mi cabeza de lo que había sucedido con Bella minutos antes, en especial en lo que ella me había dicho, "solo sé que te estás portando como un maldito egoísta con ellos, que ni si quiera quiere amarlos como padres, no quieres darles la oportunidad de disfrutar de su hijo" eso era lo que me había dicho pero… pero no era cierto, recordé las tantas ocasiones en las que siempre desee que mis padres fueran como Esme y Carlisle, pero no, lo que deseaba es que ellos fueran mis padres, recordé aquellas veces en las que Esme y Carlisle siempre habían estado ahí para apoyarme, para darme su amor y afecto cuando Elizabeth y Edward no lo hicieron, aquellas veces en la que cuando era un niño me caía y Esme corría a levantarme, recordé el odio que sentí cuando vi a Edward maltratando a Esme sin importar que en ese momento lo creyera mi padre… Y entonces me di cuenta… amaba a Esme y Carlisle como mis padres, quería que fueran mis padres y afortunadamente… ellos eran mis padres.

Pasaron un par de horas y Bella no regresaba comencé a preocuparme, busque como loco mi celular para marcarle, lo encontré debajo de una almohada y marque rápidamente pero nada no me contestaba, volvía a marcar y de nuevo nada, un intento más y ya iba a colgar cuando en ese momento escuche que abrieron la puerta del cuarto, corrí para ver a Bella, ella me vio y solo nos quedamos parados sin decirnos nada, tenía que disculparme por la mierda que le había dicho.

-Bella perdóname- me acerque a ella con paso dudoso, ella no decía nada- en verdad lo lamento por cada estupidez que te dije, sé que soy un maldito idiota, pero, por favor amor perdóname, sé que no hay excusa pero este tema…

-Shh- me dijo Bella llevando uno de sus dedos a mis labios- Shh amor, perdóname tú a mí no debí de presionarte de esa manera, es solo que me entristece verte así y escuchar a Esme tan mal.

Me acerque a ella y la envolvía con mis brazos, comencé a repartir besos en sus pequitas a penas visibles.

-Perdón- beso- perdón- beso- perdón- beso- perdón- beso- perdón- entre cada beso ella comenzaba a reírse.

-Te amo- me dijo.

-Y yo a ti mi ángel.

* * *

Y bueno que les parecio, sé que es pequeño a comparación de otros capítulos pero solo tuve el miercoles y jueves para escribir, diganme que opinan del capítulo, de la situación. Saludos y hasta el viernes


	23. Chapter 23

Divinuras de lectoras! Un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, Melania muchas gracias por tu review y seguir leyendo la historia, una lectora me puso en un review "fome" y según yo significa aburrido, me gustaría que me explicara mejor para ver que fue lo que le parecio aburrido y de esa manera mejorar :)

Bueno les dejo este capítulo Maya lo lamento te decepcionare :( como ya te había comentado.

Los personajes no me pertencen son obra de S. Meyer

* * *

**EPOV (continuación)**

Hoy es 24 de diciembre, noche buena, y Bella y yo seguimos aquí en el hotel, sé que ella quisiera estar en estos momentos en casa ayudando a Esme a hacer la cena y todo para la noche, y me siento mal al saber que no está por mi causa, no me ha querido dejar desde que llegamos, cada vez que siento que me muero de la pena por mis actitudes hacia Esme, de pensar en que por esas actitudes haya perdido a la madre más generosa y buena del mundo, todo por ser un estúpido, me da una rabia conmigo mismo, al final ella no tenía la culpa de nada ella había sido también una víctima de las maldades de su propia hermana.

-Anda Edward vamos a la cena estas fechas son para que las paces en familia- me dijo Bella sentada en mi regazo.

-Yo no tengo familia más que tú, y tú estas aquí conmigo- le dije abrazándola.

-Sabes que no es así o por lo menos solo porque tú quieres que sea así- frunció el ceño.

-¿Crees que es fácil Bella? Pensar que he vivido engañado que la familia que creía que era mi familia no lo era, que mis hermanos ya no son mis hermanos, y que le he hecho tanto daño a Esme ¿Crees que Esme me va a aceptar como su hijo después de la forma grosera en la que la rechace? Me he portado como un cabrón- le dije.

-Esme es la primera que quiere verte me ha estado llamando cada cinco minutos pero no le he contestado porque quiero darle buenas noticias pero no eres muy cooperativo-hizo una mueca graciosa- además también están tus hermanos, y no me mires así.

-Yo ya no tengo hermanos- negué rotundamente, eso era lo más seguro de todo.

-Por supuesto que tienes ¿Y Alice, y Emmet?- iba a negar cuando ella continuo- ¿Crees que el cariño de hermanos solo es por los lazos de sangre? Por supuesto que no, ¿Si no como es que tú, Alice y Emmet me querían como una hermana?

-Yo no cuento siempre te he querido de una manera muy distinta a la que se le puede querer a una hermana- le dije dándole un besito en su cuello, ella rodo los ojos..

-Bueno dejándote a ti a un lado Emmet y Alice siempre me han querido como una hermana y yo los quiero a ellos como mis hermanos y no lo son y más a mi favor ni siquiera tengo un lazo sanguíneo con ellos como tu- me aclaro- los lazos se crean con amor y tú los amas, ellos te aman ¿Acaso yo dejo de ser hija de Carlisle y de Esme por no ser mis padres bilógicos?

-Obvio no ellos te aman, has sido la luz de su vida mientras ellos creían que yo estaba muerto pero no sé- dije no estaba muy seguro, por supuesto que quería verlos, abrazarlos pero todo esto, no sé me tenía confundido.

-Bueno mientras que lo piensas voy a darme un baño- se levanto de mi regazo tomo su toalla y se metió al baño.

Y aquí estaba afuera de la casa de mis padres, Bella me hizo entender que ellos me siguen amando como siempre y que lo mejor era que regresáramos aunque para ser sinceros me encontraba sumamente nervioso.

-Anda vamos- me dijo Bella mientras tomaba mi mano para que entráramos a la casa.

-Vamos- Bella se me adelanto, supongo que moría por verlos, camine despacio pero pude escuchar lo que le dijeron cuando la vieron entrar.

-¡Bellaaaa! Qué bueno que viniste- decía Esme, pude escuchar cómo se estrellaban unos tacones en el azulejo de la casa- Edward no viene contigo ¿verdad?- en ese momento me iba a dar vuelta ya que creí que ella no quería que fuera pero volví a escuchar- me imaginaba que no querría volver a vernos, oh Bella cuanto lo extraño, es mi niño, lo amo tanto como te amo a ti- en ese momento todos mis miedos se esfumaron y decidí entrar.

-No mamá, estoy aquí quiero pasar esta fecha al lado de mis padres- en ese momento vi la cara un poco triste de Emmet y Alice- y claro esta de mis hermanos también- Alice brinco de alegría y corrió a donde yo estaba y se me lanzó encima

-Hijo… acabas de… ¿acabas de decirme mamá?- me pregunto Esme con lagrimas en los ojos.

Cuando dijo eso me sorprendí, yo mismo no me había dado cuenta de haberla llamado de esa manera, me había salido de una manera tan natural, y en ese momento me di cuenta que no lo había dicho porque ella fuera mi verdadera madre si no porque la quería como madre, ella era mi mamá y la amaba como tal.

-Eso eres, eres mi madre al igual que Carlisle es mi padre- pude ver que Esme malinterpreto mis palabras.

-No, no, no quiero que lo digas solo porque te ves obligado a hacerlo, hazlo cuando en verdad lo sientas- me dijo un poco triste.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, siempre los he querido como unos padres y no saben la alegría que siento en que en verdad lo sean- Carlisle y Esme se acercaron y me abrazaron.

-Creo que me pondré celosa- comentó Bella con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Oh no tú también eres nuestra hija, ven aquí- Carlisle y Esme le abrieron los brazos para que ella entrara en nuestro abrazo familiar, Bella corrió hacia nosotros y la abrazamos.

-Si claro como nosotros no somos parte de esa familia nos hacen a un lado- dijo Emmet haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Emmet sabes que esto no es así, todos vengan aquí- y así todos nos abrazamos.

Durante el resto de la noche todo fueron risas, todavía no era la hora de la cena pero Emmet ya se encontraba impaciente pero yo todavía tenía que disculparme con alguien a la que lo más seguro es que haya lastimado, pero como todo me daba miedo que después de ese rechazo ya no me quisiera en verdad sobre todo porque ahora ya no era su hermano, tenía a Bella a mi lado y se dio cuenta del estremecimiento que me provoco.

-Te perdonará, entiende mejor de lo que crees la situación- me dio un beso en la mejilla, me sorprendió que supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno ya es hora de ir a la mesa, si no Emmet comenzara a divagar por falta de alimento- dijo Esme- andén vamos- todos nos paramos de donde estábamos sentados y comenzaron a dirigirse al comedor, era ahora o nunca.

-Alice podemos hablar por favor- le pedí, ella se separó de Jasper y solo me vio con un poco de timidez pero asintió con la cabeza, Jasper le dio un beso en la frente y me dirigió una mirada entre de advertencia, amenaza, apoyo, algo raro.

-Dime- me dijo, me acerque a ella y tome sus manos.

-Yo solo quería disculparme por lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos, Alice, en ese momento no me sentía del todo bien, sé que no es excusa por haberte tratado de la forma en que lo hice, sé que quizá tu afecto y el de Emmet ya no es el mismo por el hecho de que ya no soy su hermano- en ese momento la cara de Alice cambio, no supe como descifrarla.

-Eso solo si no quieres ser nuestro hermano- dijo con un tono seco pero para mí no podía ocultarme el dolor detrás de ese tono.

-Por supuesto que quiero serlo, es lo que más me ha torturado en todo esto el saber que no soy su hermano de sangre pero es lo que menos quiero dejar de ser- no sabía cómo expresar todo lo que sentía.

-Entonces por qué dices esas estupideces, por qué no te callas y vienes a abrazarme, para ser uno de mis hermanos mayores eres más tonto que yo- alce la mirada para verla y tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras abría sus brazos y venía a abrazarme.

-Alice no sabes cuánto te quiero- la estreche entre mis brazos, siempre iba a ser mi hermana menor.

-Oigan muero de hambre y no quieren conocerme enojado por hambre así que traigan sus enormes traseros al comedor- decía Emmet mientras nos observaba.

-Oye Emmet- iba empezando pero él inmediatamente me cayó con una mano alzada.

-Ya lo sé, no es necesario que lo digas soy el mejor hermano del mundo ¿no es así?- alzo las cejas un par de veces.

La cena fue demasiado divertida con las ocurrencias de Emmet, se sentía bien estar así ahora estaba con mis verdaderos padre, con mis hermanos, mis amigos y con la mujer de mi vida, simplemente una navidad perfecta, había llegado la hora de los regalos como siempre Alice se encontraba muy desesperada por saber que le iban a regalar, sobretodo Jasper, había veces en las que nos rompíamos la cabeza pensando en que regalarle porque ella lo compraba todo sin embargo Jasper siempre sabía que comprarle.

-Yo entrego los regalos- dijo Alice mientras se acercaba al árbol lleno de luces y recogía una caja plateada con un moño azul- esteeeee es paraaaa… Edward es de Esme y Carlisle.

Así continuo con cada uno de los regalos, Alice había recibido un protector nuevo para su lap de parte de Bella, un joyero de plata por mi parte, tarjetas de regalos digítales de parte de Emmet y Rose y de su novio un lindo dije con las letra entrelazadas, ahora era el turno de Bella de abrir sus regalos los cuales eran un nuevo Ipod ya que el anterior lo había tirado al agua y había quedado inservible este era de parte de Carlisle, un bolso por parte de Esme, un conjunto de ropa interior muy sexy si me permiten opinar por parte de Rose, Emmet y Jasper le regalaron un par de discos de Muse, Alice le regalo un sobre con hojas me acerque para ver que eran, me quede con la boca abierta eran cuatro diseños de vestidos de novia. Bella solo se sonrojo y Alice solo me guiño un ojo ¡maldita duende! Como siempre adivina todo, llego la hora de abrir mi regalo que era la caja más grande al abrirla sus ojitos brillaron.

-¡Oh por Dios Edward! Esto es genial, gracias amor- me dijo dándome un beso casto en los labios.

-Por cierto Bella me agradecerás mi regalo yo lo sé- decía Alice a Bella.

Continuamos con los regalos ya todos tenían los suyos si me preguntan por el mi regalo favorito no es por quien me lo dio lo juro, era el regalo de Bella una placa de vidrio con toques de plata con el título "Dr. Edward Cullen" según ella me faltaba poco para que lo pudiera usar, además de eso me regalo un juego de plumas con mis iniciales gravadas.

-Bueno creo que ya es tarde y Rose y yo debemos ir con nuestros padres ¿Alice quieres venir?- cuestiono Jasper.

-Por supuesto mi Jazzie- se tomaron de la mano y se despidieron para así salir de la casa Emmet también se fue con ellos por lo que solo nos quedamos Bella, Carlisle, Esme y yo.

-Edward no sabes lo feliz que en verdad me pone que estés aquí y ya como nuestro hijo- decía Esme.

Después de conversar con mis padres sobre toda esta situación me sentía muy agotado necesitaba dormir con mi ángel entre mis brazos por lo que la alcance en su cuarto donde se encontraba en el centro de la cama con su pijama con uno de los libros que venía en la colección que le regale.

-Buenas noches mi ángel ¿puedo pasar?- le dije asomado por la puerta.

-Esa es una pregunta estúpida, ven aquí- me acerque a donde estaba ella y la senté en mis piernas.

-¿Qué te parecieron tus regalos?- le cuestiona sabiendo que no había encontrado la pulsera.

-Muy lindos pero sin dudas el mejor de todos fue el tuyo aunque no entiendo el regalo de Alice- carraspee un poco y cambie de tema.

-Pero ¿Cuál de mis regalos te gusto más?- ella solo frunció su ceño y me miro confundida.

-No entiendo- me dijo torciendo su gesto.

-No leíste la nota- le afirme.

-Amm no- se levanto de mis piernas y fue por ella- amm dice "Busca en tu bolso. Con amor E. C."- fue directo a su bolso y saco la cajita plateada con el moño rojo.

-Ábrela- Bella se mordía el labio mientras la abría.

-¡Oh por Dios! Esto es hermoso- la tomo entre sus dedos y observaba.

-¿Te gusta?- ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Edward es hermosa, pero no sé, supongo que fue demasiado cara- estaba a punto de hacerla a un lado pero la tome con una mano y con la otra tome su mano para ponérsela.

-No es nada a comparación de lo que mereces- deposite un beso en el dorso de su mano- eres mi todo Bella, mi todo.

Esa noche dormí de maravilla con la mujer de mi vida en mis brazos, me sentía bien, tranquilo sabiendo que a pesar de que Esme y Carlisle eran mis verdaderos padres mis hermanos lo seguían siendo, seguía perteneciéndome su cariño. Acariciaba los brazos de mi ángel y así me iba ganando el sueño pero en eso mi ángel comenzó a hablar dormida hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

-Déjame en paz- ok no entendía nada quizá se refería a Emmet, más bien estoy seguro de que Emmet formaba parte de sus sueños, él y sus bromas hacía ella.

Comencé a tararear su nana e inmediatamente se tranquilizo ahora si podía dejarme llevar por el sueño. A la mañana siguiente me desperté y Bella no estaba en la cama, me despeje un poco y fui a buscarla al baño pero no había rastro de que estuviera ahí recientemente, me puse una playera y baje al comedor, Bella se encontraba sentada en una silla con las piernas cruzadas estaba platicando con mis padres, que bien se sentía poder llamarlos así.

-Gracias por eso, gracias por acogerme como su hija- decía mi Bella.

-Por suerte no eres su hija natural, si no moriría- dije mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Amor ven aquí a desayunar- decía Bella mientras palmeaba un banco que estaba a su lado.

-Sabes lo horrible que se siente despertar y que tu cama esta fría- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Lo lamento, las últimas noches no has dormido bien y quería dejarte dormir tranquilo- me sonrió.

-Ah Carlisle ves lo hermoso que se ve que nuestros hijos se amen- dijo Esme con un puchero en la cara.

-Hola buenos días- les dije a mis padres.

-Hola hijo, me alegro que estés de buen humor- dijo Carlisle.

El desayuno pasó entre comentarios sobre como Bella me convenció, lo absurdo que para ellos era el que yo sintiera que no me aceptarían de regreso o el que sintiera que Alice y Emmet dejarían de ser mis hermanos. Al terminar Bella y yo nos fuimos a la habitación ya que no habíamos tendido la cama y habíamos quedado en ir con Esme y Carlisle a dar ropa y cosas que los niños de un orfanatorio necesitaban la cita era a las doce de la mañana y eran las 9:30 de la mañana por lo que nos quedaba dos horas y media y quizá me diera tiempo para hacer algo.

-¿Quién se mete a bañar primero?- pregunto Bella.

-Dejémoslo al azar- tome una moneda y la lanzamos al aire.

-Cara- dijo Bella y callo cara.

-Bien vas primero- nos apuramos a tender la cama y fui a mi cuarto para sacar mi ropa. Saque un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa azul, me fui de regreso al cuarto de Bella, al llegar ella ya estaba adentro del baño. Me fui a mi cuarto a acomodar de regreso mi ropa al armario. Aproveche y mejor me metí a bañar en el baño de mi habitación, me desvestí rápidamente y me metí a la regadera. Salí y me arregle iba a llevarme una corbata pero no me sentía cómodo. Al terminar fui al cuarto de Bella y se estaba poniendo unos zapatos con los que estaba segura preferiría no ir, cuando se paro juro que tuve una erección instantánea, mi hermosa chica llevaba un mini short negro pero sin ser vulgar de hecho era muy elegante con una blusa del mismo color y un saquito blanco de un solo botón.

-Umm te ves jodidamente sexy- me acerque a ella y la bese.

-En cuanto termine el evento me quitare estos estúpidos zapatos, me enseño unas balerinas que tenía en su cama- me reí, claro ya me imaginaba que no pensaba aguantar esos zapatos todo el día aunque hacían ver sus piernas realmente hermosas.

-Bueno si ya estas lista vámonos- le dije faltaba algo de tiempo pero para no ir con prisas.

-Bien pero tendrás que ayudarme a bajar las escaleras- me dijo sonrojándose mientras veía hacia sus zapatos.

-Mmm veré que puedo hacer- me acerque a ella y la tomé en brazos, ella se empezó a reír, antes de salir del cuarto le di un beso- mmm hermosa como siempre.

La subí en el auto y cerré la puerta, me dirigí a la parte del conductor y arranque el carro, íbamos en la avenida cuando a Bella se le ocurrió cruzar las piernas y se le subió un poco el short si de por sí no podía bajar aún la erección y ella con esas cosas no me estaban facilitando nada la concentración para bajarla.

-Bella deja de jugar- le dije sin voltear a verla.

-¿De qué me hablas?- dijo en tono pícaro, así que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Cambie de dirección de tal forma que me fui a una carretera y antes de llegar me metí a un sitio que no se veía a simple vista, perfecto para lo que quería hacer con Bella. Al llegar apague el carro y me baje de este, me dirigía a la parte del copiloto y baje a Bella.

-Edward se nos va hacer tarde- me dijo aun con tono pícaro.

-Mmm no creo que eso te importe tanto en este momento- la pegue al carro y me pegue a ella haciéndola sentir mi erección.

-Edward estoy demasiado caliente, estuve esperando a que te metieras conmigo a bañar y como no entraste me tuve que tocar masturbar pensado que eras tú- me dijo mientras se estaba restregando contra mi erección.

-Bella si sigues hablando así, no tendré piedad y te follare con tanta fuerza que no podrás caminar- le dije mientras le quitaba su saco y la deje con una blusa de tiritas, baje las tiritas hasta que deje un seno totalmente descubierto.

-Edward yo solo deseo tener tu enorme polla en mi coñito, es que es delicioso sentirse invadida por ti- comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa dejando todo mi torso al desnudo.

-Me calientas tanto Bella- baje hasta su short y lo desabroche bajándolo lentamente encontrándome con que llevaba una tanga negra de encaje sumamente sensual, mi pene había crecido más al verla así, se las baje con los dientes hasta encontrarme con un coñito suave, mi coñito, pude ver como sus jugos comenzaban a bajar por sus piernas no pude resistirme más y pase mi lengua por toda la extensión de su centro mmm realmente delicioso, me encantaba el sabor del coño de Bella- dame más de beber amor, quiero tu néctar en mi boca- me volví a sumergir en su coño.

-Oh Edward vuelve a chuparme, necesito que sigas- me decía Bella mientras movía sus caderas tratando de acercarse más a mi cara.

-Tranquila Bella, te daré justo lo que necesitas- acerque mi cara a su coño, y me sumergí en él, abrí con mis manos los labios de Bella y devoré todo su jugo- me encanta el sabor de tu coño Bella.

-Edward lo haces muy bien, sigue por favor- Bella tomo mi cabello y me pego más- eso Edward méteme más tu deliciosa lengua- yo solo obedecía a Bella, de repente comenzó a moverse con más velocidad y sabía que estaba por llegar por lo que me deslice hasta llegar a su manojo de nervios y lo succione unas dos veces hasta que Bella se corrió, la sostuve con mis manos porque quedo débil- eso fue sumamente delicioso.

Me pare y me dirigí a sus pechos y comencé a besarlos, acercándome a su pezón, Bella comenzó a estremecerse, bajo un poco hasta empezar a desabrocharme el pantalón, lo hacia un poco despacio por la posición.

-No tenemos tiempo así que será rápido- se giró quedando apoyada en el carro y me ofreció su coño.

-¿Lo quieres rápido y rudo Bella?- le pregunté.

-Como sea solo te quiero dentro de mi amor - movió su trasero sugerentemente.

-Bella te meteré mi polla tan profundo que no podrás caminar mañana- y la penetré, me sentí aliviado cuando estuve dentro de ella.

-Oh Dios Edward te siento tan adentro, ahh muévete, follame- comenzó a mover sus caderas.

-Bella me encanta tu coñito, oh se siente tan rico estar enterrado en ti- comencé a moverme lentamente pero estaba tan excitado que solo quería fallármela de una manera ruda- Bella solo quiero enterrarme muy duro en ti- comencé a moverme más rápido, era como un puto animal en celo, sentía como cada vez se me complicaba más sacar mi polla- Bella puedo sentir como aprisionas mi polla.

-Mmm agg muévete más rápido, quiero sentirte profundo, tócame- lleve mis manos a sus pechos y comencé a acariciarlas, eran tan suaves.

-Me encanta tocarte tus senos, los tienes tan suaves- ella no contesto solo comenzó a moverse más rápido- ah puedo sentir como me aprisionas con tu coñito, Bella casi me es imposible moverme- comenzó a moverse en círculos, baje una de mis manos y comencé a acariciar su clítoris que estaba todo hinchadito.

-Ahhhhhh Ed… Ward me corro, me estoy corriendo- sentí como la debilidad la embargaba por lo que la tome de las caderas y prácticamente la sostuve, sus paredes se contraían hasta tal punto que me era imposible moverme, pero se sentía tan rico.

-Bella se siente muy bien- sentí como Bella metía una mano entre nosotros hasta alcanzar mis testículos y comenzó a acariciarlos eso fue mi limite y me corrí en su coñito- siente como mi esencia entra en ti.

-Si se siente realmente bien, caliente, espesa, mmm delicioso- pasaron unos segundos después de haber terminado de corrernos me salí de ella sintiendo un frío en mi pene y no por el cambio de temperatura al parecer mi polla quería vivir para siempre dentro del coñito de Bella.

Nos colocamos las ropas y continuamos con nuestro camino nos habíamos atrasado unos cuantos minutos lo bueno es que Bella había hecho que saliéramos con mucho tiempo de sobra de la casa si no, no podríamos llegar a tiempo, íbamos tomados de la mano.

-Sabes Edward, eres el amor de mi vida y espero que esto que tenemos nunca termine- me dijo viendo fijamente.

-Yo espero que siempre pienses que soy lo mejor para ti aun cuando no lo sea- le dije estaba a punto de protestar pero la interrumpí- te amo- ella solo sonrió.

Llegamos al lugar y estacione el carro al lado del de Carlisle, Alice y Jasper ya estaban ahí, me baje para abrirle la puerta a Bella y entrar al lugar, Bella estuvo a punto de caer cuando se bajo por los tacones que llevaba pero por suerte alcance a sostenerla por la cintura al entrar vimos a Carlisle y a Esme platicando con el director del lugar, Alice y Jasper se encontraban sentados platicando animadamente.

-Hola chicos- saludo Bella, se acerco a ellos y los saludo de beso.

-Hola Al, hola Jasper- les dije mientras me acercaba a ellos, Bella y yo nos sentamos a su lado.

-Me alegra saber que por lo menos sabes vestirte bien cuando es necesario- le dijo Alice a Bella, Bella solo le saco la lengua.

-Y también me alegra que no por que hayan tenido un rapidín se les olvide acomodarse bien la ropa- inmediatamente Bella se oculto en mi pecho, baje mi cara y le di un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

-No hay de qué avergonzarnos- levante un poco su rostro y estaba roja como un tomatito.

-No me avergüenzo de lo que hicimos, pero me da pena que los demás hablen de nuestra vida sexual- me sonrió y se estiro para darme un beso, me agache un poco y la bese.

-Veo que no fue suficiente, pero les recuerdo que estamos en un orfanatorio y hay muchos niños presentes, además de mis ojos puros e inocentes- dijo Alice con cara de ofendida.

-Por favor Alice no creo que tus ojos sean más puros e inocentes que los míos o los de Bella, es más me atrevo a decir que no son ni siquiera más inocentes que los ojos de Emmet o Rosalie- Alice solo me saco la lengua y abrazo a Jasper.

-¿Quién no tiene los ojos más inocentes que los míos?- preguntó Emmet mientras iba llegando.

-Mmm Alice- eso le pasa por molestarnos a Bella y a mí, Emmet en cuanto escucho se le puso la cara totalmente roja, incluso más que a Bella.

-Espero que no te refieras a lo que creo que te estás refiriendo- dijo entre dientes Emmet- y por tu bien Jasper espero que hayas dejado a tu soldadito bien oculto.

-Gracias Edward- dijo Jasper, yo lo le sonreí.

En ese momento Esme salió por nosotros y nos condujo a la estancia donde sería la ceremonia de presentación y comenzaríamos a entregar los juguetes, la sala era pequeña a pesar de que ahí había más de 100 niños y unas cuantas mujeres que supongo que eran las encargadas del lugar. Bella y yo comenzamos a apilar los juguetes en edad y por genero, en eso un niño se le acerco a Bella, tenía cuando mucho tres años de edad, era rubio de unos ojos color miel, con algunas pequitas en su nariz, Bella se hinco en el piso tratando de quedar a la altura del niño.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?- cuestiono Bella.

-Marco- contesto con una sonrisa enseñando sus dientitos, Bella lo cargo y comenzó a jugar con él, mientras yo la veía embobado imaginándome como sería cuando Bella y yo tuviéramos hijos, ok debo de detenerme y primero terminar de pensar como le haría dentro de tres semanas para pedirle matrimonio y peor aún como le haría para convencerla apenas llevaríamos muy poco tiempo de relación como pareja como para que ella quiera aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio.

-Hola disculpen a Marco es un niño demasiado hiperactivo y muy sociable también debo de decir- se acerco una señora con nosotros.

-No se preocupe estábamos muy tranquilos jugando ¿verdad Marco?- el niño solo asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sí y su madre lo anda buscando, siempre encuentra la manera de escapar de su vigilancia- sonrió la señora, extendió los brazos para que Bella lo depositara ahí.

-¿Entonces Marco no es un niño del orfanatorio?- pregunte.

-No, es hijo de una de las voluntarias, al niño le encanta venir aquí, tiene muchos amigos- dijo la señora mientras le hacía cosquillitas en la barriga del niño, pase mi brazo por la cintura de Bella.

-¿Cuántos amigos tienes Marco?- preguntó Bella.

-Mmm como quinendosdien- Bella y yo sonreímos ante la respuesta del niño.

-Hacen una pareja muy hermosa, se respira el amor cerca de ustedes… disculpen soy una vieja muy cursi- abrace más a Bella, puede que la señora fuera cursi o no pero si éramos una muy buena pareja, tenía a la mejor novia del mundo.

-No se preocupe- le conteste, la señora se alejo dejándonos a Bella y a mí solos.

-Mmm con que se respira amor a nuestro alrededor- Bella me abrazo y se paró de puntitas para besarme, uní nuestros labios y comenzamos una danza tierna.

-Ay por Dios van a llenar esto de miel- dijo Rosalie acercándose a nosotros, Bella y yo nos separamos pero aun manteniendo nuestra manos unidas.

-Bella podemos hablar- le dijo Rosalie.

-Claro- contesto Bella y ambas voltearon a verme de tal manera en la que entendí que no era bienvenido en esa conversación, antes de soltar la mano de Bella la tome y deposite un beso en el dorso de su mano y me retire.

Fui a donde se encontraba Carlisle y Emmet ayudando a bajar el resto de los juguetes y de lejos escuche un gritito de Bella de felicidad y vi como tanto Rosalie como Bella daban pequeños saltitos, solo sonreí al ver lo linda que se veía MI Bella.

La repartición de juguetes ya había terminado, ya estábamos un poco agotados de tanto caminar y estar parados por supuesto mi Bella había aprovechado la mínima oportunidad para ir al Volvo y cambiarse sus zapatillas por sus balerinas, claro que Alice se había molestado por su falta de seriedad ante la moda. Durante el almuerzo Bella se había levantado de la mesa para contestar una llamada, al principio solo reconocí confusión en su cara pero después solo se fue a contestar.

* * *

Bueno diganme que les parecio, ayudenme a mejorar, merezco aplausos o jitomatazos u.u


	24. Chapter 24

Hola divinura de lectoras! Nuevo capítulo! Espero les guste mucho chicas.

En este capítulo empezará un nuevo drama que en si ya se había mostrado de una manera pasiva pero espero les guste este pequeño giro.

Gracias por cada uno de sus Favs, Follows y sobretodo por sus reviews en verdad me motivan mucho. Melania mil gracias por tu review :)

Bueno ahora si les dejo el nuevo capi, recuerden S. Meyer es la creadora de los personajes

* * *

**BOPV**

Hoy había sido un día muy interesante desde el despertar hasta la hora del almuerzo donde recibí una llamada de un número privado al principio me dio una total confusión y después entendí quien era la única persona que podía llamarme de un número privado para que no reconociera el número… Jacob, me levante de la mesa y me salí de la instancia si era él no quería ponerme a gritar como loca y que todos en especial Edward se diera cuenta del acoso de Jacob, salí deprisa y me coloque a espaldas de la puerta de la estancia en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Ho… Hola- contente con un poco de temor debido a mi sospecha de quien era.

-Preciosa- si era él- pensé que no me contestarías, creí que tendría que ir a tu casa y enseñarte como debes comportarte con tu amado, Bella mía- utilizó un tono que pretendía ser sensual pero para mí no era más que pervertido y me daba miedo.

-Jacob como debo de decirte que ya no me interesas, entre tú y yo no hay nada, nada entiéndelo- estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

-Mira maldita perra, mas te vale dejar de actuar como una maldita zorra- tomo un respiro y pasaron unos segundos sin decir nada- vez nena lo que me haces decir, solo te pido que te comportes como se debe.

-Jacob en verdad déjame en paz- le dije mis ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas me sentía tan frustrada de no poder terminar esta situación.

-Shhh amor tranquila, solo quiero que aceptes todo el amor que me tienes- decía con una voz tan obscura.

-¡Jacob con un demonio, entiende ya no te amo, ya no me interesas!- le grite pero me di cuenta que era lo peor que pude haber hecho.

-Mira maldita puta el que decide aquí cuando termina todo soy yo- esta vez su voz destilaba tanta perversión, rencor, odio, no entendía que era lo que quería si eso era lo que él sentía por mí.

-JACOB POR FAVOR- le estaba suplicando- DEJAME EN PAZ, YA NO PUEDO- mis lagrimas corrían por mi mejillas, ya no sabía cómo detenerlos, en ese escuche como cortaban la llamada desde la otra línea, termine la llamada.

-Bella- oh no ¡Demonios!

-Jasper- conteste en un susurro.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto en un tono suspicaz.

-Nada Jazzie, no pasa nada- le conteste igual en un susurro, porque temía que al hacerlo en voz alta, mi voz me delatara.

-No mientas, escuche la conversación, mírate los ojos, la cara, estas temblando Bella, así que lo voy a volver a preguntar ¿Qué está sucediendo?- me volvió a preguntar.

-Ja… Jacob ha estado molestándome, acosándome, no entiende que lo nuestro ya termino, me habla para insultarme o para decirme… cosas- no era necesario decirle cada cosa que me decía – se altera, no sé qué hacer para que entienda la realidad y cuando se la hago ver se altera, se pone agresivo.

-¿Qué? ¿Te ha golpeado Bella?- dijo Jasper entre dientes.

-No, no, no, solo me ha jaloneado pero no ha pasado de ahí, por favor Jasper te lo pido, prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie sobre todo a Edward- le implore, debía mantener a Edward fuera de esto.

-Bella esto tiene que parar- Jasper me dijo preocupado.

-Lo sé, es lo que he intentado hacer, prometo arreglarlo Jasper pero por favor te insisto no le digas nada a nadie, por favor- le volvía a suplicar.

-Bien, te doy una semana para que ese estúpido te deje de molestar, si en una semana el idiota te sigue acosando, tendrá que irse con cuidado, no pienso dejar que mi mejor amiga sufra por este pendejo ¿me entendiste? Una semana no más- y me abrazo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza en verdad esperaba que esto terminara pronto porque en verdad me encontraba harta, frustrada y comenzaba a aterrorizarme.

En ese momento me propuse dejar pasar esto, ya más adelante lucharía contra esto.

Después del almuerzo, regresamos todos a casa donde recogimos el desorden del día anterior, afortunadamente como éramos muchos terminamos lo sumamente pronto para poder sentarnos a ver una película, le había tocado elegir a los chicos y habían elegido "El aro" si lo sé una película viejísima pero les seguía gustando ya que según ellos las nuevas no daban nada de miedo, como Edward me conocía tan bien me sentó en su regazo para que pudiera esconder mi cara en los momentos de espanto. Al principio de la película me creí muy valiente y había decidido mirar toda la película sin esconderme pero no contaba con que Alice se sentara a mi nuestro lado y arruinara mi decisión con sus gritos todos aterrorizados hacía que saltara de las piernas de Edward a cada rato hasta llegar al punto en el que en una ocasión salta hasta terminar sentada en horcajadas encima de él y con mi cara escondida en su cuello, solo escuche como él se reía entre dientes, me separe de él y lo comprobé y le di un golpecito en su pecho por reírse de mí.

-Hay que poner más películas de terror con tal de que te sientes encima de mí de esta forma- me dijo en mi oído, yo solo pude sentir como la sangre subía a mi cara y me ponía roja.

Continuamos viendo la horrorosa película y al terminar era hora de la elección de las chicas por lo que elegimos una película más cómica, elegimos la película de "Loco y estúpido amor". Empezamos a verla y en cuanto salió el guapísimo de Ryan Gosling, Alice comenzó a gritar como loca.

-¡Oh por Dios que guapo es!- gritaba.

-Te imaginas tenerlo en la cama- decía Rosalie.

-Disculpa Rose- decía un Emmet cabreado.

-Oh Emmet por favor, admite que ese tipo esta como quiere- le contesto Rosalie sin voltear a verlo. Emmet solo gruño.

-Oh que caliente es- decía Alice.

-Alice, amor estoy aquí y hasta donde sé eso solo me lo dices a mí- decía un Jasper desesperado por conseguir la atención de la duende.

-Hay chicos discúlpenlas pero no pueden negar la verdad, ese tipo esta como para pecar con él, solo miren su cuerpo y sobretodo en esa película me encanta, la manera tan encantadora que ofrece su ayuda, y como defiende al final a su amigo, es… es sexy- lo dije como si hubiera descubierto algo, solo sentí una mirada enfocada totalmente en mí, sabía quién era y me puse nerviosa, pero no dijo nada solo continuo viendo la película.

A la hora de la película Alice y Rose habían abandonado el sillón para colocarse más cerca de la T. V. para "ver mejor". Solo estábamos Edward y yo en el sillón cuando sentí que Edward alzaba y abría sus piernas y me colocaba entre ella en forma de mariposa de tal forma que solo se veía como una casita entre sus piernas y no se distinguían las mías.

-Con que ese tipo es sexy eh- me dijo en susurros Edward en mi oído- dime crees que ese tipo sexy pueda hacerte sentir así con solo hablarte al oído- deje de respirar mientras hacía eso, coloco una de sus manos en el interior de uno de mis muslos y me sobresalte ante su acción, fue metiendo su mano dentro de mi ropa, estaba ya mojada con solo su tacto, hizo a un lado mi tanga y me acaricio levemente- mmm dime crees que él te pueda poner tan caliente como estas con solo tocarte- en ese momento aparto la mano y la subió hasta el botón del short, mi respiración era rápida, me sentía acalorada por lo que estaba pasando pero a la vez excitada de que alguien nos descubriera.

-Edward alguien puede darse cuenta- le dije en apenas un susurro.

-Entonces guarda silencio y procura no gemir- metió la mano hasta debajo de mi tanga y comenzó a acariciar mi botón suavemente llevándome a una tortura deliciosa- mmm siempre tan húmeda- voltee a verlo y él se veía tan atento a la película que si no fuera porque estoy sintiendo como acariciaba mi botón podría jurar que estaba poniéndole atención a la película, comenzó a apretarlo, eso me estaba llevando a la locura, sentí como mis paredes se contraían y lo solté, deje ir mi orgasmo, Edward dejo su manos un momento más en mi coño, después saco su mano y chupo sus dedos que habían estado en mi coño, me puse más roja de lo que estaba al ver esa acción, no es como que Edward no hubiera probado antes el sabor de mi coño pero jamás enfrente de alguien más.

Pasaron los días, ya este lunes regresábamos cada quien a nuestro trabajo, la verdad ya me había acostumbrado a estar con Edward a todas horas del día y volver a verlo solo unas cuantas horas me iba a ser un poco difícil pero lo veía de la forma en que cuando lo viera íbamos a aprovechar el tiempo mejor, Edward por una parte estaba muy emocionado porque este era nuestro último semestre, nuestras tesis prácticamente estaban terminadas y ya teníamos fecha para presentarlas claro que este semestre iba a ser un poco difícil ya que íbamos a tener que darle los últimos toques a nuestras tesis, estudiar para el examen de titulación y las practicas iba a ser algo que nos iba a absorber mucho tiempo, pero íbamos a encontrar el tiempo para estar juntos y con nuestra familia; por suerte Jacob desde ese día en el orfanato ya no me había vuelto a hablar quizá ya se había dado cuenta de que esto no lo iba a llevar a ninguna parte.

-Dime en lo que piensas amor- me dijo Edward mientras me tocaba una mejilla.

-Mmm en todo lo que tenemos que hacer este último semestre es realmente emocionante, ya seré toda una administradora de empresas, tú serás el mejor pediatra del mundo- le di un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Lo sé, muero de ganas de presentar mi tesis ante el jurado y poder ejercer mi carrera, sabes Alice se muere de los nervios- volteamos a ver a Alice que se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la casa.

-Si me imagino no ha de ser fácil que después de la primer pasarela donde se presenta tu colección te ofrezcan una bacante en una de las casas diseñadoras de Carolina Herrera y que pasado mañana sea tu entrevista de trabajo, además agrégale que dejaras la casa diseñadora de tu suegra- Edward sonrió.

-Si no quiero estar en sus zapatos en estos momentos, pero confió en mí duende, lo hará muy bien y la madre de Jasper es la primera en apoyarla en esto- sonrió con orgullo y de la misma manera miro a su hermana.

-¿Alice que tanto piensas?- le pregunte y ni siquiera volteo a verme- ¿Alice?

-¿Qué?- dio un brinquito cuando escucho que la nombre por segunda ocasión.

-Te estoy preguntando ¿qué tanto piensas?- le contesté.

-Mmm y si no soy lo que espera- me quede viéndola con confusión en la cara.

-¿De qué hablas Alice?- pregunto Edward.

-¿Cómo que de que Edward por Dios? Y si no soy lo que Carolina Herrera espera, es una de mis diseñadoras favoritas, eso sería una gran decepción, sería una tragedia- se llevo una mano a la frente de manera teatral, Edward soltó una risita entre dientes, Alice volteo a verlo con una mirada asesina.

-Lo siento Alice, pero te estás preocupando de envalde, eres la persona con la mejor visión y la mejor creatividad que eh conocido y tus diseños son realmente hermosos- dijo Edward con un tono de orgullo.

-Eso lo dices porque soy tu hermanita favorita y la más linda- dijo con un lindo puchero.

-No Alice, lo digo siendo lo más objetivo que puedo ser, además no lo digo porque seas mi hermana favorita y la más linda- se acerco a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos.

-Eddie ya decía yo que si tenías preferencias entre nosotros tus hermanos, claro ahora entiendo Alice es tu hermana favorita y la más linda- Alice le saco la lengua a Emmet.

-Claro que es mi hermana favorita, pero tú eres mi hermano favorito y el más lindo- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona en su hermoso rostro.

-Ok, eso me suena mejor- dijo un Emmet pareciendo como un niño complacido con la respuesta de un adulto a sus dudas.

Llego el lunes y era la hora de que nos levantáramos para ir a nuestros respectivos lugares de trabajo, me desperté antes de que Edward lo hiciera y me metí a bañar, al salir Edward ya no estaba en la cama pero encontré una nota de él.

_"Amor me fui al baño de mi habitación para bañarme, te espero abajo para desayunar juntos." _

_Te Amo más que a mi vida _

_Edward." _

Suspiré ante su detalle tan lindo, amaba a este hombre más que a nadie en mi vida, era mi persona favorita en este mundo, todo en él era perfecto. Deje la nota en un cajón de mi escritorio y fui al vestidor, saque un vestido negro que me llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, el vestido era strapless, muy casual, me puse unas medias de liguero negras junto con las bragas de encaje del mismo color, no me puse sosten debido al estilo del vestido, me puse unos zapatos negros, coloque mi cabello rizado de lado con un collar largo de perlas blancas, de los pocos regalos de mi madre biológica y baje las escaleras en busca de Edward.

-Mmm demasiado sexy para tu propio bien- me dijo Edward sentado en la barra- mira te prepare tu desayuno- me palmeo el asiento a su lado.

-Hablando de personas sexy- le dije señalándolo, mi hermoso hombre llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa blanca que la tenía arremangada hasta sus codos y un chaleco que hacia juego con el pantalón, el chaleco se pegaba a su cuerpo de una manera que te invitaba a pecar.

-Me lo puse especialmente para ti, recordé aquella vez en que me puse uno igual solo que azul marino y me alabaste- reconoció con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, me acerque a él y tome su rostro entre mis manos y le di el beso más dulce que en mi vida había dado, esto es lo que me gustaba de nuestra relación, no todo se trataba de sexo más bien dicho de hacer el amor, era más que eso, más que lo físico, lo era todo, era el más puro amor que una pareja puede senitr.

-Me encanta lo sexy que te ves, pero ahora tendré que preocuparme porque Jessica no te vea así o querrá saltarte encima y follarte ahí mismo- le dije mientras acariciaba el cuello de su camisa lo que me dio una idea- mmm aunque se me ocurre una idea para que Jessica vea que ya estas apartado para alguien más.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué?- solo sonreí, me acerque peligrosamente a su cuello y comencé a besarlo lentamente para después comenzar a succionar la piel de su cuello, era tan placentero tener su piel entre mis labios, escuche como soltaba un pequeño gruñido, sus brazos me apretaron más a su cuerpo, me separe de su cuello y vi los resultados de mi acción, había dejado una mancha de un rojo intenso en su cuello, sonreí ante mi marca.

-Ahora si Jessica sabrá que estas con alguien- le dije alejándome un poco y dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Terminamos de desayunar entre risas y comentarios, al terminar me levante y recogí los platos que utilizamos para el desayuno y me fui a lavar los dientes, sentí unos brazos rodeándome y me gire para verlo, su aliento golpeo mi cara, olía a menta, tan delicioso que no pude resistirme y lo bese.

Llegue a la empresa y me encontré a Mike en la entrada, me saludo con la mano de lejos y me observaba y al parecer no sabía por dónde iba porque se estrello con la puerta de la entrada de la empresa, no pude ocultar la carcajada que se escapo entre mis dientes, solo agache la cabeza y avance, el portero nos abrió la puerta y lo salude, me pude dar cuenta que el portero también trataba de ocultar la risa. Antes de ir a mí oficina pase a la oficina de Aro para saludarlo.

-Hey hola Aro ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- le pregunte asomándome.

-Oh Bella querida, pasa, siéntate- me dijo levantándose de su asiento y señalándome la silla- justo acabo de platicar con la directora de la revista, para hacer la cita para la entrevista, me dijeron que si te parecía este viernes para que aparezca en la próxima publicación ¿Qué te parece?

-El viernes amm, me parece muy bien, entre más pronto mejor- le dije- gracias.

-No, no hay porque, además mañana va a venir uno de los socios de tu padre, quiere conocer personalmente a la futura presidenta- sonreí ante ese comentario.

-Para eso falta mucho, ya sabes que primero quiero tener experiencia trabajando aquí y luego tomar la presidencia.

-Bueno mientras eso sucede, iras conociendo a los socios minoritarios de tu padre, además de algunas otras personas que quizá no pertenecen a la empresa pero están asociados- me dijo serio.

-Si lo hare, algo de trabajo que tenga para resolver el día de hoy- le dije.

-Si le deje a tu secretaria una lista de con los ingresos del mes de diciembre y los egresos, quiero que hagas un porcentaje de las ganancias de acuerdo a los ingresos y egresos, sé que eso es lo que yo hago, pero me gustaría que comenzaras a relacionarte con las actividades de la presidencia- me aclaro.

-Por supuesto, me imagino que es para hoy- le afirme.

-Sí y si tienes tiempo me gustaría que vinieras aquí para comentar el presupuesto para algunas adquisiciones que se van a hacer a lo que se refiere a esta sucursal- asentí con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces en cuanto termine me tendrás aquí- me levante de la silla y salí de la oficina de Aro.

-Hola- salude a mi secretaria- Aro me dijo que tenías una lista de ingresos y egresos para mí.

-Si señorita Swan, se lo deje en su escritorio- me sonrió.

-Gracias, cualquier cosa me avisas por favor- le dije, ella solo soltó una risita.

-¿Qué?- pregunté recordando si había dicho o cometido alguna estupidez.

-Que no necesita pedirme eso por favor ese es mi trabajo- me dijo con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

-Si lo sé pero no me quita nada pedirte las cosas por favor- le devolví la sonrisa.

Me la pase todo el día haciendo todo lo que Aro me pidió solo pare a la hora de la comida para hablar con Edward y comer, después regrese a trabajar en esos papeles que Aro me pedía sí que era difícil mantener todos estos datos organizados para tener un mejor acceso a la información pero por suerte era algo que me gustaba, digo era cansado y a veces frustrante pero al final de cuentas era algo que disfrutaba; termine justo antes de que fuera mi hora de salida y recogí los papeles para llevárselos yo misma a Aro, salí de mi oficina y me despedí de la secretaria, me dirigí a la oficina de Aro y vi que su secretaria no estaba, toque la puerta y escuche un "Adelante", vi que su secretaria estaba tomando nota de unas cosas que Aro le decía.

-Hola Aro- sonreí- ya termine tus encargos y vengo a ver lo del presupuesto, antes de irme quise pasar a dejártelos para que vieras si me hacía falta algo, podía quedarme.

-No yo también ya no tardo en irme lo del presupuesto ya lo revise y los papeles los reviso mañana en la mañana y en caso de que te falte algo te lo hago saber además que mañana me gustaría que me acompañaras a una de las empresas proveedoras de algunos materiales que utiliza la empresa para construcciones que se hacen para la caridad, estas construcciones fueron idea de tu padre, los arquitectos de la empresa se encargan de todo ese asunto- asentí pensativa.

-Creí que contratábamos a alguien para esos proyectos o para el diseño de las nuevas sucursales o el rediseños de las demás sucursales- el negó.

-No Isabella, junto con tu padre decidimos que el tener nuestros propios arquitectos nos ahorraría dinero- torcí un poco la boca, me sentí tan mal de no tener un conocimiento pleno sobre mi propia empresa.

-¿Qué sucede Isabella?- hizo un ademán que me recordó a un señor de la tercera edad.

-Es solo que me da pena el no tener un conocimiento pleno de mi patrimonio, de algo que le interesaba a mi padre, por lo que trabajo tanto tiempo- le dije.

-Oh Isabella, niña, es por eso que estas aquí para aprender a manejar como tú lo has dicho tu patrimonio, y para ayudar a este servidor que ya merece un descanso- sonreí ante su comentario.

-Pero si no eres tan viejo Aro- el soltó una carcajada.

-No, pero ya tengo mis añitos y el manejar una empresa así yo solo, no es nada fácil y cuando tomes la presidencia, seguiré aquí ayudándote y apoyándote, pero con menos responsabilidades- rio de tal manera que parecía querer imitar una carcajada de maldad- no me malentiendas.

-No, no te preocupes, bueno Aro me despido, nos vemos mañana- me despedí de él y de su secretaria y salí de ahí, ya quería llegar a casa

Me dirigí al estacionamiento y camine hasta donde se encontraba mi carro, guarde mi saco que lleve por si hacia aire o frio junto con mi bolso de trabajo, mi bolso de mano lo lleve adelante, me metí en el carro y a la hora de encenderlo no cedía el carro, lo intente como diez veces cuando me desespere, y lo deje por la paz; al cabo de diez minutos lo volví a intentar, pero nada, así que mejor llame a Emmet, para que viniera por mí porque no creo que Edward ya haya salido del hospital.

-Bueno Bells ¿para que soy bueno?- me contesto en un tono gracioso que me hizo sonreír.

-Necesito que vengan por mí, mi estúpido carro no quiere arrancar, ah y por favor tienen el número de alguna grúa para que venga por él- le dije apenada.

-Bells ¿ya revisaste que tuviera gasolina?- que preguntas hacia Emmet pero para estar segura me fije en el marcador de gasolina, y si efectivamente estaba vacío, ahora como le haría para que no se riera de mí, utilizaría esto por el resto del mes.

-Ajam- contesté.

-Se te olvido ponerle gasolina ¿cierto?- oh por Dios aquí iba a mi suicidio.

-Sí, se me olvido- conteste tímidamente, solo escuche las sonoras carcajadas de Emmet.

-¡Emmet!- le grite.

-Vamos para allá- y colgó sin más, pero me las pagara.

Espere unos minutos y comencé a desesperarme por lo que mejor saque mi Ipod y me puse a escuchar Florence and The Machine, sin duda mi grupo favorito, sentí una extraña sensación, como si alguien me estuviera observando, me quite los auriculares y voltee a todos lados buscando a la persona que me observaba pero nada, me olvide de esa estúpida sensación y volví a mi música y me puse a cantar Dog days are over, cuando alguien golpeo mi ventana, salte del susto y Emmet se volvió a carcajear de mí, dos veces en menos de una hora ¡genial!.

-Me asustaste tonto- le dije saliendo del auto.

-Auch Bells, todavía que vengo a tu rescate, mira que si sigues así, te dejo ¿eh?- le devolví una mirada furiosa fingida.

-No te preocupes amor, yo no te dejare- voltee hacia esa hermosa voz, y ahí estaba mi Dios griego personal recargado en mi coche, me olvide de Emmet y salte a sus brazos, inhale su delicioso aroma, tan propio de Edward- me ofende que no hayas recurrido a mí, en vez de a mi hermano.

-Que le podemos hacer Eddie, soy mucho más sexy y guapo hasta tu novia puede verlo- contesto un Emmet a nuestro lado mientras se asomaba al carro, mi pobre mini Cooper se veía una miniatura con Emmet dentro- si es un hecho Bella no va junto con la palabra carro- le volví a mandar una mirada molesta, pero lo ignore.

-Es que creí que todavía no saldrías del hospital- le dije abrazándolo.

-Pues te equivocaste justo Emmet iba llegando a casa- me contesto, le sonreí y lo bese hasta que el aliento se me acabara, sus besos eran adictivos.

-Ay que asco, búsquense un cuarto- dijo un Emmet reflejando una cara de un fingido asco.

-Es envidia pura lo que habla, ya que tú no puedes besar a tu novia desde el viernes- Rose se había ido a Nueva York por asuntos de trabajo, del mismo modo que Emmet se había tenido que quedar por asuntos del trabajo.

-Ni lo digas Eddie- Edward solo torció los ojos al escuchar a su hermano llamándolo como menos le gustaba- ¿sabes lo que es vivir dos días y medio sin hacer el amor? Es frustrante tengo que recurrir a la ayuda de mis cinco amigos- me quede confundida y Emmet al ver mi confusión, aunque hubiera preferido que no lo hubiera hecho- mis amigos Bells- movió su mano abriéndola y cerrándola, yo solo escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward.

-No, no sé lo que es vivir dos días y medio sin hacer el amor, ya que afortunadamente Bella me ayuda a tener una muy buena ración de eso- en cuanto lo escuche sentí como me sonrojaba.

-¡Edward!- le dije reprochándole.

-Amor, hay que presumir del infinito deseo que nos embarga y sobretodo del más profundo amor- si de seguro ya era más roja que un tomatito, me tomo la cara entre sus manos y la alzo de tal manera que toco su frente con la mía- lo lamento, lamento haberte incomodado.

-No, está bien, solo que no estoy acostumbrada- le dije levantando un poco más mi cabeza para rozar sus labios, le di un beso lento pero muy, muy apasionado. Edward me pego más a su cuerpo y me agarro de la nuca profundizando el beso, sentía cada roce de sus labios mandando descargas a todo mi cuerpo, podía sentir el movimiento de su boca, acariciando, explorando la mía, lo sentía todo, este beso era perfecto, pero claro tenía que volver a respirar por lo que me tuve que separar de él a regañadientes, termine jadeando tanto por la falta de aire como por el beso y todo lo que provoco en mí.

-Te doy permiso de que me beses así cuando quieres- lo volví a besar pero esta vez solo fue un beso dulce y sencillo, le sonreí.

-¡Joder! Se quejan de mí y de Rose y ustedes logran calentar a cualquiera- Emmet estaba un poco sonrojado, solté una breve carcajada- cambiemos de tema ¿Ya llamante a la grúa?

-Sip me dijo que en veinte minutos llegaban- le dije mientras veía el reloj de Edward en su mano, y en ese momento llego la grúa Emmet y Edward se encargaron de los papeleos mientras esperaba en la parte de atrás del Jeep de Emmet, cuando llego ese horrible mensaje que hubiera preferido nunca leer.

_"Eres una maldita perra, una puta, con que a quien amas es al puto de tu primo, pues muy bien, que te quede claro por muy zorra que seas eres MIA, y si no estás conmigo, con nadie más, ¿me entiendes? Sigue fajándote con tu estúpido primo en el estacionamiento de tu empresa, me reconforta saber que jamás estarás con él, cuenta tus días de felicidad, porque pronto terminaran"_

El mensaje venía de un número desconocido pero estaba segura de quien era, no podía ser nadie más que la pesadilla que me perseguía los últimos meses… Jacob, sentí que todo me daba vueltas pero tenía que disimular porque Edward y Emmet estaban en frente y no quería que se dieran cuenta de nada, sobretodo Edward ya que sabía que como reaccionaría y no quería que Jacob le hiciera nada malo, en ese momento llego otro mensaje.

_"Eres mía, lo sabes, cada noche sueño con tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, con mi polla enterrada en ti, el día que regreses a mí, borrare las caricias del pendejo de tu primo, te enseñare a no ser tan puta, a no andar follando con cualquiera, me obedecerás solo a mí, pero ni creas que te perdonare por andar de zorra, te recuerdo disfruta de tus últimos días con tu primito estúpido, te haré ver lo que es un hombre de verdad, eres MIA ENTIENDOLO DE UNA PUTA VEZ ISABELLA, MIA Y QUIEN SEA QUE SE META CON LO MIO LO MATO, LO MATO" _

Era el mismo número que el mensaje anterior, creí que ya todo había terminado como llevaba un poco más de 15 días sin enviarme mensaje cuando antes me enviaba o llamaba cada tercer día.

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo diganme que les parece, un buen capí un mal capi, que opinan de lo que pasa con Jacob.

Y chicas una mala noticia, probablemente la próxima semana no pueda subir capítulo, todo depende de como le avance con mi tarea y los trabajos.


	25. Chapter 25

Hola lectoras mías! ¿Cómo están? Bueno lo logre, logre escribir el capítulo, por cierto por el resto del mes no aseguro poder actualizar todas las semanas se me viene lo más pesado del semestre entonces habrá momentos en los que no tenga tiempezillo.

Ahora la historia ya esta por llegar a su fin, no pasan de 7 capítulos o bueno eso creo pero si ya no le queda mucho.

Los dejo con este nuevo capí que la verdad a mí me gusto mucho espero piensen lo mismo, los personajes ya saben no son míos son de S. Meyer.

* * *

**BPOV (continuación)**

Me sentía sin aire, sentía que se me caía un millón de carros encima, mi corazón palpitaba desbocadamente y no por un beso de Edward, empezaba a notar sudor frió en mi frente y nuca, no podía respirar, no Jacob no pudo haberse enterado, Jacob no, oh no, ya sabía que era Edward, Edward, mi Edward podía estar en peligro por mi culpa, estuvo observándonos, me vio, lo vio. Esto no estaba pasando no, ¿En qué maldito momento Jacob se volvió un psicópata? Quería salir corriendo de ahí, voltee para todos lados para ver si lo encontraba, solo quería que saliéramos de ahí. Empecé a respirar calmadamente para tranquilizarme, no podía preocupar a Edward y que me hiciera un interrogatorio, tenía que mantenerlo lejos de esto.

-Mi amor ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Edward, solo escuchaba su voz, pude sentir su contacto en mi cara pero no era totalmente consciente de todo lo que me rodeaba, solo pensaba en como escapar de todo esto.

-Mmm si- le dije como pude, la verdad ni idea, pero necesitaba controlarme ya de ya.

-¿Segura? Bells- pregunto Emmet.

-Mmm si lo que pasa es que de repente sentí un dolor en el vientre pero ya se me está pasando- les sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Miren ahí viene la grúa, no solo yo me burlare por tu bobería Bella- volví a sonreír aunque creo que fue peor por la mirada que me dirigió Edward- voy a explicarles la situación y arreglar todo esto, si quieren ya súbanse al Jeep.

Edward me llevó al Jeep con una mano en mi cintura, no me apartaba la mirada de la cara, tenía que hacer algo para despistarlo antes de que comenzara a hacer preguntas, por lo que respire hondo, sacudí ligeramente la cabeza para despejarme, al llegar al Jeep Edward me ayudo a subir en la parte trasera, Edward se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿No quieres que te lleve a un medico? En verdad te ves mal- me dijo, yo solo negué con la cabeza- de acuerdo.

Tenía que fingir lo mejor posible, no podía permitir que se diera cuenta de que algo me sucedía, porque comenzaría a hacer preguntas las cuales estaba segura no podría contestar y terminaría descubriéndolo todo.

-Tengo un poco de hambre- le dije.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a comer o prefieres comer en casa?- me volteo a ver, fingí pensarlo, luego sonreí.

-Mmm quiero ir a casa- le contesté.

En ese momento llego Emmet y me entrego los datos sobre la grúa y los papeles para que después fuera a recogerlo, los tomé y los guarde en mi bolso, me recargue en el asiento, y cerré los ojos.

-Bells te veo mal- comentó Emmet, genial no solo tengo que fingir para que no se dé cuenta Edward si no también mi oso, abrí los ojos y le mande una mirada asesina.

-Ves Bella no solo yo te veo mal- comentó Edward.

-En verdad estoy bien, ya se los dije- les grite, ambos solo se voltearon a ver- y dejen de verse así- los señale, ninguno comento nada y se voltearon, durante el trayecto a casa no dije nada, en cuanto me baje fui a la cocina y me puse a comer para seguir con la mentira de que tenía hambre.

Ya había terminado pero aproveche que no había nadie en la cocina para pensar en lo que iba a hacer para arreglar las cosas con Jacob en verdad no entendía nada, el porqué había tomado esa actitud, venían a mi mente palabra por palabra que había dicho, más bien me había mandado, en ese momento sentí unos brazos rodearme, a pesar de todo él siempre me hacia sentir en paz, en una profunda tranquilidad.

-Un beso por tus pensamientos- me susurro en el oído, sonreí.

-¿Solo uno? No me convences- le dije mientras giraba mi cabeza para verlo, coloque mis manos sobre sus manos.

-¿Y bien?- negué con la cabeza.

-Tu oferta no me convenció, puedes hacerlo mejor- ambos sonreímos y el hizo una mueca como si estuviera pensándolo.

-Bueno cinco besos- me dijo, yo sonreí.

-Va mejorando Cullen- me pare de la silla y me separé de él- pero no- salí corriendo cosa que fue absurda porque inmediatamente termino alcanzándome, y me cargo al mismo tiempo que me hacia cosquillas.

-No… no… pa… para- le decía entre carcajadas- Ed… Edward.

-No señorita Swan, ¿aceptara mi oferta?- negué con la cabeza ya que me era imposible hablar- con que no ¿eh?- continuo haciendo cosquillas ya me era difícil poder respirar de tanta risa, terminamos en el piso con Edward sentado en horcajadas encima de mí, en ese momento Esme iba bajando las escaleras.

-A… ayuda… me- le dije, mientras me retorcía debajo de Edward.

-Vamos déjala Edward, ya esta roja, ya hasta le sacaste lagrimas de tanta risa- dijo Esme tocando el hombro de Edward, este se agacho hasta mi oído.

-Te salvo la campana- se paró de mí y me ayudo a pararme, limpio las lagrimas que me habían salido con sus pulgares- ahora si me vas a decir.

-Dame mis cinco besos- Edward se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la frente, otro en una mejilla, otro en otra mejilla, otro en la punta de mi nariz y el último en la comisura de mi boca- bien pues solo pensaba en lo realmente feliz que soy contigo, con nuestros papás- esperaba que mi voz no me delatara.

-Te amo tanto que no quiero que seas infeliz nunca en tu vida, no quiero que nadie te dañe o que te haga algo, cualquier cosa, porque a quien se le ocurra lastimarte lo mato, lo mato- me dijo muy serio, de inmediato recordé a Jacob y su maldito acoso, solo sonreí, aunque por dentro quería gritar.

-No me va a pasar nada, siempre estaré contigo- lo abrace escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

-Siempre- el volvió a repetir.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde los mensajes de Jacob, me había quedado de ver con él para hablar y tratar de arreglar las cosas por la paz y que se olvidara de mí, estaba nerviosa por ir a verlo, pero no me quedaba otro remedio, por suerte Edward iba a llegar tarde hoy, Esme iría a una cena de caridad con la mamá de Rose y Jasper y a Carlisle le tocaba guardia el día de hoy así que nadie se daría cuenta de que llegaría tarde, me encontraba en un parque cerca de su casa esperándolo, mis manos se encontraban húmedas del sudor, mi corazón se encontraba a mil por hora y no de la manera agradable como cuando estoy con Edward, en ese momento sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro.

-¿Para qué quieres hablar conmigo?- pregunto con una voz osca Jacob.

-Este… hola- no bueno así o más tonta- Jacob, quiero hablar contigo sobre los mensajes que me enviaste esta semana- su mirada se volvió fría, me traspaso el alma, sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cuello.

-Si ¿qué con ellos?- pregunto así sin más, como si estuviéramos hablando de las finanzas de país.

-Jacob no me parece gracioso que me envíes ese tipo de mensajes solo porque estoy con otra persona, ya te he dejado claro que no te amo, nuestra relación se termino- le dije de la manera más tranquilizadora y clara que encontraba en esos momentos.

-¿Sabes lo que me jode Isabella?- Oh… oh- el que seas tan puta, de seguro el cabron de tu primo ya te cogía aun cuando tú estabas conmigo ¿verdad?, eres una maldita zorra, no tenías suficiente con mi polla, y tenías que ir a buscar más- se fue acercando más a mí pero cada paso que el avanzaba yo retrocedía.

-No te permito que me hables así- le dije pero mi voz salió entre cortada, no daba el efecto amenazador necesario, más bien había parecido una súplica.

-¿Y tú si tenías derecho de engañarme? Ahora que lo pienso es por tu primito que no querías fajar conmigo ¿verdad? Claro él ya te tenía tan bien atendida, dime ¿la tiene grande?- sentí como las lagrimas llegaban a mis ojos.

-¡Cállate ya!- le grite, con una mezcla de emociones principalmente miedo y coraje.

-Oh la nena se enoja, dime ¿Qué se siente ser una maldita perra que es capaz de engañar a su novio? Sabes yo te amaba, no, yo te amo, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?- cuestiono.

-Jacob, el que te haya cortado no tiene nada que ver con que haya estado enamorada o no de Edward, la verdad ya no me sentía bien en nuestra relación, se me hacía incomodo el estar contigo, siempre hablabas de sexo, y me incomodaba esos temas contigo- le explique pero al parecer eso fue peor porque su cara representaba la furia en llamas, me tomo del brazo, no vi venir ese movimiento, me aprisiono contra su cuerpo, me apretaba tanto que ya me estaba empezando a doler los musculo.

-Con que no me amabas, ¿Y dime a tu puto primo si lo amas? Claro como tiene más dinero que yo, te ha de pagar mejor, no ya entendí como yo no te pagaba para que estuvieras en la cama conmigo no se te hacía atractiva la idea- me dijo- eso es, esa es tu verdadera naturaleza, eres una puta- quería golpearlo, pero como me tenía atrapada en su cuerpo no me podía mover.

-Jacob suéltame por favor me estas lastimando, déjame, solo te pido que salgas de mi vida, sé que cometí errores, pero solo te pido eso que me dejes en paz- solloce.

-Eso jamás maldita perra- me soltó tan de repente que caí al suelo, en el mismo instante en que me caí me vi levantada por sus brazos- para estar fuera de tu vida tendrás que estar muerta- me volvió a tirar al suelo y se marcho, no tenía fuerzas para levantarme solo quería dejarme llevar por la obscuridad ¿en qué momento Jacob se había vuelto así?, me aterrorizaba lo que él pudiera hacerme o peor aún lo que pudiera hacerle a Edward y eso era lo que más me importaba.

Llegue a la casa y por suerte nadie había llegado, me apresure a encerrar el carro, para que no se dieran cuenta de que acababa de llegar, una vez dentro de la casa me subí a mi cuarto y me cambie, solo me tumbe en la cama no quería hacer nada, lo sé es absurdo me había dejado embargar por el miedo, sentí como abrían la puerta de mi cuarto y entraban, la cama se hundió ante el peso de él.

-¿Hace mucho que llegaste?- me susurró en el oído, de solo oírlo pude sentí como mis lagrimas acudían a mis ojos, así que solo negué con la cabeza para que no escuchara mi voz quebrajarse.

-¿Te sientes mal?- volvió a cuestionar en mi oído, ahora solo asentí.

-¿Quieres que te deje sola?- en cierta forma quería que me envolviera en sus brazos y me dijera que todo estaba bien que Jacob no nos iba a hacer nada, pero sé que si le decía a Edward lo que estaba sucediendo saldría a golpear incluso a matar a Jacob, recordaba claramente lo que me había dicho días antes _"no quiero que nadie te dañe o que te haga algo cualquier cosa, porque a quien se le ocurra lastimarte lo mato, lo mato"_

-Sí, es que realmente me siento mal, me duele mucho la cabeza, espero que el analgésico haga efecto pronto- mi voz salió como esperaba, pero creo que lo tomo por el dolor de cabeza, solo me dio un beso en la sien y se marcho, pude sentir como el colchón regresaba a su estado normal después de que él se marcho.

Ya había pasado dos días más desde que hable con Jacob, y lo peor de todo es que ya no me sentía tan apoyada a pesar de que nadie conocía la situación y eso simplemente porque Edward y yo no dejamos de pelear, debo de decir que todo es por mi culpa, él se siente exasperado por mi cambio de actitud en estos días que prácticamente ha sido radical y no puedo decir que no es así porque sé que lo es, últimamente parece que huyo de él y no es que no quiera estar a su lado, es más se me parte el alma cada vez que veo su mirada cuando ve que lo hago, pero tengo que hacerlo para que no se dé cuente de lo que está pasando, otra era que cada vez que me cuestionaba yo saltaba a la defensiva, hoy por ejemplo, estaba peleada con él, me encontraba sola en la casa, todo mundo había salido por algún compromiso, estaba en mi cama recordando cómo nos habíamos peleado y hoy se había ido sin arreglar las cosas conmigo y sin despedirse.

_Flashback _

_Me encontraba en mi cama revisando unos archivos que Aro me había enviado, cuando él entro al cuarto y se sentó a mi lado, me estaba acariciando los muslos y yo se lo agradecí internamente pero lo sacudí como dije estaba huyendo de él aún cuando lo que más quería era que estuviera a mi lado._

_-¿Estas muy ocupada?- me preguntó._

_-Mmm la verdad es que sí- me levante, tome unos papeles que ni si quiera me servían y fingí leerlos._

_-¿Segura?- me pegunto con un tono de voz de reproche, y como dije siempre saltaba a la defensiva._

_-Por supuesto que sí o crees que me gusta dormirme tarde a propósito sin motivo, cuando te digo que estoy ocupada es porque lo estoy, no entiendo a que viene tu tono de reproche- le grité me sentía acorralada._

_-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo- se dio media vuelta, pero le volví a gritar antes de que se fuera._

_-Bien perfecto, huye- y ahí estoy se supone que debería de alegrarme porque se va y no tendré que inventar excusas para que me alejara de él._

_-Esa no es mi rama, es la tuya- me dijo con un tono sombrío, serio, pero en su mirada solo había pena._

_-¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Qué jodidos estás diciendo?- pero claro que sabía a que se estaba refiriendo, pero como siempre creo que si aparento no saber nada todo está mejor, ¿me ha funcionado? Por supuesto que no._

_-¿De qué hablo? ¿De qué demonios hablo? Pues bien quieres escucharme lo harás, estoy harto de cuando entro a una habitación en la que tu estas, salgas huyendo porque estoy ahí, es como si mi presencia te incomodara, y no entiendo el por qué, acaso te ofendí en algo, dime que hice mal, y no solo es eso, buscas cualquier pretexto para no estar cerca de mí, que si el trabajo, que si te duele algo, en verdad ya no sé qué hacer para estar cerca de ti, ya no permites dormir en el mismo cuarto que tú y ni que hablar de poder hacerte el amor- tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se paso las manos por el cabello repetidas._

_-No Edward, tú no has hecho nada, soy yo la maldita bruja- mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas._

_-Escúchame Bella, no quiero que te sientas con algún tipo de compromiso hacia mí y por esa razón no me digas que quieres terminar conmigo- ¿qué? ¿Estaba hablando en serio?- quiero que hagas lo que tú sientes, no quiero que te sientas atada a mí, todo estará bien siempre serás mi persona favorita._

_-¿Cómo demonios sacaste esas conclusiones?- le pregunte furiosa por las tontas conclusiones que dedujo._

_-Solo piénsalo- dio media vuelta y salió._

_Fin del Flashback_

Hoy en la mañana me desperté y baje a desayunar no tenía ganas de nada, al bajar solo se encontraba Esme y Carlisle y les pregunte por Edward, ellos me contestaron que se había ido temprano a su trabajo que quería llegar a hacer algo que había dejado pendiente, eso me pareció demasiado extraño jamás se va sin despedirse de mí y sin ir a verme, esto estaba realmente mal. Subí a mi cuarto hoy me quería pasar todo el día acostada, me sentía muy mal por mi situación con Edward, había una nota en mi mesa de lado de mi cama, era de Edward pude notarlo por la perfecta caligrafía, la tome en mis manos y la leí.

_"Lo que dije anoche era en serio, no quiero que te sientas atada a mí solo por algún estúpido compromiso que creas tener, siempre vas a contar conmigo pequeña, siempre, aún cuando no esté a tu lado de la manera en que yo quisiera. Solo piénsalo._

_Con amor, Edward" _

Me deje caer al piso tras leer la nota, como podía pensar eso Edward, sé que mi comportamiento lo ha llevado a sacar estas conclusiones, y es prácticamente mi culpa el que nuestra relación se encuentre en este estado, puedo soportar todo este asunto siempre y cuando él esté a mi lado, conmigo apoyándome, amándome como solo él sabe hacerlo, me siento tan estúpida por querer alejar a la persona que más amo y respeto, esto no valía la pena como para terminar la relación más hermosa que he tenido, así que tome una decisión; hablaría con Edward sobre lo que estaba pasando con Jacob, después me las arreglaría para que no fuera a matar a Jacob, sonó el timbre no me imaginaba quien podía ser, baje las escaleras corriendo ya que parecía que la persona estaba desesperada, llegue a la puerta y hubiera preferido ignorar el timbre, frente a mí se encontraba la persona que había provocado todo este maldito conflicto, la persona a la que más temía.

-Hola ¿Así que estás sola eh?- sonrió de tal manera que hizo que me estremeciera de miedo, alcance a reaccionar y empuje la puerta para cerrarla pero él no me lo permitió, metió su pie, y evitaba que la cerrara además de que empujaba con su cuerpo, golpee su mano que se encontraba en la puerta y brinco hacia atrás oportunidad que tome para cerrar la puerta, me recargue en ella y respire agitadamente, trate de escuchar, pero no se escuchaba nada, pero por alguna extraña sensación no me tranquilizaba, era un silencio aterrador y en ese mismo instante recordé la puerta trasera de la cocina y corrí para cerrarla bien y en el momento en que llegue a la cocina él entro, me quede paralizada por un momento, antes de correr al despacho de Carlisle donde era más seguro por la chapa de la puerta, pero antes de entrar el me tomo del cabello y me azoto al piso.

-¿Por qué corres zorrita?- se subió encima de mí y comenzó a besarme a la fuerza, trate de empujarlo pero era inútil, hasta que se separo de mi y sentí menos presión de su cuerpo por lo que aproveche y me movía desesperadamente alcance a golpearlo haciendo que se cayera, me levante lo más rápido que pude y subí las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar a mi cuarto, puse el seguro, y escuche claramente como subía corriendo, busque mi celular para llamar a alguien pero ¡demonios! Estaba en la cocina, lo había dejado el día anterior ahí, escuche un crujido horrible y vi la puerta azotándose contra la pared y vi a Jacob entrando a la habitación, me quede estática solo observaba como él se acercaba a mí, quería correr hacer algo pero mis músculos no respondían solo era capaz de sentir el terror de tenerlo cerca.

-Ahora si no puedes huir- se acerco con paso amenazante- nadie ni si quiera tu primito te podrá salvar de esta.

-Jacob por… por favor- le dije entre sollozos, me deje embargar por el miedo.

-No, no llores preciosa- se suponía que era un tono tranquilizador pero el efecto que causo era todo lo contrario- vamos a ser felices.

* * *

Y bueno ¿Qué les parecio? Por fis diganme que piensan! Hasta el siguiente capítulo :)


	26. Chapter 26

Antes que nada agradecer a **Melania** y **Elie** por sus reviews.

Bueno chicas muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a la historia en verdad mil gracias, es mi primer historia y creanme cuando termine la historia las extrañare mucho pero gracias a su apoyo me animan a escribir una nueva historia.

En fin aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, ya saben que probablemente no pueda actualizar la próxima semana, y por último ya saben los personajes no son míos son creación de nuestra hermosa S. Meyer

EPOV

-¿Edward me estas escuchando?- escuche la odiosa voz de Jessica.

-Dime- le conteste sin dedicarle ninguna mirada.

-Te mandan esto de laboratorios- me contesto con tono meloso.

-Déjalos en el escritorio- señale mi escritorio y volví a girarme.

Después de que Jessica se fuera me acerque al escritorio, tome los resultados de los análisis que me mandaban del laboratorio para ver de qué se trataba, comencé a leer, pero no entendí ni una sola palabra, volvía a leer y nada, la verdad no les estaba prestando tanta atención, en estos momento no tenía cabeza para nada, todo el día que digo el día, toda la maldita semana me la he pasado pensando en una sola cosa, mi relación con Bella, en su comportamiento para conmigo, prácticamente huía de mí, me estaba apartando de su lado, era como si ya no quisiera estar conmigo, se ponía tan distante, esas excusas tontas que ponía para no dormir o hacer el amor conmigo, esa manera tan precipitada para salir de las habitaciones en las que yo me encontraba es por esto que ayer la enfrente en el momento en que me daba otra tonta excusa y sé que quizá haya sido un poco brusco pero estaba comenzando a desesperarme la situación, había llegado a la conclusión de que ella ya no quería nada conmigo pero no encontraba la manera de salir de esta relación, así que se lo plantee ayer en la discusión y hoy no pude verla a la cara y que me dijera que ya no quería estar conmigo por lo que le deje una nota reiterando lo que le había dicho el día anterior, me encontraba desesperado por lo que mejor la llame y que me dijera de una vez si ya había tomado alguna decisión, no contestaba ni en la casa ni en su celular, me espere a ver si ella llamaba o si no tendría que esperarme a la salida, en ese momento sonó mi celular.

-¿Sí?- escuche un sollozo del otro lado de la línea- ¿mamá que tienes?

-Bella- en cuanto escuche su nombre mi sangre se helo.

-¿Qué pasa con Bella?- le pregunte lo más tranquilo que pude fingir, pero con un demonio cuando se trataba de ella no podía estar tranquilo.

-No estamos seguros pero creemos que Bella desapareció, alguien se la llevo…- un silencio, un frío recorriendo mi cuerpo, una exhalación llena de pánico, de temor, un balde de agua fría cayéndome encima- ¿Edward? ¿Nos escuchas, sigues ahí?- todo era blanco solo se repetían en mi cabeza las palabras de Esme "Bella desapareció" "alguien se la llevo".

-Voy para allá- colgué en ese mismo instante tome mis cosas y salí disparado hacia el estacionamiento sin responder a las cuestiones que me hacía la encargada de las prácticas profesionales, después arreglaría eso en estos momentos solo me importaba el llegar y que me dijeran que había sido una horrible broma.

Arranque el carro sin siquiera haber cerrado la puerta, me salte demasiados semáforos pero afortunadamente no había nadie que se interpusiera en mi camino lo cual me alegraba; en cuanto llegue de nuevo no acababa de apagar el carro y ya había abierto la puerta, salí del carro volando metafóricamente, me adentre a la casa y pude ver algunas cosas tiradas en la sala, me fui a la cocina para ver si estaban ahí esperándome con una cámara escondida, pero solo pude ver otro desorden total, solo observe rápidamente y me dirigí a las escaleras corría al cuarto de Bella, al llegar me di cuenta inmediatamente que esto no era una broma; la puerta de Bella se encontraba destrozada en la parte de la chapa, al entrar podías ver el desastre absoluto que se encontraba ahí, todo su escritorio se encontraba en el piso, su lámpara rota, en fin todo un desastre.

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? ¡¿Dónde demonios se encuentra Bella!?- les grite la última pregunta.

-No sabemos, Esme llego del supermercado y encontró las cosas desordenadas en la cocina y en el recibidor, le grito a Bella pero ella no contestaba salió al garaje a ver si estaba el carro de Bella y ahí estaba pero ella no, subió a su cuarto y vio el total desorden y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido- me contó Carlisle, me senté en la cama de repente me sentí mareado como si me hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

-¿Y bueno que es lo que han hecho?- les pregunte.

-Ya llamamos a la policía, vienen en camino, lo hicieron rápido por los contactos que tengo, querían esperar hasta mañana- bufó Carlisle, voltee a verlo y detrás de él se encontraba mi mamá totalmente devastada.

-Mi niña Carlisle, alguien se llevo a mi niña- lloraba una Esme desesperada.

-Tranquila Esme, vamos a encontrarla, te juro que la vamos a encontrar- en ese momento sonó el teléfono, corrí a contestar.

-¿Hola?- contesté.

-Hola Edward, ¿sabes por qué Isabella no ha llegado?- preguntó Aro.

-Aro no creo que este sea un buen momento, tenemos un problema ¿puedo llamarte después?- no espere a que me contestara y colgué, en ese momento tocaron el timbre.

-Voy a abrir, debe de ser la policía- Carlisle bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

Después de una seria de preguntas mandaron a llamar a los peritos para recaudar pruebas e información, encontraron varias pisadas en la casa que iba de acuerdo al orden de los destrozos y todas se dirigían a la habitación de mi Bella, habían pisadas de dos personas las más pequeñas de Bella, las otras eso era lo que tenían que averiguar, trataba de mantener la cabeza fría para no perderme ningún detalle que salía pero me era imposible sabiendo que mi Bella podría estar en peligro.

-¿Entonces no han notado cambio alguno en la actitud de Isabella?- pregunto el detective.

-No- contestaron mis padres, pero se me vinieron a la mente los últimos días donde ella me rehuía, sus excusas para no estar conmigo.

-Puede ser no estoy seguro- todos voltearon a verme- la verdad es que no creo que tenga que ver mucho con esto.

-No importa hijo en estos momentos cualquier cosa puede darnos una pista y saber por dónde empezar.

-Bueno en los últimos días ella ha tenido una actitud extraña conmigo, huía de cualquier habitación en la que estaba, me daba explicaciones absurdas para no estar conmigo, para no dormir conmigo, pero como dije no creo que eso tenga que ver- les dije, en ese momento entraron Alice, Rose, Emmet y Jasper.

-¿Alguna discusión que tuvieran para que provocara esa situación entre ustedes?- yo solo negué con la cabeza- bien ¿alguna otra conducta extraña?

-Hay una que note desde hace varios meses, pero jamás dije nada- se escucho a una Alice con voz ronca por el llanto.

-Dígame señorita- le insto a continuar el detective.

-Hace meses le pasaba algo, algunas veces se notaba nerviosa, a veces la veía con miedo, pero se le pasaba, pero en los últimos días la veía como aterrorizada pero trataba de fingir me atrevo a decir que era como si se sintiera perseguida, observada, no sé, pero si era una conducta fuera de lo normal en ella- en ese momento me vino a la mente cada vez que le pregunte si se encontraba bien porque la veía pálida, llena de nervios y su actitud que tenía para conmigo concordaba con lo que decía Alice.

-Bien creo que mañana continuaremos con esto ya que para la señora Cullen está siendo difícil, traten de recordar, mañana vendré a primera hora para continuar- dijo el detective, yo solo podía pasearme de un lado a otro.

-Espere yo sé algo que quizá pueda servir- dijo Jasper detrás de Alice, todos volteamos a verlo.

-Habla- le exigí en un grito, él volteo a verme con una pena en su cara.

-Hace tiempo encontré a Bella hablando con Jacob, ellos estaban discutiendo aunque Bella más bien le estaba suplicando que la dejara en paz, que ya no la molestara, la enfrente para preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba, ella me contó que Jacob había estado acosándola, insultándola pero que ya iba a arreglar las cosas con él, ella me prometió que ya estaría bien, después volví a hablar con ella y me dijo que ya todo estaba arreglado y yo le creí- fulminaba a Jasper con la mirada ¿cómo se había callado algo así? Mi Bella estuvo en peligro y el muy imbécil no había dicho nada, yo pude haber puesto en su lugar al estúpido ese sin mencionar que probablemente él era el que tenía a Bella.

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultar algo así idiota?- me abalance a él- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿En qué demonios pensabas Jasper?- mi rabia hacia Jasper era grande.

-Edward cálmate por favor- se acerco Carlisle a sujetarme.

-¿Quién es Jacob?- pregunto el detective.

-Es el ex novio de Bella, cuando terminaron tuvo algunos problemas con él para que entendiera que ya no podían estar juntos, ya no quería estar con él, él simplemente no podía aceptarlo, pero de un día a otro fue como si lo aceptara y no volvió a aparecer- comento Alice.

-Bien, tráeme el celular que encontramos en la cocina- le ordeno el detective a uno de los oficiales, me encontraba realmente furioso ¿Por qué demonios Bella jamás me dijo nada? ¿Por qué demonios no confió en mí para decirme la mierda que el perro ese le estaba haciendo pasar? ¿Por qué Jasper no me dijo nada? Solo podía lanzarle miradas envenenadas. En ese momento entro el oficial con el celular de Bella en la mano.

-¿Este es el celular de Isabella?

-Bella- le corregí- si es ese su teléfono.

-Está bloqueado ¿alguien conoce su contraseña?- preguntó- podría poner a alguien a descifrarla pero me parece mejor si alguien de ustedes la conoce.

-Yo puedo intentar- le contesté, él me extendió el teléfono, aplique la clásica su fecha de cumpleaños pero fallo, intente con su nombre, el de sus padres pero nada- No, no puedo.

-Intenta con Edward- me dijo Alice, lo hice y bingo ahí estaba, no pude ocultar mi sonrisa por la contraseña de Bella, se lo extendí al detective.

-Bien accederemos al registro de llamadas y a sus mensajes- sonó más a un aviso.

Pasaron algunos minutos, solo se veía como el detective asentía con la cabeza y tecleaba en el celular de Bella, me volteo a ver con una sonrisa rara lo cual me hizo sonrojarme y me acorde de un mensaje que le había enviado a Bella diciéndole lo mucho que deseaba hacerle el amor y me sonroje más, pero ahora no era momento de eso.

-Afirmativo, Bella ha recibido varios mensajes insultándola y amenazándola en todos se firma como Jacob o sin firma, hay llamadas de tiempo atrás que dice Jacob pero hay varias resientes que dicen número desconocido- dijo el detective y sentí como si me hubieran aventado un balde de agua helada, ese maldito tenía a mi Bella no tenía duda alguna- puedo decir que Jacob estaba obsesionado con ella por la manera de hablarle- y yo sabía que estaba en peligro al lado de ese imbécil, jamás me dio buena señal.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Tenemos que analizar todo lo que encontramos en las habitaciones que presentan desorden, una vez que determinemos que paso y que confirmemos que fue Jacob quien secuestro a Bella- me enfurecí al escucharlo, pretendía que esperáramos que él y su equipo analice todo para ir por mi Bella.

-¿Usted pretende que esperemos mientras que ese perro puede hacerle daño a mi ángel?- le cuestione si respondía que sí le saltaría encima.

-Tenemos que estar seguros para poder comenzar a tosigar a su familia, no podemos hacerlo sin estar seguros y arriesgarnos a…- dijo.

-¿A quienes a ustedes y su estúpido despacho burocrático?- les contesté.

-Edward- me reprendió Carlisle- apuesto a que él detective hará todo lo más rápido y eficientemente posible- solo solté un bufido.

Después de charlar con el detective y de quedar con él a verse al día siguiente a primera hora, este se fue, me paseaba de un lado a otro, no podía esperar tanto tiempo, tenía que hacer algo para rescatar a mi Bella, ¿por qué demonios no me había dicho nada? Pude haberla ayudado a pasar por toda esa mierda del acoso de Jacob, pude haber evitado que esto pasara, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando al no decirle a nadie? Si el idiota de Jasper hubiera hablando esto no estaría pasando, al recordar esto me gire hacia donde estaba Jasper.

-¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste nada? ¿En que estabas pensando en apoyar a Bella con esa estupidez de enfrentarlo ella sola?- le grite a Jasper.

-Lo lamento, confié en que ella podía con él y si no lo dije fue porque ella me lo pidió, ella me dijo que lo arreglaría- contesto con una voz llena de pena.

-¿Y le creíste? Por Dios sabes cómo es ella, jamás nos escucho cuando le dijimos que ese tipo nos daba mala espina, ella decía que lo cambiaría ¿lo hizo? No ¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar que ella podría con eso?- le dije exaltado por su tontería.

-Perdón tienes razón, no sé en qué pensé- me dijo agachando la mirada.

-Un poco tarde para eso ¿no crees?- le solté entre dientes.

-Edward déjalo en paz- dijo Alice con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras lo abrazaba.

Salí de ahí y me dirigí al cuarto de Bella, encontré todo más desordenado por los peritos, me encerré ahí, ¿Dónde estaba mi Bella? ¿Cómo pude pensar que ella ya no quería nada conmigo? Debí de haber sabido que algo le pasaba, desconfié de su amor, ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil? Tomé una bata que tenía encima de la cama y la abrace a mi cuerpo, comencé a llorar como un niño pequeño, solo quería que Bella estuviera bien, que estuviera entre mis brazos, protegerla, tenerla aquí.

-Edward abre- escuche del otro lado de la puerta- por favor hijo- me levante de la cama y camine a la puerta abrí- todo va a estar bien- Esme me envolvió con sus brazos.

-No, no podemos esperar a que ese detective analice todo- le dije entre dientes- es demasiado tiempo, puede pasarle algo malo, tenemos que hacer algo.

Sufrí una serie de escalofríos de solo pensar en todo lo que ese maldito perro pudiera hacerle a mi ángel, recordando los malditos mensajes y ni me imaginaba las llamadas ¿Por qué maldita sea no me dijo nada? Pude ayudarla, pude haber hecho algo para salvarla y evitar que esto pasara, solo quería tenerla de regreso, tenerla entre mis brazos, lejos de ese maldito, tenerla sana y salva, tenía que traerla de regreso, no sé que tenía que hacer pero esa era mi promesa traer a Bella de regreso y protegerla por el resto de mi vida, no dejaría que nada le volviera a pasar así tuviera que amarrarla a la cama.

* * *

Bueno chicas este fue el capí como ven no llego nadie a salvar a Bella. Diganme que opinan ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo detestaron?


	27. Chapter 27

Hola chicas unas cuantas horas tarde de lo acostumbrado pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, perdon por esas horillas de demora XD

La verdad ya comienzo a ponerme nostalgica porque el final cada vez se acerca más :( Espero que este capítulo les guste porque en los 27 (con este) es el que más me ha costado. Quiero agradecer a esos reviews que no puedo contestar, gracias a **Melania** como siempre me dejando su review y apoyando la historia, gracias a alguien más que me dejo su review en el anonimato jeje.

Bueno ahora si los dejo, ya saben que los personajes no salieron de mi cabecita solo la loca idea de la historia.

* * *

** EPOV (continuación)**

Pase la noche en el cuarto de Bella y digo pase porque no pude dormir solo me la pase dando vueltas en la cama y paseándome en el cuarto, ¿y quién podría dormir, sabiendo lo que pasaba, sabiendo que Bella corría peligro? En ese momento se me ocurrió que al día siguiente iría a la casa de Jacob y le preguntaría a su padre, algo tenía que saber cualquier cosa podría llevarme a donde tenía a Bella. Al amanecer baje corriendo las escaleras y me di cuenta de que todos se habían quedado a dormir. Todos se encontraban en la sala, todos tenían unas inmensas ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Emmet con un tono de preocupación.

-Voy a encontrar a ese maldito, no puedo esperar a que el detective tenga todas sus pruebas para atrapar a ese perro- me encamine a la puerta pero sentí la mano de Emmet deteniéndome, solo pude fulminarlo con la mirada- suéltame- dije entre dientes.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?- podía percibirse su tono alarmante.

-Ya te lo dije voy a atrapar a ese maldito, no me voy a esperar a que le haga algo, si no es que…- no quería pensar en esas estupideces.

-Bien, te acompaño- dijo Jasper detrás de Emmet.

-Yo también voy- dijo Emmet- anda antes de que bajen Carlisle y Esme.

-Chicos ¿Qué pretenden hacer?- pregunto Rose.

-Por el momento voy a ir con el padre de Jacob a lo mejor él puede darnos una pista y partiremos de lo que nos diga- les expliqué.

-Bien vámonos- dijo Alice parándose de donde se encontraba.

-No ustedes se quedan aquí- dijo Emmet- y no acepto discusiones sobre el asunto- sin dejar que contestaran salimos los tres, Jasper se fue conmigo en mi volvo y Emmet en su Jeep.

-Hey Edward todo estará bien, vamos a encontrarla y ese perro recibirá lo suyo- dijo Jasper con tono tranquilizador, yo solo pude asentir lamentablemente no me podía mostrar tan entusiasta como él.

El resto del camino fue sumamente silencioso ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo, conduje lo más rápido que pude sabiendo que cada segundo contaba para rescatar a Bella, me baje del carro lo más rápido que pude teniendo a Emmet y Jasper pisándome los talones, di varios golpes a la puerta de aquella casa roja, no respondían volví a tocar pero esta vez con más fuerza.

-Ya van- se escuchó una voz gruesa del otro lado de la puerta- ¿Edward?

-Billy ¿Dónde está Jacob?- le pregunte inmediatamente.

-¿Qué?- tenía una cara de desconcertado.

-Con un demonio Billy ¿Dónde está Jacob?- le grite, sentí una mano en mi hombro la cual sacudí inmediatamente.

-Señor solo queremos saber el paradero de Jacob, si sabe algo de él- le explico un Jasper que aparentaba mayor tranquilidad que yo.

-No lo sé, desde ayer en la mañana no aparece he llamado a sus hermanas con la esperanza de que sepan algo, pero nada, no saben nada, he llamado a su celular y tampoco contesta- nos explicó.

-Por favor señor- si era necesario que suplicara lo haría- piense trate de recordar si le dijo algo.

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia en saber su paradero?- nos pregunto aún más preocupado.

-Porque él se llevo a Bella, la secuestro, tengo que encontrarla, por favor ayúdenos trate de recordar algo que le haya dicho, solo por favor- le dije.

-¿Qué? eso no es posible, él amaba a Bella, mi muchacho estuvo muy triste después de que ella lo termino sé cuanto quería a tu prima, están equivocados ¡él no hizo eso!- dijo desesperado y frustrado.

-Pues se equivoca "su muchacho" ha estado enviándole mensajes amenazándola y acosándola al igual que llamándole solo para insultarla- le dijo Emmet detrás de mí.

-Hace un par de semanas me dijo que si sabía si Sam estaba rentando una cabaña que tiene a las afueras de la ciudad, la dirección de la cabaña no la sé pero puedo darles las de Sam para que pregunten, pero puedo asegurarles que él no hizo nada- anoto en un papel una dirección y nos las dio, tome el papel lo mire rápidamente y me encamine hacia afuera- ¡Por favor no le hagan nada!- escuche como nos gritaba preocupado, pero no podía asegurarle nada.

En esta ocasión fue Jasper quien condujo ya que había salido de la casa del padre de Jacob muy alterado, solo quería que fuera más rápido pero al parecer ese no era el plan de Jasper, al parecer no entendía que cada segundo contaba para Bella, iba con la mirada fija en la ventana a pesar de que no veía nada, solo quería llegar a la casa de ese tal Sam, Jasper se bajo del carro y le seguí estábamos enfrente de una casa de un solo piso un poco amplia de color blanco, caminamos por el camino hasta la entrada, donde Jasper golpeo la puerta, inmediatamente abrieron la puerta y apareció un tipo alto de piel morena, aparentaba ser mayor que yo, más o menos la edad de Emmet.

-Buenos días, venimos a buscar a Sam ¿se encuentra?- pregunto Jasper, para mi opinión en este momento estaba ocupando muchas diplomacia.

-Soy yo ¿quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó con un tono de hostilidad.

-Somos Emmet, Edward y Jasper- no me había dado cuenta de que Emmet ya nos acompañaba- solo queremos preguntar si de pura casualidad no sabes el paradero de Jacob es de carácter urgente el que lo encontremos.

-¿Por qué? Supongamos que lo sé ¿por qué tendría que decirles a ustedes?- de nuevo ese tono de hostilidad, me enfade al instante más le valía a este tipo decirnos si sabía algo porque si no le arrancaría la cabeza, me adelante un paso, tome al tipo de su playera blanca y lo acerque a mí, solo sentí las manos de Emmet y Jasper agarrándome de los hombros.

-Más vale que si sabes algo, nos los digas en este instante no pretendo que Bella corra más peligro solo porque tú no crees conveniente el decirnos donde se encuentra Jacob- lo solté.

-Bella correr peligro ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Jacob?- pregunto confundido.

-Tiene que ver que Jacob ha secuestrado a Bella, y su padre nos informo que te pidió prestada una cabaña que tienes a las afueras de la ciudad- dijo Emmet.

-¿Seguros?- supongo que vio en nuestras caras la seguridad porque continuo- está bien si me la pidió hace dos días vino por las llaves no me dijo para que la quería solo me la pidió.

-Dinos ¿dónde está?- le exigí, camino dentro de su casa y regreso después de un par de minutos.

-Aquí está la dirección- nos extendió un papel, lo tome inmediatamente y me di media vuelta, iba a subirme al coche pero de nuevo Jasper me lo impidió, volvio a subirse al lugar del conductor dejándome el lugar de copiloto.

-Solo ve más rápido- le dije, él asintió.

Llevábamos unos quince minutos de camino cuando sonó mi celular, lo saque de mi bolsillo, mire la pantalla ¡demonios era Carlisle! Pero no me quedaba otra que contestar.

-¿Dónde demonios están?- contestó Carlisle sin dejarme decir una sola palabra.

-Voy por Bella- le dije.

-¿Qué? Edward por favor dime en donde estas o a donde se dirigen- esa no era la voz de Carlisle era la voz del detective.

-Carlisle ya te dije que vamos por Bella, fuimos a la casa de Jacob y su padre nos dijo que Jacob le había pedido prestada una cabaña que tienen a las afueras de la ciudad a un amigo, fuimos con ese amigo y conseguimos la dirección de la casa- les dije.

-Bien danos la dirección- volvió a responder el detective.

Después de decirle la dirección colgué el teléfono y lo apague no quería que el celular sonara cuando estuviera rescatando a Bella, por supuesto que le daría su merecido a Jacob por haber raptado a mi ángel y haberla hecho sufrir solo esperaba que ese sufrimiento se refiriera a los mensajes y las llamadas y no a algo que le pudiera haber hecho en este tiempo. Jasper se desvió hacia un camino que se encontraba a la derecha de la carretera, avanzamos lentamente, el camino era de puras piedras, pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando pudimos ver a un kilometro más o menos la cabaña, decidimos dejar los coches ahí y caminar el resto a pie para que Jacob no escuchara el ruido de los carros. Nos bajamos del carro y caminamos hacia la cabaña cuando estábamos a unos veinte metros de la entrada pudimos ver el carro de Jacob, caminamos con más precaución para que Jacob no nos escuchara llegar, cuando estuvimos cerca de la puerta tratamos de ver por las ventanas pero no se veía nada en una de ellas porque estaba tapada en la otra no se alcanzaba a ver a alguien en la estancia; me acerque a la puerta esperando que la puerta no tuviera seguro o algo por el estilo y pudiera abrirla, tuve suerte la chapa de la puerta cedió, la gire lentamente para que no hiciera ruido, comencé a abrir la puerta centímetro a centímetro lo más lento que pude aunque me mataba, en cuanto estuvo medio abierta pude ver al imbécil de Jacob sentado en una mecedora del rincón no aguante la furia que tenía y me abalancé hacia donde él estaba, caímos en el suelo de madera provocando un ruido, caí arriba de él, inmediatamente me separe un poco y comencé a golpearlo en la cara, descargaba mi odio en cada golpe porque sí yo sentía odio por esta persona que había hecho pasar a Bella por este infierno, no podía sentir nada que no fuera odio, daba golpe tras golpe, en su momento sentí como Jacob dejo de moverse debajo de mi, seguía consciente pero había perdido energía con tanto intento de quitarme de encima suyo, los puños ya me dolían y podía percibirlos rojos, en ese momento sentí como un par de brazos me quitaban encima de Jacob.

-Tranquilo, no vale la pena lo importante ahora es que encontremos a Bella en este lugar- en cuanto menciono su nombre me levante como un resorte y busque con la mirada si había rastro de Bella pero nada, no la encontraba, me fije en una puerta que se encontraba al otro extremo de la estancia, me encamine lo más pronto que pude, respire profundo y trate de prepararme mentalmente por lo que pudiera encontrar al otro lado, abrí lentamente la puerta y enfrente de mi estaba Bella amarrada a una cama, ella se encontraba desnuda, se encontraba inconsciente, me acerque a ella corriendo y me quite inmediatamente la chaqueta para cubrirla, me incline para quitarle sus ataduras, sus brazos desvanecieron en cuanto la libere, me acerque a ella.

-Todo bien amor, aquí estoy- le susurre en su oído, sentí como se derramaban un par de lagrimas de mis ojos por varios motivos uno por alivio de tenerla entre mis brazos de nuevo, segundo por impotencia de no haber podido evitar esto y ultimo de nuevo impotencia de haberla encontrado en estas situaciones.

-Edward- me dijo Jasper desde la puerta- acaban de llegar Carlisle y el detective- me informo, asentí con la cabeza, tome a Bella entre mis brazos no quería que siguiera en este lugar. La saque de esa cabaña de porquería, al salir vi cuando llegaban Carlisle y el detective pero me seguí derecho hasta mi carro para dejar a Bella ahí.

Seguí caminando hasta el carro, me las ingenie para agacharme tantito hasta que mis manos estuvieran a la altura de la manija para abrir la puerta, la abrí y con mi pierna termine de abrirla dejándome espacio para depositar a Bella en el asiento, en el momento en que la dejaba ahí ella se removió, soltó un jadeo de golpe.

-¡Déjame!- todavía tenía sus ojos cerrados y removía realmente inquieta- ¡déjame por favor!- sollozaba.

-Shhh… shhh tranquila amor, soy yo, Edward- le susurré, ella dejo de removerse y me miro directo a la cara, inmediatamente me arrastro a sus brazos.

-Edward, no me dejes, no me dejes, oh Edward, no te vayas- sollozo constantemente, estaba temblando podía sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío temblando.

-Estoy aquí amor, tranquila- la volví a tomar y me senté en el asiento para sentarla a ella en mis piernas comencé a mesarla como si fuera un bebe- shhh estoy aquí.

-Edward tenemos que llevarla a la comisaria, tienen que tomar su declaración y…- Carlisle solo se me quedo viendo dudoso, preocupado- y para otras cosas- en ese momento entendí que querían examinarla para ver si el maldito perro no había abusado de ella.

-No, no puede llevársela ahora mismo, miren como está, está temblando, sin mencionar que no trae ropa, no creo que ella se encuentre en condiciones de hacer eso, y no pienso forzarla a que reviva algo y la ponga peor así que no, no lo permito- les conteste a ambos.

-Tienes que entender que es el procedimiento, no te estamos pidiendo permiso- dijo el detective.

-Me vale un comino su bendito procedimiento- le espete.

-Edward sé que es difícil, para mí también es muy difícil quiero correr y abrazar a mi pequeña hija, y tampoco quiero que pase por eso, pero es lo mejor para que ese maldito pague por lo que le hizo a mi niña- dijo Carlisle con los ojos húmedos.

-Está bien pero por lo menos les pido que dejen que le traigan ropa- el detective asintió, saque mi celular y marque el número de Alice.

-Edward por dios nos tienen preocupadas ¿ya encontraron a Bella?- contestó una muy nerviosa Alice.

-Perdón, puedes traerle ropa estamos en…- después de darle la dirección colgué y me dedique a tranquilizar a Bella, ella solo estaba escondida en mi pecho, mientras yo acariciaba la espalda de Bella, eso era bueno por lo menos ya no tenía que ver al perro ese o ver como se lo estaban llevando, en ese momento aparecieron Esme, Rose y Alice; Rose bajo inmediatamente del carro y fue hacia donde estaba Emmet se detuvo y le dijo algo al oficial y lo siguiente que vi me dio cierta gracia Rosalie le había dado un rodillazo en sus testículos a Jacob. Mientras Alice y Esme se acercaban con un bolso en la mano, al llegar no dijeron nada solo me tendieron el bolso.

-Gracias- les dije, me levante del asiento y deposite a Bella en el asiento- te dejo con Alice y Esme, ellas te ayudaran a cambiarte estoy aquí cerca- me iba a apartar pero unas manos pequeñas pero firmes se aferraron a mi camisa impidiéndome que me apartara, la voltee a ver y solo vi terror en sus ojos- Esme, Alice yo la cambio, de nuevo gracias- ellas solo asintieron y se fueron. Ayude a Bella a cambiarse le habían traído un traje deportivo de color negro.

-Es momento de que la llevemos a que le tomen la declaración- dijo Carlisle, solo asentí y deje a Bella de nuevo sentada en el asiento- los esperamos allá.

Me subí al carro y conduje hasta la comisaría, en verdad no quería llevar a Bella a ese lugar a que solo le recordaran el horror que había pasado, tenía que prepararla para todo ese horror, no quería que la sorprendieran con todo aquello que iba a pasar, no quería que la tomaran desprevenida.

-Bella, vamos a que te tomen la declaración, van a pedirte que digas todo lo que pasó y probablemente a que te hagan unos estudios para ver si te encuentras bien- voltee a verla y ella solo tenía a mirada perdida- Bella yo quisiera que no pasaras por esto pero es necesario para que detengan a Jacob.

-No digas su nombre, no me lo menciones- seguía con la mirada perdida.

-Bien ¿estás de acuerdo con lo que vamos a hacer?- le pregunte.

-No tengo otra opción- me contesto con un tono de voz seco y frío.

El resto del camino estuvimos en silencio, quería que todo esto acabara para ella, ella no merecía sufrir de esta manera ¿en qué momento la deje tan sola para que esto le sucediera? ¿Por qué no confió en mí para decirme lo que estaba pasando?

Al llegar la ayude a bajar del carro, ella se aferro a mí con sus manos, la acerque lo más que pude a mí, no quería que nadie la tocara en estos momentos, nos adentramos en el edificio donde ya se encontraban todos esperándonos, nos acercamos a ellos.

-Señorita Isabella vendrá una oficial que la llevara a que le tomen su declaración- dijo el detective y se marcho; segundos después apareció una oficial castaña más alta que Bella y un poco robusta.

-¿Señorita Isabella? Acompáñeme- le ordeno a Bella.

-¿Edward puede venir conmigo?- ella asintió, me tomo de la mano y caminamos detrás de la oficial, nos llevó a una oficina que más bien parecía un cubículo, las cuatro paredes eran de cristal pero dos de ellas estaban tapadas por un par de muebles, nos adentramos ahí, la oficial nos señalo dos sillas para que nos sentáramos.

Durante la narración de Bella de los hechos no deje de apretar los puños al escuchar lo que el maldito de Jacob le había hecho, hubo momentos en los que estaba punto de quebrarse y yo estaba ahí para tranquilizarla y apoyarla, si no fuera porque sé que de esta manera podrían hacer pagar a Jacob no dejaría que Bella estuviera recordando todo ese martirio, al final Bella rompió en llanto y la saque de ahí, la envolví en mis brazos y le tarareaba su nana para que se tranquilizara.

-¿Ya podemos llevárnosla a casa?- preguntó Esme.

-No, por la declaración de Bella tememos de que Jacob haya abusado sexualmente de ella mientras ella estaba inconsciente y necesitamos hacerle unos estudios para confirmarlo- ¿qué? Pase del horror al coraje, horror por lo que le faltaba a mi ángel pasar, coraje bueno no es necesario explicarlo ya que es más que obvio.

-No, no, no, no, no- comenzó a decir mi ángel- no quiero saber si eso pasó, solo quiero largarme de aquí, irme olvidarme de esta maldita mierda, por favor Edward no los dejes, sácame de aquí- me dedico una mirada suplicante, asentí y la conduje a la salida.

-Tenemos que…

-No lo van a hacer en contra de su voluntad, ella no quiere pasar por más mierda y no dejare que le hagan pasar por más ya tienen su estúpida declaración con eso les basta para refundir al perro ese- seguí caminando con Bella entre mis brazos.

Al llegar a casa su semblante ya estaba más calmado, Esme y Carlisle me habían dicho que se quedarían a arreglar todo lo necesario para asegurarse de que Jacob pagara por lo que le había hecho a Bella, estuvo sonando el teléfono cada pocos segundos pero no conteste a ninguna llamada, ahora me dedicaría a cuidar de Bella, me había hecho la promesa de siempre cuidar de ella.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- le pregunté, me temía que siguiera en estado de shock y no pudiera superar esto.

-¿Vas a prepararme algo?- sonrió un poco, ella sabía que mis artes culinarias no eran las mejores.

-Puedo intentarlo, por ti lo que sea- le dije.

-Bien ¿Qué harás para impresionarme?- me preguntó, poco a poco estaba regresando a ser ella misma, eso me alegraba.

-Te preparare un delicioso sándwich- ella soltó una carcajada.

-Todo un reto para Edward Cullen- le dirigí una sonrisa torcida y me voltee a sacar todo lo necesario para prepararle su sándwich.

Mientras preparaba el sándwich ambos nos quedamos callados no quería presionarla ella hablaría cuando pudiera y quisiera, yo sería totalmente paciente, estaba dándole la espalda en cierta forma quería darle su espacio pero tampoco quería dejarla sola y esta era la única manera que encontraba de darle ese espacio, en ese momento sentí unos brazos rodeándome y me gire para verla, no pude resistirme y uní mis labios a los suyos, me sentí en casa, me sentía en paz era como una manera de saber que ella estaba a salvo, me separe de ella pensando que la había incomodado ya que se removió un poco.

-Lo lamento, no quería incomodarte- me aparte de ella un poco.

-Tú nunca me incomodas- volvió a envolverme en sus brazos.

Después de que comiera la acompañe a su cuarto, me dijo que quería bañarse, me metí al baño para preparar la tina, abrí el grifo para regular el agua y al terminar de llenarse el agua le eche sales y otras sustancias para relajar los músculos de Bella, al salir del baño la vi dándose un masaje en sus piernas.

-Creo que te daré un iburoprofeno para que te desinflame y ya no te duela, voy al despacho de Carlisle para tomar unos, tu metete a bañar mientras, ya te prepare el agua- ella asintió y se dirigió al baño.

Baje rápidamente al despacho de Carlisle para sacar el frasco de pastillas del botiquín que tenía, ahí encontré el frasco y una pomada de dicoflenaco podría darle después un masaje para que se relajara más, pase a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua para las pastillas, subí lo más rápido que pude ya que como dije antes no quería dejarla sola, deje las pastillas y lo demás en el escritorio de Bella, me senté en la silla y cerré los ojos, pasaron unos minutos y no escuchaba nada por lo que me dirigí al baño para ver como se encontraba, al entrar ahí estaba Bella recargada en la tina con los ojos cerrados tenía una mirada tranquila eso me agradaba por lo menos no se dejaba hundir.

-¿Necesitas algo?- le pregunté.

-Sí, te necesito a ti- me contestó.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunte no entendí a que se refería, me acerque a ella.

-Solo quiero saber que el ultimo que ha tocado mi cuerpo eres tú, no tengo la certeza de que es lo que paso o no paso, pero quiero tener esa certeza de que fuiste tú el ultimo que me toco- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- ¡por favor! Borra sus manos de mi cuerpo, impregna mi piel de tu esencia solo ¡por favor!

-Shhh tranquila, mira como dices no tenemos la certeza de que es lo que te hizo, si eso te hace sentir mejor lo hare pero primero descansa- me iba a levantar pero ella se aferro de mi camisa.

-Noo quiero que me hagas el amor ahora, te necesito, va más allá del deseo, mas allá de la pasión solo sé que mi cuerpo me pide estar unido al tuyo- me decía con un tono de voz agonizante.

-Está bien, pero si te hago sentir incomoda me dices por favor- me desnude lo más rápido que pude y no porque fuera el deseo, era la necesidad de estar a su lado y protegerla, de hacerle sentir mejor.

Me metí a la tina, levante a Bella y la senté encima de mi envolviendo mi cuerpo con sus piernas, ella no espero ni un momento y unió nuestros labios, los besaba desesperadamente le devolví el beso haciendo que fuera más despacio que entendiera que estaba ahí con ella, su beso se volvió más dulce cuando la sentí más relajada la pegue a mi cuerpo y comencé a acariciarla, sus manos no se quedaron quietas bajaron por mi cuerpo hasta encontrar mi miembro que se encontraba totalmente erecto, ella lo tomo y lo guio a su entrada, dejaría que ella tomara el control para que yo no hiciera algo que la hiciera sentir incomoda, lo fue introduciendo tan lentamente en su sexo, era tan cálido y suave se espero un momento para acostumbrarse y comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre mi yo solo tome sus manos y las entrelace con las mías, no apartábamos los ojos del otro era la mejor conexión que una persona puede tener con su pareja, comenzó a moverse más rápido yo no creí que pudiera aguantar más en ese momento sentí los espasmos de mi ángel y me deje llevar llenándola con mi esencia, ella se recargo en mi pecho y yo la envolví entre mis brazos nos quedamos así un rato disfrutando de la unión y de estas bellas sensaciones.

-Creo que debemos salir, terminaremos como dos pasas todas arrugadas- me reí por su comentario, la ayude a levantarse de la tina quedándome embobado por ver su cuerpo desnudo y como se deslizaba el agua por él, después me levante y la lleve al cuarto ahí ambos nos cambiamos, le di las pastillas y le di el masaje, mientras lo hacia ella se quedo completamente dormida, me acosté a su lado y la envolví entre mis brazos también moría de sueño y dormiría plácidamente teniéndola entre mis brazos, sabiendo que estaba conmigo sana y salva.

* * *

Y bien chicas que les parecio este capítulo, merezco aplausines o jitomatazos u.u


	28. Chapter 28

De nuevo me atrase unas horas con el capítulo perdon divinuras, y un aviso las próximas dos semanas no podre subir capítulo entro a examenes y ya son los últimos del semestre si es que no me voy a finales, tratare de hacer lo posible para subir en cuanto pueda. Así que el mes que planeaba para la historia se alarga a mes y medio XD **Melania **mil gracias como siempre por tu review, eres una gran lectoria siempre fiel :D

Aquí el nuevo capítulo espero que les agrade divinuras y como siempre Meyer es la creadora de tan divinos personajes

* * *

**BPOV**

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que paso lo de Jacob había ido a terapia para ayudarme a superarlo y para tratar de recordar que había pasado para lo primero tuvo éxito solo fue cuestión de unas cinco sesiones para superarlo pero para lo último no, no podía recordar nada y me torturaba más en tratar de recordar por lo que había dejado de ir a terapia ahora me encontraba feliz como si nada hubiera pasado… bueno en estos momentos me encuentro un poco nerviosa, estoy en mi baño encerrada esperando a que pasen los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida y Edward me estaba esperando abajo porque quería pasar una noche especial los dos, algo se traía entre manos pero no quería indagar más, la alarma de mi celular sonó avisándome que los cinco minutos habían pasado, respire profundo y tome el palito blanco que se encontraba arriba del lavamanos cerré lo ojos fuertemente y conté hasta tres para abrirlos, una línea rosa… dos líneas rosas ¡Demonios! Estaba embarazada… ¿Qué haría ahora?

-¡Bella se nos hace tarde!- escuche que Edward llamo a la puerta de mi baño, me apresure a guardar el palito en el pequeño armario de las toallas.

-Ya voy- salí del baño y ahí estaba sentado en la cama, tan guapo como siempre, me estaban sudando las manos así que lo mas disimuladamente posible me las limpie en el vestido y tome mi bolso- anda vamos.

-Pensé que tendría que entrar por ti, tardaste demasiado ahí adentro- tomo mi mano y la llevo a sus labios, sonreí con timidez.

-Hey estás muy nerviosa, estas temblando- ¡genial! Ya se dio cuenta, en ese momento lo escuche murmurar algo que me pareció a "el que debería estarlo soy yo", pero lo ignore.

-No me pasa nada, quien sabe, a lo mejor eres tú el que esta temblando- entrecerré los ojos para darle más entonación a lo que le decía.

-Mmm quizá tengas razón, pero anda si no se nos hará tarde- prácticamente me saco de la casa cargando ya que según él estaba caminando muy lento con los zapatos altos que llevaba, durante el camino solo lo observaba en verdad estaba sumamente nervioso, se pasaba una y otra y otra vez la mano por su hermoso cabello, tamborileaba los dedos en el volante, algo nada común en Edward Cullen.

-¿Te sucede algo?- no podía seguir viéndolo así, me encontraba totalmente intrigada por su comportamiento.

-No nada- ni si quiera me volteo a ver, me volví hacia enfrente y pensé que quizá solo se trataba de algo de sus prácticas o de la escuela.

Seguimos el resto del camino sin decir nada y él seguía completamente nervioso, llegamos a un lugar completamente obscuro que en cuanto llegamos se encendieron unas luces que mostraban una camino, hasta llegar a un pequeño quiosco blanco lleno de flores blancas, luces, velas; me voltee a verlo pero él solo me observaba, comencé a morderme el labio inferior, se bajo del carro y camino hacia mi puerta para abrirla, me ofreció su mano para bajar, seguimos el pequeño camino que guiaban las luces hasta llegar al quiosco, en cuanto llegue ahí me quede anonadada, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, estaba alucinada, no sé como describir lo que me paso, solo sé que mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y fuerte de lo normal, pero era de la mejor manera que uno puede soñar.

-Y bien, Isabella Marie Swan eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en vida, eres mi vida entera, eres más vital para mí que el aire que respiro, quiero que me acompañes en cada paso que de, quiero acompañarte en cada paso que des y sobretodo quiero que demos pasos juntos, quiero que seas mi amiga, mi compañera, mi amante, te lo suplico, cásate conmigo- Tomo una rosa que estaba en uno de los postes del quiosco, me la entrego y a la vez saco un anillo plateado con dos diamantes entrecruzados, tomo mi mano izquierda y la beso, en ese momento recordé el pequeño palito de plástico escondido entre las toallas, me imagine a su lado con nuestro futuro bebé con su cabello cobrizo igual al de su padre, pero en ese mismo instante recordé a Jacob tocando mi cuerpo y yo atada a la cama, el miedo me embargo, no sabía lo que había pasado con Jacob en la cabaña ¿Y si Edward no era el padre? No podría obligarlo a querer a un bebé que no era suyo, él no tenía porque por más que me amara él no tenía que soportar eso, no podría obligarlo a ver la cara de Jacob en el bebé, sé que jamás me reclamaría pero también sé que sería difícil para él aceptar esto, recordar que mi cuerpo fue poseído por otro hombre, la cara de Edward cambio, había miedo en sus ojos. No podía seguir con esto, salí corriendo a la entrada con la esperanza de que hubiera un taxi y si por suerte iba pasando uno, le hice la parada y me subí.

-¿A dónde la llevo?- vi en ese momento salir corriendo a Edward, solo negué con la cabeza.

-Arranque ¡rápido!- Edward ya se encontraba cerca del taxi, el taxi solo arranco, después de un par de minutos me volvió a preguntar a donde iba, sabía que Edward iría a casa pero no tenía a otro lugar a donde ir, le di la dirección y solo espere que Edward tardara lo suficiente para que yo llegara primero- le doy el doble si conduce más rápido.

Llegue a casa en poco tiempo y no veía el carro de Edward en ningún lado por lo que me baje rápidamente sin esperar el cambio, simplemente no quería verlo ahora, me sentía tan destrozada desde que me di cuenta que amaba a Edward soñaba con esto; con casarme con él, compartir el resto de mi vida con él, tener una familia, hijos con él y ahora claro tendré un hijo pero no sé si sea de él, no era justo, ¿Qué había hecho para que mi felicidad dependiera de lo que ese idiota me había hecho? Entre a la casa y estaban Carlisle y Esme sentado en la sala abrazados.

-Bella ¿por qué estás llorando?- no me espere a contestarle y subí corriendo a mi cuarto.

En cuanto llegue al cuarto cerré la puerta y corrí al baño aún tenía la esperanza de que en este tiempo que estuve fuera el palito regresara a tener solo una rayita, tenía la esperanza de que todo esto solo fuera un mal sueño, saque el palito de su escondite lo tome y lo apreté con toda la fuerza que pude como si eso pudiera hacer que los resultados cambiaran, voltee a verlo y abrí lentamente la mano y lo observe, observe esas dos líneas que me decían vas a tener un hijo y no sabes quién es el padre, solo me deje caer al piso y comencé a sollozar, en verdad quería casarme con Edward, en verdad quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él, quería envejecer a su lado, caminar juntos como dijo él. En ese momento escuche unos golpes en la puerta del baño se me había olvidado ponerle seguro a la puerta del cuarto pero por suerte si a la del baño.

-Bella sé que estas ahí adentro- la voz de Edward se escuchaba ronca como… genial ahora he hecho llorar al hombre que amo- ¡por favor ábreme!- volvió a tocar la puerta- necesito saber ¿por qué demonios no te quieres casar conmigo?, merezco una explicación- no pude aguantar un gemido lastimero que salió de mi garganta. En ese momento solo escuche el crujido de la puerta del baño, se quedo en la entrada del baño sin decir nada por lo que alce la vista y supe lo que Edward estaba viendo.

-Edward… yo- se dejo caer a mi lado.

-¡Por Dios Bella!- tomo el palito de entre mis manos y lo miro profundamente- vamos a tener un bebé- se dibujo una sonrisa en su cara, si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias le gritaría de alegría que si tendríamos un hermoso mini Edward.

-No Edward no vamos a tener un bebé- me levante del suelo y me aleje de él- yo voy a tener a mi bebe- le recalque las palabras "Yo voy"

-¿Cómo? Bella no lo entiendo, ¿es acaso que ya no me quieres en tu vida?-bufe ante ese comentario- ¡Dime Bella, dime si es eso! Si ya no me quieres en tu vida solo es cosa de que lo digas pero no me apartaras de la vida de mi hijo.

-Ese es el problema Edward te quiero en mi vida más que nada en el mundo, pero no puedo forzarte a nada, no puedo obligarte a querer a un niño que no es tu hijo- me voltee, no quería verle la cara cuando me dijera que tenía razón no podía forzarlo a querer a un niño que no era su hijo.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- su cara mostraba una consternación.

-Hablo de que no estoy segura de que tú seas el padre de mi bebe, hablo de lo que me hizo Jacob- mis lagrimas acudieron a mis ojos- El día que Jacob me secuestro todavía no me había tomado la pastilla y el día anterior tampoco si Jacob abuso de mi bien pude haber quedado embarazada de esa relación.

-¿Es eso? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza- Recuerda que al día siguiente los dos hicimos el amor.

-Por eso mismo no sé si es hijo tuyo o de Jacob, no lo sé- tome un gran respiro y continúe- y como te dije no puedo obligarte a querer a un hijo que no sea tuyo.

-Te equivocas tu no me obligas a nada para mi es nuestro hijo, no me interesa si genéticamente es o no es mi hijo, recuerda que jamás supimos lo que Jacob te hizo o no te hizo- se acerco a mí, trate de alejarme pero no me dejo me tomo de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo pero yo me aparte.

-Pero Edward…

-Pero nada Bella entiéndelo, para mi ese bebé es mío, yo lo criare, yo seré su padre, yo lo protegeré quieras o no, aceptes casarte conmigo o no, yo soy su padre- en ese momento salió del baño y escuche como azoto la puerta de mi cuarto y momentos después la del suyo, sé que no estaba enojado por el bebé o más bien sé que no estaba enojado, sé que estaba triste por no haber aceptado casarme con él, ¡Pero con un demonio yo si quería casarme con él!, lo quería era lo que más deseaba, pero seguían viniendo a mi cabeza esas imágenes en las que él me quitaba la ropa me acariciaba y seguía sin recordar nada más.

Una semana había pasado sin que Edward me hablara excepto cuando se entero de que fui al ginecólogo para revisarme obviamente no me aclararon quien era el padre debido a la cercanía de los acontecimientos pero ese fue el único día que me hablo Edward para preguntarme del estado del bebé, ese día me dejo claro que por lo único que hablaríamos sería por su hijo, entendía por qué me trataba así, sabía que le dolía el que no me quisiera casar con él y le enfadaba mi necedad, aunque él ya haya adoptado la postura de padre de mi hijo seguía sin querer obligarlo en cierta forma a serlo porque así me sentía, Carlisle y Esme no sabían nada de mi embarazo ni los chicos lo sabían, claro que han preguntado porque nos enojamos pero por mi parte solo evado sus preguntas.

Ya no podía continuar con esto, el día de hoy sabría la verdad, había pedido una cita con Jacob en la cárcel, solo esperaba que aceptara verme y mejor aún que ahora si me confesara que es lo que me había hecho mientras estuve con él. Esta era mi última esperanza para poder ser feliz con Edward, así que aquí me ven sentada en una silla en un cuarto donde solo estaríamos él y yo bueno y el guardia; había utilizado las influencias de Carlisle para poder verlo de esta manera, había hablado con Eleazar de lo que planeaba él me comento que lo más seguro era que Jacob no soltara nada si no le ofrecía un trato y comente con él los probables tratos; le pedí estrictamente a Eleazar que no le dijera nada ni a Esme, ni a Carlisle y mucho menos a Edward que sería yo personalmente la que les diría, en ese momento escuche unos pasos, escuche como abrían la puerta, alce la vista para verlo… ahí estaba Jacob con una cara indescifrable, tenía ojeras en la cara, uno de los policías lo tomo de los hombros y lo hizo sentarse en la silla enfrente de mí, entre los dos solo había una pequeña mesa.

* * *

Y qué tal, cómo me quedo, mal, bien, pesimo, para llorar jeje diganme que opinan, les dije que el drama con Jacob todavía daba para más pero prometo que más pronto de lo que se imaginan todo terminará con él.


	29. Chapter 29

Hola divinuras! Extrañe tanto escribir, subir el capítulo y leer sus reviews, esta vez se me hizo eterno pero bueno aquí ya estoy con el capítulo número 29, ¿Quién lo diría? Cuando empece esta loca idea no creí que llegara a más de 15 y miren jeje.

Y bueno mil gracias por todo, este es el capi, espero les guste y bueno ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de mi adorada Meyer.

* * *

**BPOV (continuación)**

-Hola Jacob- le dije en el mejor tono neutro que podía sacar.

-Hola ¿Qué quieres? ¿A qué le debo el honor de tu visita?- utilizaba un tono seco.

-Solo vengo a hacerte una pregunta- le dije sentándome más derecha en la silla.

-¿Quieres saber qué es lo que paso, cierto?- asentí con la cabeza- Sabes mi abogado me dijo que si te decía la verdad eso podría ayudarme en mi situación, pero después pensé que más da que siga creyendo lo que sea que estás creyendo, no tengo mucho que perder.

-Te equivocas Jacob, tu padre, tus hermanas, tus amigos, eso tienes que perder- entrecerró los ojos- además hable con mi abogado sobre esta plática que íbamos a tener, obviamente no pensamos quitar la denuncia pero si podemos lograr que con las influencias de mis padres puedas ver a tu familia de una manera sana, tu padre y tus hermanas podrán verte cada vez que quieran y no tendrá que ser detrás de un vitral, podrán verte en una sala como esta.

-¿Crees que con eso es suficiente?- negó con la cabeza.

-Acaso no extrañas a tu familia, acaso no los quieres- él soltó un bufido.

-Por supuesto que los extraño, pero me es más satisfactorio tener este poder sobre ti, saber que yo tengo lo que tú quieres- comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos en la mesa- pero está bien si quieres saber lo que paso, te lo diré- no sé por qué no me sentí tranquila en cuanto pronuncio ese "te lo diré"- siempre y cuando cumplas con lo que acabas de decir y tengamos una visita conyugal- tenía la sonrisa mas pervertida que uno pueda pensar.

-Olvídalo- le dije escuetamente.

-Olvídalo tú también entonces, bien ya no hay nada porque negociar- se levanto de la silla.

-Por favor Jacob te lo suplico- mis lagrimas ya se habían desbordado de mis ojos, él policía solo nos observaba. Jacob ni si quiera me volteaba a ver, un guardia entro y le esposo las manos y lo encamino a la salida, él policía que estaba en el cuarto con nosotros, se giro hacia mí.

-Probablemente estoy quebrantando unas cuantas normas, pero al carajo con eso, ese perro no te hizo nada, no te violo para ser exactos si es eso lo que quieres saber- los ojos de Jacob se encendieron y casi se abalanza contra él si no fuera por el otro policía que lo detuvo- cuando veníamos no paraba de decir "Si esa perra supiera que el estúpido de su novio ni me dio tiempo para cogérmela, quería que estuviera despierta para que disfrutara de mis caricias" mi compañero puede corroborarlo- voltee hacia el otro policía y él solo asintió, inmediatamente sentí como un enorme peso se me quitaba de encima, pude respirar libremente sin presiones en el pecho.

-Muchísimas gracias, no saben en cuanto me han ayudado con esto- Jacob comenzó a gritar pero el policía que lo detenía lo golpeó.

-Anda perro confiésale la verdad o te damos una buena paliza- le decía el que me conto todo, Jacob los volteo a ver con odio.

-Jacob por favor- le volví a decir.

-Jamás te toque quería que estuvieras despierta y disfrutaras pero se te ocurrió desmayarte- voltee hacia el policía que me había contado todo.

-Me gustaría saber sus nombres les juro que no diré que me ayudaron pero pienso recompensarlo, en verdad me ayudaron como no tienen idea- lleve mi mano a mi vientre recordando a mi pequeño, anote sus nombres en mi celular y se los mande a Eleazar diciéndoles que se asegurara de que les dieran una buena recompensa que le explicaría después el por qué.

Salí de la cárcel lo más rápido que pude, al llegar al carro solté un suspiro era como si me hubiera deshecho de una carga inmensa, comencé a llorar de felicidad, lleve mis manos a mi vientre.

-¿Escuchaste amor? Tú padre es el mejor hombre que puede existir, el mejor- solté una risotada… Ahora solo quedaba el asunto de que Edward quisiera todavía casarse conmigo, mire mi celular todavía el no salía del trabajo bien podía conducir a casa y preparar algo, arranque rápidamente- bien pequeñín vamos a reconquistar a tu padre.

Llegue a la casa y como no se me había ocurrido nada que preparar simplemente me fui a su cuarto a esperarlo ahí, no tendría que esperar mucho ya que solo le faltaban cuando mucho quince minutos, comencé a caminar por su cuarto y de pronto encontré su cuaderno de partituras, olía a él, me puse a hojearla a ver si había escrito algo recientemente, en eso escuche que alguien subía por las escaleras, sabía que era él, me escondí detrás de la puerta para que cuando la abriera no me viera, mi corazón latía rápidamente ¿y si ya no me aceptaba? ¿Y si solo le importaba ya nuestro bebé? Bueno por lo menos uno de los dos lo tendría, abrió la puerta y se adentro, juro que deje de respirar, cuando lo vi dando los primeros pasos solté el aire lentamente, se dirigió a su buro y abrió el cajón de él saco una cajita… era el anillo y se quedo observándolo, girando la caja entre sus manos y dando un suspiro lleno de desconsuelo.

-¿Todos los días haces eso?- le pregunte, mi voz salió muy tímida. Él volteo a verme por unos segundos y regreso su mirada al anillo.

-No, no lo hago todos los días- me contesto con un tono monótono- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Quiero saber si ese anillo todavía puede ser mío, quiero saber si tu propuesta todavía está en pie- me acerque tímidamente a él.

-Bella por favor no juegues- dejo la cajita en su mesa.

-No estoy jugando, en verdad quiero ser tu esposa, en verdad quiero compartir mi vida contigo…

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Hoy fui al reclusorio… - oh, oh su cara se transformo a una de coraje, pero decidí continuar no quería que después se enterara y empeorara- le pedí a Eleazar que solicitara una visita privada con Jacob, necesitaba que me dijera, al principio él me pidió que para decirme lo que había pasado tuviera una visita cónyuge con él- se apretó el puente de la nariz con dos de sus dedos- pero un policía fue amable y me confesó que él se la paso diciendo que no paso nada, él no me toco y Jacob termino corroborándolo.

-¡Demonios Isabella! ¿Te das cuenta del peligro en el que te expusiste y no solo a ti, también a nuestro hijo? ¿Es acaso que no te importa?- me estaba gritando.

-No me iba a pasar nada, había un policía ahí con nosotros- le explique.

-Eso no es de ayuda, pudo haber hecho cualquier cosa para hacerte daño ¿Y si el policía no era de confiar? ¡Con un demonio, ya no solo eres tú!- me grito, jamás lo había hecho con esa intensidad y me dolió en el alma que lo hiciera- ¿En qué pensabas? ¿No te es suficiente con que te diga que ese hijo es mío y punto?

-Yo solo quería que ambos estuviéramos seguros, que no hubiera sombra alguna en nuestro futuro, Edward ¿Qué no entiendes, que no podría vivir con esa maldita duda, de lo que me hizo o no me hizo?- le solté, no sé porque no se alegraba de que Jacob no me hubiera violado.

-Esto solo tenía que ver contigo, yo te dije que para mí yo había sido el único que había poseído tu cuerpo, te di toda la seguridad que podía llegar a dar y aún así rechazaste mi propuesta. Bien eso hago, respeto tu respuesta- se dio la vuelta hacia la pared sin poder verme, en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba muy dolido y que lo había perdido y nada podía hacer, él había tomado una decisión, di media vuelta y salí de su habitación, corrí hacia la mía y me encerré ahí, solo quería estar sola con mi bebe, con mi pequeñín.

-Bueno pequeñín, por lo menos uno de los dos lo tendrá, tu papi estará contigo eso debe ponerte feliz- me deje caer al piso y comencé a sacar ese dolor que se instalo en mi pecho desde que lo vi darse la vuelta y darme la espalda.

Me subí a la cama después de varios minutos, me hice ovillo y abrace mi vientre, ya no podía llorar más pero seguía sollozando, solo me torturaba imaginándome al lado de Edward en una gran casa y Edward correteándome a mí y a nuestro pequeñín, oh bien lo veía cargándolo en las noches y luego me lo pasaba para que lo amamantara. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de haber rechazado al hombre que amo? Él me había jurado que siempre amaría a nuestro bebé porque para él, él era su padre, para él no era necesario preguntar y yo aun así lo rechace y en medio de mis cavilaciones sentí como se hundió la cama atrás de mí, sabía que era él, pero no quería voltear.

-La amo futura señora Cullen- tomo una de mis manos y coloco el anillo de compromiso. Me gire a verlo- lamento haberte gritado de esa manera, es totalmente imperdonable, soy un idiota en verdad perdóname- no lo resistí mas y lo abrace, lo apreté a mi cuerpo como si quisiera adherir nuestros cuerpos.

-Yo soy la que tiene que pedirte perdón por haberte rechazado cuando es lo que más deseo en el mundo, estar contigo compartir cada uno de mis días, eres mi vida entera- le susurre en su oído, pude sentir como se estremeció.

-Te amo- me dijo en un susurro, me separe de él un poco para poderlo ver a los ojos.

-Te amo- le repetí, coloco una mano en mi nuca atrayéndome a él y la otra en mi espalda, cuando me tuvo pegada a su cuerpo unió sus labios a los míos, esos dulces labios que había extrañado, sentí su tierno roce, ese roce que me vuelve loca, nos separamos un momento y mire mi anillo, lo saque de mi dedo para verlo mejor y me di cuenta de la inscripción que tenía en la cara interior "Eres mi ángel. E", sonreí como una boba y me lo volví a poner- Es realmente hermoso.

-No comparado contigo- me estrecho mas entre sus brazos- no sabes cuantas noches estuve parado en la puerta resistiendo venir y tomarte entre mis brazos así.

-Lo lamento- bese sus labios, él solo negó.

-Olvidémoslo- solo asentí con la cabeza- así que vamos a ser papás- solo tenía una sonrisa boba en su cara.

-Sí, seremos padres, espero que tenga tus ojos hermosos- pude ver como un leve sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas mientras acariciaba sus parpados.

-Va a tener la mamá más guapa del mundo- me rozo los labios suavemente.

-¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir a los demás? De seguro han de seguir pensativos por cómo nos hemos comportado los últimos días ¿Qué les diremos?- le pregunte, no quería contarles todo esto a los chicos ni mucho menos a Carlisle ni a Esme.

-¿Qué quieres contarles tú?- me pregunto, como siempre preocupado porque es lo que quiero yo.

-No me gustaría que supieran lo de Jacob es decir que había una sospecha de que él era el padre, ¿te molestaría si les mentimos y les decimos que estábamos enojados por otra cosa?- le pregunte.

-No por supuesto que no si eso quieres así se hará, podríamos decirle que yo estaba nervioso porque quería proponerte matrimonio y por eso me distancie- le sonreí siempre queriéndose echar la culpa, asentí a su idea.

-¿Hoy vas a dormir conmigo?- lo extrañaba en mi cama, sus brazos rodeándome.

-No podría separarme un momento más de tu lado- contesto.

Estuvimos un buen rato así abrazados en un silencio tan cómodo, entregándonos en ese momento mágico para los dos, de repente sentí como Edward se había quedado dormido conmigo entre sus brazos, me separe de él lo más lento que pude para no despertarlo, moví sus brazos de mi cintura y me levante de la cama despacio, tome una pijama del cajón y camine hacia el baño, me puse un short y una blusa de tirantes de seda color crema, cuando salí del baño Edward iba despertando, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara, me subí de un salto a la cama.

-¿Puedo saber por qué estas tan contento?- me recosté en su pecho.

-Soñaba con el momento en que tengamos a nuestro hijo en nuestros brazos- me estrecho entre sus brazos, solo sonreí imaginándome cargando a un pequeño con los hermosos ojos verdes de su padre.

Sentí como algo me hacia cosquillas en mi barriguita y me removí no porque me molestara la sensación de hecho era todo lo contrario, me removí porque estaba en busca de esa sensación.

-Creo que ya desperté a tu mami, debes de saber que tienes la madre más hermosa del universo- escuche a Edward susurrando, abrí un ojo y me lo encontré dando pequeños roces con las yemas de sus dedos en mi barriguita, sonreí, se veía tan tierno haciendo esos gestos.

-Buenos días amor- le dije incorporándome, él se acerco para darme un beso en la frente y otro en la nariz.

-Buenos días preciosa, estaba pensando en porque no les pedimos a todos que vayamos a cenar hoy y les damos las noticias ¿qué te parece?- se recargo en la cabecera y me colocó enfrente de él quedando mi espalda tocando su pecho.

-Mmm eso me encantaría- antes de dormir me había quedado pensando en que quería que nos casáramos antes de tener al bebé y por supuesto antes de que se me notara mi pelotita.

-¿En qué piensas? Deja de morderte el labio- ni cuenta me había dado de que lo estaba haciendo.

-Edward ayer antes de dormir amm me preguntaba- tome un respiro profundo, una cosa era que quisiera casarse conmigo y otra que quisiera hacerlo tan pronto- solo… solo me preguntaba si amm te importaría que nos casáramos pronto, me gustaría casarme antes de que nazca nuestro hijo y antes de que se me note mi barriguita- soltó una carcajada y sentí las vibraciones de su pecho a causa de la carcajada.

-Por mi hoy mismo nos casamos- comenzó a besar mi cuello- es… lo… que… más… deseo… hacerte mi esposa- decía entre beso y beso, sus manos empezaron a descender hasta llegar al resorte de mi short, solo acariciaba mi cintura tan despacio, seguía besándome el cuello- tengo tantas ganas de hacerte el amor- Dios con este hombre moriría definitivamente con unos roces y sus palabras y ya sentía una piscina en mi coño, en ese momento sentí como introdujo bien su mano dentro de mi short y mis bragas hasta llegar a mi coño y comenzó a pasear su mano por todo mi coñito- siempre tan húmeda- empezó a hacerme masajes en mi clítoris.

-Dios Edward, sigue- comencé a mover mis caderas aumentando la fricción entre sus manos y mi coño- como extrañaba tus manos en mi cuerpo- su otra mano la llevo debajo de mi blusa alcanzando mi seno izquierdo y lo amasaba tan deliciosamente, estaba a punto de llegar a mi clímax. Y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Edward retiro sus manos de mi cuerpo; respire profundamente para calmarme antes de contestar. Edward solo se llevo su mano a su boca y el chupo sus dedos, ¿pretendía que así me calmara? Voltee a verlo con una mirada furiosa, no estaba ayudando además de que todo el día me sentiría frustrada, volvieron a tocar la puerta- Adelante- Edward me envolvió con sus brazos.

-Oh Edward- dijo Esme desde la puerta donde solo asomaba su cabeza.

-Buenos días Esme- dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo y los tres soltamos una risita.

-Buenos días hijos, venía a preguntarle a Bella si te había escuchado salir temprano pero creo que eso ya sale sobrando- sonrió al ver los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-Mamá podríamos pedirte un enorme favor- le pidió Edward. Esme se terminó de adentrar en el cuarto.

-Claro amor, dime- como siempre Esme con una sonrisa tan dulce adornando su rostro en forma de corazón.

-Primero que nada ¿Papá y tu tienen algo que hacer esta noche?- Esme negó con la cabeza- bien podrías hacer una reservación en el restaurante que tú quieras para los chicos, ustedes y nosotros ¿por favor?

-Por supuesto, pero puedo preguntar ¿para qué?- Esme tenía una cara de interrogación en su cara.

-En la noche lo veras- yo solo sonreí como boba ya que sabía para que era y me emocionaba totalmente el que los demás supieran que dentro de poco sería la esposa de Edward.

Durante el resto del día no pude quitarme la sonrisa boba del mi rostro, no dejaba de ver mi anillo en mi mano, no me cansaba de leer la inscripción en él, no era porque fuera mi anillo pero era el mejor anillo, tan hermoso. Al parecer todos notaban mi estado de humor porque todo mundo me preguntaba sobre al respecto o me dedicaban sonrisas de curiosidad, en fin como esconderle al mundo que pasabas por una etapa genial en tu vida. En ese momento sonó mi celular, mire la pantalla era Alice.

-Hola Alice- contesté.

-Hola Bells oye amm quiero hablar contigo- me dijo en un tono serio pero con un deje de nerviosismo.

-Dime Al, ¿qué sucede?- me adentre en mi oficina y me fui a sentar.

-Sé que una relación de pareja como su nombre lo dice es de dos pero últimamente te veo a ti y a mi hermano un poco raros, no sé que esté pasando con ustedes solo te pido que hablen, que escuches a mi hermano, el te ama más que a su propia vida…

-Al…

-No espera déjame terminar, voy a hablar con mi hermano para saber que babosadas hizo para que te enojaras con él, me escuchara Bells- pobre Alice.

-Alice no tienes que hablar con tu hermano y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ya hablamos y estamos bien, de hecho te iba a llamar para decirte que hables a Esme para preguntarle sobre la dirección en donde queremos ir a cenar hoy, ella hizo las reservaciones- le explique antes de que continuara con su intento de reconciliarnos.

-¿Para qué es esa cita?- esta vez tenía un tono intuitivo, y ahora recordaba los diseños que me había dado así que a lo mejor ella ya sabía del plan de Edward.

-Nada importante solo queremos hacerles ver que ya estamos bien y no se preocupen ya en la cena les diremos bien- suspiro fastidiada por no tener la exclusiva.

-Bueno si tu lo dices, nos vemos en la cena cuñis- y colgó, estoy segura quela duende no se la creyó del todo y ahora todo el día andaría pensando.

Salí del trabajo emocionada por que ya faltaba poco para decirles a todos que Edward y yo estábamos comprometidos y que íbamos a ser padres, seguía sin creer que fuera a ser mamá, Edward y yo teníamos mucho que hablar sobre los planes que ahora tendríamos ya que los que teníamos habían cambiado quizá no del todo pero habían cambiado, teníamos que pensar en donde íbamos a vivir, que íbamos a hacer sé que podríamos vivir con el dinero que ambos juntamos, afortunadamente cada uno contaba con su herencia y pronto empezaríamos a trabajar, pero somos jóvenes y tenemos que pensar, lo bueno es que solo nos quedaba este semestre para terminar las carreras y así empezar a trabajar ya que teníamos donde empezar yo en la empresa de mi padre y Edward en el hospital de su y mi padre. No quiero pensar en cómo se hubiera complicado todo si no contáramos con esos apoyos tanto los económicos como el de nuestra familia, pero sé que saldríamos adelante. El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis cavilaciones, saque el teléfono de mi bolsa y vi que era Esme.

-Hola mamá- ella era mi madre, y la íbamos a hacer abuela sus dos hijos, que raro se escuchaba eso.

-Hola hija, llamo para decirte que le envié los datos de la cita a Edward, yo los veré allá con Carlisle, es en tu restaurante favorito, muero por verlos y saber para qué es todo esto- se oía emocionada.

-Ya pronto mamá, ya pronto- solté una risita.

-Bella…

-Sí mamá…

-Me alegro que se hayan arreglado, ambos se veían tan desolados cuando se encontraban tristes, los amo hija a ti y a Edward, ambos son mis hijos- sonreí por la maternidad con la que siempre nos hablaba Esme, era algo tan de ella, jamás había escuchado una madre que hablará con esa dulzura.

-Yo también te amo mamá. Nos vemos al rato- le colgué y me subí al carro.

Al llegar a casa no había ningún coche a fuera por lo que suponía que ni Edward ni Carlisle habían llegado, me estacione en mi lugar de siempre y me adentre en la casa, subí hasta mi cuarto y elegí un vestido para esta noche, era un vestido color champagne, sencillo pero hermoso, de tiras gruesas que se cruzaban ligeramente en la parte del busto y justamente debajo del busto había una ira de pedrería muy delgada y la caída del vestido era ligera hasta la rodilla, me lo puse con una zapatos del mismo color con un moño y con la punta cortada. En ese momento escuche mi celular sonar, lo tome de la cama revise quien era y al ver su nombre conteste inmediatamente.

-Hola Amor- contesté- ¿ya estas cerca?

-Hola mi ángel, si ya estoy cerca dentro de unos diez minutos, no salgas yo voy por ti- bufe de acuerdo presentía que si antes era sobreprotector ahora lo sería por lo doble.

-Edward no me va a pasar nada por salir a la puerta a esperarte, además así nos ahorramos tiempo- escuche su bufido del otro lado del teléfono.

-Eh dicho que entró por ti, Bella tus pies en las escaleras no son de confianza, y ahora tengo que cuidarte lo doble porque llevas a mi mini Bella en tu barriguita- sonreí por su terquedad de que tendríamos una niña.

-Hablando de cuidarse y de seguridad Edward, ¿Qué no se supone que vienes manejando? ¿Por qué estás hablando por teléfono? Supongo que no quieres dejar a nuestro peque sin papá antes de que nazca- y ¿quería que yo me cuidara?

-Está bien ya estoy ahí, no salgas- y antes de que pudiera contestar me había colgado, mientras llegaba busque mi abrigo y cambie las cosas de bolso.

-Amor- tocó la puerta, rodé los ojos cómo si en verdad fuera necesario que tocara.

-Adelante- le dije- ya ¿contento señor por venir por mí?

-Estaría mejor si pudiera quitarte ese vestido ahora mismo, pero tenemos una cita con los demás- fingió un bufido de fastidio, yo sonreí y me lance a sus brazos, los cuales me recibieron con calidez, amoldándose perfectamente a mi cuerpo.

-Te extrañe el día de hoy, todo mundo me preguntaba si me había pasado algo nuevo porque me veía muy feliz- le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Y a mí me encanta de que seas feliz, si tú lo eres yo lo soy- me estrecho más entre sus brazos.

-Es una suerte que tú seas mi felicidad- le susurre en su oído.

-Bien hay que salir de aquí antes de que te tumbe en la cama y te haga el amor- me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a bajar las escaleras y a subir al auto.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa como se tomarían los chicos nuestro futuro matrimonio o mi embarazo, recuerdo como fue la última vez cuando les dijimos a todos que nos amábamos fue un caos, mi consuelo era que esta vez tendríamos el apoyo de Esme y Carlisle y por lo menos de Alice, y mientras Edward estuviera a mi lado todo estaría bien.

* * *

Y bien que les parecio, hasta aquí llego el drama con Jacob, ¡Adios Jacob!.

Dejenme saber lo que opinan de la historia, del capítulo, de cómo escribo, lo que sea, hasta el próximo capítulo :D


	30. Chapter 30

Hola divinuras! De nuevo el capí con un par de horas tarde perdon u.u

El capítulo 30! La verdad me emociona mucho porque al principio no creí que llegara a más de 20 capítulos y todo es gracias a su gran apoyo que me dan n.n. Ya huele al final :(

Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de mi adorada S. Meyer.

* * *

**EPOV**

Estos últimos días habían sido los peores días de mi vida. Empecemos con los nervios por pedirle matrimonio a Bella y luego la enorme desilusión de su rechazo, para después pasar al momento más feliz saber que sería padre, y luego pasar a la desesperación por hacerle entender a Bella que fuera o no fuera mi hijo biológicamente lo sería del corazón dando paso después al coraje porque Bella no me comprendiera y se le hiciera tan fácil sacarme de su vida como si no le importara, esos días separados de Bella fueron la peor tortura después de la tragedia que había pasado con Jacob, por suerte el maldito perro termino diciendo la verdad, aceptando que afortunadamente no había tocado a Bella de esa manera y Bella vino a pedirme perdón y aceptando compartir su vida conmigo. Y ahora estábamos aquí enfrente de toda la familia a punto de decirles que nos casaríamos y que tendríamos una hermosa mini Bella.

-¿Y bien chicos cuenten que se traen entre manos? Digo antes de que Emmet se atragante con la comida- dijo Rosalie volteando a ver a Emmet que no despegaba la vista de su plato, en cuento escucho lo que dijo Rose se separo de su plato y se sentó erguido.

-¿Lo dices tú o lo digo yo?- me preguntó Bella.

-Si me das el honor me gustaría decirlo a mí- ella asintió con la cabeza, tome su mano donde se encontraba el anillo de compromiso y lo coloque encima de la mesa para que todos lo vieran.

-¡Oh por Dios! Hijos díganme que mis ojos no me fallan ¿ese es un anillo de compromiso?- preguntó Esme señalando el anillo de Bella.

-¡Lo sabía!- saltó Alice de su silla, mientras lanzaba un puño al aire- sabía que esta reunión era para decirnos que se comprometieron, ¡dame mi dinero Emmet te gane!

-Condenada duende- Alice le sacó la lengua al escuchar su apodo.

-Pues sí, Bella y yo nos acabamos de comprometer- todos comenzaron a levantarse para felicitarnos a Bella y a mí.

-Oh muchas felicidades cariño, no hay mejor mujer para ti que Bella y no hay mejor hombre para Bella que tú amor- me dijo Esme rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Mis hijos casados, mi dicha es grande al saber que dos de mis preciados tesoros estarán juntos. Muchas felicidades a los dos- nos dijo Carlisle atrás de Esme.

-Bien antes de que sigan con los abrazos di que si Bella ¡por favor!- Alice tomo una de las manos a Bella y comenzó a dar saltitos- No importa sé que dirás que sí y que te encantara.

-No sé de qué demonios estás hablando Alice- contestó Bella pegándose más a mí.

-Quiero que me dejes organizar tu boda, por favor di que sí, eso sería demasiado importante para mí, Edward es mi hermano y… y tu eres una de mis mejores amigas- oh no Alice lograría hacerlo si ponía uno de sus típicos pucheros.

-Bien, está bien te dejaré organizar la boda siempre y cuando la tengas preparada en un mes- le dijo Bella. Ahora daríamos la otra noticia.

-¡En un mes! Estás loca si crees que hare todo en un mes, digo está bien que ames a Edward pero si has esperado toda tu vida puedes esperar un poco más, tenemos que ver que vestido eliges de las opciones que te di, las invitaciones, el lugar, la lista de invitados, el menú, no, no, no, son demasiadas cosas y en un mes no se puede, punto- ¿alguien podría callar a mi hermana por favor? ¿Por qué no viene Jasper y le planta un beso?

-No, no tenemos todo el tiempo, quizá si fuera en otras circunstancias, un mes Alice Esme y Rosalie pueden ayudarte- le dije, ella frunció su ceño.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- preguntó Rosalie desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Bueno no puede ser dentro de más tiempo porque no quiero que se me note mi barriguita en la boda, además quiero casarme antes de que nuestro hijo nazca, así que dime Alice ¿aceptas hacerlo todo para dentro de un mes?- no se escucho el mínimo ruido, el típico silencio de las caricaturas donde se escuchaban a los grillos, bueno prácticamente estábamos así.

-¿Nadie dice nada?- pregunté al resto de la mesa.

-Perdón creímos escuchar "antes de que nuestro hijo nazca"- dijo Rose haciendo las comillas en el aire.

-Sip eso dijo Bella- podría jurar que mi cara en estos momentos era de un bobo, me sentía tan feliz de poderles decir que mi Bella estaba embarazada, que tendríamos una hija y digo hija porque sé que tendría en mi brazos a una mini Bella.

-Edward y yo vamos a ser papás- les confirmo Bella, todos empezaron a gritar de alegría y volvieron los abrazos de felicitación.

-Wow Belly Bu anduvo haciendo travesurillas con Eddie ¿eh?- nos dijo Emmet moviendo las cejas rápidamente, esto provocó que Bella se sonrojará y se pegará más a mi cuerpo.

-¡Oh Dios hijos!, me harán abuela- nos dijo Esme abrazándonos a los dos- estoy seguro de que serán grandes padres.

-En hora bueno hijos, les viene una gran responsabilidad por delante pero estoy seguro que lo harán bien- nos dijo Carlisle antes de darnos el abrazo.

-Wow estoy tan feliz por ti Bella, vas a ser mamá- dijo Rose sobando la barriguita de Bella que todavía no se notaba- igualmente me siento tan feliz por ti Edward, ya me imagino que ahora la cuidaras lo doble.

-Di que sí, anda un sí más, por favor- ¿ahora que quería este duende?

-¿Qué cosa Alice? De la boda ya te dije que si puede hacerlo todo dentro de un mes, podrás organizar la boda tú- le dijo Bella tocando el hombro de mi hermana para que esta se tranquilizará.

-Oh ya sabía que de esa ya tenía tu autorización, a lo que yo me refiero es que me dejes comprar el guardarropa de mis sobrinitos- Alice puso cara de ángel y parpadeo rápidamente.

-¿Tus sobrinitos? Pero si solo es uno Alice- le dije.

-Bueno pero sé que vendrán más y me preparó para un futuro próximo- me volteo a ver con la cara más dulce que jamás le haya visto- ¡es que voy a ser tía! Oh Jazzie seremos tíos.

-Serás una tía realmente hermosa, la tía perfecta- y bueno la sonrisa boba de Jasper con que la veía, a veces Jasper se pasaba de romántico, no bueno ni para qué hablar de la sonrisa boba que ahora tenía mi hermana.

Los días pasaron y los preparativos para nuestra boda comenzaron, oh que raro es decir nuestra boda, ahora en menos de un dos semanas me casaría con la mujer de mi vida a la cual le eh pertenecido toda mi vida y a la cual le perteneceré por el resto de mi vida, y ahora pondré otro anillo a parte del que ya tiene para hacerle saber al mundo entero que esta mujer hermosa que se encuentra a mi lado es mía y va a tener un hijo mío.

-Srita. Swan- la voz de la secretaria me saco de mis cavilaciones- el Dr. Steven la espera- tome la mano de Bella y nos levantamos juntos para entrar al consultorio, hoy tendría su tercer chequeo y mi segunda vez que venía con ella.

-Buenos días Bella y Edward ¿Cómo se encuentra la futura mamá?

-Bien con los síntomas normales, afortunadamente nada de malestares que no sean los usuales en esta etapa- contestó Bella mientras volteaba dándome una sonrisa hermosa.

-Bien, me alegro ¿quieres que pasemos directo al ultrasonido?- le pregunto a Bella, ella solo asintió con la cabeza- bueno Edward, espera aquí en lo que acomodamos a Bella, en cuanto esté lista podrás pasar.

Me senté en las sillas que se encontraban en frente del escritorio del doctor mientras esperaba a que me llamaran para pasar con Bella, siempre que veníamos al ginecólogo me ponía realmente nervioso con el temor de que nos dijeran algo malo, aún cuando sabía que de ser así Carlisle o yo lo sabríamos ya que ambos nos encontrábamos al cuidado de Bella con respecto al embarazo además de los mimos de Esme para con ella.

-Edward puedes pasar- me dijo el Dr. Stevens. Cuando entre Bella ya se encontraba recostada con el vientre descubierto y todo listo para comenzar el ultrasonido, me acerque a Bella y tome su mano.

-¿Listos futuros papás?- Bella y yo asentimos, el doctor comenzó a hacer el típico recorrido por el estomago de Bella, Bella y yo volteamos a la pantalla para observar a nuestro futuro hijo cuando de repente observe algo en el monitor… no podía creer que fuera eso.

-Doctor es lo que creo que es ¿cierto?- le pregunte.

-Edward ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Bella.

-Si yo también opino que es que lo que estás pensando, escuchemos su corazón para ver si es verdad nuestra sospecha- el doctor movió unos botones y de repente empecé a escuchar los sonidos más hermosos de mi vida… los latidos de MIS hijos y digo mis porque la sospecha que había tenido al ver la imagen y ahora al escuchar era que no era uno si no dos bebés los que tendríamos Bella y yo.

-Oh por Dios- fue lo único que pude decir.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué anda mal? ¿Qué le pasa a nuestro pequeñín?- Bella apretó mi mano.

-Eso Bella que no es nuestro pequeñín, son NUESTROS pequeñines- la cara de Bella fue de total confusión y paso a ser de sorpresa para después ser de felicidad.

-Vamos a tener gemelos- susurró.

-Oh gemelas- le dije.

-Ven- me susurró, se estiro un poco, me agache y la bese tiernamente en sus hermosos labios de seda.

-Bueno futuros papás los dejo para que Bella se acomode, los veo en el consultorio- salió el Dr. Stevens de la habitación y ayude a Bella a que se parara y a acomodarse la ropa después de limpiar el gel de su barriguita.

-Dos, van a ser dos oh por Dios Edward- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- ¡me siento tan feliz!

-Otra noticia que darles a la familia- solté una risita al saber que no llevaba ni dos semanas que les habíamos dicho de la boda y del embarazo cuando tendríamos que decirles que tendríamos gemelos.

Salimos del consultorio muy emocionados por la noticia, wow es que el que te digan que serás padre no de uno si no de dos hermosas creaciones de Bella y mías, íbamos tomados de la mano mientras caminábamos hacia el coche.

-¿Te sientes feliz?- me preguntó Bella.

-Dudo que haya hombre más feliz que yo en la tierra- apreté su mano cariñosamente y ella me regreso el apretón. Llegamos al carro y le abrí la puerta del copiloto, me dirigí a mi lugar y arranque- ¿entonces a la empresa verdad?

-Si por favor ¿Hoy iras por mí, cierto?

-Claro, amor no trajiste tu carro, ¿o no quieres que vaya por ti?- le pregunte en tono juguetón.

-Por supuesto que quiero que vayas por mi bobo, ah Edward no tienes una idea de cuánto te amo- me dijo antes de dar un gran suspiro.

-No tanto como yo y no acepto discusión sobre eso- ella solo sonrió.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione la familia con la llegada de nuestros gemelos?- se le ilumino la cara en cuanto menciono a nuestros hijos.

-Bueno estoy seguro que Emmet empezara con sus bromas, puedes estar segura que Alice se frustrara un poco ya que había comenzado a hacer diversos diseños de cuartos para un solo bebé ahora tendrá que modificarlos, pero también te insistirá para poder diseñar sus vestuarios- ella soltó un bufido.

-No entiendo de dónde demonios saca tanta energía, la energía que le sobra a ella es la que le falta a usted señor a la hora de hacer el amor- golpe bajo para mi ego, pero a eso quería jugar eh.

-Eso no es lo que parece cuando la hago llegar al cielo futura Sra. Cullen, y me encargare de que se retracte de lo que acaba de decir esta noche- le dedique su sonrisa favorita y sentí como empezó a respirar más rápido.

-Eso me suena a una promesa muy complaciente- me regreso una sonrisa. En ese momento llegamos a su empresa- Bueno amor, nos vemos al rato, te amo.

-Yo también te amo- bese su mano y ella bajo del carro, espere a ver que entrara para poder arrancar.

Llegue a la escuela y fui directo al cubículo de mi director de tesis, ya me faltaba poco el hecho de estar haciendo al mismo tiempo mis prácticas profesionales me ayudaba mucho, tenía una mejor idea de todo lo que quería lograr.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro Edward justo acabo de leer los resultados que me enviaste, me encantó solo hay que corregir unos puntos sobre la redacción pero no creo que te lleve más de un par de días e hice lo que me pediste pedí que tu fecha de examen recepcional fuera dos semanas después de terminar este mes, lo bueno es que ya terminas tus practicas lo cual fue muy rápido debido al tiempo que ya tenias libre para dedicarte y de los buenos comentarios- eso me alegro mucho, en cuanto llegara de mi pequeña luna de miel con Bella podría titularme y ahora si ser un médico en toda la extensión de la palabra, llevar a cabo la profesión que amo era algo que me emocionaba demasiado.

-Bien eso me alegro mucho, así podre empezar a trabajar sobre todo ahora que sé que tendré una familia- el quedo sorprendido por lo que le dije.

-¿Cómo es eso?- me cuestiono.

-Pues si mi novia está embarazada y nos comprometimos, me siento muy feliz y lo mejor es que tendré con que sustentar a mi familia- le dije.

-Bueno hasta donde sé aún cuando no trabajaras, tendrías con que, Carlisle y Esme los apoyarían- me sonrió.

-Sip, pero no es lo mismo a sentir que trabajas para tu familia- mi familia sería mi principal motivo, y me sentía tan feliz por ello.

-Bueno puedo decirte y los más seguro es que tu tío Carlisle- tío, me sentía bien al saber que ese hombre extraordinario en verdad era mi padre- es que serás un gran medico, tienes todo el potencial y toda la dedicación.

-Gracias, es genial el escuchar eso de uno de los mejores profesores de la universidad- le dije, y en verdad era sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo el escuchar tan buenas críticas de uno de tus profesores favoritos.

-Bueno Edward tienes exactamente dos semanas para traerme tu tesis terminada, porque se la llevare al jurado ¿de acuerdo?- asentí.

-Estaré esta semana dándole los últimos ajustes, para traértela lo más pronto posible- me levante de la silla y le extendí la mano para despedirme de él.

Salí rumbo al hospital, en todo este tiempo había trabajado tan duro para poder graduarme antes y lograr juntar mis horas de prácticas requeridas y lo había logrado, estábamos en abril y me quedaba un mes para terminar todo y comenzar a ejercer mi carrera.

-Edward ¿Cómo te fue?- me pregunto Carlisle

-Bien papá, mi examen será dos semanas después de la boda, me da tiempo para ir a mi luna de miel con Bella y te tengo una gran noticia- le dije pasando mi brazo por los hombros de Carlisle.

-Dime Edward, ¿qué sucede hijo? Tienes un brillo en la cara- me imaginaba, todo me estaba hiendo bien.

-Pues hoy fui al médico con Bella ya sabes las revisiones de rutina, hoy nos dieron una gran noticia, no vamos a ser padres de un hermoso niño si no de dos ¡Dos! Estamos completamente felices, alucinados, emocionados, ya queremos tenerlos entre nuestros brazos- su cara era indescriptible, me imagino que más o menos me había visto así cuando escuche sus pequeños corazones latir.

-¡Eso es estupendo! Nos harán abuelos a Esme y a mí por partida doble- tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara- me alegro que les este pasando esto, se lo merecen hijo.

-Hoy se lo diremos a los chicos- le comenté.

-Ya me imagino como reaccionara en especial Emmet con sus bromas, espero que Bella se vaya preparando mentalmente- ambos soltamos una carcajada, ya que sabíamos que más que nada Emmet hacia esas bromas para hacer sonrojar a Bella.

-Aún cuando se estuviera preparando para lo de Emmet él encontraría la manera de hacerla sonrojar- sonreí amaba su sonrojo.

-Bueno Edward te dejo para que hagas tus deberes- me dijo- nos vemos en la casa.

-Hasta luego papá- avance por el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador.

-Edward el jefe de pediatría quiere verte- me aviso una de las enfermeras.

-Enseguida voy- solo entre a dejar mis cosas, me puse la bata y me dirigí al consultorio del jefe de pediatría- Me avisaron que quería verme señor.

-Sí, pasa Edward. Sé que dentro de dos meses a lo mucho serás un recién titulado y ya podrás ejercer tu carrera como se debe, eh platicado con la junta directiva del hospital y por supuesto con Carlisle, y se llego a la conclusión de que queremos que te quedes en el hospital, sería un honor que trabajaras con nosotros, por lo que te aviso cuando regreses de tu permiso que pediste de dos semanas ya tendrás tu propio consultorio en esta área… Edward… Edward ¿qué te parece? Di algo muchacho.

-Wow es que es algo que no me esperaba, es… es grandioso, muchas gracias por la confianza- ¿esto en verdad estaba pasando?

-No es la confianza si no los meritos que tienes.

* * *

Y bien que les parecio, la verdad es que a mí me encanta cuando Edward y Bella tienen gemelos así que no me pude resistir, ustedes que dicen serán dos niños, dos niñas, uno y uno. Bueno como siempre diganme que les parecio divinuras, hasta el siguiente capí ;)


	31. Chapter 31

Aquí el nuevo capítulo, por poco no lo termino, pasaron tantas cosas esta semana que cuando me di cuenta ya era jueves en la noche y no llevaba nada, justo lo acabe y lo subo XD

Gracias por todos sus reviews! Ahora creí que solo quedarían como dos capítulos más peeero creo que se alarga a unos cuatro capítulo más, entonces creo el final ya no está tan creca como en un principio.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los he usado para esta loca idea XD

* * *

**BPOV**

Decir que el día de hoy me encontraba feliz era poco, pero vaya desde que acepte casarme con Edward todo era felicidad en mi vida, quizá estuviera a rebasando algún limite pero no me importaba, de solo pensar se dibuja una enorme sonrisa boba en mi cara.

-¿Puedes enviar esto a mensajería por favor?- le extendía el sobre a mi secretaria.

-Por supuesto- tomo el sobre de mis manos y se levanto.

-Gracias- me adentre a mi oficina para terminar con los pendientes que Aro me había encargado, para así poder irme tranquila en cuanto Edward viniera por mí, que por cierto no tardaba en llegar, de solo imaginarme la cara de todos al decirle que tendríamos a dos hermosos bebés.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta- Adelante- dije, se asomo la cabeza de Mike Newton- pasa.

-Mmm si solo pasaba para ver si tienes tiempo- se encontraba demasiado sonrojado y su el tono de su voz era extraño en el, siempre tan bromista y en estos momentos era… ¿timido?

-Amm puedo escucharte mientras termino algo si quieres- le dije mientras sacaba unos documentos de una carpeta.

-Está bien, verás desde hace tiempo quería decirte algo- su tono de voz había cambiado lo que me obligo a dirigir mi mirada a él- sé que quizá no sea el lugar perfecto para decirte esto pe… pero.

-Oye tranquilo solo suéltalo- en ese momento camino hacia donde yo estaba y tomo una de mis manos oh, oh. -Oye Mike, no espera- esto no era nada bueno.

-No Bella tu espera, eh estado…

-¿Amor?- en ese momento se asomo Edward por la puerta- wow estás ocupada, te espero afuera- su mirada se poso en mi mano que se encontraba entre las de Mike y luego me miro extrañado y un poco enojado.

-No Edward ya acabe, pasa- momento incomodo de seguro para Mike, pero si me hubiera dejado explicarle- amm Mike este es mi prometido Edward, Edward él es Mike.

-Hola Mike, no es nada en tu contra, pero ¿podrías soltar la mano de mi prometida?- ok su lado celoso comenzó a flotar.

-¿Mike?- pobre, se había quedado estático.

-Amm si lo siento- me soltó la mano rápidamente.

-Mike solo me felicitaba por el embarazo y la próxima boda- me aparte de Mike y camine hacia Edward, al llegar a él me abrace a su cintura y mire con pena a Mike, pobre jamás me había imaginado lo que le pasaba conmigo.

-Con permiso- salió despavorido.

-No me habías comentado que tenías a un chico babeando por ti- me volteo a ver Edward con un gesto torcido en su cara.

-No sabía que estaba babeando por mí hasta hace unos minutos- conteste.

-Bueno ahora sabe que eres mía- tomo mi barbilla entre sus dedos y me levanto levemente la cabeza para posar sus labios sobre lo míos.

-Se supone que debería de molestarme por ser tan celoso, pero te da un toque tan sexy- le sonreí- pero no abuses- me pare de puntitas para darle un beso rápido en la comisura de sus labios.

-Dicen que los celos son para personas inseguras, pero como no estar inseguro teniendo a semejante belleza como tú, eres tan perfecta- me estrecho contra su cuerpo y escondió su cara entre mis cabellos.

-La que debería de estar insegura soy yo, ¿sabes el coraje que me da cuando vamos caminando y todas las tipejas se te quedan viendo?- él soltó una carcajada- yo no le veo lo gracioso- fruncí mi ceño.

-De acuerdo, perdón, anda vamos, ya hay que descansar y recuerda tenemos que darles la noticia del embarazo por partida doble- wow se me había olvidado eso, mis bebés, me lleve una mano a mi vientre para que luego Edward colocará otra encima de mi mano- seremos padres de dos hermosos cachitos tuyos y míos.

-Espero que se parezcan a ti, que sean tan hermosos como su padre- levanté una de mis manos y le acaricie una mejilla, él solo me dedico una de sus sonrisas torcidas

Edward condujo más lento de lo que su velocidad generalmente era, no sé si ya se hayan dado cuenta pero Edward últimamente hacia todo con precaución estando yo cerca, siempre tratando de protegernos a mí y a nuestros bebés, en ese momento sonó mi celular lo saque de la bolsa y vi el número.

-Es Alice- le dije y conteste la llamada del duende- Hola Al estas en altavoz.

-Ya vienen para la casa, estamos todos aquí, queremos saber cómo les fue en la consulta, ¿Cómo va creciendo mi sobrinito?

-¿Sobrinito?- dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Claro estoy más que segura que será una hermoso niño- a veces debo decir Alice daba miedo, era demasiado certera en las cosas que decía del futuro y las decía con una confianza que era imposible apostar en contra de ella.

-Bueno Alice si tú lo dices, y si ya vamos para allá- le contesté.

-Bien no tarden mucho que Emmet está muriendo de hambre, solo no sé come la sala de Esme porque sabe que lo echaría a patadas- de fondo se escucho la voz de Esme gritando un "yo no haría eso, al menos que me provoque", lo cual nos saco una carcajada, después de eso colgué

-Alice en verdad se encuentra demasiado entusiasmada con todo esto de diseñar el cuarto, la sorpresa que le daremos cuando le digamos que tiene que modificar todos sus diseños- me dijo Edward, aunque más bien me la imaginaba toda frustrada apresurada para tener los nuevos diseños

-¿Sabes? he estado pensando en que quizá hable con Aro para decirle que quizá seguirá con el puesto de presidente de la empresa, pero que contrate a un diseñador y todo lo que sea necesario para modifiquen mi oficina en la empresa de tal manera que pueda tener un pequeño cuarto donde estén mis hijo y así tenerlos junto a mí obviamente contrataría a alguien que me ayude, pero no quiero estar separada de ellos- Edward se detuvo en un alto y volteo a verme, tomo mi mano izquierda y se la llevo a los labios.

-Definitivamente la mujer perfecta- siguió dejando dulces besos en el torso de mi mano, en eso se puso la luz verde y continuo- hoy me ofrecieron trabajar en el hospital en cuanto me dieran mi título.

-¿En serio?- volteo a verme con una gran sonrisa en la cara, no sé cómo le hice pero salte de mi asiento lo abrace.

-¡Bella cuidado!- había provocado que se desviara un poco, se veía un poco molesto.

-Lo lamento- dije mientras me acomodaba de regreso en mi lugar- es solo que me alegro mucho, sé que toda tu vida has querido trabajar en el hospital de Carlisle y me alegro que hayas cumplido tu sueño.

-Está bien princesa, solo ten más cuidado- asentí, esta vez me levante con más tranquilidad y le di un beso en la mejilla para regresar a mi lugar. En ese momento Edward estaciono enfrente de la casa.

Edward me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar pero antes de que lograra avanzar me detuvo colocando una de sus manos en mis caderas y me atrajo a él, junto nuestros labios y yo instintivamente lleve mis manos a su cabello y tire de él en el momento en que el succiono mi labio.

-¡Dios Bella como me pones!- dio un gran suspiro, tomo mis manos que se encontraban en su cabello todavía y ambas las llevo a su corazón- te amo más que a mi propia vida- se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y escondí mi cara en su pecho- no amor no quiero que llores.

-Es solo que… oh te amo tanto- me lance a su cuello envolviéndolo fuertemente entre mis brazos y escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

-¡Por Dios pueden dejar sus cursilerías para otro momento muero de hambre!- y esa perfecta burbuja había sido rota por Emmet, si no fuera porque lo quería le haría ver la furia de una mujer embarazada lo juro.

-Ya vamos Emmet- dijo Edward con los dientes apretados.

Avanzamos tomados de las manos hasta la casa donde todos nos esperaban, bueno ahora a decirles. Esme nos hizo pasar directo al comedor debido a la impaciencia de Emmet. Se sirvió la comida y en cuanto Emmet tuvo comida en su plato comenzó a comer, creo que todavía ni terminaban de servirle cuando el ya tenía el plato vacio, todos nos reímos por su manera de comer.

-Ustedes no entiendes que este cuerpecito necesita mantenimiento y tanto Edward como Bella lo hacen mal pasar- nos fulminó con la mirada, lo que a Edward y a mí nos provocó una tremenda risa. Emmet fulminando a alguien era realmente gracioso a pesar de su tamaño.

-Bueno hijos cuéntenos ¿cómo les fue en la consulta?- cuestionó Esme- Carlisle me dijo que hoy te veías muy feliz- Edward tomó mi mano y yo asentí ante la pregunta en su mirada.

-Bueno familia le tenemos otra noticia- ambos volteamos a ver a los demás.

-¿Otra? Ustedes no se cansan de dar noticias- dijo Emmet- sea como sea gracias a eso siempre como mejor.

-Bueno hoy durante la revisión a Bella, el médico y yo nos dimos cuenta que Bella y yo no tendremos un bebe si no dos- todos se nos quedaron viendo.

-¡¿Es en serio?!- preguntó Alice en un grito- ves Jazzie lo bueno es que hice diseños para dos niños y dos niñas- ven les digo que a veces Alice daba miedo.

-Wow Carlisle seremos abuelos por partida doble- se levanto Esme y nos abrazo a Edward y a mí, dándonos un beso a ambos en la mejilla- oh ya quiero tener a mis nietos o nietas entre mis brazos.

-¿Ustedes que quieren que sean?- cuestiono Jasper.

-Yo lo que sea está bien, me siento bastante bien sabiendo que tendré dos cachitos de Bella y míos- y mi sonrisa favorita hizo acto de presencia.

-Claro ya que te queda decir sabiendo que tus Edwardzoides navegan bien- ok eso no había sido lo gracioso si no ese movimiento extraño que Emmet había hecho con sus manos y su cabeza al mismo tiempo en forma de viborita.

-¿Mis Edwardzoides?

-Si ya sabes tus bichitos y como son tuyos tienen que llevar tu nombre por ejemplo mis bichitos se llaman Emmetzoides, los de Jasper Jasperzoides y así- todos solo rodamos los ojos ante las ocurrencias de Emmet definitivamente Emmet a veces era peor que un niño.

La cena paso ya con tranquilidad después de la noticia, Edward y yo nos encontrábamos felices, yo por mi parte moría de ganas de que el día de la boda llegara, dentro de dos días empezaríamos con los ajustes para mi vestido, Alice estaba segura de poderlo terminar antes del día de la boda había elegido un diseño con corte de sirena con encaje, el diseño del encaje era realmente hermoso, Alice había diseñado una torerita con el mismo diseño en encaje, el escote era en forma de corazón, el día de mañana iría a buscar lo necesario para empezarlo, pediría ayuda a la mamá de Jasper, según ella quería que su mejor amiga y la novia de su hermano luciera grandiosa sobretodo porque llevaría un diseño de ella. Edward había tratado de ver el vestido que había elegido por todos los medios pero ni Alice ni yo queríamos que él lo viera, quería que fuera una sorpresa, solo esperaba que fuera lo que él esperaba.

-¿Entonces no me dejaras ver tu vestido?- me pregunto vi por el espejo a Edward con un puchero mientras me ayudaba a desabrocharme la falda que traía.

-No, aunque hagas esos pucheritos estilo Alice no te los dejare ver- torció el gesto y me ayudo a bajarme la falda.

-Te ves condenadamente sexy con esas braguitas que son una invitación completa a pecar- envolvió con uno de sus brazos mi cintura mientras con la otra apartaba mi cabello y comenzaba a besar mi cuello- tu piel siempre tan suave.

-Edward- dije su nombre entre un gemido.

Su mano con la que había movido mi cabello comenzó a viajar para desabotonar mi blusa dejando mi brasear al descubierto, me quito mi blusa sin dejar de besarme el cuello, podía comenzar a sentir la piscina entre mis piernas mientras su mano con la que me rodeaba la cintura comenzó a adentrarse en mis braguitas hiendo a lo largo de la costura de estas provocando un delicioso roce que provocaba unas cosquillas placenteras.

-Por… por favor- le dije entre gemidos.

-¿Qué quieres ángel?- me pregunto en susurros para morderme el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Tócame- le dije aunque salió más bien como una exigencia.

-Es lo que estoy haciendo amor- para recalcar sus palabras volvió a ese ligero roce con la piel de mi cintura.

-Agg… ya… sabes… donde- le dije.

-Dímelo, quiero que me lo digas- me exigió volviendo a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Mi coño… quiero… que me… toques mi coño- y la sangre me subió a la cara.

-¿Así?- sus dedos se adentraron hasta llegar a mi coñito y comenzaron a acariciar todo mi coño provocando que una corriente placentera recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

-Si así- comencé a mover mi cadera buscando el tacto de sus dedos y sin darme cuenta Edward ya me estaba quitando mi brasear dejándome solo con mis tacones y mis braguitas.

Me tomo en brazos y me llevo a la cama, depositándome cuidadosamente en ella, él se paró de la cama y recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada.

-Mi diosa- susurro antes de colocarse sobre mí- quiero adorarte toda la noche.

Comenzó a besarme para ir dejando un caminito de besos hasta llegar a mi seno derecho dando también besos pequeños rodeando mi pezón sin llegar a tocarlo mientras su mano de nuevo se adentraba en mis braguitas y adentraba dos dedos, este hombre me estaba volviendo loca.

-¡Dios!

-Dios no bebé, soy yo Edward- me dijo tomando uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes llevándome a un orgasmos maravilloso.

-¡Edward!- grite cuando llegue.

-Y bueno nena no hemos terminado- se levanto, se quito su camisa y pantalón quedándose en sus bóxers donde se marcaba su miembro notablemente erecto.

-Eso esperaba- me levante rápidamente de la cama y ataque su boca, era un beso salvaje si quieren llamarlo así, pero un beso lleno de amor- ¡Te amo tanto!- adentre mi mano a su bóxer y comencé a acariciar su polla- siempre tan dura y caliente.

-Agg… Bella- deje de besarlo para agacharme y tomar su miembro en mi boca- ¡Joder! ¡Qué bien lo estás haciendo!- comenzó a mover sus caderas marcándome el ritmo, me separe de su polla pero seguí acariciándola con mi mano.

-¡Follame de una maldita vez Edward!

-A sus ordenes mi diosa- Edward se sentó en la cama, me tomo de mi cadera y me coloco encima suyo, al principio creí que sería para sentarme sobre él, pero después vi que él tomo su polla me acerco a ella pero en vez de penetrarme comenzó a hacer caricias con ella sobre lo largo de mi coño.

-Eso… se… siente… ¡Jodidamente bien!- al siguiente segundo era yo quien movía mis cadera provocando un toque más profundo con su polla, la quería dentro ¡ya!- Edward… métemela ya.

Un par de caricias más y sin previo aviso me penetro de una sola estocada, podía sentirla tan dura y caliente, no aguante más y comencé a moverme frenéticamente, pero me vi detenida por un par de manos que me hicieron llevar un ritmo más calmado pero ¡Con un demonio! ¡Quería que me follara duro!

-¡Dios Ed… déjame moverme más rápido!- él no pudo soportarlo más y fue él mismo quien me empezó a mover más y más deprisa, de pronto me encontraba saltando sobre él y solo único que se escuchaba eran nuestros jadeos y nuestras cuerpos chocando.

-Tan malditamente apretada- Edward llevo una de sus manos a mi clítoris pellizcándolo y provocando un mayor placer

-¡Vente conmigo ángel!- grito Edward para segundos después sentir su esencia invadiendo mi cuerpo, segundos después llegue a mi segundo orgasmo y no el último de la noche- Necesito saciarme de ti amor.

-Te amo- le dije dándole un beso en su hombro y recargándome en él.

* * *

Y bueno chicas que les parecio, dejenme sus reviews que me encanta leerlos y contestarlos! Hasta el próximo capítulo divinuras!


	32. Chapter 32

Perdon se me hizo un poco tarde! Pero bueno acá está el capítulo, espero en verdad deseo que les guste este capítulo. En verdad muchisimas gracias por estar al pendiente de cada actualización.

Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a **Nachika Cullen** por darme su apoyo y confiar en mi historia a tal grado de ofrecerme recomendarla en su página, mil gracias en verdad.

Bueno les dejo el capítulo y de nuevo espero que lo disfruten mucho. Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de S. Meyer.

* * *

**EPOV**

Wow a unos momentos de convertir a Bella en mi mujer oficialmente, y digo oficialmente porque para mí desde el momento en que me alcanzo en el hotel en Italia e hicimos el amor por primera vez desde ese momento ella ya era mía y no me refiero a un sentido de posesión de objeto si no al amplio sentido de pertenencia, de extensión de mi ser, y el casarnos es lo que cerraría esta unión.

-¿Listo el novio?- preguntó Jasper desde la entrada de mi cuarto.

-Sí, ya quiero ver a Bella caminando hacia el altar- Jasper solo sonrío y termino de entrar.

-Sé que es a Alice a la que se le da esto de anticiparse a las cosas pero desde el momento en que terminaste de confesarme tu amor por Bella sabía que ustedes dos terminarían juntos, no podía creer que tanto cariño, amor, devoción, solo fuera como de primos, tenía que haber algo más ante ese brillo en sus ojos cada vez que se veían- Jasper dio un suspiro para continuar- me alegra que terminen juntos se complementan uno al otro.

-Oh viejo gracias por las palabras, terminaste siendo más cursi que yo- le di con mi puño cerrado en su hombro- ahora me queda disfrutar de un larga y feliz vida al lado de mi Bella y de mis hijas.

-Alice está segura de que será un niño y una niña, yo que tú no apostaría en contra de mi Al- me dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Y yo sé lo que te digo tendré a dos hermosas mini Bellas- oh como moría por tener a esas pequeñas castañas entre mis brazos, porque estaba seguro de que sacarían la belleza de su madre.

Jasper solo sonrió- bueno te dejo para que termines de arreglarte- se dio la vuelta y salió de mi cuarto.

Cinco minutos después entraban Alice y Esme a mi cuarto cada una luciendo espectacular con su vestido, Alice llevaba un vestido dorado corto sin mangas y esponjado de la parte de abajo mientras que Esme llevaba un vestido largo verde jade de un solo hombro, ajustado de la parte de arriba y con una caída ligera en la parte de abajo.

-Hola cariño- dijo Esme dándome un beso en la mejilla- veníamos a decirte que ya es hora de bajar, el cura los está esperando.

-¿Nervioso hermanito?- preguntó Alice detrás de Esme- lo peor que puede pasar es que Bella se arrepienta- solo solté un gemido de solo pensar en esa horrorosa idea- pero descuida Bells esta tan enamorada de ti.

-Alice no fue gracioso- le dije entre dientes.

-Claro que si debiste de haberte visto la cara cuando te mencione que Bella podría arrepentirse- maldita enana, si no fuera porque en verdad la quería ya la hubiera sacado del cuarto.

-Bueno basta de discusiones Edward tienes que bajar- me dijo Esme arreglándome la corbata del traje- buen trabajo Alice has hecho de mi muchacho todo un príncipe el día de hoy con este traje gris.

-Oh yo solo saque provecho de la guapura de mi hermano- me dijo Alice tomándome del brazo.

Bajamos las escaleras, Esme agarrada de mi brazo, yo iba sumamente nervioso ya, ya quería que todo esto pasará, poder llamas a Bella "esposa" es lo más deseaba en estos momentos. Llegamos al jardín donde se había arreglado todo para la ceremonia que habría aquí, después nos iríamos al lugar donde se llevaría la fiesta, que era un jardín inmenso, entre Bella y yo habíamos elegido ese lugar para la recepción, en cuanto me pare en frente del pasillo hacia el altar comenzó a sonar una canción que Bella y yo amábamos "Turning Page" ya que no queríamos la clásica marcha nupcial porque parecía como una música que te acompaña en el camino hacia la muerte y bueno esto para nosotros era todo lo contrario era el camino hacia la mejor de las dichas, camine del brazo de Esme hasta llegar al altar donde nos esperamos a que hiciera la entrada mi hermosa Bella, me decía a mí mismo "Edward respira, Edward respira" en ese momento dirigí mi mirada hacia el inicio del pasillo y ahí estaba mi ángel en su plena gloria con ese hermoso vestido que le quedaba condenadamente bien, su belleza opacaba a todos los demás, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron fue como si nadie más estuviera a nuestro alrededor solo ella y yo, en nuestra pequeña burbuja de amor, ¿acaso podía sentir más dicha que en ese momento? Bella camino del brazo de Carlisle pero solo me veía a mí, como dije solo éramos ella y yo, por mi parte observaba cada paso que daba, cada movimiento de sus caderas, el roce del vestido, como se movía este ante tales movimiento, cada vez menos pasos, cada vez más cerca, solo quería correr y tomarla en mis brazos. Y cuando Carlisle colocó su mano sobre la mía me perdí por completo. Amaba a esta mujer y la amaría el resto de mi vida.

-Les deseo la mejor de las dichas a mis dos hijos amados, ambos se lo merecen, ambos luchen por hacerse feliz mutuamente, luchen por esto que tienen- nos dijo Carlisle antes de abrazar y darle un beso en la frente a Bella y un abrazo a mí.

-Oh mis niños amados, estoy segura que la vida les guarda una dicha inmensa, disfrútense mutuamente- nos beso Esme a ambos y ambos se fueron a sentar.

La ceremonia empezó pero para ser honestos yo no escuchaba nada solo era consciente de que Bella se encontraba enfrente de mí, en ese momento solo la veía a ella todo lo demás era borroso, solo escuchaba susurros de la gente, era nuestro momento solo de ella y mío, el momento que terminaría de unirnos.

-Edward tus votos- la voz del cura exploto nuestra burbuja y solo lo perdonaba porque había sido para continuar con nuestra unión.

Carraspee un poco antes de empezar- Bella… lo único bien que hicieron Elizabeth y Edward en mi vida fue haberles dicho a mis verdaderos padres que te adoptaran gracias a eso apareciste a mi vida, la llenaste de luz, cada sonrisa, cada mirada hacían y hacen mi día, lo único importante para mí es el que tú seas feliz y por mas loco que suene has decidido que es a mí lado por lo cual estoy agradecido, mi ángel en frente de nuestros seres queridos te hago la promesa que trabajare cada día de mi vida en hacerte feliz, en ver brillar esos ojos que amo, te amo Isabella Marie Swan- comenzaron a salir un par de lagrimas de los ojos de Bella, los cuales limpie con mis pulgares.

-Bien, Bella tus votos- le dijo el cura, ella asintió

-Mmm Edward- en ese momento su sonrojo pasó a todo lo que daba- ¿Cómo se supone que mejore lo que me has dicho?- solté una risita- Lo único certero que sé es que fui hecha para ti, eres mi extensión de mi misma, no mi alma gemela porque eso sería como algo a parte, y tú eres bueno mi yo, no sé que más decir más que espero tener mucho tiempo para amarte, ese será mi objetivo en la vida, amarte cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo. Te Amo Edward Cullen.

-Bien- la ceremonia continuó pasaron Alice y Jasper como padrinos de anillos- bueno ante ustedes tenemos al Sr. Y a la Sra. Cullen- todos se pararon y empezaron a aplaudir- hijo puede besar a tu esposa.

Me acerque más a Bella tome su cara entre mis manos, la vi directo a los ojos y avance hacia esos dulces labios que deseaba saborear, no la había besado desde el día anterior en que Alice se la llevo porque no quería que durmiéramos juntos ya que según ella no la dejaría dormir y ella sería la que tendría que solucionar lo que yo provoco, acaricie sus labios con los míos tan suavemente, comencé a mover mis labios al compas de los de ella, quería profundizar mi beso pero sabía que todos nos observaban, por lo que a regañadientes tuve que separarme.

-Te amo- le dije en cuanto me separe de ella.

-Yo también te amo- se acerco a mí y me abrazo, en ese momento se acercaron nuestros amigos, familiares y demás personas presentes para felicitarnos, poco a poco disminuían ya que todos empezaban a irse al lugar donde sería el banquete.

-Chicos el carro que los llevara al banquete y luego al aeropuerto los está esperando, no se preocupen las maletas y la ropa para cambiarse van en el carro, Esme, Rose y yo nos encargamos de todo- nos dijo Alice mientras nos estrechaba- por cierto este es exclusivamente mi regalo para su noche de bodas, más que nada es para Bella aunque es Edward quien lo disfrutara y por como escuche que se la pasaron hace dos días estoy segura que no durará mucho- Bella se puso roja como un jitomate ante los comentarios de Alice- Y bueno el regalo de bodas mío y de Jasper ya está instalada en su nueva casa.

-¿Nueva casa?- preguntamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Alice- escuche desde atrás a Esme y a Carlisle en tono de reproche.

-Oh, oh, se me salió Esme perdón, perdón.

-Bueno su nueva casa era la segunda sorpresa que tenían Carlisle y Esme pero esa se las darían cuando regresaran de su luna de miel pero Alice tiene la lengua suelta el día de hoy- dijo Rose.

-Ya dije que lo lamentaba- dijo con un puchero.

-No podemos aceptar un regalo así- dijo Bella.

-Por supuesto que pueden- dijo Esme decidida- y más les vale aceptarlo si no quieren que me enoje con ustedes.

-Oh mamá gracias- le dijo Bella abrazándola.

-¿Y no hay un abrazo para mí?- dijo Carlisle

-Por supuesto que sí- Bella se separo de Esme y abrazo a Carlisle.

-Sabemos que los recién casado quieren su tiempo a solas para disfrutarse y que estaban un poco preocupados porque todavía no empezaban a trabajar como tal y aún cuando ambos tienen su herencia querían ser productivos, es por eso que les dimos un empujoncito- dijo Carlisle guiñando un ojo.

-Y no se preocupen la casa esta a tan solo cinco minutos de aquí, no quería que se fueran tan lejos, así podré estar con mis nietas- dijo Esme acariciando la barriga de Bella.

-Oh nietos- corrigió Alice asomando su cabecita detrás de Esme.

-Su primera sorpresa es algo más sencillo- Carlisle sacó de su bolsillo del saco una caja negra- es para que ambos siempre recuerden que se pertenecen el uno al otro y ambos son uno- Carlisle abrió la caja y dentro venían una pulsera y una gargantilla de cuero, en ambos venían una pieza de rompecabezas de plata que se unían, Carlisle tomo la pulsera y se la puso a Bella mientras que Esme tomo la gargantilla y me la puso- recuerden siempre uno.

-Ok antes de que comiencen a llorar mejor hay que irnos al banquete que muero de hambre… Ouch Rose bebé eso si dolió- Emmet se sobaba el estomago.

-Eso te pasa por romper un momento perfecto- dijo Rose rodando los ojos.

-Bueno si ya vámonos, ya todos se marcharon- dijo Esme limpiándose una lagrima que estaba a punto de salir.

Durante el trayecto al banquete tanto Bella como yo juntamos el regalo que nos obsequiaron nuestros padres- siempre uno- le susurre a Bella

-Uno- ella me contesto, tome su barbilla y alce su cabeza para poderla besar.

Al llegar al lugar donde se llevaba el banquete Bella y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos ya que ni ella ni yo teníamos idea de cómo Alice y Esme decorarían todo sabíamos que iba a ser en un jardín porque nosotros lo habíamos escogido junto con las invitaciones, el lugar estaba hermoso todo era blanco, había farolas que iluminaban el lugar y en cada mesa habían como centros de mesa tres velas de diferentes tamaños de gelatina con una orquídea rosa dentro, nuestra mesa se encontraba frente a la pista de baile, en verdad se notaba el gran esmero de Esme y de Alice.

-Ahora si a disfrutar de su boda chicos- dijo Rose.

Tome a Bella de la mano y la lleve a nuestra mesa para que se sentara y pudiéramos observar a todos mejor.

-¿Estás feliz?- le pregunte a Bella.

-Por supuesto- ella me sonrío, se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

Durante el banquete la pasamos de maravilla, Bella y yo disfrutamos de nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer, y de cada pieza de baile que compartimos después de ese, disfrutamos de convivir con nuestra familia y amigos. Emmet provoco que Bella se sonrojara en el momento en que le quitaba la liga de la pierna, claro que sin que nadie se diera cuenta había acariciado más de la cuenta así que supongo que eso también coopero a que Bella se pusiera roja. Los discursos que dieron Esme y Carlisle fueron de lo más emotivo. Bella comenzó a sentirse cansada debido al embarazo y cuando comenzó a bostezar fue el aviso para decirnos que ya era la hora de irnos.

-Como les dije ya todo está preparado, Jasper fue por la pequeña maleta para que se cambien y de ahí al aeropuerto- Alice sonrió.

-Gracias Alice- le dijo Bella- todo te quedo hermoso, no me arrepiento de haberte dejado que organizaras la boda.

-Ya ves Bella solo ten un poco más de fe en mi- le dijo tomándole una mano- y te aseguro que cuando comience a arreglar el cuarto de mis sobrinos tampoco te decepcionare- En ese momento llego Jasper con la maleta, Bella y yo ya nos íbamos a cambiar tomados de la mano- ¿A dónde creen que van?

-A cambiarnos- contesté, digo la respuesta era obvia.

-No Bella viene conmigo tengo que darle unas instrucciones- Alice tomo la mano de Bella y se la llevo dejándome con Jasper que coloco una de sus manos en mi espalda llevándome al lugar donde me cambiaria.

Termine de cambiarme; Alice había elegido un sweater gris claro de botones y el cuello alto con una camisa lila debajo y unos jeans negros, salí para esperar a Bella por lo que me había dicho Jasper le faltaba, Alice estaba volviéndola a peinar para que no luciera fuera de lugar en el aeropuerto ¡Por Dios! Eso estaba fuera de lugar Bella y yo nos iríamos en el avión de la familia, nadie la vería. En ese momento salió Bella con un mallon negro que parecía su segunda piel y con un sweater gris obscuro entallado, unos botines y un collar largo y con el cabello suelto.

-Ahora si están listos para irse- nos dijo Alice.

Nos despedimos de todos con un abrazo y prometiendo que les hablaríamos y en dos semanas nos veríamos, después de eso Bella y yo nos subimos al coche y esperamos que llegáramos Bella ya moría por dormir lo veía en sus ojos.

-¿Te agotaste demasiado verdad?- le pregunte, ella soltó un bostezo.

-Ya sabes es por el embarazo, las últimas tres semanas me canso más- dijo antes de soltar otro bostezo.

-Umm que pena como podre hacerte el amor toda la noche si estás dormida- ella me dio un ligero golpe en el estomago.

-Ya veré la manera para agarrar energías- sonreí ante ese entusiasmo de mi esposa, si mi esposa, se escuchaba hermoso.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y me encargue de hacer todos los detalles necesario para apresurar esto ya queríamos llegar al lugar donde pasaríamos nuestra luna de miel, Bella había decidido ir a las Islas Griegas, en especifico iríamos a las Islas Jónicas y a las Islas Cicladas sería una semana y una semana, nos hubiera encantado tener más tiempo para recorrer cada una de ellas pero las practicas y todo no nos daba el tiempo suficiente. Al estar ya dentro del avión Bella se desplomo en un asiento y yo junto a ella, la recargue en mi hombro y le pregunte si quería dormir, llegaríamos a Grecia durante el día por lo que nuestra noche de bodas tendría que ser día de bodas. Durante el viaje Bella y yo aprovechamos para dormirnos, nos recostamos en los asientos y nos abrazamos.

-Edward, amor despierta- sentí pequeños besos en mi cuello, al abrir mis ojos se encontraba Bella- estamos por llegar, abrocha tu cinturón- le di un casto beso en los labios y después me abroche el cinturón, mientras el avión llegaba su destino.

-Pueden descender del avión- nos dijo la azafata- nosotros nos encargaremos de enviar sus maletas a su hotel la señorita Alice nos dio todas las instrucciones necesarias para que ya puedan retirarse.

Al bajar del avión encontramos un auto negro esperándonos, tome a Bella de la mano para ayudarla a bajar del avión, al subir al carro Bella se acomodo en mi pecho y comenzó a acariciarme.

-¿Sabes ya recupere energías?- juro que casi me atraganto cuando escuche eso, que se supone que pretendía que parara al chofer y le dijera vete mientras le hago el amor a mi MI esposa.

-Bella no me tientes- ella sonrío de una manera picara.

Al llegar al hotel Ios Palace Hotel Bella bajo la maleta de mano que llevaba en el avión, fui a pedir la llave de la habitación mientras Bella me esperaba, la recepcionista se portó más amable de lo normal conmigo supongo que por esa razón Bella se acerco a donde estábamos.

-AMOR- Bella tomo mi mano y la coloco de tal manera que se viera mí ahora anillo de casado, para después atraerme a ella y besarme como solo ella sabe hacerlo, debo de admitir que me excito la manera en cómo me marcaba como suyo.

-Aquí tiene su llave, que disfrute de su estancia- me extendió la llave pero fue Bella quien la tomó.

-¿Qué se cree, mira que coquetear con mi esposo el día que nos casamos?- dijo una Bella medio molesta.

-Tranquila, no sirve de nada sus coqueteos cuando lo único que tengo en la mente es hacerte mía durante todo el día- Bella se sonrojo ante este comentario- ¿Qué ahora saliste tímida cuando en el auto tratabas de incitarme?- ella se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba.

Subimos al elevador hasta el último piso donde se encontraba nuestra habitación, al llegar vimos que en ese piso solo habían dos habitaciones, nos encaminamos hacia la nuestra tomados de la mano. La habitación era hermosa, afuera había una piscina pequeña y privada, todo era en blanco, la vista daba hacía la bahía en verdad un paraíso.

-Amm ahorita… ahorita vengo – Bella soltó mi mano y se encamino a una puerta- ok este no es el baño- dijo al abrir la puerta del closet, se dirigió a la otra puerta y antes de entrar volteo y me sonrió, yo me senté en la cama porque sabía lo que se avecinaba, estaba nervioso ¡Por Dios! Como si no hubiera hecho el amor antes con Bella. Pasaron minutos que a mí me parecían horas, me levante de la cama, comenzaba a desesperarme y empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, juro que no me fui para tras por el hecho de no querer dejar de verla. Bella lucia jodidamente sensual, llevaba puesto un corsé de encaje blanco con lazos que se entrecruzaban a lo largo de la parte de enfrente, llevaba unas bragas del mismo encaje del corsé ligadas a unas medias blancas.

-Eres mi diosa- le dije acercándome lentamente, Bella se sonrojó.

-¿Seguro? ya sabes quizá no se note mucho pero he subido un par de kilos por el embarazo y quizá…

-Calla, déjame deleitarme con tu cuerpo- me acerque a ella y coloque mis manos a ambos lados de sus caderas y le hacía pequeños círculos con mis dedos- no tienes idea de lo sexy que te vez- le bese el cuello mientras ella llevaba una de sus manos a mi cabello para enredar sus dedos en él.

-Oh Edward- acariciaba mi cuero cabelludo con su mano, decidí avanzar y baje mis manos a sus piernas para enrollarlas a mis caderas, al hacerlo su coño quedo justo encima de mi polla por lo que ese perfecto roce lograba calentarme más, solo deseaba que ese roce fueran sin la tela de nuestra ropa, camine hacia la cama al llegar ahí la deje recostada en la cama mientras me quitaba mi suéter y la camisa, quedándome solo con el pantalón, al agacharme lo primero que hice fue desatar las medias de sus bragas para quitárselas y así solo dejarla con sus braguitas.

-Amo tus piernas- tome una de sus piernas y la acaricie lentamente de arriba abajo, repartí besos castos en cada una de ellas de manera descendente, rozando su centro de placer pero sin llegar a tocarlo- amo tu vientre y lo amare cuando este abultado por nuestras pequeñas- acaricie su barriguita en pequeños círculos y dando besos encima del encaje del corsé- amo tus pechos- tome cada una con una mano y las acaricie lentamente sintiendo como sus pezones ya se encontraban hechos piedrecitas- amo cada parte de ti señora Cullen- le di por último un beso en su clavícula, me separe de ella y comencé a desatar los lazos del corsé rozando su piel, esto era hartante, al final pude ver la cara de Bella divertida- ¿se puede saber con que se divierte usted señora Cullen?- ella solo sonrió.

-Pues de que eres tan delicado que quisiste hacerlo por el lado largo, el corsé tiene un cierre en el costado- y sí ahí estaba el bendito cierre, me acerque a ella y la bese apasionadamente, acariciaba cada centímetro de su boca, nos giramos quedando ella encima de mí y su corsé en la cama, podía sentir sus senos rozando mi cuerpo.

-Completamente mía- tome su trasero con mis manos mientras movía a Bella como si ya la estuviera follando, eso provocaba un grandioso roce entre nuestros sexos, me senté en la cama aún con Bella en horcajadas sobre mí- estas braguitas nos están estorbando.

-Mmm al igual que tu ropa- dijo Bella besándome mi cuello- te amo tanto Edward- me gire y la volví a dejar en la cama, le quite las braguitas dejándola totalmente desnuda ante mí, su coño brillaba de la excitación, era una invitación a sumergirme en ese manjar, me coloque de tal manera que su coño quedara cerca de mi cara- Por favor hazlo- y ¿para qué hacerla esperar? Acaricie con dos de mis dedos todo su centro y después me los lleve a la boca mmm mi néctar preferido, toque su clítoris con mi lengua y continúe bebiendo de mi néctar, mientras la acariciaba con mis dedos- espera- lamida- esta noche- lamida- solo- lamida- quiero acabar- lamida- contigo dentro- pare, hoy se haría lo que ella quisiera, ella se levanto y me hizo levantarme, se puso de rodillas y me desabrocho mi pantalón, me quito todo lo que me quedaba de ropa, e hizo ademan de querer chupármela pero me detuvo- ¿No quieres que te la chupe?

-Por supuesto que quiero, pero esta noche, día o como sea, sea solo para ti amor.

-Pero es de los dos no solo mía- ella se hinco en la cama y me abrazo.

-Sí pero quiero amarte, poseerte, contemplarte a ti- la bese con todo el amor que le tenía quería que entendiera que lo importante para mí en ese momento era saber que ella disfrutaba de todo lo que yo era capaz de darle. La volvía a recostar en la cama y me coloque sobre ella, bese su cuellos, su clavícula y fui descendiendo de poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos, tome uno en mi boca, lo succione, pase mi lengua por su pezón y escuche mi melodía favorita… sus gemidos, oh como amaba cada uno de sus gemidos, lo sé era por mi ego, mi ego de saber que era yo quién los provocaba.

-Oh Edward, Edward, sigue por… por favor no pares- ella tenía sus manos en mis hombros.

-No que querías acabar solo conmigo dentro- le dije sonriéndole con picardía.

-Oh cállate egocéntrico- tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y me beso, mi polla rozo con su coño y esa fue mi señal, entre en ella lentamente mientras escuchaba como gemía- ughh Edward… eres… tan… grande- comencé a moverme lentamente, me encontraba en mi propio paraíso.

-Oh Bella tu coño es tan suave y caliente- necesitaba moverme más rápido por lo que empecé un vaivén más intenso, disfrutando de cada embestida, de cada roce- Bella… siento… como… me… aprietas.

-Edward… sigue…más… fuerte- me atrajo mas a ella con sus piernas y sentí como rasguñaba mi espalda con sus manos, me moví más rápido, la fricción era demasiado intensa, nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas pedían más del otro y ambos estábamos dispuestos a complacer nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas- si… Oh… Dios… Edward.

-Vamos bebé- me pare hincándome en la cama y Bella encima de mí con sus piernas enrolladas en mi cadera, tome su trasero con mis manos y comencé a moverla encima de mi- eso es tómame cariño- después de unos minutos sentí como las paredes de Bella me apisonaban más, provocando que mi polla comenzara a gozar más- dámelo bebé, vamos córrete- después de eso Bella llego a su clímax llevándome con ella, nos tomamos un respiro durante un minuto quedándonos en la misma posición, después Bella volteo su cara hacia la mía y unió nuestros labios, comenzó con un simple roce pero yo necesitaba más de ella, por lo que roce su labio con mi lengua para pedir acceso a su maravillosa boca, ella me lo concedió, pero esta vez fue ella quien tomo el mando del beso y sentí el roce de su lengua dándome una sensación tan placentera.

-Te amo.

-Te amo- me empujo cayéndonos en la cama y ella quedando encima de mí

Hicimos el amor un par de veces más y nos quedamos dormidos, habíamos planeado salir a cenar y caminar un rato por la bahía antes de llegar al hotel, en verdad que estas semanas serían las mejores, no serían como los últimos viajes que tuve con Bella soportando al perro de Jacob y teniendo que esconder mis sentimientos, en este viaje disfrutaría de Bella, me dedicaría a hacerla feliz, a disfrutar cada segundo con ella.

En la noche nos alistamos para salir a cenar, yo solo me puse unos pantalones color caqui y una camisa azul claro mientras que mi Bella solo trataba de provocarme con ese vestido rosa corto de tirantes en cuello V y lo peor es que podía ver que no llevaba sostén y podía notar sus pezones, esta mujer quería matarme. Después de la cena y de hacer corajes por cada mirada que le lanzaban a MI mujer, sobretodo el mesero desvergonzado que aprovechada cada ocasión para rozar la mano de Bella hasta que tuve que besarla en frente de todos y bajar hasta su cuello para marcarla como mía, lo bueno es que a Bella no le molestó, pero en fin después de todo eso nos fuimos a caminar en la playa donde Bella me asaltó por completo cuando nos sentamos en la playa y se sentó en horcajadas encima de mí, la pasión nos estaba consumiendo en ese momento, Bella había desabrochado mi camisa y comenzaba a acariciar mi pecho y yo pase mis manos de sus cremosas piernas a su trasero y en ese momento me di cuenta de que no llevaba tampoco bragas, por lo que solté un gemido.

-Ughh no llevas bragas amor- seguí acariciándola y en ese momento escuchamos unas risitas de niños.

-¡Se besan, se aman!- cantaban los niños mientras nos señalaban y se reían, Bella al verlos se escondió en mi pecho y yo me reía.

-Anda vamos a la habitación antes de que pervirtamos a los niños y demos un show aquí en medio de la playa- la ayude a levantarse y luego me levante de la arena y tome su mano para caminar- me has sorprendido con lo que paso en hace unos minutos.

-¿El que no llevara bragas o el que estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo en la playa?- me preguntó picarona.

-Ambas, no sabía que pudieras llegar a ser tan osada- la atraje hacía mi y la bese.

-Bueno no sé si sepas pero a las mujeres embarazadas se nos antoja más el sexo y bueno teniendo un esposo tan guapo y que hace el amor tan bien ¿cómo resistirme?, además se me hacía excitante el hacerlo en una playa- wow el embarazo sacaba a una Bella muy desinhibida.

-Wow el embarazo te hace bien- la volví a besar y nos fuimos al hotel a terminar lo que habíamos empezado en la playa.

El resto de la luna de miel lo disfrute al máximo, cada momento lo pase con Bella no hubo momento en el que estuviéramos separados, era el mejor viaje que haya tenido por el hecho de ir con la mujer de mi vida, eso es lo que importa, el lugar no tiene nada que ver siempre y cuando la pases con la persona que más amas.

* * *

Y bien chicas que les parecio esta boda, lo sé fue muy rápido este capítulo, lo maneje demasiado deprisa, por eso mismo quisiera que en verdad me dieran su opinion, ahora si vaya que se los ruego, escribir este capítulo una y otra y otra vez, no me convencía, de los 32 capítulos es el que más me ha costado, así que por fis ayudenme a crecer como escritora ;)


	33. Chapter 33

Y bueno penúltimo capítulo de esta loca idea, espero les guste hermosas divinuras :)

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de nuestra adorada Meyer, espero disfruten de este capítulo, cada día me pongo más nostalgica.

* * *

**BPOV**

Sentía como el frio gel tocaba mi barriga y el doctor comenzaba a hacer su recorrido, hoy por fin Edward y yo sabríamos el sexo de nuestros amados bebés, ya era la semana 20 tiempo suficiente para saber y como siempre el estaba aquí a mi lado y tomando mi mano, me encontraba tranquila yo amaría a mis bebés fuesen lo que fuese así fueran unos pequeños alienígenas.

-Bueno ahí están- Edward volteo a ver el monitor, yo la verdad no sabía ni que buscar para poder saber que era por lo que me espere a que fuera Edward quien me dijera que era lo que sucedía- ¡serán dos preciosas niñas!- me dijo con los ojos húmedos por las lagrimas.

-Niñas, mis hijas- le dije a Edward apretando su mano.

-Nuestras hijas- me corrigió él, el médico continuo con el estudio pero yo estaba como desconectada, feliz de saber cuál era el sexo de mis bebés.

Edward y yo íbamos felices saliendo del hospital, Edward ya se había titulado como médico, a mí me faltaba solo presentar mi examen de recepción, mi tesis que era asesorada por Aro ya estaba terminada, la fecha de examen sería dentro de dos semanas pero en este momento lo que más me importaban eran mis pequeñas niñas dentro de mi vientre. Edward y yo ya vivíamos en la casa que nos habían regalado Esme y Carlisle, la casa era hermosa, de dos pisos, de un tamaño perfecto, por fuera pintada de color beige, por dentro reinaba una armonía de colores fríos, la casa contaba con cuatro habitaciones, en la fachada de la casa se podían ver numerosas ventanas y la puerta de madera con cristal, se encontraban unas cuantas palmeras que daban sombra al patio de la entrada, a fuera de la cochera había un pequeño techo para cubrir a los autos del sol, por dentro al entrar se encontraba a la derecha la sala con sillones blancos y cojines con variaciones de tonos entre azules y grises una mesa de centro de cristal, a la izquierda se encontraba el comedor separado de la cocina por una pared de cristal todo combinada a la perfección con la sala, los muebles era muy modernos, con un estilo muy urbano, justo enfrente de la puerta de la entrada se encontraba un muro de color blanco detrás de este se encontrabas las escaleras que llevaban a la planta de arriba, el cuarto de Edward y mío era en tonos de verde, beige y blanco, al cuarto siguiente estaba el cuarto de nuestras hijas que no se decoraba todavía debido a que esperaban a saber el sexo de mis bebés, los demás eran cuartos de huéspedes que variaban de combinaciones, una era en tonos blanco y negro y otra en tonos violetas, rosas y rojos, como dije mi casa era perfecta.

-¿Cómo crees que Alice se tome el que haya fallado en el sexo de nuestros bebés?- me pregunto Edward.

-No creo que del todo bien, aunque creo que después del berrinche estará feliz por tener a dos pequeñas a las cuales llevar de compras- pobres de mis pequeñas, tendrán que soportar la locura de su tía por las compras.

-Bueno pobres de nuestras hijas amor- me detuvo antes de que entrara al carro- no crees que ya es hora de que pensemos los nombres de nuestras hijas.

-Mmm cierto, hay que pensar bien los nombres, quiero que los nombres de nuestras hijas sean hermosos y originales- le dije, solté un pequeño suspiro- Edward ya quiero tenerlas entre mis brazos.

-Yo también- ya quiero tener sus pequeños y delicados cuerpecitos entre mis brazos- sabes les compondré una canción.

-¿Cómo mi nana?

-Sip, una nana con la cual pueda arrullarlas en las noches cuando tengan pesadillas y vayan corriendo a nuestro cuarto para que las protejamos- Edward se veía tan ilusionado por nuestras pequeñas que me provoco un nudo en la garganta ¡Vaya estas hormonas!

-Vas a ser el mejor papá que un niño pueda desear- le dije mientras levantaba mi mano y acariciaba su mejilla, él solo agacho un poco la cabeza para apoyarse más en mi mano- espero ser tan buena madre como tú.

-¿Voy a ser una buena madre?

-Tonto, sabes que me refiero a que serás un buen padre.

-No tengas duda de que serás una grandiosa madre- colocó su mano en mi vientre ligeramente abultado- ustedes pequeñas tienen que saber que tendrán a una madre tan hermosa, que las ama y las protegerá tanto como yo- me encantaba cuando Edward se ponía a hablarles.

-Bueno me llevas a la empresa, tengo que ver lo de mi tesis y terminar de ponerme de acuerdo con Aro con respecto a la empresa, sé que asumiré el control total de la empresa algún día pero espero Aro quiera asumirlo hasta que nuestras hijas ya sean un poco grandes no sé unos ocho o diez años para poder asumirlo- antes que mi vida profesional se encontraban mi familia.

-Ven les digo hijas mías tendrán a la mejor madre- Edward me beso una mejilla y me dejo entrar al asiento del copiloto.

Todo el día me la pase practicando con Aro mi exposición sobre mi tesis para mi examen recepcional y hablando sobre el mandato de la empresa, Aro acepto llevar el mandato por los próximos diez años más siempre y cuando me encontrara presente en los referente a la empresa, no quería que por el hecho de estar él al mando yo me olvidara de que tengo una responsabilidad para con ella, me dijo que ya había contratado a la persona que remodelaría mi oficina para tener un cuarto pequeño para tener ahí a mis hijas lo cual agradecí que entendiera. A la hora de la salida Edward pasó por mí para irnos a la casa de Esme y Carlisle.

-Muero por ver la cara de Alice cuando sepa que esta vez se equivoco con el sexo de los bebés- sonrió de una manera perversa.

-Eres malo- le dije tomando su mano.

-No, solo que sería lindo saber que Alice no siempre tiene la razón.

Al llegar a casa no terminábamos de estacionarnos cuando Alice salió corriendo de la casa para esperarnos, en cuanto salí del carro se acerco a mi dando saltitos.

-Dime como le pondrán a mi sobrino y sobrina- me dijo, vaya si que ya había dado por hecho que iban a ser un niño y una niña.

-Vamos Alice deja de molestar a mi esposa- dijo Edward mientras daba la vuelta al carro.

Entramos a la sala y ahí se encontraban Carlisle, Esme y Rose, Alice seguía dando brincos detrás de mi esperando que le dijéramos que serían nuestros hijos, entre y me senté en el sillón más cercano, Edward se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Alice, yo solo rodé mis ojos, vaya que era impaciente la duende.

-Bueno tendremos a dos hermosas niñas, tendré dos mini Bellas- la cara de Alice no tenía precio, se encontraba medio desconcertada, confundida, como si estuviera tratando de recordar en que paso de la receta de cocina se había equivocado.

-Dos hermosas niñas- dijo Esme.

-Edward di la verdad- dijo Alice después de un rato.

-Es la verdad duende- Edward entrego las imágenes del ultrasonido- si no me crees Carlisle puede decírtelo.

-Si Carlisle, dime que Edward se equivoco- la pobre seguía sin creer que había fallado.

-Bueno Alice hija, Edward tiene razón, tendrán a dos hermosas niñas- ella se fue a sentar toda pensativa solo se escuchaban sus susurros diciendo "algo anda mal" o "estoy segura que hay un niño"

-Ya Alice supéralo- le dijo Rose.

-Supongo que eso significa que tendré a dos hermosas muñecas que vestir y comprar hermosa ropa- sonrió no del todo complacida después de un rato.

En ese momento llegaron Jasper y Emmet, Jasper en cuanto entro fue interceptado por la duende.

-¿Puedes creer que me haya equivocado en el sexo de mis sobrinitos?- le preguntó

-Sobrinitas- le corregí, a lo cual me lanzo una mirada asesina

-Bueno amor, será para la próxima- le dijo en manera de consuelo, Alice solo torció la boca.

-No eres de mucha ayuda- le saco la lengua a su novio y Jasper solo pudo envolverla entre sus brazos.

Edward y yo nos retiramos pronto a nuestra casa, Edward insistía en que tenía que descansar, este hombre era un sobreprotector, pero así lo amaba con todo y su sobreprotección. Últimamente me sentía un poco agotada debido al embarazo, mi barriguita era un poco más grande de lo normal debido al embarazo doble. Llegando a casa Edward me ayudo a bajar del carro y nos fuimos directo a nuestra habitación.

-Dime amor como te fue con Aro- me preguntó Edward.

-Bien en cuanto a mi tesis cree que ya estoy preparada para el examen, en cuanto a la empresa ha aceptado el estar enfrente de la empresa por lo menos los próximos diez años pero con la condición de que quiere que también esté al tanto de la empresa, como la heredera de la empresa cree que debo de involucrarme un poco más pero también entiende mi situación- le dije mientras comenzaba a desvestirme.

-Me alegra que lo haya entendido, sabes que dentro de un par de meses deberás de quedarte en casa y que si fuera por mí ya no irías a trabajar- se comenzó a quitar su camisa, los pantalones ya los tenía desabrochados.

-Si lo sé si por ti fuera ya estaría en una caja de cristal con el letrero de "Prohibido tocar"- el sonrío ante mi comentario, mientras yo iba caminando por mi pijama en braguitas y sostén.

-Te ves tan jodidamente hermosa caminando en lencería por nuestra habitación.

Bueno ni si quiera llegue a tomar mi pijama porque Edward me intercepto y me llevo directito a la cama para hacerme el amor toda la noche, aunque a la mañana siguiente ambos moríamos de sueño, pero no nos quejábamos nos habíamos entregado uno al otro con el mismo amor y pasión con la que siempre lo hacemos.

_MESES DESPUÉS_

A dos semanas de tener a mis hermosas niñas entre nuestros brazos, solo dos semanas y tendría a mis pequeñas, la habitación ya estaba casi lista, y no por falta de tiempo si no que de pronto no sé qué mosca le había picado a Alice para no querer terminarla, pero en fin todos los días me la pasaba en casa con Esme mientras Edward se iba a trabajar, él no quería que me quedara sola y menos en estos momentos de que me encontraba a dos semanas de dar a luz y que por ser primeriza podía que se me adelantara, no quería que me encontrara sola si eso sucedía.

-¿Ya saben cómo llamarán a mis nietas?- me preguntó Esme.

-Si será una extraña combinación entre los nombres de mis dos mamás y de mis dos papás- le sonreí mientras la abrazaba a lo cual ella correspondió inmediatamente.

-¿En serio?- asentí con la cabeza.

-Si mira una de mis hijas se llamará Renesmee y la otra se llamará Carlie- sé que uno de los nombres no era muy común pero a Edward y a mí nos agradaba, solo espero que a mi hija en un futuro le agrade y no nos reclame por el nombre.

-Son bellos los dos- me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos- Carlisle y yo morimos por tener a nuestras nietas aquí corriendo por toda la casa.

-Presiento que serán unos abuelos demasiado consentidores- le dije con una sonrisa, sabía que mis hijas tendrían abuelos y tíos que las amarían.

-Y también tendrá un padre que las consentirá- me voltee hacia la voz de mi amado esposo, yo solo rodé los ojos- hola hermosas, papi ya está aquí, ¿dejaron descansar a mami durante el día de sus patadas?- en verdad amaba cada vez que hablaba con sus hijas, ya me lo imaginaba cuando las tuviera en sus brazos- ¿todo bien amor?

-Todo bien- le contesté.

-Bueno ya vámonos a casa para que puedas descansar- me tomo de la mano y le dio un dulce beso- Esme nos vemos mañana, sabes que nos quedaríamos pero Bella anda últimamente muy cansada.

-No se preocupen cariño, mañana los espero- se acerco a nosotros y se despidió de ambos.

Estos últimos meses mi cansancio había ido en aumento a tal grado que ya no había ido a la empresa desde hace casi tres meses, mi espalda me dolía constantemente, lo bueno es que tenía al mejor esposo del mundo que siempre me tallaba mi espalda en las noches para que pudiera dormir, claro hasta que a una de las niñas o a ambas se le ocurría empezar a patear, creo que sería lo que menos extrañaría del embarazo.

-¿Y bien guapo, que tal tu día?- le pregunte.

-Bien, de hecho el hospital en general hoy estuvo muy calmado, yo en lo personal solo tuve un par de consultas, eso hizo que solo estuviera más ansioso por estar a tu lado- me dijo.

-Bueno durante una semana podrás estar conmigo durante dos meses debido al permiso que te consiguió Carlisle, para poder acompañarme en todo esto- le dije señalándome mi barriguita.

-¿Y tu amor, a caso has extrañado a tu pobre marido?

-Bobo, por supuesto que he extrañado a mi guapo marido, de solo pensar en todas esas enfermeras resbalosas tratando de conquistar a mi esposo- puse un puchero en mi cara.

-Un esposo que está totalmente enamorado de su hermosa mujer.

-Más te vale Cullen, más te vale- el solo sonrió y en ese momento llegamos a la casa cuando de pronto sentí una punzada en mi vientre, era una contracción un poco más fuerte de las comunes.

-¿Qué sucede amor?- me preguntó Edward llegando a mi lado rápidamente.

-Nada no te preocupes, son las típicas contracciones

-¿Segura?- se notaba preocupación en su rostro

-Si cariño

Entramos a la casa y Edward me llevo a nuestro cuarto, pero antes de empezar a cambiarme tenía que pasar al baño por lo que deje a Edward en la habitación y yo me adentre al baño, cuando entre al baño me dio otra contracción, de acuerdo estas habían sido demasiado continuas cuando por lo regular me daban un par al día pero muy separadas entre sí, quizá sea el cansancio. Salí del baño y tome mi pijama, Edward se acerco y se hinco ante mí para quitarme mis zapatos ya que mi enorme barriga no me dejaba doblarme aunque fuera un poco para quitármelos, me baje mi pantalón y el término de quitármelos, me ayudo a ponerme el pequeño short de pijama y yo termine de cambiarme mientras él iba a lavarse los dientes y justo en el momento en que me incline para destender la cama me dio otra contracción, ok esto ya no eran las típicas contracciones que dan y justo en el momento en que me ponía derecha, sentí un liquido caliente recorrer mis piernas, oh…oh.

-Edward- dije mientras caminaba al baño- Edward.

-Si amor- él vio el líquido escurriendo entre mis piernas- ¡Demonios!- salió rápido del baño, tomo la maleta que ya teníamos preparada para esta ocasión y ya iba para la puerta pero carraspee.

-Edward- le llame.

-Oh sí, lo lamento- se regresó por mí y me ayudo a bajar las escales- tranquila, todo estará bien, oh por Dios mis hijas están a punto de nacer

-Edward, creo que el que debe de tranquilizarse eres tu- mi amado esposo estaba empezando a ponerse histérico.

-Pero si yo estoy tranquilo- aja y yo no estoy a punto de tener a mi hijas, ya llegamos al carro, Edward abrió la cajuela y metió la maleta se subió al carro y arranco… sí así es Edward se fue sin mí, nota si vuelvo a embarazarme no dejar a Edward a cargo de esto, un minuto después y aquí venía de regreso.

-Me alegro de que te encuentres tranquilo amor- le dije cuando me abrió la puerta, él solo rodo los ojos y arranco rumbo al hospital o eso esperaba yo, ya que con los nervios que se traía encima era capaz de llevarme al aeropuerto.

Condujo con precaución pero con cierta rapidez, lo cual agradecía ya que las contracciones ya eran demasiado continuas, y me comenzaba a doler como una mierda en verdad, las malditas contracciones cada vez eran peor y eran más continuas, Edward noto que no me sentía del todo bien, me dio la mano y la apretaba cada vez que me daban las contracciones.

-Tranquila ya estamos por llegar- terminó una llamada que había hecho de la cual yo ni si quiera había sido consciente de que la realizará- ya hable al hospital y avise que íbamos para allá, respira amor.

-¡Estoy respirando Edward!- aggg en estos momento todo me resultaba tan irritante.

-Ok, solo sostén mi mano

-¡Eso es lo que hago!

-Está bien solo tranquila ¿Ok?

-¡Estoy tranquila!

Estaciono en frente del hospital donde ya había una silla de ruedas, con el doctor y enfermeras esperándome, Edward se bajo para ayudarme a bajar y ponerme en la silla de ruedas, le pidió a una de las enfermeras que estacionará el carro, porque no quería separarse de mí.

-¿Qué tan frecuente son las contracciones?- me preguntó el doctor.

-Me dan cada dos o tres minutos- y como si quisieran reforzar mi respuesta me da una maldita contracción de nuevo, ¡Mierda! Esto duele.

-Bien, te llevaremos a un cuarto, te revisare que tanta dilatación tienes para ver cuando empezamos labor de parto.

-¡¿Para ver cuándo?! Cada maldita contracción siento que me está partiendo en dos y usted me dice ¡¿Para ver cuándo?!- le grite.

-¡Auch amor, es mi mano!- me dijo Edward, después de la contracción vi la mano de Edward, estaba sumamente roja ya casi morada.

-¡Lo lamento!- le solté la mano.

Llegamos al cuarto donde Edward me colocó en la camilla, las enfermeras entraron con una bata y le pidieron a Edward que me ayudaran a desvestir para ponerme la bata, Edward comenzó a quitarme la ropa lo más cuidadoso que pudo, al terminar tomo la bata entre sus manos, todo lo trataba de hacer lo más rápido que podía porque las contracciones seguían llegando

-Está un poco fría amor- me la deslizo por el cuerpo y si estaba un poco fría pero nada que no pudiera sobrellevar.

Después de ponerme la bata me recostó de la manera más cuidadosa que podía, cada contracción que me llegaba era más fuerte que la anterior, no creí poder soportar más, en ese momento entró el doctor con dos enfermeras, el doctor se coloco frente a mis piernas que ya se encontraban abiertas, me examino y después de un par de minutos me volteo a ver.

-Te faltan dos centímetro de dilatación, esperemos que sea pronto y te llevaremos a sala de parto ¿Cómo, todavía tenía que esperar dos putos centímetro?

-Tranquila amor, pronto dilataras los dos centímetros que te faltan- ¡tranquila! ¡Edward estaba jugando pidiéndome tranquilidad! ¿Cierto?

Malditas contracciones que seguían llegando y yo que había dicho que no quería la maldita epidural, nota para la próxima si pedir la epidural, ¡Demonios! Sentía que el tiempo pasaba tan lentamente y el doctor no hacía acto de presencia.

-Bien creo que es tiempo suficiente, podemos pasar a la futura mamá a la sala de parto- dijo el doctor entrando en esta ocasión acompañado de dos enfermeros y una enfermera, los enfermeros me ayudaron a pasarme a la camilla que traían con ellos.

-Edward- le llame no quería que se despegara de mí, si quizá un poco infantil, pero en este momento no me importa serlo.

-Ya voy amor, no me separare de ti- me tomo mi mano en cuanto llego a mi lado.

-Mamá, papá- le dije no sabía si ellos ya estaban aquí, pero quería que lo estuvieran.

-Ya los llame amor, me han dicho que vienen para acá, por favor tranquila, eso ayudará al parto- bien tranquila trataría de estar si eso le ayudaba a mis pequeñas a salir más pronto.

Me llevaban en la camilla, solo veía las luces pasar, el dolor claro que seguía pero llego un momento en el que solo pensaba que pronto tendría a mis niñas en mis brazos, pronto tendría a mis pequeñinas y podría abrazarlas, besarlas y mimarlas, solo eso era lo que me importaba en este momento, el dolor había pasado a un segundo término, pensaba en todo esto cuando el sonido de los aparatos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, voltee a ver y ahí se encontraba el hombre de mi vida, a mi lado como siempre lo ha estado y sé que siempre lo estará.

-Bien Bella, vamos a empezar- me abrió las piernas y él se colocó en frente de ellas- vamos a contar hasta el diez, cuando lleguemos al diez vas a pujar todo lo que puedas y después respirar de nuevo hasta llegar al diez ¿de acuerdo- yo solo pude asentir- de acuerdo aquí vamos.

-Uno, dos, tres… diez- y puje, puje todo lo que podía, sentía que me partía en dos.

-Vamos Bella, sé que ha sido una hora complicada pero ya veo la primer cabecita, solo un empuje más; uno, dos, tres… diez- puje con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y cuando creí que ya no podría más escuche un llanto, un sonido tan hermoso y puro.

-Bien la primera pequeña- dijo el doctor, solo en ese momento se separo Edward de mi lado y fue a recibir a nuestra pequeña.

-Es tan hermosa- dijo Edward al tener a la pequeña en sus brazos- Hola Reneesme.

-Ahí viene la segunda- sentí de nuevo esas ganas de pujar- Bueno Bella ya sabes que tienes que hacer; uno, dos, tres… diez- puje y puje lo más que pude.

-Ahí está, solo uno más uno, dos, tres… diez- volví a pujar y en el momento en que termine de pujar se escucho de nuevo otro llanto- vamos papá a recibir a su segunda hija- Edward se acerco y tomo en sus brazos a nuestra otra pequeña.

-Hola Carlie, tan bella como tu madre- en ese momento se paró el doctor y le dijo algo a una enfermera, la enfermera salió y el doctor fue a hablar con los otros doctores que estaban ahí ¿Qué estaba pasando? En ese momento volví a sentir las ganas de pujar.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Edward.

-Ven- el doctor llevo a Edward en frente de mis piernas al miso tiempo que entraba otro médico a la sala, y de nuevo esas ganas de pujar.

-Edward ¿Qué está pasando?- Edward platico algo con los doctores y se acerco a donde estaba.

-Mi ángel, tendremos otro bebé- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Bueno si sabía cómo pero no entendía nada- si me encuentro igual de confundido, pero es el momento de volver a pujar, sé que ya estás cansada pero solo uno más amor, solo uno- solo asentí.

-Bien, aquí vamos Bella, uno, dos, tres… diez puja- puje y puje, pero ya me encontraba cansada.

-Uno más, uno, dos, tres… diez puja- puje con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban por ese pequeño o pequeña que estaba dentro de mí- aquí está- y un nuevo llanto se escucho esta vez había algo diferente.

-Ok este es un hermoso niño- dijo el doctor mientras se lo pasaba a Edward- Edward lo tomo entre sus brazos.

-Tan guapo como sus hermanas- dijo mientras le tocaba su nariz con uno de sus dedos, quería cargarlo a él y a mis niñas, extendí mis brazos para que me lo pasara, Edward colocó al pequeño entre mis brazos, era tan hermoso, tenía el cabello cobrizo de su padre pero mis ojos chocolate, sé que era muy pequeño para saber a quien se parecía más pero puedo jurar que sacaría la guapura de su padre.

-Papá aquí están sus hermosas niñas- cada una de las enfermeras tenía a una pequeña, Edward cargo a las dos, Edward veía a cada uno de los niños como si fueran los seres más hermosos que jamás haya visto. Edward las inclino un poco y pude verlas, ambas eran exactamente iguales, ambas tenías mi cabello castaño obscuro y sus ojos verdes al igual que los de su padre y también puedo jurar que se parecerían más a mí, quería tomarlas entre mis brazos, pero en ese momento me sentí tan agotada que mejor le entregue a mi pequeño a la enfermera y en cuanto lo hice sentí un vacio en ellos.

-Me siento demasiado cansada- le dije a Edward.

-Lo sé amor, ya te dejaremos descansar- Edward le entrego las pequeñas a las enfermeras que se las llevarían a hacerle los estudios necesarios y de ahí a los cuneros, Edward se puso a mi lado y comenzó a acariciarme mi cabello hasta que me quede dormida.

* * *

Seré honesta mi inspiración para este capítulo fue una novela que veía cuando tenía 12 años se llama Floricienta no sé si la conozcan, bueno en uno de sus capítulos pasa eso del parto siempre me quede con ganas de volverlo a ver y dije por qué no hacerlo aquí y vuala aquí está. Diganme que les parecio por fis! En estos últimos capítulos me encantaría saber su opinión


	34. Chapter 34

Hola hermosas divinuras! Lo sé es un poco tarde a lo acostumbrado va muy tarde, mis disculpas por eso.

Y que les cuento bueno que este es el último capítulo de la historía, solo nos queda el epilogo, el capítulo es un poco corto pero en verdad espero les guste, veo que asombre a muchas con el capítulo anterior, me alegra que les haya gustado. Ahora a agradecer a aquellas personitas que no pude responder su review **Melania y un anónimo** muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

**EPOV**

Tres, tres hermosos hijos tenía no dos si no tres, ¿Cómo había pasado? No lo sé, bueno si sabía cómo habían sido creados vaya que lo sabía pero, durante el embarazo siempre creímos que serían dos hermosas niñas y ahora soy padre de esas dos hermosas niñas y de un guapo niño, mi ángel me había dado a mis tres mejores regalos de la vida. Me quede con ella en la sala hasta que se durmió después me sacaron porque la prepararían para llevarla a una habitación, al salir pude ver a mis papás y a los chicos en la sala.

-Edward ¿Cómo está Bella?- me preguntó Esme.

-Bien, se encuentra cansada y se durmió, en este momento la preparan para llevarla a una habitación, pero no me van a creer lo que paso- les dije.

-¿Las niñas están bien?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Sí, mis hijos están muy bien.

-¿Tus hijos?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Al final del parto resulto que Bella tendría no dos si no tres niños y digo niños porque el último de mis hijos en salir fue un hermoso niño.

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que Bella tendría a un niño- dijo Alice que se encontraba a mi lado- yo jamás que equivoco.- todos la volteamos a ver- ¿Qué? Yo les había dicho que Bella tendría un niño.

-Pero ¿Cómo sucedió eso?- me preguntó Esme.

-Al parece mis dos pequeñas protegían a su hermano, ellas compartían el saco y el niño estaba en otro, el saco de las niñas cubría el de su hermano, no dejaban que lo viéramos en el ultrasonido- les explique.

-Pero los tres están bien ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar Carlisle.

-Sí, a Bella la podrán ver hasta mañana que despierte, gracias por venir, no es necesario que se queden- les explique.

-Carlisle si quieres irte, yo me quedare con mi hija y mis nietos- le dijo Esme a Carlisle.

-No yo también me quedo- contestó.

-Bueno yo mañana vendré a conocer a mis sobrinos, Edward me das las llaves de tu casa, tengo mucho por hacer en el cuarto de los niños, sabía que era buena idea pintarlo de amarillo- dijo Alice, le extendí las llaves, tomo la mano de Jasper y se fue, Rose y Emmet se fueron minutos después.

Esa noche me la pase al lado de mi Bella, me quede dormido un momento, pero me sentía tan feliz de por fin ser padre, de que por fin podría cargar a mis hijos y sobretodo de la sorpresa de no tener dos si no tres hijos, me desperté a los primeros minutos del amanecer, a pesar de haber sido una noche muy fatigada no me sentía cansado quizá sea el hecho de la emoción, me senté al lado de la cama de Bella y la observe mientras dormía, quizá me tomen de loco, pero esta mañana a pesar de haber sido una noche larga y muy agotadora para ella, ella tenía un brillo en la cara que la hacía verse mucho más bella de lo que ya lo era, mi Bella ahora ya era una madre y lo mejor era la madre de mis hijos. Un par de horas después Bella se despertó.

-Buenos días hermosa mamá- le dije, ella sonrío por como la llame

-Buenos días guapo papá- me dijo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No estás cansada? Pero que pregunta tan estúpida la mía por supuesto que te has de encontrar cansada.

-Un poco- sonrió- pero me encuentro bien.

-Gracias- ella me miró extrañada.

-¿Gracias?

-Por darme a los niños más hermosos, por darme el don de ser padre- acaricie una de sus mejilla y después tome su mano entre las mías.

-Tú también cooperaste para hacer esos hermosos niños- me sonrió- ¿quieres que te recuerde como es que cooperaste?

-Amm me encantaría pero no creo que sea el momento para ese tipo de recuerdos.

Después de una pausa ella me dijo.

-Quiero verlos ¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo están?

-Tranquila se los llevaron para realizarles todos los estudios necesarios, pero están bien, en un rato te los traerá, son tan hermosos- le dije y así era, no porque fueran mis hijos pero eran los niños más bellos que haya visto.

-Son tan hermosos, los niños más bellos ¿verdad?- asentí ante el eco de mis pensamientos.

-Igual que su madre- le dije.

-Anthony se parece a ti, lo sé, será tan guapo como tú

-¿Anthony?- ya le había puesto nombre al bebé.

-Sip, ayer antes de quedarme dormida, me vino a la mente ese nombre, sé que a mamá ósea Esme le hubiera gustado ponerte ese nombre y como te queda muy bien y nuestro hijo se parece mucho a ti- de pronto en su cara se vio un avistamiento de duda- ¿te gusta? Podemos pensar en otro.

-Me parece perfecto ese nombre- le di un beso en su frente- así que nuestros hijos se llaman Reneesme, Carlie y Anthony- ella asintió- bueno ahora ya podrán ponerle nombre a nuestro hijo en su etiqueta de nacimiento solo le pusieron niño Cullen.

-¿Y los chicos? ¿Y nuestros papás?

-Los chicos se fueron a dormir a su casa, Alice dijo que tenía que arreglar la habitación de los niños, pero Carlisle y Esme se quedaron ¡Demonios! Voy a verlos ahora regreso- ella asintió sirve que paso a neonatología para decirles que te traigan a los niños.

Salí de la habitación, pregunte en recepción por mis padres y me informaron que estaban en una de las salas de guardia, me encamine a la sala, abrí la puerta y los vi acostados a los dos en una cama, Carlisle, tenía a Esme entre sus brazos y con su cara escondida entre sus cabellos de Esme y Esme escondida entre su pecho, era una imagen completamente tierna, el amor que se tenían era algo admirable, sabía que mi amor con Bella sería igual de perfecto que el de ellos, ellos nos han dado el ejemplo, no quería despertarlos, me sentía ajeno a ese momento por lo que salí de la habitación y le dije a una recepcionista que en cuanto se despertarán les dijeran que los esperábamos en la habitación, de ahí fui al área de neonatología y en cuanto entre a los cuneros vi a mis hijos, acaricie a cada uno y después fui con la enfermera.

-¿Podría llevar a los niños Cullen a la habitación 415?

-Son sus hijos ¿cierto Dr. Cullen?- asentí.

-Sí, a mi esposa le gustaría que se los llevarán quiere verlos- volví a dirigirme a donde estaban y les di un beso.

-En quince minutos se los llevamos, justo fue una enfermera a preguntarle a su esposa si los amamantaría o les daremos la fórmula ¿usted sabe qué decisión va a tomar su esposa?

-Por lo que sé ella quiere amamantarlos

-Los estudios demuestran que se encuentra en las condiciones para hacerlo, y bueno ya que se adelanto a mi compañera, empezare a preparar a sus bebés para llevarlos.

-Gracias- salí de los cuneros y camine de regreso a la habitación cuando entre ya estaban Carlisle y Esme.

-Buenos días amor- me dijo Esme.

-Buenos días mamá, papá- camine hasta colocarme al lado de Bella- dentro de quince minutos traen a nuestros hijos.

-¿Están bien?- sin duda iba a ser una madre excepcional, ya empezaba a preocuparse por ellos.

-Si ya los vi, se encuentran bien- puso una cara de niña haciendo capricho- ¿Qué?

-No es justo, tú los has visto y estado con ellos más tiempo- tanto como Carlisle, Esme y yo soltamos una pequeña risotada por su comentario.

-Ya los van a traer- le dije.

-Una enfermera me vino a preguntar si los amamantaría, le dije que por supuesto si me encontraba en condiciones para hacerlo- tenía una cara de preocupación.

-Si cuando fui me preguntaron lo mismo les dije que si los amamantarías y me dijeron que sí te encontrabas en las condiciones de hacerlo- ella sonrío, después se giro hacia donde estaban Carlisle y Esme.

-¿Ya vieron a sus nietos?

-Si ayer nos fuimos a dormir hasta que los pasaron a los cuneros y te puedo adelantar hija que nuestros nietos se encuentran en sanas condiciones, yo mismo revise todos los resultados de los estudios, así que no hay de qué preocuparse- dijo Carlisle.

-Gracias papá, supongo que no tendría por qué haber otros resultados con lo sobreprotector que fue Edward durante el embarazo- dijo Bella mientras me volteaba a ver.

-No fui sobreprotector, solo cuidaba lo más importante en mi vida- le dije defendiéndome.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y entrar un torbellino de personas, globos y flores para la mamá y los niños.

-¡Bella! ¡¿Dónde están mis hermosos sobrinos?!- grito Alice entrando al cuarto.

-Alice guarda silencio- Alice se llevo las manos a la boca y puso su cara de disculpa.

-Lo lamento ¿Dónde están mis sobrinitos hermosos? De seguro se parecen a su hermosa tía Alice, y la van a adorar más cuando sepan que fui yo quien los salvo.

-¿Los salvaste?- preguntó Emmet.

-Claro no dormí hasta que el cuarto estuvo listo no para dos si no para tres niños y como yo estaba segura de que Bella tendría a un niño, desde hace un par de meses le compre su ropita- Alice se cruzo de brazos- a ver si para la próxima me hacen caso- Jasper se iba a reír pero por su bien no lo hizo y solo paso su brazo por los hombros de Alice.

-Cierto, que los Edwardzoides tienen demasiada buena puntería- y ahí va Emmet- ¡Hombre! Cuando quiera embarazar a mi Rose espero que mis Emmetzoides tengan la misma puntería, se nota que practican mucho ehh Bells- mi pobre Bella, se puso como un tomatito.

-Emmet ¡Basta!- le dije.

-Bien, pero tendrán que pasarme la receta- le mande una mirada asesina, y el trato de esconderse detrás de Rosalie.

-Olvidándonos de tonterías ¿Dónde estás los niños?- preguntó Rosalie.

-No tardan en traerlos.

En ese momento se volvió a abrir la puerta y entraron tres enfermeras, cada una con un carrito, las enfermeras entraron en silencio y fueron colocando las cunas en fila al lado de la cama de Bella. Bella se acomodo en la cama hasta quedar sentada para poder ver y cargar a los niños.

-¿Y bien quién es Alice Jr?- preguntó Alice.

-Nadie- le dije a Alice, la cara de Alice era un poema.

-Bien, no pienses que entonces le pondré a alguno tu nombre- me saco la lengua.

-Les presentare a mis hijos- tome a Reneesme entre mis brazos y les dije- esta es la mayor- su nombre es Reneesme- se la pase a Bella, y ella la tomo entre sus brazos, de nuevo ese brillo de la mañana bañaba su cara.

-Ella es Carlie- tome a la otra niña, también le di un beso y se las pase a Carlisle y Esme.

-Son tan hermosos- dijo Esme.

-Y este pequeño que se escondió todo este tiempo es Anthony- vi como reacciono Esme cuando mencione el nombre.

-¿Anthony?

-Sí, sabía que si Edward hubiera estado contigo le hubieras puesto Anthony, espero que no te moleste mamá- dijo Bella.

-Por supuesto que no hija- tuve a Anthony entre mis brazos.

-Oh Jazzie, nuestros sobrinitos son tan tiernos, tan lindos, cuando tengamos a nuestros hijos serán así- Alice extendió sus brazos a Bella que era la más cercana- ¿puedo cargarla?

-¿Puedo yo cargar a Anthony?- preguntó Rose, le pase a Anthony.

Estuvimos platicando y viendo mis hijos mientras dormían hasta que se escucharon unos gemidos y Carlie comenzó a moverse, Bella trato de calmarla pero la niña comenzó a llorar, todos se marcharon para dejar a Bella amamantar a nuestros hijos.

Las primeras semanas en casa fueron complicadas, en el hospital solo me habían dado dos meses para estar con Bella y ayudarla a cuidar a los niños, la pobre se encontraba muy cansada ya que como ya había entrado al hospital, ella se levantaba en las noches cuando lloraban los niños para cambiarles el pañal o para darles de comer, se venía el fin de semana y yo cuidaría a los niños mientras ella descansaba. Por supuesto que Esme venía a ayudarnos gracias a ella es que Bella había resistido si no, mi ángel ya no daría para más, pero a pesar de todo éramos felices, compartiendo el tiempo con nuestros amados hijos.

-¿En qué piensas amor?- me preguntó Bella.

-Solo pensaba que a pesar de lo difícil que ha sido todo esto, somos muy felices disfrutando de nuestros pequeños- Bella llego a donde estaba y se sentó en mis piernas.

-Por supuesto que soy feliz, tengo a mi marido perfecto, a los hijos más maravillosos, tengo a mis papás, a mis amigos, así que ¿Cómo no ser feliz?- la acerque a mí y comencé a besar su cuello- Edward no empieces algo que sabes que no podremos terminar, los niños no tardan en despertarse.

-Umm un día de estos le pediré a Esme que cuide a los niños mientras yo te secuestro todo el día para hacerte el amor- Bella suspiro.

-Me encantaría, tienes el permiso de secuestrarme todo el tiempo que quieras- me dijo antes de pasar sus brazos por mi cuello.

-Te amo.- le dije mientras la estrechaba más- y te amare cada día, cada hora, cada segundo que este en este mundo- bese esos labios que me volvían loco, roce mi lengua su labio inferior para profundizar el beso, ella me dio el acceso y nuestras lenguas comenzaron esa danza tan conocida, y cuando comencé a acariciar su espalda debajo de su blusa se escucharon tres hermosos llantos desde el monitor que teníamos en la sala haciendo ecó de los llantos de arriba, ambos sonreímos y subimos tomados de la mano a la habitaciones de nuestros hijos. Esto solo era el comienzo de una larga vida en mi familia. Pase de ser el primo perfecto al marido perfecto... Eso espero

* * *

Y bueno chicas que les parecio? Lindo? Feo? Horrible? Dejenme su review hermosuras :D


	35. EPÍLOGO

Hermosas divinuras! Y por fin el final de esta loca idea llego, espero les guste, yo ame rotundamente este capítulo. Mil gracias por sus reviews a varios anónimos y a **Melania**, en verdad son demasiado valiosos para mí :D

Los dejo con el capítulo, lean la pequeña nota que dejare al final del capítulo por fis.

BPOV

_5 años después_

Estaba terminando de arreglar a Carlie y Nessie (apodo que le había puesto su abuelo) para ir a la fiesta de sus primos Andrew y Henry los gemelos de Emmet y Rosalie, si al parecer los Cullen tenían buena puntería con sus bichitos como decía Emmet y ni que hablar de lo orgulloso que se había sentido Emmet al saber que iba a tener gemelos,, aunque según él seguía en busca de los trillizos, no podía dejar que los "Edwardzoides" le ganaran a sus "Emmetzoides", no pude evitar rodar los ojos al recordar las palabras de Emmet.

Carlie no dejaba de moverse a un lado para el otro de los tres era la más activa, hiperactiva era poco para esta niña, era la que a la hora de bañar era la que más trabajo nos daba a Edward y a mí atrapar, la que para dormir sin embargo termina de tocar almohada y quedaba completamente dormida, era un completo torbellino, tenía la energía de Alice.

-Carlie, cielo ven, todavía no te peino- le dije mientras tomaba su mano.

-Pelo mami, yo quelo juga co mi mueca, igua que Nessie mami- me puse a su altura, y mire esos ojitos que suplicaban que la dejara ir a jugar.

-Podrás jugar con tu muñeca cuando termine de peinarte, anda vamos- Carlie se levanto y dejo en el piso a su muñeca pero la dejo bien sentada, recargada en la pared, me dio la mano y la lleve a un banquito para sentarla pero antes de llegar a la puerta para abrirla se escucharon unos pequeños pasos detrás de nosotras.

-Mami, mami- me llamo Nessie detrás de nosotras.

-¿Qué paso cielo?- voltee a verla.

-Yo quelo ayudate a peina a Calie ¿puedo?- y claro mi pequeña Nessie era como su tía Alice debí de pensarlo mejor cuando Nessie me pedía ir a visitar a su tía Alice o cuando me pedía permiso para salir de compras con ella, ahora, bueno he aquí las consecuencuas, había convertido a mi niña en una amante de las compras y jugaba con su hermana a la muñeca Carlie igual que Alice jugaba conmigo a muñeca Bella, se podría decir que Alice si había tenido su Alice Jr. Entre mis hijas

-Por mi está bien, pero debes preguntarle a Carlie es a ella a quien vamos a peinar- le dije tocando la puntita de su nariz rosada.

-Calie, hemanita de mi alma ¿me dejas péinate?- le dijo poniendo sus ojitos de borreguito.

-Ta bien pelo no me jales como la ota vez- Carlie tomo la mano de Nessie y caminaron juntas hasta el cuarto de ambas.

Al llegar al cuarto sentamos a Carlie en un banquito y mientras yo amarraba el cabello de Carlie, Nessie cepillaba el cabello de su hermana, Carlie mientras tanto tarareaba la nana que su padre compuso para los tres y movía sus piecitos en círculos, les digo que mi hija no se podía quedar del todo quieta un ratito. En ese momento tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante- dije; se asomo la cabecita de mi pequeño caballero.

-Mami, pegunta mi papá que si mis manitas ya tan listas- wow mi pequeño caballero estaba realmente guapo con su pequeño jean y su camisa lila con su chalequito encima, él era el completo clon de su padre y no solo físicamente si no también en su manera de ser, cuando le decía mi pequeño caballero, era porque realmente es una caballero, un autentico caballero, lo único que había sacado de mí era su forma de sonrojarse furiosamente, de los tres era el único que lo hacía de la misma manera en como lo hacía yo.

-Si amor, dile a papá que ya vamos- el sonrió y salió corriendo del cuarto, tome a las niñas de la mano y baje las escaleras, Anthony estaba sentado en las piernas de su apuesto padre. Edward llevaba un pantalón gris de vestir y una camisa negra con las mangas arremangadas, umm lo que se me venía a la mente con esa camisa.

-¡Tony!- gritaron mis hijas al ver a su hermano, ambas se soltaron de mi mano y corrieron a donde él estaba, mi hijo se bajo de las piernas de su papá y fue al encuentro con sus hermanas, mi hijos entre sí eran demasiado cariñosos y muy unidos, y eso me gustaba, amaba que fueran de esa manera, que se protegieran de esa forma.

-Umm mis bellas princesas, están bellísimas- les dijo Edward mientras se paraba del sillón y caminaba hacia ellas para darles un beso a cada una, después se acerco a mí y paso su brazo por mi cintura para acercarme a él- te ves tan condenadamente exquisita en este vestido rojo.

-Tú no te quedas atrás, afortunadamente vamos a la casa de Rosalie si no tendría que estar marcando mi territorio- dije mientras le besaba en el cuello. La pasión, el deseo y el amor que sentía por este hombre solo había incrementado en estos años, y cada día incrementaba más.

-Bella tenemos que ir a una fiesta y si sigues así tendré que subirte a nuestra habitación y decirle a los niños que salgan a jugar- me dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en mi trasero sin que los niños vieran, si no vaya espectáculo que tendrían.

-Tony dile a Calie que idas comigo no con ella- le dijo a Anthony mientras tomaba su mano y lo jalaba. Edward y yo nos separamos para ver a nuestros hijos.

-Que no Nessie Tony ida comigo no cotigo- Carlie jalo de la mano a su hermano, Anthony solo volteaba a ver a una de sus hermanas y luego a su otra hermana. Bueno ninguna relación de hermanos podía ser perfecta verdad, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas con mis hijos como pueden darse cuenta.

-Que no Calie- le grito Nessie.

-Que si Nessie- le grito Carlie.

-Manitas voy a id con las dos- les grito Anthony- dejen de guita, no tenen poque pelea.

-Eles un goselo Tony- le dijo Nessie- amonos Calie- mis hijas se tomaron de la mano y se apartaron de su hermano, Anthony tenía una carita de "¿Yo que hice?" y movio su cabecita.

-Ven- le dije a Anthony, cargue a mi pequeño caballero y le di un beso en la mejilla, él solo envolvió sus manitas a mi cuello y me regreso el beso pero en la frente.

-Lo no sé que hice mal mamí, mis manitas se enojalon comigo- dijo mi pequeño caballero.

-Tranquilo amor, ahorita se les pasa- le volvía a dar un beso en la mejilla.

-Vámonos que llegamos tarde- dijo Edward tomando mi mano y con los regalos en la otra.- ¡Nenas, tenemos que irnos!- les grito Edward a las niñas que habían salido al jardín, o eso es lo que creímos cuando vimos que Carlie salía del despacho de Edward con su Ipad entre manos.

-¡Mida Tony! Ay videos de mami y papi con nosotos- grito Carlie.

Edward y yo pusimos lo ojos como platos ya que uno de esos videos no era precisamente apto para que mis hijos lo vieran y justo, me maldije por haber dejado que Edward grabara eso hace dos noches, pero él y su "quiero tener un recuerdo en mi congreso en Nueva York" recordé, haría que lo borrara inmediatamente, claro que primero habría que quitárselo a los niños.

-Cariño- le dijo Edward acercándose a Carlie- dame eso, eso es para el trabajo de papá y es muy importante.

En ese momento Carlie toco la pantalla y comenzó a reproducirse un video.

_-Vamos amor- se escucho la voz de Edward._

_-Está bien- se escucho mis voz._

_-Mmm te ves jodidamente hermosa con eso puesto… no sabes las ganas que tengo de…_

Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando que se escuchara el "enterrarme profundamente en tu coño" que me había dicho Edward pero jamás llego en ese momento abrí los ojos y pude ver que Edward había logrado quitarle el Ipad y pude respirar libremente. Carlie tenía en su carita una enorme "o" formada por sus labios.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- le pregunte nerviosa de que hubiera visto algo.

-Papá dijo una mala palaba, medece que lo catigues mamá- me dijo.

-Oh créeme que lo hare, esta noche no se salva- le envié una severa mirada por haber dejado eso al alcance de los niños a lo cual el solo respondió con una cara de niño regañado.

-¡Vamos niños a las camioneta!

Mientras veía como mi pequeño caballero ayudaba a sus hermanas a subir detuve a Edward para decirle un par de cosas.

-Borra ese video por favor- le dije entre dientes- los niños estuvieron a punto de verlo.

-Pero Bella, es mi recuerdo para…

-Calla, para eso tenemos el teléfono o Skype- Edward entrecerró los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que significaba.

-Señora Cullen me está ofreciendo sexo telefónico o ciber sexo, umm una oferta tentadora por borrar el video- Edward se acerco y me beso de una manera tierna pero apasionada, haciendo vibrar cada entraña de mi ser.

La fiesta había dejado agotados a mis niños, Edward y yo acabábamos de acostarlos, Edward estaba esperándome afuera mientras yo me cambiaba o bueno esa era la excusa que le había dado, tenía que esperar cinco minutos, mientras pasaban esos cinco minutos me puse a divagar mi mente mientras recordaba.

_Flashback _

_Estaba esperando a Edward en la recamara después de haber ido a una cena familiar, Edward había ido a acostar a los niños, estaba sacando mi pijama y la de Edward cuando sentí un par de manos rodear mi cintura y un cuerpo pegado al mío y junto a eso podía sentir su erección enterrada en mi trasero._

_-No sabes cuánto he tenido que contenerme para no hacerte el amor enfrente de todos- me dijo Edward en el oído- umm y lo húmeda que te sentías en la cena, lástima que tus jadeos casi nos delatan y tuvimos que parar- comenzó a subir sus manos hasta mis pechos para masajearlos lentamente_.

_-Uggg Edward- comencé a mover mi trasero sintiendo su erección._

_Edward llevo una de sus manos a la cremallera del vestido y lo bajo rápidamente, me giro quedando él enfrente de mí, pude ver sus ojos el deseo mismo que yo sentía por él, era un reflejo. Lleve mis manos a su camisa y comencé a quitársela mientras el bajaba mi vestido rápidamente, por sus movimientos pude darme cuenta que tenía prisa y para que mentir, yo también, desde el momento en el que me metió mano a mitad de la cena._

_-No sabes cómo te deseo- le dije mientras acariciaba su pecho desnudo._

_-Solo tengo idea del cómo te deseo yo a ti- me dijo enterrando su erección en mi vientre, se aparto de mí, me recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, podía sentir como si me acariciara con esa mirada- eres tan jodidamente hermosa- se volvió a pegar a mi cuerpo y comenzó a besarme en el cuello, yo desabroche su pantalón y se lo baje. Edward pasó sus manos a mis pechos y volvió a masajearlos pero esta vez me pellizco mis pezones encima del encaje._

_-Edward… oh- yo tampoco podía dejar mis manos quietas y lleve una de mis manos a su polla, amaba su polla; él termino de quitarme el sostén y llevo su boca a uno de mis pezones juro que trate de seguir acariciándole pero ¡Demonios! Su boca era jodidamente buena- así… sigue chupándome- en ese momento me dio un ligero mordisco a uno de mis pezones- ughh Edward._

_-Tú solo disfruta Bella- Edward bajo lentamente por mi cuerpo repartiéndome besos mientras avanzaba- mmm desde aquí puedo oler tu excitación- al llegar a mis bragas las tomo de cada lado- espero no sean tus favoritas- me dijo y me las arranco, yo solo solté un jadeo, él repartió besos a lo largo de los huesos de mis caderas y después a mis piernas, entre mis piernas pero jamás tocaba donde yo quería._

_-Por favor Edward._

_-Por favor ¿qué? Solo dímelo amor, ¿qué es lo que quieres?_

_-Por favor mete tu lengua ahí- el mientras tanto subía y bajaba sus manos a lo largo de mis piernas._

_-¿Dónde es ahí amor?- Oh maldito Edward y luego pregunta del por qué lo torturo cuando es mi turno._

_-¡Oh demonios Edward solo jódeme con tu lengua!- él sonrió de manera picara y llevo su cara a mi coñito que para estas alturas decir que era una piscina era poco._

_-Amo tu olor- alzo una de mis piernas y se la llevo a uno de sus hombros, voltee hacia abajo y solo vi como su cabeza se perdió entre mis piernas y segundos después wow esa mágica lengua recorriendo todo mi sexo- Umm amo como sabe tu néctar._

_Lleve mis manos a los cabellos de Edward; Edward seguía moviendo su lengua de una manera que me hacía ver elefantes rosas, y por si fuera poco agrego dos de sus dedos, llevo su lengua y comenzó a succionar mi clítoris mientras dos de sus dedos masajeaban mi entrada, vaya mi esposo sí que me sabía dar sexo oral._

_-Edward…así… oh… sigue- y siguió, me penetro con sus dos dedos, podía sentir como mis paredes comenzabas a aprisionar sus dedos- oh… Dios… me… vengo… follame… follame con tu lengua._

_-Dame de beber- Edward volvió a meter su lengua a mi centro._

_-Uff Edward… me… estoy corriendo- los espasmos de mi orgasmo eran enérgicos, Edward se paró del suelo y me beso pude sentir mi sabor en su boca._

_-Me encanta que te pruebes a ti misma en mi boca- Edward siguió besándome hasta llegar a mi cuello- está vez quiero que me cabalgues._

_-Por mi encantada- lleve una de mis manos a sus bóxers y se los baje, wow jamás me acostumbrare de ver su polla. Edward me beso mientras caminábamos hacia la cama, Edward se sentó en la cama y me sentó encima de él en horcajadas- Oh Dios- gemí al sentir su polla rozando mi clítoris- ya sé que quiero hacer._

_-¿Chupármela?- sé que eso es lo que quería, negué con la cabeza, Edward solo me miro con confusión._

_-Tú solo disfruta- hice eco de sus palabras, recosté a Edward, me separe un poco de Edward para acomodar su polla recostada sobre el estomago de Edward, me senté encima de su polla y comencé a moverme sobre su polla._

_-¡Oh Dios joder!- podía sentir como mojaba su polla con mis jugos, se sentía delicioso sentir como acariciaba todo mi coño con su polla, vi como Edward desviaba su mirada a la unión de nuestros sexos, baje mi mirada en el momento en que su polla se perdía en mi sexo, seguí moviéndome- muévete así- seguí moviéndome, trataba de tener más fricción, esto me estaba volviendo loca de placer- por favor Bella para, quiero correrme en tu interior._

_-Yo también quiero que te corras dentro de mí- me pare, baje la vista hacia su polla y vi como quedo brillante por mis jugos, tome su polla con una de mis manos y la fui introduciendo lentamente- mmm esto se siente tan delicioso- termine de unir nuestros sexos, me quede quieta por unos segundos y comencé a moverme lentamente._

_-Eres tan malditamente apretada- me tomo de las caderas y comenzó a moverme más rápido- tan cálida, me encanta estar dentro de tu coño- yo solo podía disfrutar de sus palabras y de nuestra unión tan intima._

_-Te amo- le dije al correrme._

_-Te amo- me dijo segundos después._

_Fin del flashback_

Umm del solo recordar ya me había humedecido y ahora estaba aquí esperando saber el resultado o más bien si hubo resultado de esa noche. Amaba a ese hombre, era completamente mío y yo era completamente de él, esto era algo más del sentido de pertenencia, éramos uno solo.

Ya habían pasado los cinco minutos, minutos que se pasaron volando con los recuerdos de esa noche, había llegado el momento de saber la verdad, levante el palito que estaba en el lavamanos, al verlo solo se dibujo una enorme sonrisa en mi cara.

-¡Edward!

-FIN-

**Primero no encuentro palabras para agradecer a cada un de ustedes por brindarme tiempo y leer esta historia y/o dejarme su reviews, a aquellas que me acompañan desde el inicio, aquellas que se quedaron a medio camino o por el contrario se subieron a mitad del camino, que se subieron al final, a todas, a cada una de ustedes, MIL GRACIAS por acompañarme en este recorrido con esta historia, por confiar en mí, en este proyecto. A mis fans número uno, ustedes saben quienes son GRACIAS, a Nachi por darme mi primer recomendación. GRACIAS POR TODO**

**Disfrute enormemente escribir esta historia, la ame, la amo y la amaré. Amé leer sus reviews y contestarlos en verdad era una forma de sentirme cerca de ustedes *un poco cursi lo sé.**

**Nuevos proyectos? Por supuesto! Amo escribir, me llena por completo, está es la primer historia pero definitivamente no la última. Ya tengo una nueva idea pero no podre empezar a escribir hasta diciembre por la universidad, sé que podría empezar ya pero creo que lo que ustedes merecen de mí es que no las deje olvidadas y actualiza cada que pff, es lo que puedo hacer en agradecimiento a que me presten de su tiempo, así que en Diciembre habrá nuevo proyecto. Espero también me acompañen con esa historia. Las extrañare mucho!**

**Es un adios agridulce :(:**

**P.D: Diganme que opinan de este epílogo, de la historia en general.**


End file.
